


Experimenting

by killakila



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Angst, Biting, Boys in Chains, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Over-Realm (Reality / Human Realm), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Power Struggle, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Under-Realm (Non-Reality / Pasta Realm), awkward confused stupid teenagers, ben drowned is very much a troll, ben just cant stop enjoying watching others suffer, brojobs galore, eventual angst, jeff is a poor repressed angry baby, masturbation in first chapter lol, porno flicks, rubbing ur dick against ur bros dick is always a fun time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 148,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killakila/pseuds/killakila
Summary: “So basically-” Jeff laid his back against the couch with his arms crossed. “I’m putting my life on the line.. over crazed fanatics that have this obsession over me, just so they don’t figure out there’s a portal to another world full of monsters in plain sight.”Slenderman nodded again, prompting another amused yet dreaded snort out of Jeff again.“Figures.”-Jeffrey Woods is a human boy who lost everything, and now he's stuck dealing with a mischievous little ghost who keeps teasing him over his hormonal problems- as well as getting flung into some deep shit between the realms of the humans and the monsters.-Kinkypasta.Playful mastermind BEN Drowned x Angry Repressed Jeff the Killer! Slender mansion, proxies-Teenage angst, self-discovery and more!Lots of incoming plot past all the smut.Will add more tags as the story goes on.-Ongoing story! Actual plot starts around chapter 7Don't like, don't read!
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Ben (BEN Drowned)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 78





	1. Sex Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeff struggles with wet dreams, hormones and frots with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't written in a long time, and this is smut no less. I didn’t really feel satisfied reading much BenxJeff fics since most were just bad so i decided to take a shot at making my own story. I’ve shipped them since 2011 LOL Forgive me for any mistakes I make. This is Ben x jeff obviously, if you have a problem with it then click the back button. Thanks!
> 
> Also I hate that AO3 didn't pick up my italics, bold, etc! thats so rude.
> 
> smut in the first chapter, because I have balls unlike you posers. jkjk XD
> 
> Note#1: I wrote this back in Oct 1, 2019. I just forgot to post it oops.
> 
> Note#2: This is Ben Drowned in a different color palette/form; in case any of you are confused about the description of him in this fic. If that doesn’t bug you then enjoy!

Damn it.  
God Damn it.

He couldn’t take this shit anymore.  
He, Jeffrey Woods, the reputable insane knife wielding maniac of the underworld, didn’t have enough patience to deal with this nonsense. What was it, you ask? Oh nothing special, just yet another, yes, you heard right. Another raging hard on. Now, what was it that was so bad about a normal, functioning part of the male physique you might’ve wanted to ask him? Oh yeah, that it kept fucking happening.

The past few weeks had just been rather exhausting for Jeff to deal with, having to wake up after having one of his now normal sex dreams and having his cock greeting him with his own underwear stained with his cum. He had constantly had to do his laundry more often as, of course, he would go through all of them within the span of a few days. Now this had confused a few people in the mansion, especially BEN who knew Jeff to be a more messy boy compared to everyone else, but Jeff wasn’t just going to tell them that he kept having these problems. No way in hell would he ever let anyone know about this little problem he’s been having with his hormones.

The killer let out a grumble, snaking his hand down into lower his boxers and letting his cock spring out of them, he figured he could handle cumming on his sheets as he wanted these boxers to last for the rest of the week without a drop of his baby batter. A soft sigh of pleasure rolled off the tip of his tongue as he stroked his throbbing cock, just wanting to get this over and done with already so he can go the fuck back to sleep as his erection had been bugging him ever since he woke up from his dreams. 

Jeff pondered for a moment, wondering if he should’ve thought of something arousing to make the process go quicker. But, what would it be? Jeff never cared about this sort of shit before and he certainly didn’t now. He palmed his erection as he thought about it some more, he found murder enjoyable but even someone as crazy as him wouldn’t say that it turned him on or anything, just a good adrenaline rush that kept him feeling alive.

He thought harder, his mind wandering to the thought of women, though there really hadn’t been that many women around them now that he thought about it.. Counting out the ones he had gone off to kill, of course. There had been a being in his dreams, a figure that always touched him all over his body, something he had pounded into raw. However, whenever he would look up, he would see nothing but darkness. It was faceless in the sense that there was literally no one actually there. ‘They need a face.’, Jeff assumed as their mind trailed over to the options he had. 

Jane? Bleh.  
Any of those girls he hunted after? Nah, the memories of their mangled faces scrunched up in terror were still fresh in his mind. Plus, that was kinda gross.  
Sally? No. God no.

Jeff groaned, not even wanting to go there. He huffed in frustration, letting out a low purr mixed with anger and lust as they jerked themselves off faster, unconsciously letting his own legs spread wider under the comfort of his blanket. Screw it, he’ll just focus on the feeling rather than trying to force himself to fantasize about nothing in particular. Who cares, he’ll release all his spunk out now eventually. It was also around 3 in the morning anyways, no one should bug them.

At least, he thought so- until a certain elf practically burst through the door and into his humble abode. Jeff hissed as he turned to the side of the bed on reflex, not wanting to face BEN and hoping to whatever god or entity there was that would deliver a miracle to a crazed asshole like him would bless them with the power to escape from this hell realm. However the elf had already pounced onto him, excitingly rambling about something Jeff didn’t care about enough to listen to right now. Jeff shoved BEN off of him, growling and looking severely pissed that his alone time had to be violated over whatever it is that BEN thought justified barging into his room at 3 in the fucking morning. They all had shit to do tomorrow morning.

BEN was snickering and looking batshit amused as hell over whatever he had on his laptop. Jeff raised their bow, then tensed up as BEN scooted a bit closer to shove the bright, blinding light of the laptop’s screen in front of his face.

“Check it, I’ve been fucking around with this one dude online after they got into some beef with me and I got footage of them going crazy-”, BEN cut himself off with his own attempts to hold in his laughter at how ridiculous the man running around the house looked. Jeff kept a straight face,or as straight as a face he can give considering his scarred mouth. His erection had been twitching from the sudden lack of stimulation and his patience was running low. He growled at the smaller elfen boy beside him as he pushed his laptop away, pulling the covers back over him.

“You woke me up in a panic for this shit? Go to sleep, cunt.” BEN shrugged, adjusting himself on Jeff’s bed as he looked over to the killer who pretended to fall asleep.

“C’mon, I couldn’t help it! It’s just too fun to mess with you.”, he chuckled, his fingers making their way over to ruffle his messy bedhead friend. “Also, you aren’t fooling me, you seemed plenty awake when i first barged in.”

  
Jeff stiffened, ‘oh shit, did he see anything?’, He could’ve sworn he felt his face heating up. A mix of anger, embarrassment, shame and any other feeling that complimented the amount of humiliation he felt towards the thought of anyone seeing him in that kind of state. Jeff the killer, will never allow himself to look vulnerable, not willingly at the very least. He swore he could’ve been close to actually steaming, but even if he was BEN didn’t seem to notice as focused on typing away at their laptop.

“Anyways, it’s even better than you’re awake. You’ve been distant for a while, how about we just chill out for a bit until you feel like actually falling asleep this time?”

BEN heard a grumpy Jeff mumble out an “I’m good, thanks.” before he curled himself up into a ball, trying god knows how hard to conceal the erect cock that must’ve wielded the power of an all powerful being if it were still able to stay up and active after all this time. BEN’s brow raised, confused over Jeff’s reply. He was usually always up to hang out with him whenever he couldn’t sleep, now he was really starting to suspect something was wrong.

“Hey Jeff.”

“Hm.”

“What’s up? Did your balls finally drop or something?”

Jeff yelled out a “Fuck you!” as he threw one of his pillows straight towards BEN, BEN let out a laugh at his reaction, unknown to the fact that he was almost-sorta-probably right. Hopefully the rest of the house hadn’t heard his outburst.

BEN hushed him, a finger placed on his lips. “Chill out, you’ll wake everyone up, dumbass. ‘Was just a question, you’ve been acting weird lately. I’d be pissed if you weren’t worried about me, you know?”

Jeff froze, sitting up and leaning against his bedframe as he mulled over what his friend had just said.   
He… was worried about him?

It hadn’t really occurred to Jeff yet that because of his issues with his body he’d been having, that he hadn’t really been paying as much attention to BEN as he did before. 

Jeff sighed, wondering if he should at least hint towards there being a problem to BEN, but not actually tell them. He was also feeling a bit bad now for wanting them to piss off and leave them alone. It’s not like he could help it anyways, who the hell would want their friend butting in on them at a time like this? But, still… maybe he could just ignore it, and spend some quality bro time with his bud again. Who knows, maybe that’s what he needed all along.

Boy, that wouldn’t have been too far from the truth.

…

“So, what’re you feeling tonight? Action? Comedy? Maybe even…,” He fluttered his eyes playfully at Jeff. “A budding romance?”

Jeff snorted and shoved BEN lightly, “Screw off. You can choose this time, I don’t really care. So long as it isn’t boring.”

BEN nodded, picking out a random movie and letting it play on his laptop. The film started out okay, just a simple horror flick. Soon, much to Jeff’s dismay, a sex scene began to play on the screen. BEN watched, his eyes glued to the screen as his hand scooped into his bowl and practically crammed buttery popcorn down his throat. Jeff tensed up, feeling the heat rise up within his body again. He tried to look away but the sounds of breathy moaning and flesh clapping against each other had his heart and mind doing flips. He shifted, panic flowing through his body as he tried to desperately look for a distraction. He looked to the floor, then to the window, then the wall, then the ceiling ... until he finally caught his eyes trailing over to his best friend.

Jeff’s sullen eyes widened a bit as they took in his features. He never noticed just how attractive BEN actually was. His face, while it had definitely matured overtime, still looked youthful. His eyes were a beautiful shade of rose, his hair looked as soft as silk and he wondered how it would feel if he were able to feel it through his own fingers. He was smaller in size, his figure seemed more dainty.. If that was the right word for it, than his own more toned body that had been achieved through countless days and nights training to keep his own killer instincts and strength intact. BEN had always been more of an indoors person so it seemed natural for him to be less built compared to him. Though, he thought he liked it-

..Wait, what was he thinking?!

Jeff shook his head, forcing his eyes back over to the window and feeling his face flush again. Why. Why why why why why. Why him? How the hell did it come to this? He was now thinking about how attractive his best friend actually was. If he wasn’t careful, especially with his dick ready for action, this might’ve lead to something much worse than just admiring his looks. Jeff found himself lost in his own thoughts as he mulled over how he was totally checking him out just now. God, what was going on with him-

BEN looked over at Jeff, puzzled at him suddenly looking away from the film and out the window, noticing his cheeks had gone red and a certain bulge poking out from under his blanket- oh my god.

Jeff had an erection.

BEN swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, not sure on how to really handle this situation that just hit him straight in the face out of nowhere. Should he act like the cocky bastard he usually was? Should he change the movie to something else? Should they play a game instead? Should he make an excuse and book it to his room? 

...No, he had wanted to spend time around Jeff. And, so what if he got an erection from a movie? I mean, it was kinda hot. It was why his own ruby eyes had locked onto the screen in the first place. They both never knew the movie had a sex scene as it was something they were going into completely blind, but the effects of it had already happened… and it looked like they were both just gonna have to roll with it.

With a sudden surge of courage, BEN called out to Jeff in his normal, laid back voice. “Oi, uh.. Jeff? Looks like you enjoyed the scene a little too much.” He snickered to lighten the mood a bit, it worked for him but apparently not for Jeff who looked like he was about to throw him about of the room.

‘Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!’, Jeff thought. Fuck, he saw it. God, if he didn’t know BEN as well as he did then he knew he would never let him live this down. BEN only laughed a bit more, obviously taking amusement from Jeff’s reaction, the little twerp. He ought to show him his place.

“Calm down Jeffy, it happens to all of us at some point. We can’t help being men and.. Whatever else you’re supposed to say in this kind of situation..” BEN continued, then looked back down to his bulge, scooting closer to him once again. A few thoughts had entered his mind at this point, and he wondered if he should’ve taken this conversation farther. Even if it was just to mess with him, it would be quality time well spent in his eyes. “Though, that reminds me… what’re you gonna do to fix that little problem of yours?”

Jeff felt a chill in the back of his spine as he came closer. “.. What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know. You don’t have your own computer and all. I was just thinking.. About being a bro and letting you borrow mine to help you let go of all that pent up goo-”

“...Really?”, Jeff suddenly sounded awfully relieved, as if his prayers of release had finally been answered. BEN wondered if this was Jeff’s version of doing puppy eyes, but shrugged off the image of that away to continue.

“Yeah, really.”, Jeff was about to say something again, probably a ‘thank you, you're the bestest friend a homicidal maniac like me could ever have’ or something like that, until BEN cut them off.

“On one condition.” Now that made Jeff tilt his head.

“Uhh, sure?”, The seemingly, very horny, killer said, wanting to hear them out.

“You’ll have to let me stay in here while you’re doing it.”

Confused, yet angry spluttering was heard from the killer.

“WHAT?! Why?!”

BEN snickered, his eyes shining a mischievous glint right at him. “I am not letting you jizz on my computer.”

“I won’t!”

“You won’t so long as I’m here.”

“Ugh!”, Jeff threw his arms up in the air in frustration. “Fine, whatever.”

“Don’t worry about it dude, bros do this kind of stuff all the time.” BEN said as they pulled up a bunch of porn sites.

“Do what?”

“Watch porn together, duh.”

Jeff didn’t think that was what friends do, well, ‘normal’ friends anyways. Whatever, he didn’t care anymore. 

“Pick your poison, what’re you into? Bondage? Pet play?”

“Hell, I don’t know BEN. I don’t think about this kind of stuff.”

“Yeesh, we’ll start with vanilla then.”

Jeff watched as BEN clicked around the site some more, before seeing a video with a girl in the woods getting fucked in the thumbnail.

“Waitwaitwait, go to that one.” Jeff pointed at the video, earning a smug grin from BEN.

“Oh? So Jeffy’s into some good ol’ public sex huh?”

Jeff gave a big scowl towards the cyber ghost, his cheeks as red as ever. “Shut it, play the damn thing.”

BEN sneered and clicked on the explicit video, soon enough getting into the good parts. Jeff shifted around uncomfortably, grabbing his dick that hid under the blankets and cautiously stroking it, keeping in mind that BEN was still nearby him. BEN could swear he could practically feel Jeff’s nervousness radiating right beside him, and suddenly had an idea on how he might be able to relax him enough to relieve himself.

BEN then pulled down his own pants along with his underwear, letting out a sigh of relief as his own dick flopped out and he began to jerk himself off to the vid too. He could feel Jeff’s gaze on him and looked up to him, a shocked look on his face. BEN grinned, stroking himself some more.

“What? I told you some guys do this together.”

Some more sputtering. “That doesn’t mean we should!”

“Oh? What’re you, a chicken?”, Jeff’s eyes suddenly flashed with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Oh yeah, h’s got him now.

“I’ll show you who’s chicken you little-”, Jeff pushed the blanket off of him, showing BEN his own girthy penis as he also began to properly jack off to the video, but not without keeping track of the competition BEN had initiated for the both of them. BEN's eyes widened as he stared down at Jeffs package, feeling his cheeks start to heat up as he continued to jack off. Guess he's a monster in more ways than one.

“I bet I could last longer than you can, idiot.” Jeff spat out at BEN.

“Hah, in your dreams, nerd.” BEN retorted.

Jeff groaned, BEN following after him as they both kept their focus on the vid. Well, at least they tried to. Jeff kept catching his eyes trailing over to BEN, who seemed to be becoming more and more heated as he squirmed a bit from the pleasure he felt, his eyes held shut as he breathed in and out, in and out. He opened his eyes a bit, feeling Jeff's eyes on him and smirking when he caught his gaze. He stuck his tongue out at them playfully as they spread their legs wider, giving Jeff a better view of his lower half as he pumped his erect cock. His hot breaths, flushed face and sweat glistened from his more dainty figure as he looked right at Jeff with the most seductive gaze he could muster.

"Don't look for too long, Jeffy. You might fall in love."

Jeff's face went red again, scoffing as he tore his gaze away from the sight of his, albeit very attractive, best friend's tempting body. Muttering a few curses that may or may not have been directed at the boy besides him as he felt his mind beginning to wander, getting a bit lost in the pleasure and even at his own friend enabling this type of behavior.

BEN moaned out a bit louder, the sound of the sweet silky noise rang through his ears. Jeff knew that sound all too well, and by the look of BEN's face, so did he. He would cum soon, and Jeff would reign victorious in this fight. Jeff felt himself grin at the idea of beating the elf in a jack off race, maybe it was stupid but damn, if Jeff didnt want to show off to BEN that he was the best of the best.

BEN pouted a bit, knowing he was going to have to be the loser.. unless, he managed to turn the tables.

Jeff suddenly felt a dark aura that sent chills down his spine, and before he could turn to look at BEN and ask if he felt it too, he suddenly felt BEN's arms wrap around from behind him and pulling him into a big hug. BENs hands had went under Jeff's hoodie, trailing down his stomach to his abdomen, all sending sudden but enjoyable tingles through his body, especially his cock once BEN had began to caress his thighs. Jeff almost threw himself backwards, biting back a moan as he felt BEN's hand wrap around his throbbing dick and begin to stroke it. He looked back to try and catch a glimpse of the elf, who he saw had a devilish smirk on his lips. Before Jeff could say anything, he felt BEN beginning to pump his dick faster. This time, Jeff had let a moan slip out of his lips.

"HoooOOOooollyy shiiiittt-", he hissed a bit, squirming as BEN’s other hand began to play with his balls as well. He had wanted to get away from BEN's grip while he still could, but once BEN amped up the pleasure he just melted into it. There had still been some resistance however, enough to warrant jeff to turn around and pin BEN down onto his bed, which shocked the elf at first seeing as he had been the one in control for a good while. BEN began to struggle underneath Jeff, both of them growling a bit at each other as they fought for dominance. Jeff had finally snaked his own hand around BEN's cock, making him gasp and shiver in pleasure as Jeff began giving BEN the same treatment. BEN just smirked again, an eye closed as they both glared at each other dangerously and jacked each other off.

"Alright, new challenge", BEN got out through strained breathes. "We have to make each other cum, whoever cums first loses"

Jeff grinned back, "Sounds good to me."

They continued like that for a while, both moaning out. Jeff kept staring at BEN, realizing once more just how attractive he was, especially in this situation. His youthful soft skin, his elfish face and features, his silky smooth hair, his flushed red cheeks and the noises he made while being touched were all driving him crazy. ‘It’s almost as if his powers of driving people to insanity leaks out during sex or something,’ Jeff thought for a moment before hissing out in pleasure, BEN had the bright idea to pull his body right onto Jeff’s lap and grind his dick against his. Jeff felt himself panic again, waitwaitwait what- Our dicks are touching-

“BEN-”

“Ah, ah, ahhh,” BEN cooed out, pressing his elfen body against Jeff’s toned self as he continued to frot their cocks together. “Whoever cums first, loses.”

Jeff felt a growl build up at the back of his neck, he knew he was already crossing the line into homosexuality when he decided to jack off with his friend right beside him but now.. There was definitely no escaping from this. Jeff fought with himself about his budding sexuality and him finding BEN incredibly attractive before, but never did he think it would go this far. Soon, his thoughts were drowned out as he melted into the sensations of their cocks rubbing together. BEN arched his back, a small whine coming out from him before he covered his mouth. Jeff could tell he was close to moaning loud enough to wake up the others. Jeff bit his lip, feeling pressure building up in his gut. He knew the feeling of this all too well. 

“F-Fuck.” BEN seemed to know what was coming, he wrapped his arms around Jeff’s body and let himself grind absentmindedly against him. A breathy moan of his name spilled out near his ear. “J-Jeff, I-”

“Yeah, me too.” Jeff just let him do his thing, his mind was also feeling rather empty at the moment, his body just feeling out the warm yet electrifying stirrings of their sex until a big jolt struck right through them. Both boys moaned out, their cum simply coating each others abdomens as they breathed heavily. Slowly, he could feel himself going back to normal, and with this came the realization, and dread of the situation he was now in.

Jeff couldn’t believe what just happened.

BEN just sighed blissfully, pulling himself away from Jeff’s body and looking down curiously at his tummy which was now coated with Jeff’s cum. BEN just gave soft smile as he used his hand to wipe it off, bringing it to his lips to lick off slowly. Jeff swallowed, staring and sweating as he sunk deeper into the realization that yes, he just did that with his best friend. And now, he was probably teasing him about it by sensually licking his cum off his hands. BEN hummed softly, letting his gaze from his now clean hand onto Jeff’s shocked, yet flushed face.

“So,” He crawled towards him, their noses almost touching as he lowered his eyelids and gave Jeff one of his wicked smirks again. “How was it?”

Jeff rubbed the back of his head, looking away from him as he was now pretty much back in his normal state. He really didn’t know what to say about this. “Uh, it was…”

“Hmm?” Jeff could feel BEN’s gaze on him, practically toying with him right where he was.

“.. good. It was great.”

Jeff could hear BEN’s smile. When he spoke again, “Good.”

The bed shifted again, Jeff turned his head to see BEN starting to pull his tights back on. BEN sighed, looking back at the killer with bright eyes.

“So, was this what’s been keeping you from hanging around me?”

Jeff stayed silent.

“Heheh.. I thought so.”

“BEN, I really didn’t mean to drag you into this- I don’t know what us doing… this would mean but I-”

“Shh.”, BEN pressed a finger against Jeff’s lips, “I’m gonna talk now.” BEN pondered a bit, striking a thinking pose as he looked around the room until his eyes laid back down on his flustered friend. 

“How long has this been happening?”

“Hell, I don’t remember. I just know it wasn’t as bad as this before.” BEN nodded.

“Alright, well how have you been dealing with it.”

“...Just jacking it every night, nothing special.”

“Hm.. What about-”

“Alright, stop with the dumb questions.” Jeff spat out, frustrated and embarrassed that it’s come down to him having to explain to BEN his sexual frustrations as a hormonal teen. “Listen, it’s been happening ever since I turned into a teen. It’s only now that it’s happening every night and I’m not sure why but it’s there and it’s my problem now. So please, just leave.”

BEN smiled again, this time it was a bit more genuine.

“Hm, alright, that settles it.”

“Settles.. What?”

“So long as your little problems keep happening, you’ll be able to have the option of having me around to help you take care of it anytime!”

“Huh?! Why would you want to do that?!” BEN pressed his finger against his lips again, looking annoyed.

“God, you do not know how to be quiet, do you? Anyways, we’ve been spending less time together because of your boner issues. Soooo, I’m just saying.. So long as we get to hang out..” BEN’s fingers skipped and walked up Jeff’s arm playfully, pouty as he said this but it quickly switched into a sneer. “I don’t mind helping you out each time this happens. So basically, in exchange for some quality bro time, we can also experiment with each other during it.”

Wait.

Was BEN offering to be a fuck buddy for him?

I mean, of course they had just.. done that together. But him? And BEN? He wasn’t gay! This was a one time thing! .. But still, it’s not like there’s really anyone else to experiment with, BEN was already pretty close to his own age and hell, even he had some internet knowledge on how to go about this kind of stuff. BEN could tell that Jeff was having a hard time deciding, so he shrugged it off and pat his head as he began to stand up.

“Pfft, I’ll let you think it over. Come to my room when you’re done mulling over this. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” BEN stuck his tongue out before leaving his room with his laptop in hand, closing the door behind him. Jeff growled lightly, letting himself plop down onto his bed and throw the covers over him. He didn’t even bother to pull his underwear or pants back on, he couldn’t be bothered to do that. He didn’t even care that there was still some of his friend’s cum smeared on his belly either.He was seething in his mind.

That little shit- the masturbation and frotting their wangs together was confusing enough. Now he has to decide whether or not he wants this to continue?! 

Jeff grunted, his blush coming back as he replayed BEN’s moans in his mind, images of how needy he looked in those moments popped up-

Jeff tossed and turned rapidly, his hands on his head threatening to rip his long raven locks out: getoutofmyhead getoutofmyhead getoutofmyhead-

What did this mean for them in the future anyways?

Were they supposed to still continue to be friends? To just pretend none of this ever happened between them? Would he be able to look at BEN the same way ever again, especially after he was moaning out his name so… so..- ugh. Jeff threw his pillow over his face after he felt his blush coming back.

He had been doing this all by himself with no assistance the whole time and was planning on continuing to keep it that way, but..after finally feeling another person, his best friend’s touch on him. He really wasn't sure if he would be able to satisfy his urges by himself anymore after this. 

But BEN is another guy, and Jeff wasn’t gay..

Was he?

Fuck. He sure didn’t want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was certainly some quality bro time they ended up having after all, right? ♥


	2. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's laundry day and Jeff dreadfully finds himself in the company of the ghost who he rubbed cocks with last night, with a surprise visit from said ghost's foot to his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the two of these assholes bickering is so fun! I'm kind of on a roll with how much I've been writing; this chapter has around 5208 words this time compared to the first which has around 4880. 
> 
> This was going to be a longer chapter, but decided that the ending of this chapter would've been a perfect place to cut it off and just turn the continuation into another chapter. It'll still be the same day in both chapters however!
> 
> No sex in this this time, but a expect tons of teasing and cockblocking. Just a lot of Jeff dick abuse.
> 
> Slight warning for Jeff mentioning that he would rape someone.  
> It's creepypasta! Full of monsters, murderers, etc! What did you expect?
> 
> Don't like don't read- Enjoy!
> 
> Today's date: August 18th, 2020

Jeff sighed to himself as he hailed his bucket full of dirty laundry down the stairs and through the hallways of the large mansion. Thankfully, he had for once NOT waken up to an underwear full of cum this morning. It was as if the gods had finally smiled on him this day.. Or rather, a certain elfen ghost did last night.

Jeff shook his head, trying hard not to think about what had occurred last night. He really, really did not want to think too much about it and risk driving himself insane. The fact that BEN had offered to be a fuckbuddy was still replaying in his mind, much to his dismay. Ugh, even if the short elf was known to play around with others for his own entertainment, he didn’t think he’d go this far trying to sabotage Jeff’s budding sexuality. Right now, he wanted nothing to do with him- the images of BEN’s squirming, dainty figure straddling his lap were still fresh in his head and he still wasn’t sure how he would be able to face him after this- possibly after a few days once he finally has the time to settle down and process what in the everloving fuck went on between them.

Actually, he had been making grand efforts to try and avoid him today, and god knows he’ll be trying to keep as much distance as possible for the next few days. He looked around at every turn, making sure that BEN was nowhere to be found while he set down his bucket. He had made sure Smile’s bowl was filled with kibble and watched as his dog gobbled it up hungrily, giving up an appreciative yip here and there and it was honestly what Jeff needed to experience right now. He gave a few pats to his dogs head as he went back on his way to the laundry room and sighed as he continued to survey his surroundings. 

He couldn’t really bring himself to face him so soon after that incident.

He had opened the laundry room, thankful to see that it was empty but the machine had been running. Who the hell would be up before him to do laundry? He grumbled softly to himself, leaning against the machine and crossing his arms impatiently as he waited for it to stop. Nowadays he would usually try to wake up earlier than usual so that he would have enough time to avoid even more suspicion for his messy bed sheets and clothing. He stretched himself out and finally allowed himself to relax, humming and listening to the soft rumbling of the machine behind him as he wondered who needed to do laundry this early in the morning. Though while thinking this, it was as if his question had finally been answered as he felt a cold chill run through his body.

“Oh, you’re up early.” A certain, and chillingly familiar, voice with a very kittenish undertone said right into his ear from behind in, which made him jump up in sheer terror.

No.

No, no no no no.

It was too early in the morning for this shit. Jeff drew his knife out, hastily and angrily pressing it against the cyberghost’s neck as he snarled out a response.

“What are you doing here?”

BEN had tilted his head to the side, giving the killer a rather innocuous smile graced his features but the impish look he had in his eyes wasn’t fooling the larger teen in front of him. Despite having a knife to his knife, he looked pretty unfazed by his reaction as his legs casually swung back and forth, light thuds coming off from the machine as his feet softly beat against the metal. “Didn’t you know? It’s laundry day.”

Jeff growled through his grit teeth, pressing the knife against his neck a bit harder. “I know it’s laundry day, you damn gremlin. I’m asking why you’re up this early.” BEN just shrugged, Jeff knowing that he was trying to muster up the most innocent face he could to try and throw him off.

“I just wanted to get it out of the way, you know? Before I start my day and all. Besides.. Since there's no one awake during this time, I thought it’d be the perfect opportunity to wash my tights.”

“Your- what?”, Jeff backed away from BEN, getting a better look at him now.

He wasn’t wearing anything to conceal his bare legs, he definitely couldn’t see an outline for anything else under that damn tunic either. Jeff tensed up, pointing his knife straight at him again as he bared his teeth and gave the ghost the most dangerous death glare he could.

“If you value your life, you’d get the fuck out of here before I tear you open a new asshole.”

BEN hissed slightly, raising his arms to stretch himself out a bit. “Ouch, what’s got you in a bad mood this time?” His arms relaxed behind his head as he spoke again, pretty nonchalantly. 

“Sorry to say, Jeffy, but I’m not leaving until my tights and underwear are completely clean. Also, tear me open a ‘new asshole’? Please, if you wanted to play around with me then you could’ve just said so.” He giggled, obviously noticing the killer taking an issue with BEN clearly not wearing anything under his short tunic. All it would take is him raising one of his legs or choosing to raise his tunic, and he’d see everything down there. Jeff pinched the skin between his eyes in frustration, visibly not having the patience for his games right now. He pulled his knife back, deciding to try and explain to BEN why he really wasn’t in the mood for the usual (yet unusual considering this actual sex stuff was still somewhat new territory) banter.

“BEN, I’m serious. After what happened last night, I really think it’s better that we take some time away from each other so I could process some things.”

BEN titled his head to his other side this time, his brow raised curiously. “Process?” He leaned in a bit closer to Jeff’s face, his smirk creeping up again as he raised his finger to playfully drag around around Jeff’s chest as he gave another snide response.

“ What’s there to process, Jeffrey? You- were- all- over- me.. Weren’t you?” His finger had tapped against Jeff’s chest as he said those last few words. Jeff felt his hand clench harder around the handle of his blade as he used the other to smack BEN's hand away from him. His discomfort of the situation, and his repressed rage had begun to build up again.

“I was horny, BEN.” Jeff hissed out. “And hell, if you just kept your fucking hands off of me, I wouldn’t trying be avoiding you in the first place.”

BEN crossed his arms and his legs, looking straight through the killer as he gave him an unimpressed scoff. “Last I remember, you were the one who popped a boner in the middle of a horror flick. It was also you who decided it was a good idea for me to stay in your room while you watched porn on my computer.” The elf’s hat flicked behind him, almost as if it were a cat’s tail who was enjoying playing with it’s prey. 

“You know, I felt your eyes on me the entire time, Jeffrey- even while we were watching that horror movie together.” Jeff bit back his tongue, searching for what to say next.

“I wasn’t in my right mind, alright?” An exasperated sign came from his lips as he avoided BEN’s gaze. “I was horny and I was doing.. 'the deed' until you barged in. I don’t.. actually think you’re attractive or anything.”

A sly smirk made it's way onto the elf's lips. “I didn’t mention anything about you being attracted to me, Jeff.”

Shit.

“Well whatever- you get what I’m trying to say! It was all in the heat of the moment! It was a one time thing and I just want things to go back to normal, okay?”

BEN’s expression spoke for him, he wasn’t buying it.

Another smile tugged at the elf’s lips however, and Jeff suddenly felt something brush against his pants. Jeff gulped, he slowly looked down to find that BEN’s foot had begun to gently massage his dick. 

Jeff bit his lip, he could feel that his blade was still in his hand but it felt as if he was frozen right there and then. Shit, Jeff could’ve thought BEN had used some kind of spell to bind him where he was but no. It was all him. He was just standing there and taking it, not really sure what to do as his conflicted feelings about this came surging back. This felt good, this felt amazing actually. But… BEN- It was BEN doing it to him- Jeff looked back up at BEN, feeling his body start to warm up.

BEN hummed softly, that mischievous expression from yesterday was right back on his features and Jeff didn’t know if he liked that or not.

“Heat of the moment, huh? So, how’s this feel then? Isn’t this also in the ‘heat of the moment’?” BEN slowly pressed his toes against Jeff’s growing bulge, really working to get right in his sweet spots. Jeff growled again, a jolt racking right through his body as he felt BEN’s touch on him again. Shit- shit shit shit shit shit- Jeff clenched his knife even tighter, bracing himself to attempt to stab BEN, but it felt as if something was stopping him from actually going through with it.

“Hm, well for someone who doesn’t want to see me. You sure seem to be enjoying my foot rubbing your slutty little cock, huh?” BEN snickered, using his hand to hold his own cheek as he focused on pleasuring Jeff, not really paying any mind that they were still in the laundry room and that at any moment someone could walk in and see this going on.

_‘Little?’_ , Jeff felt the sweat tickle from his head as he growled at BEN’s teasing. He had his knife right in the palm of his hand, so why couldn’t he bring himself to just stab the fucker and make him stop? Why, why why? C’mon arm, do your magic. Just end it here, stab that little twerp and make it clear that you aren’t interested in continuing this kind of relationship with him. It’s what you want, isn’t it? For things to go back to how they were? Or.. was it-

“You want this, don’t you Jeff?” A small, sly whisper from the ghost elf reached his ears. Jeff’s eyes widened as he felt himself start to panic again, he swore it was as if BEN could hear his thoughts.

Jeff grunted, feeling his knife finally slip from his fingers and fall to the tile floor as he felt BEN’s toes really getting into the groove of playing with his junk. Oh god, now he could feel that his junk was definitely starting to perk up. BEN blushed softly once he realized Jeff’s cock was pretty much awake at this point, and continued to tease him about it.

“Hah, you got hard from my foot toying with your dick? Naughty, naughty. I swear, anything could make you humans all worked up.” He cooed out to him, continuing to massage his growing erection, but amping up the speed as much as he could. Jeff bit back a moan, feeling himself begin to sweat. Shit, he couldn’t handle this right now. What if someone walked in on them?

“B-BEN,” He tried to speak, but all he could muster out was his name as his dick throbbed underneath the sole of his best friend’s foot. BEN just gazed in amusement at the angry killer; who he had managed to turn into a flushed, writhing mess of a maniac, all from him simply toying with him under his own foot.

“You know, I have to admit something, Jeff.” He cooed again, this time leaning over to Jeff's ear to whisper softly. The killer shivered as he felt his best friend's breath tickle his neck: “I kinda like it when you squirm.”

That was it.

Jeff growled more audibly, suddenly cornering BEN right on the rumbling machine and taking him by surprise as he roughly grabbed his tunic and lifted him up a bit. BEN was about to ask him what the fuck was wrong with him until he let out a very surprised gasp once he felt Jeff’s hand reach up under his pulled up tunic and grab his dick. He shivered, feeling his ears start to burn up as Jeff pulled BEN against him and began to rub his covered crotch against his. BEN shut his eyes, going a bit limp as he spread his legs and allowed Jeff to grind against his naked crotch. A soft moan escaping his lips as he felt the tingles strike through his own body. Jeff grabbed BEN’s face roughly with one of his hands, forcing him to look straight into his eyes as he spoke to them in a deadly, yet lustful tone.

“No, I think it’s me who likes it when you squirm.” BEN’s eyes widened a bit, his face feeling hot as Jeff let his hand slowly trail down onto his neck. He wriggled a bit under the feeling of Jeff squeezing his neck lightly, Jeff’s bulge practically looked ready to burst out of his pants. Jeff clearly loved the bonus of having the washing machine rumbling over them both, he groaned as it vibrated against his balls as he continued to rub his cock against BEN’s body. BEN’s eyelids lowered, curious now about how far it would go this time considering Jeff’s hesitant nature at the beginning of this. And then...

Ding.

Machine’s done.

BEN suddenly pushed Jeff off of him, climbing off the top of the machine so that he would be able to collect his clothes from the wash. Jeff was obviously very puzzled and frustrated by why they just stopped. BEN giggled, turning to face him once he had his laundry in his hands.

“I told you, didn’t I? I wouldn’t leave until my clothes were all washed up.” BEN smirked, walking past him to head over to the dryer.

Jeff looked like he was about ready to kill him right where he was, however BEN had taken this chance to leave him there in the washroom and let him mull over his raging hard on. Shutting the door behind him and giggling once he heard the killer's insolent little growls and curses under his breath from behind the door. Hell, if Jeff wanted to play hard to get, he would be game. In fact, he’d win it in the end. Games were just a natural thing BEN was good at playing, and it seemed like Jeff forgot that during his little horn-fest.

Though, he wondered…

After looking around to see if anyone was nearby, BEN lifted up his tunic to inspect his own dick. He sighed in relief, it wasn’t completely erect, but if the machine had been running for longer, they would’ve definitely had a problem just like Jeff did. And still, imagining that with no pants on or anything.. BEN hummed blissfully, thankful that that wasn't the case. He stood up straight, nodding to himself before he skip-walked down the hallways. 

Oh well, even if his undergarments were currently gone, he doubted the other monsters would really mind. After all, he did use to not wear tights at all around them when he was younger anyways.

-

Jeff had barely managed to stop himself from punching in the wall.

That dick. That little fucking cunt.

He did that on purpose.

Jeff sighed, carelessly throwing in all of his laundry into the machine and pressing a few buttons before sliding down the wall until his ass hit the floor.

He planned this.

Jeff growled, his face red and his body still feeling hot from how close he was to actually trying to fuck BEN into submission, despite all the heightened risks of being caught in the act. But, lets face it. At this point, the little brat deserved to be below him. He started thinking about all the ways he would dominate the hellish midget, putting him in his rightful place as he fucked him senseless. He wouldn’t be able to tease him as much as he usually did, he would just whine underneath him, begging for more as he- No.

Jeff placed his hands on his head, dragging his hands down onto his face as he caught himself in the middle of another fantasy over his best friend.

Fuck. It happened again.

It all started because of him, again.

He groaned, his throbbing cock demanding attention and yet they knew they wouldn’t be able to get it. He took his hoodie off, making sure it was securely wrapped enough around his waist so that the others hopefully wouldn’t notice it if he were to attend breakfast. God knows Slenderman would bug the others if they had the sneaking suspicion that he tried to skip breakfast. Jeff looked at his reflection in the washing machine, deciding that his dick was covered enough to not raise any suspicions at breakfast. He had to hold this in until he finally got back in his room, it wasn’t going to be fun though. He had erections randomly during training in the woods too, and hadn’t been able to jack off for hours. It’d hurt like a bitch but hopefully it wouldn’t take long enough to get some privacy in this damn house.

This was going to be a long breakfast.

* * *

Jeff walked over towards the kitchen, not surprised to see that most of the house had woken up already. They were very lively as usual too with all the chatter going on, he was able to hear it from deep in the mansion. He shook his head, sighing as he took his seat and had pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage served for him. He just began to pick at his food, not really feeling hungry after the events that happened earlier and as well as the fact of the matter was, his dick was killing him. He began to shove the food down his throat anyways, ignoring the snide comments from LJ about the appetite he had as he focused on just getting this shit over with so he could go back to his room. To his relief, BEN hadn’t been at the table, whether that was because he came here and ate before the rest of the house or otherwise, he didn’t care. He was glad to have him out of his hair for once.

He chewed through his pancakes, chugged down his orange juice and swallowed as much as he could. God forbid if he had to stay another second around everyone else with a hard on, he couldn’t take this shit anymore. 

“BENjamin! Where have you been?!”

Oh no.

Jeff slowly turned his head, his eyes going wide as he noticed a pretty sheepish looking BEN talking with Slenderman by the door.

“Er, sorry Slendy.” He rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed. “Smile kind of.. took my tights after I did my laundry. He just ran off and I haven’t been able to find him since then.”

Slenderman nodded, sighing as he knew there was no way to really argue with him over this predicament. “Well, your breakfast is over on the table. You can continue to look for your.. pants later on.” BEN nodded, running over to the table and sitting straight across from Jeff. Sally had made a comment about how funny it was that Smile stole BEN’s pants, to which BEN just laughed it off along with her. BEN turned his attention to his food, digging in and surprisingly paying no attention to the killer across from him.

Jeff glared at them before he turned his head to the side, continuing to shove his breakfast down his throat. Though, again, he couldn’t really keep his eyes off of him. He had to know if he was scheming anything again. BEN just kept ignoring him though, simply eating his food and listening in on the others conversations, but not really involving himself in them. Jeff grunted softly, feeling a bit.. Disappointed? Ugh, no that can’t be right. Why would he ever want attention from this dweeb, especially right now?

Jeff shoved another pancake into his mouth, starting to ignore him as well. That was, until he finally took notice of BEN’s choice of fruit once he raised it close to his face.

A banana.

Jeff began to feel himself sweat again as he watched BEN unpeel it in front of him. Slowly, BEN had wrapped his mouth around it, pushing it into his throat. Yeah no, that was definitely on purpose.

Jeff glared again in his direction, this asshole can not be fucking serious right now. They were eating breakfast in front of everyone else and somehow, his tiny pea-sized brain thought it would be a good idea to do this here. Here of all places. Jeff was very close to reaching over the table and stabbing him in the face with his fork, but managed to control himself as he trembled in pure annoyance and anger.

This time, BEN had acknowledged his friend’s deadly stare and looked amused. Very sure of himself that no one else was watching, BEN had continued to slide the banana in and out of his mouth. He kept eye contact with Jeff the entire time, his eyes were nothing short of flirtatious as his tongue slipped out and circled around the tip of it. Jeff looked away, not bearing to be able to look at this anymore with his cock very much screaming for release under his pants. BEN seemed to take notice of this, entertained by the thought of Jeff still having an erection he hadn’t dealt with yet.

BEN began to trail his leg in between Jeff’s under the covered kitchen table. Jeff froze again, oh hell no.

He was not about to spoil this pair of underwear and he definitely was not about to let this continue right under everyone’s noses. This fiendish ghost had to be fucking insane if he thought he’d let him get away with this so easily. 

Jeff seethed, angrily trying to kick BEN’s legs under the table and not caring that he was beginning to make the entire table shake with him. BEN laughed out loud, undoubtedly finding the leg fighting under the table fun. A few threats and curses flew out of Jeff’s mouth as he detailed all the ways he was going to mutilate him once he was done with his food. 

It continued for a few moments until Slenderman had to intervene to get them to stop. The whole table going silent as Slenderman’s tentacles were unleashed and used to forcefully pick up the boys from their chairs before he began to scold them.

“What is it with you two, today?! If you two have that much energy, then you should have enough to complete chores for the whole day! Both of you, outside now! And start raking up those leaves!” 

Jeff’s jaw dropped in disbelief, “But-”

“Now!” Slenderman dropped them both, using his tentacles to roughly shove them both out of the kitchen door. “Oh, and Jeffrey, after you and BEN are done raking up the leaves- help BEN find your dog and his pants in the woods!”

* * *

Jeff looked ready to kill again as he harshly knocked over a small, innocent pile of leaves. “Great! GREAT! Is this what you wanted, BEN? Us to be alone together again so you could torture me some more!? God I am so SICK of you today!”

BEN rolled his eyes, strolling over to the beat up old shed and grabbing one of the rakes which had been left outside. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, I was just eating breakfast. I kept feeling you staring at me while I was eating so I took the chance to tease you some more. It’s not my fault you can’t control yourself.” BEN shoved his shoulder through Jeff, beckoning him to move over so he could start raking up the leaves.

“Oh right, and what was that about Smile taking your pants? Last time I saw you, you were putting them in the dryer!”

“So, I snuck past you when you left the laundry room to take them out, did you expect me to just leave it there the whole day? It’s not a big deal.” BEN bent over some more, really getting into the leaves and reforming the small pile Jeff had kicked over earlier. “You act like Smile hasn’t stolen shit from all of us before, didn’t he take your knife once? You kept blaming LJ over it until he came back with it.”

Jeff snarled lowly towards BEN, “I really doubt Smile would just take your pants out of nowhere.” He crossed his arms, his eyes trailing back down to view that BEN’s tunic still had no outline of anything being under that stupid thing. “Oh right, and how convenient is it that you also aren’t wearing any underwear?”

BEN sneered, snorting at Jeff being able to notice that little detail so quickly. “Man, you cannot keep yourself from looming over my body for one second, can you? I was about to put them on until your dog ran into the room and tried to get my attention, and boy, did he! Next thing I knew, he grabbed my tights and ran off and I’ve been chasing after him ever since. Didn't even get the chance to slip on the panties of mine you're so fixated on.”

“Damn, for some reason, I don’t believe you.”

BEN shrugged, pretty much uninterested in continuing this conversation as he turned his back on him and focused on finishing his part of the chores. “Whatever. Just get a rake and shut up already.”

Jeff huffed, stomping over the other leaves as he made his way over to the shed and also taking one of the rakes into his hands, beginning to rake them up in his own section farther away from BEN. God, his dick was hurting so bad at this point. He could’ve been over and done with this by now until this little shit came and ruined everything. AGAIN. Man, he just wants to fucking obliterate that insufferable twink sometimes.

Jeff sighed, trying to calm down and just focus on raking up the leaves. He wasn’t even concerned about BEN’s missing tights anymore, though he wondered if Smile really had gotten loose since he remembered him being inside the house when he fed him. 

He turned his body around once he finished raking up one pile of leaves, getting ready to dig up another until he found BEN panting across the field from him. God, his tunic was so short. Every time he raked and strained his legs, he was able to see everything underneath it. Jeff’s cock twitched curiously, but he had forced himself to continue raking. Just keep raking, just keep raking. It doesn’t matter if you have a dick that feels like it’ll kill you at any second if you don’t tend to it. You are not allowing yourself to leer at this devilish gremlin once again.

BEN suddenly set the rake aside to lay on a tree, leaning down to pick up a multi-colored leaf. Of course this meant Jeff was able to see the full view of his ass and dick this time. BEN noticed and glared at him, immediately pulling his tunic down and getting back to raking. The ghost mockingly sighed as he spoke up once again.

“You know, you’d get your part of the chores done if you actually set your mind to it instead of being a pervert.”

Jeff sputtered, yelling out at the damned elf. “YOU’RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!”

BEN stuck his tongue out, “Hm, doesn't matter if I’m doing it on purpose or not. You’re still the one who chooses to look.”

Jeff held his breath, yeah alright. He was right, he did have to control himself better. Just earlier he was so close to almost fucking BEN raw in the washroom, simply for saying that he liked to watch them squirm in anguish as he gave him a teasing foot job. Hell, last night he was able to be easily swayed by BEN turning it into a challenge. Each time, he let himself be played, all because of his fucking pride and his dick leading the way into even deeper depravity than he already had.

Well guess what? He wouldn’t allow it anymore. Nope, not at all. He didn’t care that BEN motherfucking Drowned looked like he had a tight ass, had a cute face which looks especially appetizing when it was all red while he moaned his name out- or nice bare legs that felt comfortable as they hugged at his sides- or anything of the sort.

He was done. That was it.

BEN hummed, thinking he finally got to Jeff. He shrugged, finishing up his side of the raking and sat down near a tree, watching Jeff intently as he raked up his side of the field.

Jeff groaned, “What now?” BEN just shrugged.

“Nothin’, just waiting for you to be done so we can finally go find Smile.”

“My dog didn’t steal your fucking pants, BEN.”

“Oh well, it was Slendy’s orders, remember? That is, unless you want to piss him off.”

Jeff thought he was close to visibly steaming at this point. “Whatever.” He snarled towards BEN again, about ready to wrap his hands around his throat again just like he did earlier. He could feel BEN’s smile burning into the back of his head, he hung his head low. When will the suffering end? Was this his punishment for all those killings he’s done in his life? Whatever god was put in charge of him must’ve been having a blast making him lust after his best friend.

But it wasn’t _‘him’_ he was lusting after.

No, it still couldn’t have been. He just wanted the pay off from having another person do the filthy deed with him. It wasn't exactly his fault that BEN was the first person to play around with his cock.. alright, maybe it was but that was besides the point.

Had it been his choice, he would’ve taken it upon himself to rape some poor girl in the human realm before killing her and continue doing that kind of process rather than deal with someone he couldn’t kill who got off on annoying him every second of the day.

It was simply his dick talking, that’s all it was and all it ever would be.

Jeff peered over his shoulder, wondering why it was so silent all of a sudden. Alas, BEN was curled up beside the tree with his eyes shut, it seemed as if he had taken this chance to take a short nap. Jeff sighed, whatever, he figured he needed the silence anyways after everything that happened today. Though there was the problem of him having his legs hugged to his chest with such a short tunic hardly covering anything underneath. Which, of course, meant that he could see the underside of BEN’s bulge and his ass. He huffed as he ignored his cock’s cries of pure anguish as he pulled through and raked the rest of the leaves that surrounded him.

He just knew this day wasn’t going to get any better.


	3. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tons of ghost elf ass and jtk being a repressed whiny baby bitch. DARK SCARY FOREST, monster attacks, swallowing cum also some plot at the end?? omg what. thats crazy
> 
> this relationship is about as healthy as it gets between a cybertwink ghost and a deranged serial killer in a realm where everyone is sinful and terrible
> 
> Ugh, anyways my hands hurt from typing so much, this chap has 8705 words.. About 3k more than the other chaps.. wow. wild. IF this had been included in the previous chapter, it would’ve been so fuckin loooong. omg
> 
> dont like dont read, you DEMONS

BEN was woken up by a light kick to his back, he flinched a bit, shifting a back and cuddling back back into the comfortable moss that laid on the tree he rested near. He was on the brink of falling back asleep until he had felt another kick, a bit harder this time however. BEN groaned softly and shifted his head a bit to see what, or who decided it would be a good idea to wake him up from his peaceful afternoon slumber. Unsurprisingly, his face was greeted with the familiar face of a certain raven haired killer, who also looked pretty peeved off, so to speak. Ben smiled lazily at him, yawning as he lifted himself up from his sleeping position.

“Man, what time is it?”, BEN rubbed at his eyes, looking around as he smacked his lips a bit.

“2 pm,” Jeff said flatly, “You’ve been asleep for about 20 minutes now.”

“20 minutes, huh?”, BEN yawned again, laying back down on the grass to stretch himself out, his legs splayed out as he did. He thought it had felt a bit chillier than usual though, it was at that point that he realized that he still wasn’t wearing anything under his tunic. BEN flushed a bit as he pulled his tunic down, knowing Jeff was still staring down at him.

“Geez, were you staring at me while I was sleeping the whole time or something?”, He threw one of his legs over the other, using both of his arms to cushion the back of his head as he looked up at the sky with a small pout. “Pervert.”

Jeff squinted at the elf, not really seeming to have the energy to lash out at him again over this shit. It was taking all of Jeff to not pay attention to his neglected dong and directing attention to BEN again whilst he had it didn’t seem like a good idea to do again. Though, BEN could still see the flames dancing around within his eyes with a single glare. 

Jeff spoke again, his tone of voice confirming that he was repressing a lot of emotion in him right now. “I’m done with my part, so lets just get this over with and find my dog.”

“-And my pants”, BEN chimed in.

“Whatever.” Jeff walked past BEN, keeping his gaze off of him as much as possible. “The forest.. has a lot of lurkers in it. It's also easy to get lost in here if you're not careful, regardless if you're technically monster or not. The whole forest will eat you alive." Jeff paused before continuing. "If Slendy were to find out I let you get hurt, I’d be dead. My human status in here doesn't matter considering I'm still allowed to go into it despite all the higher risks humans have of dying in here. So.. stay close to me, and keep your mouth shut while we’re at it.”

BEN had lifted himself to his feet, still stretching himself a bit as he heard what came out of his friend’s mouth, scoffing at his explanation. “Uh, right. I think I know that the forest is dangerous already, Jeff.” Sarcasm rang in his voice before BEN tiptoed behind him, his fingers digging lightly onto his shoulder as he gave him a flirtatious look. 

“Aw, Jeffy- Are you gonna be my knight in shining armor? Protecting me from the deep depths of the spooky scary dark forest? Are you into that kinda thing? Should I start calling you..” BEN trailed off before whispering into his ear. “-My Hero?”

Jeff had jumped from the sudden breeze against his ear, he came very close to smacking BEN away from him as he stepped forward. He had to force himself to calm down again, his annoyance caused by being around the stupid elf after extended periods of time was starting to pile up again. “Call it whatever, I don’t care. I am not letting Slendy hand me a can of whoop ass again for thinking the other party could handle it.”

BEN shrugged, his arms behind his head as he looked towards the dark forest. “Eh, I probably could, you know? I am a ghost after all, not a weak human like you.”

“This ‘weak human’ here could easily pin you down and keep you there.”

BEN snorted, “Boy, ain’t that the truth.” Jeff made a straight face.

Wow, he just walked right into that one.

He shook his head, he was very much over this conversation. He stepped into the dark forest, hearing BEN still talking but it slowly became more distant as he went on.. 

What an idiot.

“-I swear you humans are just so fun to toy around with-”, BEN finally looked towards Jeff, to discover he wasn’t there anywhere.

..Had he been talking to himself the whole time? 

The small ghost huffed, stomping his foot for Jeff being so rude as to walk away from him while he was trying to talk to him some more before he ran after him.

“Hey! Wait up, ugly!”

* * *

“So, Jeff.” BEN suddenly spoke up after a few minutes of dead silence between them, having gotten tired of calling Smile Dog’s name to no avail. “Besides your boner problems, what else has been goin’ on with you anyways? Did you kill anyone lately?”

Jeff raised his brow at the elf, “Yeah, it’s been pretty hectic actually. Slenderman’s been sending me out more to kill trespassers who managed to find their way into the Under Realm, I’ve been having to go into the Over Realm to keep an eye out for more of them until recently.”

“Until recently?”

Jeff nodded, thankful that this was a somewhat normal conversation between them for once and BEN didn’t seem to want to start anything this time. “It seems to have died down for now, but I might need to scout out the areas for a bit longer later on if Slendy decides on it.”

“I see.” Jeff glanced over to the elf, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. If the killer wasn’t still somewhat annoyed by him, he probably would’ve found his face cuter than he was finding him right now.

“So.. were there any victims that stirred your interest?” Jeff stiffened up.

Ah, there it was.

“I am not talking about this with you.”

BEN gave a cheeky smile, getting closer to Jeff so he could poke at his shoulder playfully, “Oh, c’mon! I wanna know the details!”

Jeff snarled at him, his messed up nose wrinkled up as he spoke. “For your information, I didn’t check out any of the people I killed.” He crossed his arms, turning his head to the side as he felt himself blush from the close contact with the elf again. It seemed as if his mind couldn’t get out of the gutter around him.“ They had nothing to do with any of my issues either, thanks.”

“How do you know for sure?”

“I’ve been having it for longer than I had been going out.”

“Ah, so is this all due to another monster here that’s caught your fancy?”

Jeff stopped in his tracks and swiftly turned his head to face BEN, looking him dead in the eye as he asserted his dominance over the smaller teen. “Nothing is going on with me, or anyone else in this damn place. It’s just a normal, ‘human’ thing to go through and that’s it.”

BEN didn’t seem threatened by this, quite the opposite actually. He looked pretty amused as he watched some of Jeff’s normal anger slip out. “I mean, whatever you say, Jeffrey.”

“For fucks sake, stop calling me that!”

BEN stuck his tongue out at him, jumping past him and practically skip-walking through the forest, going on ahead past Jeff. Jeff huffed and just followed behind him, his hand was held against his head. He swore, he must’ve been getting a headache from being around the annoying ghost at this point. This, mixed with his still aching bulge was nothing short of a nightmare.

Speaking of his aching bulge, he could swear he could see that BEN was swaying his hips on purpose to just agitate him further.

“Stop that.” Jeff grumbled, to which BEN just twitched his ear and looked back at him.

“Stop.. what?”

“Doing that thing, with your hips.” BEN smirked, just continuing to make his way down the path.

“What, this? This is how I usually walk, Jeffy. It’s not my fault if you’re just noticing.” BEN bent over a bit to wiggle his butt to them teasingly, getting a grunt out of the killer. BEN had the bright idea that it’d be in his best interest to suggest an alternative. “Would you rather I fly?”

“Yes, actually. I would.” And with that, BEN began to float. Though despite Jeff’s initial relief, he actually started to realize that because BEN was floating, in front of him too no less, that he would actually see under his tunic again.

He really was digging his own grave here at this point, but knew he shouldn’t say anything to BEN about it as he knew he’d just bother him further about being a pervert.. even if he’s the one with his ass out to look at in the first place.

No, no. He wasn’t going to go there again.

He began calling out to Smile again, BEN repeating the dog’s name right after him. After passing by a few more, very rundown, pathways, BEN had taken it upon himself to fly up to the tree branches. 

However Jeff sure didn’t seem to notice BEN had gone missing until a few minutes later. He looked up from the ground to find that the elf had disappeared completely, his eyes widening as he knew he already fucked up.

He knew that this forest was fucking dangerous even for a little cyberghost like BEN to be wandering through alone considering the amount of lurkers and demons crawling around at every corner. He snarled lowly, he remembered telling that little shit to stay close to him!

He didn’t have to worry much about Smile being lost in here, but BEN? Even if he were powerful in terms of his powers, he was still physically weaker than what he’d have to face alone in this deep, dark forest. Jeff felt a chill run up his spine, remembering the punishment he faced from Slendy when he was unable to protect another from the huge claws of a monster. He did not need to go through that shit again, he wouldn’t allow it.

He ran and jumped over a bunch of trees and logs, calling out to BEN at every turn. He growled, to himself, knowing he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Slenderman if BEN managed to get lost, or even worse, hurt. He began to feel as if he had been running around in circles due to how impatient he was getting.

Where the fuck did that shithead run off to?

He huffed, close to wanting to stab into a tree to vent out some of his frustration. Though an idea popped up in his mind as he tore the blade away from the tree.

BEN could fly right? Maybe, he had been in the trees the entire time and just didn’t say anything. Jeff huffed, realizing the first thing he should’ve done was actually check the trees for BEN instead of panicking the way he did. He ran back to the last place he saw him and looked up to the branches, ending up not being able to see much because it was so dark up there.

He unsheathed his knife, stabbing it into the bark and using it to help him climb up the tree more steadily as it seemed more slippery than what he was used to. Once he had made his way onto one of the larger branches, he had begun to leap through them, calling out his friend’s name until he realized that he was no longer at this tree. He groaned, readying himself to leap onto the other trees as he looked for his friend now. He began to call out for BEN and Smile as he did this, observing his surroundings thoroughly before he leaped onto the next one. This process continued for a few more moments until he made a fatal mistake.

A flimsy tree branch that gave out once he had landed on it.

“Shit!”, Jeff hissed out, trying to ready himself to land on another branch but his feet ended up missing. Luckily he had used his arms in time to catch the branch, though he had the wind knocked out of him in the process.. and now his knife fell to the seemingly bottomless darkness that was the forest floor.

Now he had a headache, a still raging hard on, and now his upper body was aching from the impact the branch had on him.

This little shit was going to pay for this.

* * *

BEN stared off into the distance, swearing he was able to hear some barking somewhere around the woods but it had been mixed in with a bunch of other voices. And he had spent the last few minutes floating around trying to pinpoint where it could’ve been coming from. 

How long had it been since they left camp anyways? He thought for a second as he looked towards the sky, the forest had blocked off most light from coming in, but he could tell by the small cracks here and there that the sun must’ve set by now.

The elf sunk down onto his knees, hugging them due to the frustration of hearing so many things all at once as well as it taking forever to find Smile, but not without the added dread of feeling the cold breeze on his exposed asscheeks.

Man, this forest sucks.

His small elfen ear twitched again once he thought he heard the barking start up again, his eyes widening as it was a bit louder (and seemed closer than ever) this time. He lifted himself to his feet again, about ready to fly away again before he heard a thud behind him. He swiped his head to look behind him, a strong strike of fear suddenly invading his body until he realized nothing was behind him. He was confused for a second until he heard some panting from below him. He bent over, looking at the tree branches from behind him and alas, there was Jeff. He looked exhausted, his face red and covered in sweat as he tried to lift himself onto the branch, he was visibly angry but struggled to say anything in the strong heavings of breath he let out.

“Y-You..” He let out, that simple word that held the most twisted, unkempt ‘i’m going to kill you’ undertones possible. However BEN didn’t seem all that bothered by being near the face of death itself. Jeff was right under where he could see under his tunic again, after all. 

BEN made eye contact with Jeff, a sly smile on his face. “Oh, hey Jeffy. What’s up? You’re being pretty clumsy today, aren’t you?” he giggled.

Jeff growled, feeling some heat rise up in his cheeks as he stared up at BEN from his position. “Where the fuck did you go? Didn’t you hear me calling you?”

BEN’s smile suddenly vanished, along with the motivation of teasing Jeff again. “..I don’t know.” Ben started, slowly observing his surroundings. “I heard a lot of things in here. I left because I thought I heard Smile barking in the distance.” He shivered as he felt a chill run up his spine, rubbing his hands against both of his arms.

“Man, this forest is pretty scary, don’t you think?” Ben let himself fall from the branch he was on, carelessly letting his body float near Jeff and offering his hand to him as the killer visibly struggled to keep himself up. “Need some help?”

Jeff huffed, refusing BEN’s hand and letting himself fall back down to the ground with precision. BEN shrugged and continued to float around him, not really minding Jeff’s attitude right now.

“You said you heard Smile barking, right?”

BEN nodded, “It wasn’t the only thing I heard, but I thought it was him and ditched you. ‘Didn’t really find anything else otherwise.”

“Hmph, lead the way then.”

BEN just saluted to him, floating deeper into the forest. Jeff had to force himself to not stare directly behind him, as his tunic was flowing and he could still see his ass. He could feel himself imploding from the inside, hoping that his dog would just pop up and that this search would just end already.

While Jeff sulked behind the elf, BEN’s ear flicked to the side. BEN’s head suddenly swiped to the tired Jeff behind him, a look of terror plagued his face as he saw a large bat-like creature creeping up behind Jeff, getting ready to swipe at them.

“LOOK OUT!”, BEN threw himself towards the shocked killer, successfully avoiding the monster’s attack but it sent them tumbling right down into a ditch. JEff, once again, felt the wind being knocked out of him once his back struck a log. He coughed, hissing as he realized he had been too busy trying to find BEN that he had forgotten to go back and pick up his knife. 

Jeff growled, slowly trying to stand up in the slanted ditch.

“Shit, Jeff, are you okay?” Jeff heard the ghost beside him, which he just shrugged off.

“I’m fine, but I don’t have my knife on me now.” He tried to take a few steps forward, but stopped once he saw the bat-like creature heading right towards them. “We’re going to have to make a run for it.”

BEN suddenly grabbed onto Jeff, using all the strength he could muster up to fly them both out of the ditch and getting out right on time before the ugly creature reached them. BEN glared in annoyance at the monster as it tried to fly up the ditch after them, BEN landed an electric strike onto them and managed to stun them long enough to send them tumbling back down the ditch. BEN was about to go right after it before Jeff called out to them. BEN turned his head to Jeff, telling him he’d be a distraction while he went on to find his knife and didn’t allow Jeff to speak further as he flew over the creature and led them away from Jeff. Jeff barked out at BEN to come back, growling as he realized BEN wouldn’t listen to him as they made their way deeper into the woods. 

That fucking idiot, he was the one who was trying to protect him! Not the other way around! 

Jeff got back on his feet and did exactly what BEN told him to do, scouring the woods for his knife so he could go back and kill the damn thing before it potentially killed his best friend.

“Shit, shit shit. Where the hell is it?” He cursed under his breath, his body hyped up on adrenaline as the possibility of his friend getting hurt plagued his mind. Despite not wanting to have his ass kicked by Slenderman again, he sure as hell wasn’t going to let his friend get killed, even if the asshole had been insufferable for the past day.

He searched through the bushes, finding ultimately nothing until he saw a log in the clearing up ahead. He had remembered being near a clearing when the knife fell. Sure enough, once he had gone on his knees to look inside, there it was.

His lucky knife.

Jeff tried to reach inside the log, but it was proving to be much too small for his still developing body. Ugh, if only he was 13 again he would be able to squeeze into it, no problem.

Jeff’s head snapped to the side once he heard a tree fall, a small “Ugh!” rang through his ears as he realized BEN was thrown from the impact. It seemed as if the monster was looking for him now, but he was nowhere in sight now. Jeff panicked, wondering if BEN had been knocked unconscious or landed in a lake or something else bad. Now the monster had spotted him right where he was now, giving him a deadly glare before he charged at him. Jeff ripped away just in time to avoid the attack and the creature had instead broken the log open for him using its head. 

Jeff reached over to grab the knife, feeling like his luck was beginning to change until the monster had suddenly sunk its teeth right into his arm. Jeff bit back a scream, instead focusing all his rage onto the huge ugly bat through strong kicks to the nose as it was began to try and drag him around, clearly trying to tear his fucking arm off.

Jeff used his other leg to try and direct the monster away from the spot where his knife lay. Successfully getting the monster to actually move as he had his non-dominant hand grab the knife instead, but the bat must’ve realized that he now had a weapon as it tried to swing him around even harder than before. Jeff hissed in pain, he was not about to let a filthy bat eat off his damn arm. He first stabbed into the eye of the bat to get them to let go of him, which it did to scream out in pain.

Jeff fell to the ground, quickly backing up but finding his back against a tree. Shit. The creature lunged for him again, but Jeff had managed to dig his blade into the jugular of the creature, it let out a piercing screech as Jeff sliced through its tender neck and soaked his ripped jeans in blood. It slowly began to lose its strength as Jeff shoved it in deeper into its neck, before he collapsed right on top of him. Bleeding out and twitching, it showed little signs of surviving such a fatal wound, and that was fine with Jeff.

Jeff struggled a bit with his hurt arm before he managed to push the creature off of him, his mind snapping back to reality as he realized something.

BEN still hadn’t come back.

Fearing the worst had happened, Jeff forced himself to stand and bolted right for where he thought he had seen BEN get sent off flying to. He called out to BEN multiple times, feeling dread forming in the pit of his stomach before he managed to find him lying in a berry brush. He pulled BEN out of the bushes and onto his lap, keeping around for any injuries and concluded that despite him being knocked out cold, that he was doing better than he was.

Jeff sighed in relief, before feeling the anger start to swirl up in his being again.

This was all his fault.

He stayed there holding BEN on his lap, his injured arm propped up on his knee and wrapped around his friend. The elf’s legs rested on top of the killer’s other leg as he pulled him close to his chest while his tired eyes glared into the darkness in front of him.

Despite having the urge to throw BEN into a lake for all the shit that’s happened today, he couldn’t bring himself to; both because he was still exhausted from trying to find him paired with him having to face off with a gross bat demon, along with his pounding headache and still having no idea where his dog was. BEN was lucky he let himself be bait instead of Jeff, besides him thrown against a tree and knocked unconscious, because it was the only thing keeping him from killing him himself at this point. Though, he looked down at the elf who leaned their head against his toned, blood stained chest, his eyelashes looked long and his breaths were slow and steady. His gaze softened as his friend shifted a bit, witnessing the peaceful looking elf letting their hand rest on the bigger teens chest as if he weren’t a big bad killer who had the potential to slaughter him at any second.

Jeff knew he wasn’t going to have the energy or will to actually beat the absolute shit out of his friend but he sure as hell felt ready to give him the greatest tongue lashing ever.

The killer waited by the tree they were against for a few more minutes, listening in on the crickets that started to chirp around them and watching out for the fireflies. The day finally must’ve reached nautical twilight by this point; he wondered if Slenderman had been worried about them both being gone for so long. He probably wouldn’t hear the end of it from him when he got back, he sighed to himself as he looked up to the treetops. In the middle of Jeff’s thoughts about dreading the return of the walk home, he thought he felt the smaller teen stir. Jeff looked down, hearing a small mumble from BEN as their eyelids fluttered open.

“Ughh,” The elf groaned, lifting himself off of his friend’s chest a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. “My fuckin’ head- .. Jeff?”

Jeff huffed, biting back a smile at the sight of his friend being okay. He was still annoyed by him. “Yeah yeah, it’s me. Welcome back, twerp.”

BEN smiled up at the killer, until he noticed there was blood from his shoulder to his arm, bitemarks and they were still fresh and bleeding out. BEN’s eyes widened, “Shit- What happened to your arm? Are you okay?” He reached his hand out to Jeff’s arm, the killer hissing lightly as BEN touched it to which BEN had just pulled his hands back. The elf’s ears lowered as he spoke softly to Jeff.

“Is.. Is it as bad as I think it is?” Jeff let out a scoff, averting his eyes away from the sad display the elf was putting on for them.

“It’s no big deal. I’ve had worse and you know it.“ He said coolly, “They didn’t stand a chance.”

  
  


The elf’s smile slowly returned. “So, they’re dead then?” He hummed softly, laying his head back down on the killer’s chest as he traced his finger along it, as if he were writing something. “I’d expect nothing less from the world’s greatest hunter.”

Jeff flushed a bit, still not very used to BEN’s genuine compliments after his lifetime of pure rejection and anguish from other people- But still, it was nice to hear from a trusted friend and ally. However that was quickly ruined once BEN said the next few words:

“.. Hey, why do I feel something on my ass?”

Fuck.

Even after he had just finished facing off against a fucking gigantic bat in the deep, dark, oppressive woods, his dick had still managed to not go down at all.

Jeff growled, roughly pushing BEN off of his lap as he stood up. The elf let out a tiny defiant whine as he did, though Jeff paid no mind to it as he mulled over how the fuck his dick didn’t go down at all the entire time. It had been HOURS by this point. He had been spending some time trying to find BEN after he ran off so he didn’t even have the little twerp teasing him for, what felt like, half the time they were here.

He groaned, thinking about how he still needed to focus and find Smile before he dealt with this. He began to try and walk off before he was stopped by the elf, who had been staring at him as he had a little tantrum over his rebellious wang.

“You know, “ BEN started, a faint tinge of red on his cheeks. “The search for Smile might go on a lot quicker if you took care of that, right?”

Jeff backed up from Ben, shrugging his hand off as his eyes were piercing through his form with deadly eyes. Not this, not again. “No, BEN. I am not letting you touch me there again.” 

BEN just stared at his bulge, a thoughtful expression on his face before he lit up again all of a sudden, and for some reason Jeff felt himself grow smaller. The elf must’ve gotten an idea or something dreadful like that.

“Well, no one’s saying I have to touch you.” He began, going back to his sly tone of voice. Jeff knew he thought of something alright. “Buuuut, last I checked, the hand you jack off with is out of commission.”

Jeff blushed hard, practically barking at the elf. “Pfft, how would you know which one I jack off with?!”

“Well, I know which one you swing your knife with.. Not to mention, the one that you jacked off with and also wrapped around my dick last night-”

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!”, Jeff interrupted, his face burning up as BEN mentioned last night’s wankfest again. “So what if my arm’s injured, I can just do it with my other one.”

BEN pursed his lips, “Well, you could. Though-” BEN stepped closer to Jeff, who just tried to step back from them some more but ended up finding himself backed up against a tree. “-If you insist on me not touching you, I can offer up another way to help you out.”

Jeff raised his brow, curious to where he was going with this. “Which is?”

“Maybe I could just wait for you so you could jerk off in the bushes and risk something biting you-” Jeff cringed at the thought of that. “-Or, you could jerk off and shoot your stuff into my mouth.”

Wait.

What.

BEN stepped towards him again, cornering the blushing larger teen against the tree as he gave him a huge smirk. “So, what do you say?”

“What do I say?” Jeff managed to get out. “What do I say?! I say, I think you’re fucking nuts, BEN! Why would I ever want to cum in your mouth? I’m not gay!”

BEN rolled his eyes. “For someone who insists on not being gay, you sure didn’t think twice about grabbing my dick and letting my ass sit on your erection while I was asleep.” BEN snickered as he thought about how Jeff was during that situation. “Did you just magically forget I wasn’t wearing pants? Were you trying to grind yourself against me while I was asleep? That’s so lewd, Jeffrey!”

Jeff stepped forward, leaning down a bit to face BEN as he snarled harshly at them, “Don’t you even start with your shit, BEN.”

BEN raised his hands up in defense. “Hey, hey. I was just saying. Though, are you really going to go on and do it in the bushes? What if some poor animal in here steps on it? What if I’m right and you do get your dick bitten by something in there?”

Jeff averted his gaze away from BEN, crossing his arms. The warmth on his face grew more apparent to him that he was visibly blushing in front of his impish fiend of a best friend. “It wouldn’t be a big deal if it was.”

BEN scoffed and lowered himself down to his knees, his face in front of Jeff’s bulge. Jeff froze, growling at BEN. “Don’t you dare-”

“Calm down, I won’t touch it. I will, however, not allow my friend’s dick get some kind of flea bites on it. So, buckle your belt and get on with it already, unless you want to stay here and bicker forever.”

Jeff looked away from BEN, as much as he hated to admit it, he was right. His bitching was holding them up and if BEN wasn’t going to let up then he might as well get this shit over with. Jeff’s hands went down to his zipper, pulling it down before he undid the button and slid them down a bit. His black briefs held back his considerable erection until he pulled it down and slowly took it into his hand as he let it out. BEN’s eyes widened as he looked at it, he felt tempted to reach out and give it a playful lick but had already promised Jeff that he wouldn’t touch it. Jeff’s brow twitched a bit as he began to start jerking off but feeling BEN’s gaze on it made the experience more nerve-racking than it had to be.

“.. I can feel you staring at it, asshole.” Jeff grumbled softly. “Close your fucking eyes.”

Jeff heard a huff coming from the elf below him, but looked back down at him slowly and saw that he had closed his eyes for them. Jeff had noticed that his face had also gone red from realizing just how much he had been staring at it. “Whatever. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before anyways.”

“BEN, I swear to god-”

“Shut up and cum already, will ya?” BEN shifted his position so that he was sitting on his knees, holding his hands out from under his chin as he opened his mouth wide open. Small fangs twinkling a bit in the little light they had around them and a small, soft looking pink tongue glistened with some slight trails of drool, looking ready to catch any cum that was sent flying it’s way.

He looked hot like this.

Jeff’s hot face couldn’t get any worse than it already was.

Jeff also tried to keep his eyes closed as he jerked off, trying hard to think of something else other than the impulse of shoving his dick right into the unsuspecting elf’s mouth and facefucking them to completion.

God, he really was depraved after living here in this realm for so long. 

Of course, as his luck today would have it he finally caved in and began to stare right at BEN’s face, specifically his mouth. He panted lightly, feeling sweat beads forming around his head and body as he went faster. Imagining BEN’s mouth wrapping around his dick the way he did earlier with that banana at breakfast, the elf’s tongue circling around the tip of his cock just as he did before. He moaned a bit louder, letting his mind carry him through this as he remembered how BEN’s bare ass felt against his crotch and envisioned him fucking him right then and there. Recalling the little noises and faces he did those past few times together on his bed and in the washroom, Jeff moaned out as he melted into the motion of his hand and thought it was BEN doing it. 

BEN’s ear twitched at the sounds of Jeff losing control and he squirmed a bit from the pleasant noises he had been making, hoping he wouldn’t get hard himself from just hearing him moan. He already had no pants on and he knew Jeff would throw a fit over it again, he internally rolled his eyes again and wondered if the asshole was close to cumming yet or not. 

Against his better judgement, BEN did end up opening his eyes after getting tired of seeing only darkness, his face growing hot as he saw the state Jeff was in. Jeff’s back had been leaning against the tree for support as he wanked himself faster and faster. Jeff bit his lip, clearly lost in the moment as he still hadn’t noticed that BEN was staring at him again. BEN’s eyes trailed back down to the dick that was right in front of his face, really feeling his own curiosity and temptation to touch it come back into fruition. He shook his head, closing his eyes again and reverting back to his position. As tempting as it was, it wasn’t worth the headache he’d get from Jeff if he broke his trust over this. He was on thin ice as it was.

He didn’t have to wait much longer however, as he suddenly felt something wet shoot up onto his tongue and face. BEN jumped, a small surprised yelp coming out of him but quickly tried to catch what was left of it into his mouth and hands. He could hear Jeff’s ragged breaths as he stared at him, BEN taking it as his cue to begin swallowing the cum he did catch into his mouth, which was quite a lot, so to say. BEN let out a big sigh after he managed to swallow it all down, opening up an eye and lapping up the rest from his hands. He groaned in annoyance as he felt some oozing down his face, especially near his eye.

“You got some on my face, asshole!”, the small ghost tried to wipe it off. “I said I’d swallow it, not let you decorate my face like some birthday cake, dork.”

Jeff scoffed, still a bit out of breath from cumming so hard onto his friend’s face. “You’re the dork, you dork. You’re the one who insisted on doing this, you have no room to complain.”

“Whatever.” BEN blushed as he stared back at Jeff’s dick, some cum still threatening to drip from it. “You might wanna clean that up.”

Jeff huffed, simply putting his, now satisfied, dick away as he tried to regain his composure. He grabbed the, still cleaning up, elf’s arm and pulled them up to their feet, dragging them down the path.

“Hey! If you haven’t noticed by now, I’m still trying to get your jizz off of me!”

“There’s no time, it’s already past dusk and we still haven’t found Smile. Slendy’s going to kill us if we don’t hurry back.”

BEN just let Jeff drag him at this point, letting his feet float off the ground as he still wiped his face. “What do you think the chances are the Smile already came back home?”

“Probably less than half considering he likes to hunt and stay out a lot.”

“Hunt, huh?” BEN thought to himself. “What if we use that bat monster’s body to lure him to us then?”

Jeff’s eyes lit up, for once, liking what he was hearing from BEN’s mouth. ‘Guess killing that monster wasn’t a waste of time after all. “That.. would actually be worth a try.”

BEN smiled at Jeff, “Well, lead the way.”

* * *

After a few minutes of BEN and Jeff bickering over which parts of the creature Smile Dog would find tasty and cooking it over a flame BEN had created out of his hands, they had been able to scavenge enough meat to possibly attract the canine towards them. 

“I heard him barking from this direction!”

Jeff rolled his eyes, “You said that a few hours ago.”

BEN stomped his foot on the ground, “I’m telling you, he’s this way!”

Jeff sighed and followed close behind them, continuing to call out for his dog alongside his, still pants-less and proud, friend. Thankfully now that his erection was gone, he was actually able to think clearly now and focus on finding his demon dog. He still found himself flushed at the memory of BEN’s face as he came on it, almost wishing he didn’t wipe it off so soon so he could stare at him some more.

God, he really was becoming a pervert.

BEN’s ear twitched to the side again, this time Jeff had heard a bark too.

“Hell yeah! Maybe he smelled the damn beast meat and came right for us!” BEN ran right towards the noise, much to Jeff’s dismay. He was about to reach out and pull BEN back to him, not wanting to risk another run in with another damn monster here until he saw that Smile had suddenly popped out of some bushes and pounced right onto his friend. Smile was right on top of BEN, almost licking him to death as he laughed out loud.

“Smile! I knew you were here somewhere!”, BEN said as he held out a piece of meat to the dog, who dug right into it and licked away at his bloodied fingers.

“Smile,” Jeff called out, to which Smile’s ear raised up at. “C’mere boy!” Jeff shouted out as he held out a larger piece of meat. Smile jumped off of BEN and immediately ran for the meat. BEN didn’t mind that Smile took his attention off of him however. He scoured around the area, crawling around the bushes Smile was in until he found his… very dirty tights. BEN smirked to himself as he heard Jeff and Smile’s footsteps reach him.

“Hey, what’d you find?”

“Oh, nothing.. You know, besides the fact that I’ll have to be pantsless for a bit longer.” BEN turned to face Jeff, his mischievous look returning as he held up the pair of dirty tights. Jeff felt himself starting to sweat again.

‘Guess he didn’t lie after all.

* * *

Reaching the staircase of the gigantic mansion, Jeff was ready to pull the door open until it opened up on it’s own. He was greeted with a very angry looking Slenderman until he realized that Jeff’s clothing had been ripped apart in some places and his right arm looked especially injured.

“My goodness, boys! What happened?”

Jeff shrugged, “We got attacked by some bat monster and it kinda delayed us from coming back sooner. It’s not that bad though.”

Slenderman looked towards BEN to confirm, to which the elf just nodded. “It’s true, besides we got Smile and my pants back in the end anyways.”

Slenderman sighed, figuring he would be able to excuse them this time. “I understand.” He turned away from them, walking into the hallways and allowing them into the mansion. “Jeff, go to your room. I’ll meet you up soon to clean and dress your wounds up.”

Jeff nodded, casually strolling away and up the staircase. BEN ran towards Slendy after Jeff was gone, calling out to them and stopping the tall monster in his tracks.

“Yes, Benjamin?”

“Er, would it be fine if I cleaned his wounds instead? It was.. kinda my fault we were attacked.”

“Oh?” Now he was listening.

BEN began to scratch the back of his head to really sell it to them. “Yeah, see- I thought I heard Smile barking in the distance and I just ran over to the noise without thinking. They managed to knock me out during battle too, but Jeff had to save me. So.. I thought I should repay the favor to him.”

Slenderman nodded, taking into consideration that Jeff had performed efficiently in battle while they were gone. “I see. That’s very noble of you, BEN.” He turned away from him, gesturing at the small ghost to follow him. “Come, I’ll show you where the medkits are and what you should use.”

* * *

Jeff laid on his bed, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. His TV was on but he had left it that way for background noise. He shifted and turned to his left side, knowing if he turned to his right that it would just feel uncomfortable. He had mulled over the past day over how fast everything had changed. BEN had gone from being a goofball he hung around into a sex maniac who couldn’t stop teasing him over his dick problems. It seemed like such a radical change from what he was used to. Sure, the elf was annoying and loved to tease and mock him in any way possible, but he never thought that it would have reached the point that it did.

Jeff sighed, wondering if this was just a side of BEN that he kept hidden from him for so long. Did he like him or something? Jeff blushed at the thought of the cute elf possibly confessing to him, but quickly shook his head to get rid of that thought. No, that wouldn’t happen. He wasn’t gay, and he sure as hell didn’t think BEN actually cared for that kind of shit anyways. There was no way anything like that would ever happen between them. No way at all.

..Would it?

Jeff buried his face into his pillow, not being able to get the feeling of the elf leaning on his chest out of his mind. He had looked so vulnerable in his arms, it was as if something was constantly calling at him to protect him and it didn't seem like it was just because BEN was 'his friend' either. He moaned out softly, hoping Slenderman would just hurry up and tend to his wounds so he could just sleep his problems away. Though when his door slammed open, he knew that it wasn’t Slendy who would be doing that for him.

Right when he thought it was over for today- he heard a familiar voice.

“S’up, my ‘beautiful’ patient! Nurse BEN is in the house!” Jeff turned his head around to stare down at the elf, a brow raised.

“Don’t you mean, ‘Doctor’ BEN?”

BEN shrugged, a cheerful smile on his face. “Sure, but ‘Nurse’ sounds sexier, doesn’t it?” Jeff rolled his eyes and plopped back down onto the bed.

“No thanks, I think I’m good bleeding out right here.”

BEN pouted, walking over to his bedside and trying to tear off Jeff’s hoodie. “Ugh, don’t be like that! Get out of that filthy thing!”

Jeff groaned tiredly, pulling off his white hoodie and shirt to reveal the damage done to him by the monster. “‘You sure you know what you’re doing?”

BEN scoffed, getting right to it as he began to clean his wounds with disinfectant. “Don’t worry your pretty little bedhead over that, Slendy just made sure I knew how to handle it.”

“Hm.” Jeff had his lips pursed the entire time throughout BEN’s rambling about how he’s going to be the sexiest nurse in the mansion and how he’d make sure he was all nice and healed up. BEN had made his way onto his lap again, his legs were still bare but he didn’t seem to be trying anything. He just kept on rambling on about whatever game he was playing now and how Jeff should try to play with him sometime while he tended to the rest of his wounds.

"-I remembered how much emphasis you put on Slendy killing you if you let me get hurt." Jeff suddenly starting to the conversation again. "So, I made sure to set in a good word for you. I don't think you'll have to worry about punishment now."

Jeff just stared at him as he was working on his chest wounds, he.. did that for him? "..Thanks." Jeff muttered out.

BEn just smiled at him before continuing, It seemed almost as if he was back to being a goofball again.

Almost.

“Hey, BEN.”, Jeff managed to stop BEN’s rambling as soon as he spoke up. BEN tilted his head up at the killer, an innocent smile on his face complete with eyes that didn’t look like they had an ulterior motive planned.

“Yeah, Jeff?”

“What.. What’s been going on with you the past day?”

BEN titled his head to the other side, “Huh? What do you mean?” Ah, so now he’s trying to play stupid.

Jeff glared at him, “Don’t play dumb with me, it’s almost like you’re back to normal now. Just earlier you swallowed my cum, before that we almost fucked in the wash room and even before that we jacked each other off in here.” Jeff huffed, averting his eyes from BEN as he continued. “I just wanna know something..”

BEN had continued tending to his wounds during Jeff’s little rant, his face would’ve been unreadable if Jeff were to see it as it was now. “And that is?”

“Why did you do all that with me?”

BEN finished cleansing his friend’s chest wounds, beginning to cover it up with a few bandage pads here and there. He giggled a bit, a sudden sinister aura had radiated from him. Jeff’s eyes widened a bit, he had changed again.

“You know, life’s hardly any fun without some mysteries, right?”, BEN said simply. Jeff suddenly grabbed onto BEN’s bare thighs, digging his nails into them and making BEN hiss a bit as he growled at him.

“Quit fucking around, BEN. It’s a simple question.”

“Hm. I mean, I think I should be asking you why you complied with all of it in the first place.”

Jeff’s nails dug a bit deeper into his soft thighs, a small whimper coming out of the elf as Jeff growled again, lower this time. “I’m serious.”

BEN lifted up his head, a smirk on him. “So am I.”

“Is this some kind of game for you or whatever?”

BEN averted his gaze, his smirk hasn’t left his face. “Well, when you put it that way..”

Jeff suddenly had his hands wrapped around his friend’s neck.

“I’ll fucking kill you.”

BEN just giggled lightly, letting his smaller hands slowly get Jeff’s hands off of his neck as he caressed them. Jeff was confused again as he felt BEN rubbing the top of both of his hands with his thumb softly, feeling himself blush as he looked into his eyes again. This time, they felt more genuine.

“I’m only teasing you, Jeff.” He began. “You really have been spending less time with me the past few weeks. It’s been… feeling really lonely in this mansion without you.”

Silence fell between the two friends, Jeff wasn’t really sure what to say at this point. He had felt bad over avoiding BEN, but was this just his way of trying to make up for lost time? This was all confusing and going way too fast for him.

Maybe, there was something more going on with him than he thought. But, that thought quickly lost its momentum as soon as he felt BEN pull his hands under his short tunic. BEN circled the killer’s hands all around his thighs, and then onto his ass. Jeff blushed harder as he saw the seductive gaze that made its way back onto his friend and he was able to feel just how soft and plush his friend really felt.

“Besides- there’s the added bonus of having new material to make fun of you over.”

Jeff threw him to the side of his bed, “Fuck off, brat.”

BEN just laughed as he fell against his mattress, his short tunic dangerously close to exposing him again.

“-And for fucks sake, at least put on your underwear.”

“Pfft, whatever.” He hopped out of Jeff’s bed.The killer’s wounds had been fully cleansed and dressed now, so there was hardly any other reason to stay for tonight. He figured Jeff had had enough of his teasing for today. Ben had reached his door before he stopped himself, and turned to look back at Jeff one last time.

“Jeff.”

The killer had been looking towards the ceiling again, but turned his head to look at the elf. “Hm.”

BEN arched his back and lifted up his tunic from behind, showing off the goods to his friend. “So, how did your first ass grab experience feel?”

The killer’s face felt hot again. “Fuck off.”

“Well, maybe when you’re ready.”

Suddenly, a pillow was thrown at him, but BEN had already closed the door, laughing as he did.

BEN stood behind his door though, thinking about what Jeff had just said to him. It was pretty.. intriguing that Jeff had caught on that he was up to something. Such as toying with him the entire time- or maybe he wasn’t thinking that at all, given him constantly trying to tell the elf that he wasn’t gay.

BEN snorted at the thought: did Jeff the Killer think, he, BEN Drowned, had a crush on him or something?

BEN gave off another smile before he turned on his heel and walked off to his room, the red hot face of the killer still fresh on his mind.

Pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine facing off against a demon in the spooky scary dark forest and then suddenly have your cute best friend swallow your cum as a reward for saving the day
> 
> also slendy is a good dad
> 
> if you knew what creature it is they were fighting, you win a cookie♥
> 
> (today's date: august 21, 2020)


	4. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having the aftertaste of rancid EasyBake cupcakes in the back of his throat, Jeff finds himself in a bit of a predicament regarding his best friend and their recent encounters. Also, Jeff is apparently the midnight snack police now.
> 
> Don't like, don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7830 words this time, baby!  
> I had some issues with the Google Doc so it took me a bit longer to get this posted woops  
> There's a small bit of smut in the beginning of this, but other than that, there's hardly any smut going on. Just some more teasing, sorry if you wanted them to start fucking already LOL. Due to Jeff being a big baby about it, it'll be a bit before it happens ;) Enjoy

_“Nngh.. BEN.”, The ghost smiled seductively as he jerked off his friend’s needy cock, his tongue slid across his lips while he watched his best friend deliciously squirm around. The killer breathed heavily, biting down on his lip so he wouldn’t moan out so loud. Sweat had made its way down his heated body and BEN was definitely enjoying the view; the elf had his arms propped up against the larger teen’s thighs as he toyed around with the tip of his dick._

_“I bet you’re having the time of your life up there, aren’t you? Having a cute boy toying with your body like this isn’t just an everyday thing, you know?” His face grew darker, a sinister smirk on his lips._

_“Don’t you just wanna lose control?”_

_Jeff wriggled some more underneath BEN’s grip, a struggled yet pleasured groan escaping him as the ghost played with his balls. He huffed, not bothering to answer or justify any of those ridiculous things he just said to him. BEN took notice, and felt very amused; He just had to push him a bit harder._

_“You know, Jeff- I’d like it better if you moaned out some more instead of keeping all that hot air stuck in yourself.” He caressed his friend’s barely developed abs, a soft blush on his cheeks as he giggled softly and toyed with his tip some more._

_Jeff averted his eyes, panting from the intense amount of attention his dick had been getting from the lustful elf. “Psh, as if I’d do all that for you.”_

_“Oh no, you will.” BEN said in confidence as he shifted himself even more onto Jeff’s crotch, his lips brushing lightly against the tip of Jeff’s dick. “One way or another..” The elf showed off his fangs in a playful smirk as Jeff’s dick twitched from the feel of his friend’s warm breath against it._

_“Oh, god.. BEN-” Jeff clenched the bed sheets below him, watching as he opened BEN his mouth wide; his soft, pink tongue ready to caress and guide his throbbing cock into the elfen boy’s mouth-_

* * *

Jeff tossed and turned before waking up, groggily lifting his sleeping mask from his face as he felt that familiar wetness dripping onto his thighs.

Not again.

He laid there for a few moments, brushing his messy raven locks out of his sweaty face and resting his hand on his bare chest as he looked up at the ceiling. He had been under Slenderman’s orders to rest up until his arm had completely healed from the injury, which meant he had been missing out on training he would do with the others right in the open fields near the dark forest. He had, as usual, been defiant towards this and made it very clear that he didn’t need to be locked up. But, as fate would have it- His protests have fallen on deaf ears, and he had been pretty much restricted from leaving the premises.

In a way, ‘guess you could’ve said: Slenderman did care that Jeff was still human after all.

That wasn’t the only thing going on, however. It’s been around 3 days since he last spoke to BEN at all, and yet he had been invading his dreams all throughout his healing process. His nightly boners and ‘waking up with his briefs drenched in cum’ issues had come back full force since then, leading Jeff to resort back to his usual routine of taking care of it on his own. BEN had treated his wounds well that one night, but he hadn’t been back to check on him at all (or attempt to assist him with this in any way). Instead, it had been Sally being the one who ended up trying to care for them.

Jeff shook his head, still tasting the EasyBake cupcakes she made and trying to spit the foul taste out of his throat. HE had no problem dealing with Sally, it was quite the contrary actually. Sally had done great playing nurse for him, redressing and cleaning his wounds and all. It was when he was forced to play tea party with her that he really began to dread being cooped up inside. When Jeff had asked why she was put in charge of taking care of him, she had just explained to him that Slenderman would’ve been busy trying to train the others (obviously). 

There was one thing wrong about that though, BEN wasn’t part of the training as he had another set of skills that set him apart from him, EJ and the others who relied more on direct attacks. BEN was different from the rest of them, he was a cyberghost: his talents were more apparent in electronics and such. He also clearly had skill in inducing madness in others.

That was definitely no secret around here.

When he had asked about BEN, Sally had also stated that BEN was the one who asked her if she would be willing to take up the job for him. He told her that he had “special business” to attend to and wouldn’t be able to care for Jeff during it.

Jeff thought that excuse was an obvious crock of shit if he ever heard one, thinking that the elf was just choosing to slack off. 

He said he’d be the ‘sexiest nurse’ in the mansion, only to flake out on it. The conniving brat.

-And Jeff had believed him when he said he missed hanging out with him. Hmph.

He finally lifted himself out of bed, tired of lying in his sweat (and jizz) as he grabbed a towel and headed down the stairs with new clothes and his toothbrush. He was still up earlier than most of the household so he wasn’t particularly worried about being seen shirtless with some jizz stained underwear.

He walked by the kitchen, thinking that after a nice, hot, needed and very well deserved shower, that he might as well get something good to eat to get his mind off of these situations. His thoughts were soon interrupted however, once he thought he could clearly hear something shuffling in the kitchen.

Shit, did a raccoon get in again? Or worse, another mutated freak monster who wanted to eat all their food.

Luckily, he hardly ever went anywhere without his trusty knife. 

He slid his knife out, peeking from behind the wall before he slowly began to creep over to the source of the noise. His hand clenched harder around the handle, he felt ready to attack whatever intruder would be lurking around here at night. 

He definitely needed some stress relief after all the shit that went on this week.

Having only the moonlight from the window illuminated over the room, he managed to see a tiny dark blob on the floor, clearly trying to salvage something from one of the cabinets.

Forget his injured arm, he could take this short-ass down, easy peasy.

Jeff suddenly switched the light on, ready to ambush the unknown creature and land a powerful strike to it’s back until he saw a familiar head full of fluffy white hair staring back at him.

“...BEN?”

BEN’s body had tensed up from the sudden light and voice that came from behind him, holding his breath as he held two bags of chips and slowly turned his head towards to look behind him.

BEN gave a sheepish smile to the tall teen looming over him. “Oh- Uh, Hey Jeff.”

“What the hell are you doing up so late?”

BEN rolled his eyes as he closed the bottom cabinet door. “I’ve been binging a show for the past few hours instead of sleeping and I felt like munching on some grub all of a sudden.”

Jeff glared at them, “You know it would’ve helped to have the lights on, right? I almost stabbed you just now.”

BEN smirked, “But, ya didn’t.” Jeff rolled his eyes as the hell spawn spoke up again. “For your information, I wasn’t planning on staying down here for long, ‘Jeffrey’. I’ve only been here for like 5 minutes or so.”

Jeff crossed his arms. “It takes you 5 minutes to grab a bag of chips and go back to your room? Your room isn’t even that far from the kitchen.”

BEN scoffed as he quickly stood up from his position and set the bags aside on the kitchen counter, looking offended at Jeffs stupidity over his current dilemma. “Wow, is it a crime to do some late night snacking around here now? What are you, the midnight snack police?!”

Jeff felt himself sweating a bit, yeah he’s right back to being a goofball again. “No. But, why are you holding two bags?”

“Look, I couldn’t decide between barbeque or sour cream and onion. I was in the middle of trying to choose until you decided to scare the shit out of me.”

Jeff rubbed the back of his head, setting his knife to the side. “Er, right. Sorry.” He mumbled softly, BEN looked bored of this conversation already.

“Well if that's over, I’ll be going back to my room- And yes, with ‘both’ bags.” BEN turned on his heel, walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway that led back to his room. Jeff followed after him, grabbing him by the wrist to stop him from leaving.

“Wait, BEN.” Jeff started, “I.. actually wanted to ask you something.”

BEN turned his head, his brow had been raised at the killer again as he watched him stumble over his own words and triy to make a coherent sentence. The ghost found his gaze lowering as he realized Jeff was shirtless, his ruby eyes traveled further down until he saw that Jeff’s black briefs had visible jizz on them. He snickered, a faint blush on his face as he smirked at his friend.

“Uh, gee Jeff. Maybe you should take care of ‘that’ issue before trying to start up a conversation with someone.” BEN walked away after he spoke up, the soft ruffling of his chip bags fading away.

Jeff’s eyes widened, completely forgetting that he didn’t even have pants or a shirt on at all the entire time he was downstairs. He grumbled before he hastily wrapped his towel around his waist, it took all of his strength to stop himself from stomping over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and waking up the entire house during his withheld little tantrum.

-And to think he was worried about him.

That jerk.

* * *

Breakfast had gone by pretty smoothly, the table was lively as usual. BEN still hasn’t talked to him at all besides that one time in the kitchen, he only seemed interested in the others at the table instead of Jeff now. Which, of course, was leaving him feeling irritated and confused.

First, BEN was all over him, making huge efforts to try and catch his attention through teasing him about his dick problems; leading him to literally try to jump on it. -And now, a few days after all that constant nonsense within the 2 days that had been happening.. it was as if he didn’t even exist to him anymore.

What in the fuck was going on here.

When Jeff had joined in on the conversation, BEN had suddenly gone silent, only chirping up when someone else talked to them and asked for their opinion on something or whatever topic it is they wanted to hear out of him. Sally in particular had been chatting him up more than usual, them both rambling together about some games Jeff hadn’t cared about enough to tune into. Hell, even when Jeff explicitly spoke about how annoying the elf was whenever he couldn’t shut up over his games and other electronic bullshit, there was still no acknowledgement sent his way. He was used to BEN and himself yapping and insulting and teasing each other constantly, and now it was just gone. All the attention he used to receive from him, and he was getting none of it now.

It was starting to get on his nerves.

BEN had excused himself from the table; still, not a word had been said to him. BEN had even backed away from Jeff as they both went up to the sink to clean their dishes, as well as when they also walked out together. BEN had just hop-skipped the other direction, obviously ignoring the fact that his room was on the same side of the mansion as his own.

Okay, now it was clear that he was purposely avoiding him.

Jeff pondered over this, wondering if he said or did something to piss him off. 

Would BEN even be a confrontational type when it came to problems? Or was he the type to just avoid all of it? Hell, Jeff didn’t know. Jeff didn’t even know if he would get a cheerful BEN or moody BEN on most days. And now, he had recently discovered that new, sexual side of him.

BEN really was just full of surprises.

Sometimes, Jeff didn’t know whether he liked that or not.

After a few more moments of thinking it over, Jeff had snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Sally walk out of the kitchen. She seemed to be in a very good mood as usual, probaby ready to go play with her dolls again. Jeff called out to her, gesturing for her to come over to which she just happily skipped towards him on command.

“Hi, Jeff! Are your wounds doing better? Maybe if you still feel sick, I could make you some more cupcakes to help you feel better!” Jeff had to stop himself from cringing physically as he remembered how terrible and uncooked the cupcakes actually were. He shook his head, clarifying that he wanted to ask her about something else.

“You’ve been talking to BEN, right?”

Sally nodded.

“Has he.. said anything to you about me?”

Sally shook her head, “Not at all!”

Figures.

Sally continued on. “Actually, he’s been letting me play a ton of his games as payment for taking care of you for him! It’s been fun to have more stuff to play with other than just dolls.” She tilted her head at the teen. “Why do you ask? Are you guys fighting or something?”

Jeff shook his head, “No, I was just curious. Thanks.”

Sally smiled at him, “If you need me to help you with your wounds again, just call me!” She proceeded to skip off to her room. Jeff had been content in her company, but now his body was really starting to feel better at this point so he was sure her help wasn’t needed at this point.. Also he couldn’t stand the thought of eating those horrid cupcakes again. He shivered at the thought of it. Slenderman giving her that toy microwave after finding it deep in the woods where a family had been rotting nearby the passageway was a horrible idea, not to mention the recipes and ingredients all seemed to have expired by that point.

Yeah, he thinks he’s good.

He began to walk through the huge mansion, originally planning to head back to his room and sleep off some of the remaining soreness of his body before he realized he just passed by BEN’s room. He froze in his tracks, backtracking his steps until he had ended up right outside his door. He was tempted to knock on the door, ask him what in the hell was going on with him. Interrogate him about things such as those obvious attempts to avoid him in the kitchen today, as well as his hot and cold attitude he had been experiencing from in the past few hours given that they had talked in the kitchen in the early morning just fine before those other little stunts happened. Parts of him had wanted to go further and question him and his motives towards his sudden sexuality around him but he wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to know, given just how.. how.. ‘provoking’ it was to him, for lack of a better word.

...But, would BEN even want to see him? Was he mad at him or something? Did it have to do with how he reacted to him while he was tending his wounds? Did he.. scare BEN off?

His thoughts about whether or not BEN had been either more confrontational type or not had struck up in his mind again. If BEN had an issue with him wrapping his hands around his neck and telling him he’d kill him.. He would’ve told him, right? 

They were best friends, ‘right?’

.. weren’t they?

Jeff leaned his head against the door of the cyberghost’s room, sighing as he dove himself deeper into this topic. He sure as hell considered him a friend, the closest one he had in this damned realm. BEN had constantly teased and annoyed him on multiple occasions, he wouldn’t deny that.. But, there was anyways something that just pulled him towards the elf, and sometimes Jeff couldn’t place his finger on it. All he knew was that BEN acknowledged him as he was, and he must’ve felt good about it if he’s put up with him for this long.

He must’ve felt something special for this freak if he’s still sticking around him after this whole sex bullshit.

But it couldn’t have been love.

No, it wouldn’t be. He’d make sure of that.

Jeff pulled himself away from the door, ready to swallow his pride and knock. BEN might or might not have been a confrontational type, but Jeff was all about confrontation. At this point, ‘confrontational’ was practically his middle name. 

He just wanted to see him right now. That’s all it was.

Right when his hand was about to make contact with the door, it swung open. Jeff was suddenly face to neck with a shorter, dainty, ghostly looking elf boy. Also, without his hat on for a change. His red eyes were piercing right through Jeff’s, clearly surprised before they crossed their arms and leaned against the door frame, a suspicious look on his face as he spoke.

“Oh, it was just you, Jeff. I thought I heard something weird right outside the door. What’s up?”

Jeff swallowed, trying to act natural as he averted his gaze. “I was just passing by, nothing much.”

BEN’s suspicious gaze lingered on him for a few more moments, Jeff could feel sweat starting to form. “Uh huh..”

“..Well, that’s not all.”, Jeff spoke up again. “I overheard you and Sally talking about some games at breakfast.” BEN’s expression perked up, his small elfen ears raising up a bit.

Yeah, now he’s got his attention.

“I’ve been thinking it over and I’ve kinda been wanting to try out some of the games you’ve been rambling on about-” He raised his arm to scratch behind his head, feeling awkward as he prepared to say the next thing we wanted to bring up: “-And uh, hang out together for a bit, if that’s fine.”

BEN smirked, his hands now set on his hips. “Is that so? Well, why didn’t you just say so, you big lug? Come right in!” He stepped to the side, gesturing Jeff to come in and shutting it behind them before locking it again. BEN walked over to his closet, starting to dig through the boxes within it for any games he thought Jeff would especially enjoy playing with him. BEN told him to relax for a bit while he did this, to which Jeff had taken the opportunity to lay down on his bed while he watched his friend struggle.

Well, he had done it. He talked to BEN, and now he had managed to make it into his room without BEN making up some excuse to avoid him.

This raised even more questions than before.

So.. was he mad at him? If he wasn’t, why had he been avoiding him? Hell, why is he acting like he wasn’t actually avoiding him now? Jeff was about to open his mouth to ask, until he suddenly felt something heavy fall right beside him on the bed. BEN huffed a bit, exhausted by the weight of the cardboard box filled with a few games.

“Well-” BEN wiped the sweat off his forehead before he continued, clearly out of breath. “Go ahead and choose a game that looks good to you.”

“Er, actually I was curious about the game you were talking to Sally about.”

BEN had his brow raised, “Really? You want to play Mario Kart? I thought you would’ve wanted to play something with violence in it, like Resident Evil or even Silent Hill.”

Jeff felt himself sweat a bit, he actually would like to play those instead but honestly he wasn’t even in a gaming mood right now in the first place. He really didn’t care what they played so long as he was able to talk to BEN. “Well, it’d probably be nice for a change of pace once in a while.”

BEN shrugged, picking up the box and setting it on the floor before he turned on the TV. Apparently, he still had Mario Kart in the gamecube anyways as it loaded up and showed the intro. Jeff watched through as much as the intro as he could before BEN had decided to skip it.

Now he understood why Sally liked this game.

BEN passed a controller to him, he had already chosen his characters to play; Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr. Jeff had decided on Bowser and Donkey Kong, saying that they both “looked strong” to justify him choosing characters that were related to BEN’s own choices. BEN had gone back to teasing him for about 5 seconds until he dropped it completely and started the match. Jeff had no idea how to play this game and kept crashing into things much to his annoyance. He was also lagging behind BEN and the other racers, constantly getting hit by shells and when he had managed to get ahead, got struck by lightning. Jeff growled, tensing up as he fumbled with the control sticks on the controller, he originally didn’t give two shits about actually playing games but now it was personal.

The mere sight of Jeff not being able to handle Mario Kart was too much for BEN, if he hadn’t been trying so hard not to laugh at this, he would’ve been drowning again in his own tears from laughter. In the end, BEN managed to be in 1st place with Jeff lagging behind at 7th. Jeff glared at the screen before he turned to BEN.

“Another round!”, He demanded.

“Pfft, are you sure? You’re not exactly putting up a challenge.”

“What are you, scared?”

BEN smirked, “Hey, forgive me for trying to spare your feelings.” He went onto the next round. Jeff looked determined to win no matter what, so BEN gave him a head start. Soon, Jeff was thinking he had finally gotten the hang of it until he was pelted by some more shells by BEN.

“Grr, knock it off, midget!”

“Pfft, I didn’t do that.”

“THE SCREEN JUST SHOWED YOU THROWING A SHELL AT ME!”

“I think you’re starting to see things, Jeffy.”

Jeff fell right behind BEN, hitting a double box and using his banana peel to throw him off before striking him with lightning. BEN casted a side glance at the killer, who seemed to have gone smug due to now being in front at first place. BEN soon got back on track and ended up using mushrooms to speed up their vehicle to catch up to Jeff. Jeff snarled as BEN kept bumping the side of his cart, BEN even taking the liberty of stealing his chance to get another box on the tracks.

“Ugh, quit it asshole!”

“Whaaat? I’m just playing the game.”

Jeff ended up managing to shove BEN’s cart out of the way just in time to grab another double box, this time getting a bowser shell and a giant banana. BEN’s eyes widened a bit; he managed to get two of the special items at the same time huh? This was surely turning out to be an interesting battle.

BEN scoffed, “Go ahead and throw them if you want, it won’t stop me from wiping the floor with you.”

“Psh, you’ve practically already lost!”

“That’s just what you want yourself to think.” BEN said as he went through a secret passage on the map, ending up hitting a double box himself before getting back to the main track where Jeff was. Having a blue shell and star ready to use if Jeff had planned on attacking anytime soon.

“Ugh, a star?!” Jeff drove off to the side, knowing if BEN used that then he’d be invincible to his attacks and be able to throw him off the course. BEN wiggled happily on the bed, knowing he had secured his victory and wouldn’t have to worry about Jeff winning. That was, until an NPC racer had thrown a blue shell towards Jeff and made him lose his items. Initially BEN had taken amusement in this, loud laughter echoed in his room until he also ended up being struck and ending up with the same fate. BEN sweatdropped: Okay, maybe he totally miscalculated that move.

Despite Jeff being close to throwing another one of his tantrums, both of them were still in the lead and were trying to grind each other’s carts off of the course. Jeff had managed to shove BEN off the tracks, immediately feeling that he had won the race.. Until he suddenly felt a cold, sharp breeze against his ear.

Jeff jumped, being stunned in real life and turning to BEN to ask him why the fuck he just blew into his ear until he realized BEN had used the opportunity to pass by him and take 1st place. Jeff had ended up in 2nd place, while better than before, it still wasn't good enough for him.

Jeff pulled BEN’s shirt, raising him to eye level as he glared down at them with evil eyes. “You ASSHOLE! You did that on purpose!”

BEN fluttered his eyelashes, tilting his head as he giggled and tried hard not to laugh at him. “W-Who? Little ol’ me? I just wanted to blow some of your stupidly long hair out of your face-”

“BLOW HAIR OUT OF MY FACE- MY ASS! Next round! Best 2 out of 5!” BEN set the controller down, sighing blissfully as he removed himself from Jeff’s grip and laid down on his bed, his back facing Jeff as he grabbed his pillow and snuggled into it.

He yawned, rubbing at his eye to really try and sell it to him. “Hmm, I dunno. Feelin’ kinda tired now. You know, after beating your ass at a kid’s racing game?”

Jeff fumed right beside the smaller boy, he was not about to lose to BEN at a CHILDREN’S race car game. He threw himself on top of BEN, growling at him and demanding that he play a few more rounds with him to see who’d actually be the best player. BEN was laughing the whole time, trying to shove Jeff off of him and tell him to get off, but he was just having so much fun with his angry ass again.

Jeff had been heaving with anger at his cheated out win, out of breath once he finally stopped screaming at his friend.. 

Only to realize that 

  1. He was now right on top of him. 



And 2. He just realized that he was just thinking about how cute BEN looked under him, him also being out of breath from laughing too much but still smiling hugely up at him. 

Jeff felt his cheeks heating up as he backed off from BEN, the ghost had sat up again with a few more heaving laughs as he wiped away some of the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes from laughing too hard. Jeff looked in the direction of the elfen boy again, taking in just how pretty he actually was once more while he lightly coughed and tried to breathe normally again after the stunt he pulled, his face had gone red as well.

Jeff had suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place.

BEN had taken notice of Jeff staring at him. Shit, did he look weird while he laughed or something? BEN crawled over to Jeff, wiping at his eye again as he tried to regain his composure.

“Hey, Jeff. What’s up? Why’re you staring at me s-so much? Do I h-have something on my f-face?” BEN coughed again, his smile still huge as ever with some more soft giggles slipping out. Jeff averted his gaze, grabbing onto the pillow BEN had previously clung onto and hugging it as it sat in his lap.

“No, it’s nothing like that.”, Jeff kept his eyes on the window of BEN’s room, trying to focus on the way the trees swayed in the wind outside than BEN right now. He hoped he wouldn’t pop a boner right now from him just being on top of his friend.. On his own bed and in his own room, no less.

BEN titled his head, suddenly intrigued by Jeff’s sudden shyness until he realized something.

Jeff.. must’ve not been here ‘just’ for a ‘casual hang out’, right?

BEN smirked to himself, cooing out to his friend again as he crawled over to him.

“Hey, Jeffy.” He said, his lips were so close to Jeff’s ear that he could feel it brushing against it. The killer felt himself tense up as he spoke, crushing BEN’s pillow in the process.

“Hanging out wasn’t the only thing you wanted to do with me today, was it?”

Jeff snapped his head back around to face BEN, suddenly looking very fucking deadly as it felt like a dark aura had suddenly been unleashed from the killer. “NO! No- It’s not that-”

“Oh?” BEN laid his finger on his cheek, his curious gaze resting on his face. “Elaborate for me, will ya? What were you actually here for?”

Jeff scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit nervous now that BEN had caught onto his motives. He wished he could’ve been as perceptive as him sometimes, because it was sure as hell hard to figure the other out at all.

Jeff sighed, shifting his position a bit so he could get comfortable before he decided to let it out.

“You’ve been acting weird lately.”

BEN had his brow raised, but before he could ask what he meant, Jeff continued.

“On that night and the day afterwards, you were so keen on getting on my nerves and touching me everywhere. And now- these past few days, you haven’t been around me at all. You told me you’d be helping me out with my wounds, but left it to Sally instead. This morning was the first time we’ve spoken during that and yet you were obviously trying to avoid me while we were in the kitchen.. I just want to know something-” Jeff turned his head to face BEN, looking straight at him.

“What’s been going on with you?”

BEN just stared back at Jeff, Jeff’s dark eyes had been piercing right through BEN’s ruby red ones with intent, and yet it seemed like there was nothing behind BEN’s whatsoever. BEN slowly shifted his position to criss-cross, picking up the controller again as he began a game without Jeff playing with him this time. Jeff was in disbelief as the referee in the game counted down; was he… ignoring him?

Jeff growled, slamming his fist down on the bed as he yelled at BEN.

“HEY! I’m talking to you!”

“I know,” BEN said, his tone was pretty nonchalant and his face was still pretty unreadable. “Though, it’s kind of funny that you’ve already forgotten what you’ve told me so quickly.”

“Forgotten?”

BEN began the race, keeping his gaze entirely on the game as he spoke to Jeff. “Was it not you that said:-” His voice switched so that he would be able to imitate Jeff’s voice. “‘BEN, I really need time to process what happened between us, so I think we should take a break from each other’?” ‘ Jeff had felt like he had just been slapped in the face as he realized, yeah he did say that. BEN seemed to have noticed and smirked, but still kept his eyes on his game.

“-You also kept insisting that I was ‘acting weird’, implying that things should go back to normal, right? I’m just doing what you wanted me to do.”

Somehow, his voice had become more matter-of-fact and lacked any emotion at all in it- All while still imitating his friend’s voice in the parts where he only repeated what had been said to him.. 

And it was beginning to infuriate Jeff.

Jeff seethed, his fingers finding his way to his hair and threatening to rip them from their roots. “You’ve had 3 times to act normal. Three times, BEN. And only now, you decided that it wasn’t a good idea to continue doing this?! What is wrong with you?!” Jeff didn’t know why he was getting so angry about this, but it was the only thing he felt he had to go off on so he was sure as hell going to stick to it.

“Oh, I didn’t decide it wasn’t a good idea Jeff.” A smug grin was on his face as he threw a shell to one of the NPCs in the game. “You told me you wanted to take some time off to process, so I gave you it.”

Jeff snarled, very close to ripping the game controller out of his hands and chucking it out the window. “Why did you decide, just after the 3rd time I told you that, to listen?”

BEN shrugged, his eyes still focused on his game. A mumbled, ‘i dunno’ muffled behind his lips. “It was fun for a while to be able to explore some new buttons to push on you, then I decided it didn’t have to continue further than we already did since you kept insisting on it.-”

Jeff had suddenly ripped the controller out of his hands, BEN’s eyes widened and he was about to ask what his deal was until he suddenly had the wind knocked right out of him. BEN had closed his eyes, feeling confused when he suddenly felt his back against the bed, opening them up and finding a very angry looking killer pinning him down. “You little shit.” He hissed out right in his ear, his fingers pressed right into BEN’s shoulder. BEN gasped lightly and squirmed underneath him from the sudden touching.

“Jeff- what are you-”

Jeff had grabbed BEN’s face with his hand again, his palm and thumb wrapped around his mouth so he finally shut up and let him talk. 

“I’m talking.” Jeff snarled down at the smaller teen, to which BEN had responded to by glaring back at him.

“So, let me get this straight, you little asshole. You barged into my room and wanted to hang out- you wanted to stay in there despite me having a hard on and even put porn on for the both of us to watch before we began to touch each other everywhere-”

BEN mumbled under the palm of Jeff’s hand, but Jeff just tightened his grip on him and turned the ghost’s head to the side, earning a soft whine from the elf as it left his neck exposed to Jeff and he felt his breath brushing against it once more.

“I said, I’m TALKING!” He growled again. “You then decided to wait in the laundry room and then try to provoke me into fucking you in there, only to run off and leave me there to solve it on my own- then, as if all of the stars and planets aligned, your pants get stolen and I had help you out with your ass still hanging out so you could act like a fucking tease towards me. I almost got my arm ripped off and afterwards you offered to swallow my cum after I jacked off right onto your face- and then when we got home you teased me a bit more by putting my hands on your ass and flashing at me before you left.”

BEN giggled a bit at how he had been describing it to him, like yeah, that was all fun and games. Jeff had to stop himself from biting off his friend’s head at this point since he apparently wasn’t taking this as seriously as he was.

“-And after all of this, you decided that: YES, I’ll listen to my best friend who has told me to knock it off at least 50 times already. I’m not going to apologize to him or anything like that, I’ll just avoid him and let him think he did something wrong. This hot and cold attitude you’ve been doing around me is fucking annoying!”

BEN’s eyelids lowered, looking sideways at Jeff with an obvious sense of boredom coming off of him.

Jeff let his hand trail down to BEN’s neck again, his nails ready to dig into them. “You’re playing with me again, aren’t you-”

“I’m not,” BEN said flatly, finally managing to push Jeff off of him and glaring, mostly because he had messed up his game rather than him being upset that this topic had been brought up again.

“You’ve said it yourself, you aren’t gay and you don’t actually find me attractive. There’s really no reason for us to continue this.. unless- “ BEN leaned over to the killer, his eyelids lowering as he whispered to them.

“You want it.”

Jeff stiffened, his eyes widening as BEN said it out loud to him. BEN took note of his reaction and gave him a smug look, Jeff averted his gaze to the floor, staying silent until he finally managed to muster up what he thought he had wanted to say:

“No, I don’t.”

BEN had a devilish look on his face.

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?”

“I’m not lying.”

“If you want something from me, all you need to do is ask.”

“I don’t want anything from you, BEN.”

“You can’t even look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want-”

“I DON’T WANT THIS!”, Jeff suddenly yelled towards BEN, despite having to yell it out to him- It was still pretty unconvincing. BEN just looked annoyed with him now.

“Who are you trying to convince? Yourself?” BEN sighed, crawling over to Jeff and pushing him down onto the bed. Jeff looked confused as BEN stared down at him, sneering at him as if he were an insolent little bug.

“Don’t give me that look.”, BEN showed off his fangs as he looked menacingly amused at his reaction. “Even you know that you’re stronger than me, bigger than me.. And yet you just let me push you down onto my bed, trying to look like you didn’t expect me to start blowing you or something, right?”

Jeff blushed, gritting his teeth as he rose up again and grabbed the smaller teen’s shirt. “I wasn’t expecting ‘anything’, you freak! What part of ‘I don’t want this’ don’t you understand?!” 

“Hm, you keep saying no, and yet your body has been contradicting everything you’ve been saying.” He pointed out the killer’s growing tent, which Jeff had just hid from him using the pillow. The cyberghost sighed as he held his head down and shook his head. “You and your mixed signals are seriously getting on my nerves.”

“BEN, I already told you, I’m just.. confused- confused and horny! Damn it! I’m not gay! Is that what you’re after?! You want me to be gay or something?!” BEN interrupted Jeff, letting out a huge “HA!” before he spoke again.

“Oh, that's not what I'm after, Jeffy-” A shit-eating grin made its way back onto his face. 

“You and your little ‘I’m not gay’ speel was entertaining for a good while, I’ll admit. But- if you plan on coming to me to help you deal with your dick problems, then you’re going to have to do something for me before we can continue doing this together-” BEN suddenly grabbed onto Jeffs hoodie, pulling him closer to his face as he pierced his ruby eyes deep into his soul.

“I want you to tell me you want me.”

Jeff smacked BEN’s hand away from him, suddenly getting off of the bed and pulling out his knife as he got into an accusatory stance. “It’s been you, hasn’t it? You piece of shit! You’ve been giving me those fucking gay dreams with your weird ass dream powers!”

Now BEN really looked confused. It took him a few seconds to process what Jeff had just admitted to him before he went back to cackling.

“You _idiot!_ ” The ghost elf said between his fits of laughter. “I haven’t been doing anything to your dreams!” 

Jeff growled, his face red as he clenched the handle of his knife harder. “Cut the shit, BEN! you’ve been doing all this shit to me the entire time, haven’t you?! From the start of my repeated sex dreams to now with you actually being in them- It was all you! I swear, if only you ghosts were able to die over and over again, I’d-”

BEN had lifted his finger to Jeff’s lips, effectively silencing him as he floated in front of him. He had begun to circle around him, a more calm voice had quickly replaced his playful one. “My powers are to induce madness in people, but in case you haven’t noticed; you’re already insane, Jeffrey. Just like the rest of us here.”

He placed his finger right on the killer’s chest, lifting his head so that he would’ve been staring right into his friend’s unsure yet angry gaze. “Which means.. Your dreams are a byproduct of what you’re feeling, Jeff. What you desire, whether it’s subconsciously or otherwise.” His other side, the sexual side, had begun to emerge again as he pressed his body against Jeff’s and looked right into his eyes. Jeff couldn’t tear his eyes away from the elf, feeling entranced by just how beautiful the boy in front of him actually was. 

However he wanted to spin the narrative, he and BEN both knew that BEN actually had no part in his problem with the sex dreams, nor did he have any actual sex powers that pulled him towards him this entire time.

A part of Jeff still cried out though, hoping that that was the case instead of the alternative.

Jeff stiffened more as he felt BEN sliding his hand underneath his hoodie and up under his shirt, feeling BEN tracing his fingers through his still developing abs just like he had in his dream. BEN had rested his head against the killer’s shoulder, whispering in his ear before giving him a slow lick across the neck, Jeff had felt his fangs lightly brushing against it as he did so.

“You want me, don’t you Jeff?”

Jeff stayed silent, trying hard to look anywhere besides BEN as he knew his dick had gotten hard from this conversation alone. BEN didn’t even have to really touch him much to get him all riled up. 

God, what the fuck was wrong with him?

Lost in his thoughts of what he should do next, BEN suddenly pulled himself off of the killer. Jeff barely had any time to adjust to the fact that the object of his desire had left his side. BEN was suddenly starting to push him towards the door, opening it and throwing him out. Jeff was startled by the rude awakening, about to angrily demand an answer as to why he was being kicked out before BEN placed a finger on his lips again.

“Just so you know, that fuck buddy offer is still up if you want it.” BEN said quietly to him. “But, that requires you to actually come to me and admit that you want me. Hell, as soon as you do that, I’ll reward you with a blowjob or something- So, until you can man up and do that- Everything that has happened between us, is over. It never happened and it was just some random, fever dream you had.” A smug smile made his way onto his face.

“ Everything’s back to normal, just as you wanted.” Jeff’s eyes widened, unsure of what else he could say but it seemed like BEN had one last thing to say to him before he could manage to muster up something.

“Make up your mind.” The smaller teen said before he shut the door in the face of the stunned killer.

* * *

BEN had to stop himself from laughing out loud, suspecting that Jeff would be stuck outside his door for a while to collect his thoughts.

Really, what an idiot.

BEN sighed and laid his back down on his bed, a bit exhausted from having to handle Jeff’s outbursts again as he rubbed his cheeks and neck from the rough handling Jeff gave them. Wincing a bit at the soreness of those areas, he had been wondering about that bit that Jeff had said to him about the sex dreams. Supposedly, he had been having those be about the two of them.

BEN blushed, not sure whether to be flattered or amused, or both. He snickered to himself, that dream part was totally unexpected to hear coming out of Jeff, but this made this situation all the more juicer and fun. 

Jeff the killer, had been struggling with his sexual urges and now that BEN had played a part in it, he couldn’t get it out of his mind. In fact, he thought about it so much, that it made its way into his subconscious and leaked into his actual dreams. The killer must’ve felt like he had finally lost what was left of his mind, seeing how hard it was for them to accept that he wanted to fuck his best friend.

BEN pouted as he looked into his mirror and adjusted his fluffy, snowy hair. 

So much for Jeff trying to tell him he wasn’t attractive, he hummed playfully to himself.

He laid there for a while, wondering how long it’d take for Jeff to break now that he’d had a few tastes of BEN Drowned’s tender touches on his hormonal, teenage body.

He’d give it at least a week. After all, it was Jeff the Killer he was dealing with and he knew that boy had a drive in him to always get what he wanted.

Even if what he wanted, happened to be a cute elfen boy like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together* Oh, now we're really getting into the drama now  
> not sure if people just forgot but.. BEN has always had dream manipulation and fire powers. I just never see people using them in any stories. That's kinda lame.  
> also, BENs a brat, pass it on.
> 
> Today's date: August 25, 2020


	5. Incognito, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The damaged, inner workings of a traumatized, teenage elfen boy as he goes through life living as the dead, and deals with his hormonal idiot killer of a best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to take a small break from focusing on Jeff's side of the story, it’d be a more interesting story if I were to jump between characters every once in a while! We’ve already gotten the gist of Jeff, but BEN still remains as somewhat of a mystery to us, doesn’t he? (well, besides me since I’m the one writing the story.) 
> 
> -Finally trying to solidify the “Porn with Plot” tag on here as I’ve teased in the other chapters a few times, ‘cuz if the porn doesn’t have a compelling plot then what's the point in reading/writing this? I’ve been itching to get into the actual plotline of this story, especially dig into BEN’s psyche and slowly begin to reveal his motives.
> 
> Contrary to the belief of this only being smutfic, there are quite a few tastes of my very own headcanons thrown in here that I’ve kept hidden for years♥ and am finally deciding to explore further in depth in this fic, so be prepared for that!
> 
> It wasn’t ever going to all be porn, don’t worry LOL.. or sorry to disappoint if that’s what you were here for haha
> 
> Just an FYI, chapter starts off before the 1st chapter actually happened, so it’s kinda like a prequel before it starts to continue on from “Chapter 4: Temptations”. WOOOO 7220 words this time! It was longer, but I decided to cut off the rest I had written down for another chapter, I'm on a roll guys, you CAN'T STOP ME
> 
> Now that that clarification is out of the way, hope you guys enjoy this BEN centered chapter!
> 
> Today's date: August 29, 2020

_Loud retching erupted from a writhing boy who had managed to escape from the clutches of danger, stumbling onto his knees as he tried hard to breathe. He had been running through these woods for god knows how long, he had no idea where he was now, ohe only knew that he had ended up near a swamp. He stared at it as he walked over, knowing full well that if he didn’t muster up the courage to cross it, that he was as good as dead when the monsters came._

_He had leaped onto whatever he could to cross over, eventually having nothing else to hang onto as he tried to reach the other side. The side that guaranteed an ending to his suffering once and for all. Suddenly, he felt something latch onto his leg as he made it closer to the edge of freedom._

_Chains._

_Chains were all he could see around him in the growing darkness that surrounded him, pulling him down under where no one would ever dare to dive into._

_There was a light shining from above, he would try so desperately to try and reach it. Try so hard to reach whatever it was that was laid out so close to him, that he felt had signified the ending of his pain. But, over and over again it was all the same._

_He would try to scream, wail and call out for anyone; anything to get him out of here. -And yet, he would only be met with the feeling of water filling up his lungs. The chains would tighten around him, more would just keep coming to wrap around his form and tug him deeper and deeper._

_He would try his hardest to fight it off, he tried so hard to escape-_

_He tried so, so hard.._

_But, it was always in vain._

_As well as the dreaded feeling of unconsciousness taking over as his eyes rolled back into his head, bloodied tears of regret had made red trails in the water around him as he finally let the depths swallow him whole._

_Gone, forgotten.. Just as originally intended._

* * *

A certain form in the darkness had shifted from their position, their ear flicking as they began to awaken. They have since then opened their eyes and lifted themselves up using their lower arms as they stared at nothing in particular.

It was always the same each night.

Same dream, same time he woke up, same feeling of emptiness from within.

He was sick of it.

He sat up, hugging his legs to his chest as he let his mind wander off again. Not really wanting to think too much into it again, nothing good ever came from thinking about such things over and over again. He knew his trauma was never going to go away and that the recurring dreams would always stick to him at this point. It’d been a long time since he’d been freed from that damn game, a long time since he’s been subject to the torment. And yet..

The elf slowly let his hands drift to where his eyes could see them.

These wounds were still as fresh as ever.

BEN rubbed at his eyes, feeling his body trembling a bit as he tried to wipe the tears that formed in his eyes.. only to realize that he had also been sweating from the anxiety that the dream caused him. He sighed, slowly getting up after convincing himself that a hot shower would probably help.

Contrary to popular belief, he was fine with water so long as it wasn’t large, deep bodies of it that you couldn’t see the bottom of. Everyone in the mansion loved to bring it up to him as if it were some kind of ‘gotcha’, to which he would roll his eyes at. 

Clearly, they didn’t know how this worked.

After preparing a few items for his future, relaxing, hot shower, he had headed down the stairs. As expected, everyone was asleep. BEN, technically being a ghost and all, sleep wasn’t exactly something he needed to do, nor did he need to really shower either- it didn’t exactly stop him from doing it however. 

Cyberghost forms could turn physical and dematerialize at any time, meaning they could be able to hit or walk through walls or otherwise. It was just impossible for them to rot like a normal living being given that they weren’t even alive anymore- which meant they were still able to get dirty, beaten, bruised and everything else other physical beings can have done to them. They were just harder to pin down.

Besides, taking shower gave him other shit to do around here besides chores and hanging out, and it relaxed him immensely after these kinds of things happened.. which was a lot.

He was about to open up the bathroom door, until it suddenly swung open. BEN had thrown himself up into the air, startled and wondering who the fuck would be up at 3 in the morning taking a shower. His question was soon answered after a certain figure from the mist of the room had walked out, shirtless and using their towel to rub away the wetness from their raven locks.

“.. Jeff?”, the elf said as he gently landed back on the floor, which prompted the killer to finally acknowledge his presence.

“Oh, hey BEN.” Jeff yawned out his name as he set the towel over his shoulders. “‘Didn’t see you there. Are you gonna use the shower now?”

BEN cleared his throat, quickly trying to switch onto his more usual, playful self. “Er, yeah! But uh.. what’re you doing up so early? Bad dream or something?”

Jeff suddenly stiffened in place, causing BEN to grow a bit confused. “Y-Yeah, you could say that. I was actually about to try and go to sleep again after a hot shower- calms my nerves and all, you know?”

Oh, he definitely did.

BEN perked up, giving a pleasant smile up at the killer. “Well, good luck with falling back asleep.”

Jeff nodded, “I’ll be going now.” He quickly began to walk off, throwing his towel over his head again as he did. BEN called out to him once more though.

Maybe when you feel better, we could hang out and play some games or whatever.”

Jeff suddenly stopped in his tracks, “Er- well, later today Slendy has me scouting the Over Realm again. Sooo..”

BEN’s ears suddenly lowered, “Oh, well that’s fine. Another time then.”

Jeff resumed his walk down the hall and up the stairway, not taking notice that BEN still had his eyes locked onto him until he was out of sight. BEN sighed, making his way into the bathroom and setting his things beside the sink. He looked at his reflection in the mirror as he began to undress, examining his body for.. something. He didn’t exactly know what, but he knew that he had always had the habit of checking to see if there were any visible scars or something off on his unique physical form. He turned the handle for hot water, running his fingers through it and adjusting it until it had reached a comfortable temperature. 

Thank god for Slendy having access to regular human resources such as hot water, even in the Under Realm of all places.

He slid the curtain closed after he had stepped in; his Blackberry Sage shampoo, Lavender scented body wash and Minty conditioner were already ready to be used. The organic forest smells usually helped soothe him while he was washing up after a bad dream- especially his body wash, it was just a bonus that they smelled nice. Jeff and the others often made comments about how girly his choices in bathing supplies were, BEN didn’t necessarily care; he smelled better than everyone else here due to the “girl products” he chose to use in the bath. 

BEN snorted at the fact that they all actually thought that 3-in-1 men’s shampoo worked.

Fools.

He squirted some of his Lavender body wash onto his loofah sponge, scrubbing it over his body and already feeling the scent start to calm him down as he washed up. He was thankful enough to have something as small and comforting as bathing help him cope with these matters, given that the alternative of hanging out with his best friend hadn’t been available to him for the past few weeks.

He huffed to himself as he bent over and began working on his legs, annoyed that Jeff had blown him off again. How many times was it by now? The 10th? 11th? Hell, he didn’t know.

Man, what was up with him lately?

He sighed, pouting as he dumped some shampoo and conditioner onto the palms of his hands and began to massage them into his roots. Taking in deep breaths and closing his eyes to really get a load of the blissful, forest-y scents that surrounded him. He knew Jeff had duties assigned to him by Slenderman that he had to take care of, but still, it wouldn’t kill for him to use his breaks on him more often. He’d been neglecting and avoiding him a lot lately besides from a few conversations about god-knows-what before he had to get back to training or patrolling. He faced the shower, letting the warm water wash away the soap suds on his and rinse through his fully conditioned hair. Though he had his previous emptiness cleansed away from the warm fog surrounding him, it was now replaced by his irritation for his best friend now making it into a habit to abandon him.

It was getting lonely here without him.

BEN turned the handle, shutting off the water before he slid the curtain open to grab his towel. Still aggravated by the topic of this bullshit going on with his friend and his missions as he patted his body down. 

Whatever. He didn’t need him anyways, he had other people to hang around if he wanted to. So what if he was just chaotic and entertaining and they just vibed well together as a result of that? He could probably do that with others just as well. As this was running through his mind, his eyes suddenly made contact with the mirror. 

Then, he began to look at his reflection again.

He patted at his face, it has definitely matured a bit from when he was 12. It was still very youthful. He also still had big, girly eyes for a guy his age however- he wasn’t sure how much that’d change considering he had the very similar body of a video game character. His jaw had become a bit more angular, though it had clearly kept some baby fat. Now, onto his chest..

He groaned lightly as he poked at his boyish chest, a bit disappointed that he wasn’t growing at the same rate as his friend. Admittedly, Jeff had always been a more outdoorsy, physically talented kind of guy compared to BEN so the elf had chalked his earlier development up to that.

Though, that still didn’t mean he wasn’t able to feel jealous over it.

He rubbed his towel all over his hair, deciding to not dwell on it for too long. He was still young after all- it didn’t matter if Jeff grew a head taller than him or whatever, he had plenty of time to catch up.

He wrapped his towel around his body before he went outside, he might’ve taken about an hour in there or something as he was beginning to see the first cracks of daylight peek out from the sky through the windows. BEN began to hurry back to his room, passing by the kitchen but backtracking once he saw Jeff in there. He peeked from over the wall, wondering what he could’ve been up to at this ungodly hour. He had been drinking something from a glass, soda?

BEN pursed his lips, ‘So much for him telling me he’d be going back to bed.’

BEN had thought about walking in on him and confronting him about him repeatedly getting flaked out on, but unlike Jeff, BEN was smart and knew that he was still naked underneath this towel. And he was not about to walk in and potentially have something rip his towel away from him for anyone awake to see his grower.

Now that’d be awkward.

BEN quietly made his way back to his room, figuring he’d try to confront Jeff later on. It was around 4 AM or whatever anyways, he couldn’t risk waking the others in the mansion up. Who knows what Slenderman would’ve done to the both of them had Jeff decided to start yelling at him. BEN rolled his eyes, Jeff could be so stupidly impulsive sometimes. 

Though- that’s kinda why he liked his company in the first place.

He held his head low, pulling his tunic over him with an irritated look in his eyes over the newfound fickleness of his best friend and the dreaded loneliness he found himself feeling again once he first woke up on this hellscape.

He’ll get him back for this.

He didn’t know how, when, or where.

But somehow, he knew he’d find a way.

...

_The Winner is… Pokemon Trainer!_

The elf smirked, that was yet another online tournament he had managed to win in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. BEN had made it a habit of going incognito in order to participate and play against other players sometimes, it was amusing to watch other humans besides Jeff squabble at trying to best him in a match. It had been a rinse and repeat process of ‘raise up to the big league players, then vanish off the face of the web’. People had still been wondering what happened to him each time he disappeared, bringing up previous aliases they thought he might’ve used and trying to connect his playing styles on various forums. He was a mystery to these people, and he liked it that way.

Though, when a certain douchey, entitled and childish top player had begun to badmouth him on a livestream after losing to him in the tournament. BEN had felt the urge to prove to him that he was a player that wasn’t to be messed with so easily.

BEN had typed away at his laptop, watching him as he verbally accepted a private match between them after beefing with them over whether his Pokemon Trainer could best his Lucina in a fight, given that he had chosen Peach for the tournament instead of his main. He got his console ready, punching in the Arena code so that he would be able to partake in the match. The guy had asked him if he had wanted to voice chat, to which BEN had just responded by saying he didn’t have a mic.

“How old are you, Glitch?”, the streamer asked, referring to him as his alias for the night.

“14.” BEN typed out, he was tempted to say 12 just to mess with them further, but decided that he might’ve thrown the match sooner had he lied about being younger out of embarrassment. Of course, his chat began to blow up after this reveal- countless people began to roast this 20 something year old on how he managed to lose to a “Smash Bros Prodigy” to which he seemed to have just been ignoring as he started the battle. BEN rolled his eyes, admittedly liking the attention and praise he was getting while this guy got all the flack in the world for insulting a teenager.

This was going to be a fun match.

…

A few rounds later, the player had finally managed to reach a final death stage with him. At this point, BEN could tell he was about to lose it if he were to lose this round. BEN was doing a good job at avoiding all of his attacks, it seemed like the top player had been so focused on trying to land a hit on him that he just didn’t notice that he had been toying around with him. BEN yawned, deciding he was done before he evaded his attack and had his charizard tail whip him out of the arena.

_‘The winner is.. Pokemon Trainer!’_ The game had repeated once more.

As soon as the announcer said that, it was like all hell broke loose in the livestream.

The streamer began to freak out, cursing him out through the screen. The chat seemed to be having fun, considering how many people were beginning to rag on him for trying to start a fight with a 14 year old online. BEN smirked, amused by the strong reaction he had evoked in the sad, pathetic gamer behind the screen. He had known that this player was part of the big leagues and had quite the reputation for being a jerk to others. He had prided himself on never losing a match, and such was the case.. until BEN had personally rained on his parade. BEN’s eyes began to glow, reaching into the screen of his switch as he began to dematerialize. He had been given access to this dude’s console and various other electronics the second he invited him into a match, and it would prove to be a fatal mistake.

The lights in his room began to flicker; he looked confused as his switch began to glitch out and the frames on his stream began to lag. The lights began to glow brighter and brighter before they finally blew up. He jumped up in terror, panicking as he got up to look around the room. He began talking to the chat again, visibly shaken up in the darkness and wondering what the fuck was going on. The chat was beginning to grow concerned at the sudden technical difficulties, some had thought that this was all a set up to try to get viral on the internet. Little did they know, they had set themselves up the minute they invited an unknown entity into their game. BEN smirked, deciding to not trash his equipment or stop the stream in hopes of archiving this sweet memory.

-Maybe it was time someone taught this douchebag a lesson.

...

BEN had run out of his room, trying hard not to laugh and wake up the entire mansion as he flew down the hallway towards his best friend’s room. 

He had just come back from another casual session of mindfuckery and damaging electronic equipment. The guy ended up going insane on stream and the uploads, of course, went viral on video sharing sites and social media. People had begun to speculate on whether this was real or not: people throwing in that he might’ve just let the loss get to his head, others theorizing that this was a publicity stunt, and more speculating that the player he had invited into the game was a demon and that once he had invited it into his game, that allowed it into their house as a result. Now that one was RICH; he knew that was a bit closer to the truth than others would think, but others insulting who had come up with that ’stupid idea’ was nothing short of entertaining.

He just had to show this to Jeff, it was too good to NOT share with him. 

So what if he might’ve potentially been sleeping off the exhaustion of being on patrol? He’ll get over it, he hadn’t been paying attention to him as much as he usually did. He owed him this at the very least for being such a good friend to the jackass.

He slammed the door open, unbeknownst to him the events that would transpire after he had pounced onto the bed of the killer.

* * *

BEN looked up at the clock as he dipped his spoon into his bowl of cereal, 7:14 AM. BEN smiled, lifting the spoon to his mouth. 

It had officially been a week since that little run in with Jeff’s hormones, about 6 days since he had last laid his hands on him too. He dubbed it- “The Great Withdrawal of Jeff the Killer’s Lustful Adventures”. The elf chuckled lightly, maybe he should’ve called it “Day 6 of Jeff the KIller’s Sex Bud Crush on a Ghost” instead.

BEN pondered for a bit however, it had also been a week since he’s experienced such a dream like that. It was as if his mind had taken into account that he had other priorities for once, like fucking around with his horny best friend.

Ironic that in order to get rid of his own bad dreams, he had to give Jeff sexual dreams about him. BEN smiled.

After weeks of blowing him off and using the time for himself, BEN had finally made it into his headspace and now Jeff couldn’t get him out of his head.

Whatever, he deserved it at this point. There was just something satisfactory about having someone bigger and stronger than you begin to grovel at your feet, especially if said person was 1. A deranged, teen serial killer, and 2. Had you on the bottom of their list of priorities during their little wankfest. At least he was starting to pay attention to him again, he liked how much focus Jeff had been putting on him even if it was over sex issues.

It might’ve been suitable to call this his way of payback, though BEN really was just having fun toying with Jeff’s mortality and growing need to fuck. It was just a thing all living beings had to go through. BEN should’ve counted his blessings that he technically didn’t have to partake in having to eventually deal with those kinds of problems himself anymore due to him being dead now-

BEN paused, not wanting to go there.

He swallowed down the last of his meal, heading over to the fridge and getting out a berry flavored Gogurt, fresh out of the box. He was about to rip it open until he was shoved out of the way, he looked up, about to ask whoever did that what the fuck their problem was until he saw long black hair and snow white skin.

BEN glared at him, leaning against the counter he had been shoved near. “You know, you could’ve just said ‘excuse me’, right?”

Jeff just grunted towards him, not bothering to look at him whatsoever as he took out the milk and began to pour it into a glass. BEN raised his brow, taking a mental note of Jeff’s breakfast choices before he opened his mouth again.

“So, not talking to me now, are ya?”

“After the shit you pulled yesterday, why would I want to?”

BEN tilted his head and lifted a finger to his chin innocently, beginning to play into the idea of his that nothing had ever actually happened between them. “Hm, yesterday? What happened yesterday? I don’t remember.”

“Quit acting stupid.”

“Aw, it seems like Jeffy’s a little upset. ‘You need a diaper change or something?”

“Ugh.”

BEN pouted, going back to sit down on the table as they proceeded to rip open their snack. He opened his mouth again, his small fangs showing as he squirted some of the packaged yogurt onto his tongue, joyfully licking off any that had made its way onto his soft lips before he continued to drink it down. A few chirps of happiness here and there due to the good, sugary flavor that danced on his taste buds. He had opened his mouth again to continue slurping it some more, until he felt a chill travel up his spine on the all-too-familiar feeling of being hunted crawled up on him.

BEN sweatdropped as he realized Jeff had been staring at him during this.

BEN turned his head to glare at the killer. “You know, it’s rude to stare, right?”

“I wouldn’t have to stare if you just kept your damn mouth shut.”

“My mouth? What’s wrong with my mouth?” BEN suddenly began to pull at his lip, showing off his fangs and tongue again as he tried to figure out what it was that Jeff meant. Jeff barked at BEN again, telling him again to quit acting dumb as he finished his glass of milk and set it on the sink. BEN was starting to feel confused until he thought about it a bit more, getting an idea on what to do next to confirm his theory. Jeff had sat down on the far side of the table from BEN, taking a bite out of an apple this time as he kept trying not to look directly at the ghost. BEN had ignored these attempts to avoid however as he quietly flew over to Jeff, readying himself for the potential backlash he’d receive from the killer if his hypothesis was correct.

“Hey Jeff-” Jeff suddenly turned to glare, until he saw BEN open his mouth wide, some yogurt had been mixed in with his saliva and if anyone didn’t know that it was yogurt.. they may have suspected it to be something else. Jeff’s face suddenly went red, proceeding to grab the floating elf by the collar and pin him down onto the table.

“Oh- you are going to get it, you little!-”

“Jeff!” A bold voice suddenly called out to him, making him freeze in his tracks.

“If you have enough time to bully BEN, then I rather you use that energy to start training early.” Slenderman approached the teen, beginning to looming over him ominously. “Get to it.”

Jeff groaned, letting go of BEN after casting him a death glare. The killer took his apple and continued to eat it as he walked out of the door with Slenderman, leaving a rather puzzled BEN sitting on the kitchen table.

So.. even if BEN hadn’t even intended to be sexual at all around him. Jeff had still been perceiving him that way, simply by him opening his mouth up to eat some yogurt.

That pervert!

BEN felt his cheeks get a bit warm, he barely had to do anything other than eat in order to get a reaction out of the killer. Did the guy have a fetish for his mouth or what? Those teenage human hormones must’ve been out of control, no wonder Jeff had been so keen on trying to get BEN to do stuff with him again, even if he wasn’t saying it out loud so he could hear it for himself. 

BEN smirked, knowing that the killer must’ve been super pent up ever since they both played around with each other. BEN knew it must’ve been hard for him as it was, being a rare human living amongst monsters and above all- still a growing boy.

At this rate, he’d probably break sooner than he originally thought he would.

…

BEN had made his way outside, deciding to not wear pants again as he knew there would be a massive heat wave for the next few days. There’s not much use in wearing them if he could just relax outside and take a nap in the comforting shade and warmth without having to wake up being drenched in sweat. He sighed as he prepared to sit down with his laptop, knowing he’d probably want to take a nap here sooner or later. Until- his eyes had wandered and he had caught sight of the exercises the proxies had been doing to keep them on their toes. BEN watched as the other proxies started their training near the dark forest, keeping an eye intently on Jeff as he hardly broke a sweat while doing sit ups.

BEN pouted, what a show off. He could do that- Wait no.. that looks like way too much effort.

Putting his laptop away into his hat for safe keeping, BEN had decided to just do some stretches instead. He might not have had the physical endurance and strength of the other proxies- but he sure as hell was more flexible and faster than them, especially considering he was a cyberghost. While he was envious of the other proxies’ abilities, he did take pride in the other powers that he had bestowed upon him anyways.

BEN leaned over to his side, copying the stretches that the other proxies had started doing. Jeff had eventually catch on that BEN was outside and watching them as they did this, glaring at him from afar. BEN had simply stuck his tongue out at him as he stretched his hands down to his toe, really starting to feel the burn. Jeff rolled his eyes and looked back towards Slenderman to await more instructions.

The ghost hissed as he stretched his arm over his toe even more, thinking he had pulled on something- Did Jeff and the others really have to do this everyday? Yeesh. He could understand the monsters being able to handle a few twists and pulls of the muscles, but a human like Jeff? Unbelievable. How could he stand to do this shit all the time?

Sometimes BEN could’ve sworn Jeff the human had adapted to the environment around him. It probably wouldn’t have been long until he transformed into an actual monstrous being just like the bat thing he slaughtered the other day. BEN snorted at the thought, he was already one of them in their own fucked up way. He had continued copying them and their movements up until they had actually started to continue their training within the dark forest in front of them.

BEN had intended to follow them deeper into the woods, until he had lost them rather quickly. He grunted as he sat his ass down on the tree he had decided to rest on. The spot in particular wasn’t exactly the embodiment of the name “The Dark Forest”. Light had still shone through the trees here and there so he knew he wasn’t that far away from the mansion- and he kinda liked how quiet his spot was. It seemed like a perfect place to chill out with his laptop or take a nap. BEN yawned, rubbing at his eye as he decided that it’d be better to take a short nap for now. Those dreams he had been having in the past had suddenly vanished and BEN would use it to his advantage to catch up on much needed rest. 

He got himself all comfortable, laying down and leaning his upper body against the soft mass that was growing against the tree behind him as he used his arms as pillows. 

Little did he know, he was secretly being stalked within the confines of the upper branches.

...

After a few minutes had gone by, the elf was right on the verge of falling asleep. His ear twitched however as he heard some ruffling off to the side. He froze, about to open his eyes and turn to face whatever it was that interrupted his paveway to slumber.

That was, until he saw some unmistakeable, beaten up, black converse shoes right in front of his nearly shut eyes.

Jeff?

BEN kept himself from trying to do anything that would make the killer suspect he was awake, only resorting to twitching his ear around whenever he heard a sound or two and shifting only slightly. Jeff had just stood there for a few minutes, both confusing and annoying BEN as he wondered whether or not he should confront him about him leering at him while he slept. He shifted his body around after he had gotten uncomfortable in his position, startling Jeff as he began to lay more on his back and expose the front of his body to him. BEN still kept his eyes looking like they were shut so he could actually see his friend’s upper form this time instead of just his shoes. At least the killer finally moved, he was beginning to think Jeff turned into a statue.

Jeff walked a bit closer to BEN, making sure he was as quiet as possible as he kneeled down and stared at BEN’s body. BEN was starting to grow a bit anxious as he thought about what it is he was planning on doing with his supposed ‘sleeping body’. BEN growled internally, knowing that the killer had problems with his horny thoughts about him and beginning to think the worst was going to happen. He swore- the second Jeff tried to molest him in his sleep he would-

Jeff suddenly caressed BEN’s face, making BEN lose his original train of thought as he was surprised by the gentle touch. 

This .. felt really weird. 

Like, really weird. 

BEN had always been used to Jeff being so rough and animalistic in his handling of others and himself, it just came so naturally to him to be violent. And now he was finding out for himself that yes, Jeff the Killer had the potential to be soft ‘sometimes.’

Wild.

BEN felt Jeff’s thumb slowly crossing over his lips, the scarred palm of his hand still cupped at his cheek. BEN froze completely, feeling as if he couldn’t move all of a sudden as he felt the killer lightly massaging his soft lips. BEN felt his heart skip a beat, starting to feel himself growing embarrassed at the weird fixation on his lips. The sheer softness and hesitance of the strokes against his cheek and lips were almost too alien to feel real. Who the fuck was this gentle stranger and what have they done to Jeff? He was tempted to wake up and rip the killer’s damn arm off, his discomfort with the situation was growing more and more intense by the minute.

This just wasn’t something he was used to.

What the fuck was he doing.

Jeff’s eyes widened, suddenly backing off of BEN. BEN was surprised but kept himself as he was, hoping Jeff didn’t figure out that he had been awake the entire time. This did not have to get more awkward than it already was for either of them. Jeff lifted himself to his feet, BEN hearing him groan softly in what seemed like a sound to make up for his thoughts of _‘oh my god why did i do that’_. BEN would’ve started to snicker if it wasn’t for the fact that Jeff was still in front of him, just pondering over something.

Was he.. thinking about his offer again? Yes, it seemed like a high possibility considering what he was just doing to his sleeping body.

Jeff turned his head to stare at BEN again, this time BEN felt the hunter’s gaze on his bare legs. Oh, so now he had a fixation on his thighs? They were just legs, that pervert. The ghost was able to see Jeff’s face as he blushed lightly, raising his hand to his mouth as he averted his gaze away from the elf.

“ _God,_ what’s wrong with me?”, BEN’s ear twitched when he heard Jeff mutter under his breath before he went off into the deeper parts of the forest again.

BEN had stayed there in his position like that for a few minutes, twitching his ear around to make sure Jeff was completely gone before he had lifted himself up from his position. He began to dust himself off, looking off into the direction the killer had run off to as he touched his cheek, letting his finger cross onto his lips as he remembered how gentle the hunter was towards him- All while he had laid out here, defenseless, in the outlier of the endless woods that had surrounded them.

Well, that was certainly unexpected.

* * *

BEN laid on the couch, one of his legs had been bent over the couch as he used the remote to flip through some late night broadcasts. He looked up at the clock, 12 PM. It being officially a week since he last toyed around with Jeff’s hormones, and also day 2 of Jeff’s great struggle with his decision on whether he would allow himself to continue on with the fuck buddy agreement. BEN rolled his eyes, it really seemed like too much to ask of the killer to swallow his pride and just accept that he wanted his dick to be played with by another guy, wasn’t it? BEN smirked, continuing to flip through more channels until he had landed on some news broadcast talking about the disappearances of a select few people. 

BEN tilted his head- Huh, whaddaya know?

BEN had shifted a bit, about to have drawn his full attention on the broadcast until he had heard the front door opening and closing. His ear twitched to the direction of the door, hearing footsteps and chatter between what sounded like Slenderman, EJ, LJ and Jeff as they talked about god knows what about their assignments. 

BEN scoffed, really- those Offensive Proxies were such show offs, getting to go out so often and patrol the area just because they were the strongest. BEN had been part of the Defense Proxies as their tactics weren’t physical, but relying more on strategy, manipulation and such. Their job was mainly to remain at homebase or as fallback to assist the offense if things weren’t looking so good for them. While they were equally as important, it still wasn’t as fun as tackling people head on.

BEN snorted as he thought about how suitable it was for Jeff to have this class, the boy was usually super impulsive and ready to battle anyone at the drop of a hat. He had tons of fire in him for a human, that’s for damn sure.

BEN’s ear twitched again as he heard footsteps travelling down the hall and up the stairs, doors closing as they all bid each other goodnight. Jeff had obviously barked at a few of them as BEN heard some yelling echoing down the hall, mainly LJ as he heard him giggling. Jeff must’ve been annoyed by his teasing and stupid laughter by now. BEN grinned, he’ll never change, will he?

His eyes went back to the TV, a bit disappointed that the broadcast about the missing people had ended and that they had now moved onto some segment about puppies being available for adoption. BEN smiled as he let his hand slide down to pet Smile, who had been resting beside him while he was here. Smile had shifted a bit, his nose twitching as he dreamed about whatever it was that demon dogs had on their mind, probably prancing around fields of monster meat without a care in the world.

BEN suddenly heard footsteps start up again, then stopping almost as fast as they started. The smaller teen could’ve sworn he felt eyes on him again, he felt like he already knew who it was at this point.

“Well, hello again, Jeff.” BEN said nonchalantly, not even bothering to turn his head to the side to see if he had been right. He knew he was as soon as he heard a small growl.

BEN sighed, laying on his back with his arms behind his head as he watched the killer pass by him and make his way into the kitchen. He grabbed some grounded lean beef out of the fridge and began to prepare himself some food after another day of rough training. He usually had light breakfasts in the morning to not slow him down while he worked out, leaving himself bigger meals to shove down his throat later on. BEN took notice of this pattern a while back and had considered making meals for the both of them before, though he wasn’t sure if he’d even have the motivation to do so in the first place. BEN wasn’t a bad cook in the slightest, hell- since he was a defense proxy he often couldn’t do as much as the offense so that boredom led him to learning quite a lot of things about cooking when there was hardly anything else keeping his interest around here. It had been a while since he cooked anything for himself though, maybe he should pick it up again.

Jeff soon came out of the kitchen, the meat looking a bit burnt as he held the huge plate of it and some rice out for himself. BEN snorted as he was able to see just how bad it looked even in the dark living room with only the TV illuminating around them.

“Pfft, what is that?”

“Meat, ever heard of it?” He bit back at the elf, who looked very unimpressed.

“Are you.. actually gonna eat that? It looks burnt.” Jeff shrugged.

“Looks fine to me.” Jeff took his spoon and mixed in the rice with the meat, easily putting it in his mouth and not seeming to mind that it was a bit crunchy. BEN cringed, he knew Jeff had to do whatever it took to survive- but had the guy really not bothered to at least learn to cook better for himself? Cleanse his palette or something?

Yeah, something definitely had to be done about this.

Jeff began to walk off, he still looked annoyed at the elf and probably didn’t want to be around him at all right now- but BEN didn’t really care about that as he called out to him.

“Hey, sit down.”

Jeff peeked over at BEN, noticing his position on the couch with his bare legs spread out. A leg had still been bent over on the couch and the other was just relaxing on the cushions. Jeff averted his eyes, obviously ticked off by this as he shoved another bite of his meal into his mouth.

“ Close your legs, maybe I’ll consider it.”

BEN pouted, “You’re such a big baby, I have shorts on this time, you know? Just sit down, I wanna talk to you.”

Jeff groaned and complied, he must’ve been half comforted by the fact that BEN hadn’t been completely nude under his tunic this time. BEN smiled at him, setting the remote down as he looked at him.

“Let’s call a truce, alright?”

“Hm.”

“Was that a yes?”

“It was a maybe.”

BEN shrugged, letting his gaze go back to the news on the TV. “Sounds good enough to me.”

They just sat there in silence together as they both watched the broadcast. BEN kinda liked it this way for now, Jeff probably needed some more time and he was more than willing to give him that considering he had kept to his word about not trying to do anything else to him.. At least, he wouldn’t unless he told him he wanted him to. BEN chuckled lightly to himself, making the killer raise their brow at them in suspicion to which BEN just gave him a smile.

Yeah, things were seemingly back to normal now.

BEN had eventually let sleep overtake him again, happy that he no longer had to deal with the bad dreams again so he didn’t have to worry about Jeff having to see him that way if he were to fall asleep right beside him. Jeff had continued to stare at his best friend while he was asleep, his gaze had gone from his legs and onto his face. His eyes lingered on his mouth as he reminisced about the time they were both in the forest and he came onto his face just by staring into his mouth. That phrase from yesterday had been repeating in his mind:

_‘As soon as you do that, I’ll reward you with a blowjob.’_

Jeff’s face turned red again as he caught himself thinking lewdly about him again.

He really was turning into a pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this fic got more attention than I thought it would. Thanks for all the kudos you guys! I have the drive to keep working on this regardless but your comments make me want to devote more time into this story even more! seriously thank you♥♥


	6. Incognito, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf boy and his killer friend have shifted back into their usual routine, everything is seemingly back to normal.. or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was a cool down chapter where everything was more chill and introspective, but now.. I have unleashed smutfic hell. You've been warned.  
> Chapter 6 and Chapter 6.5 added as a bonus for today! Also another character besides Slendy actually interacts with others in this one.
> 
> POTENTIAL WARNING? Characters creeping on BEN lmao
> 
> Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!
> 
> Today's date: August 31, 2020 - Sept. 1, 2020

“Hey Jeffy, had any bad dreams about me lately?”

“Fuck off.”

BEN snickered lightly, but ended up dropping the topic pretty quickly. It had been about 2 days since that intense confrontation over their fuckbuddy situation- BEN had kept to his word about not trying to pull anything else on him, acting as he usually did around Jeff before the incident. To him, it wasn’t as big of a deal and he was able to adjust right back into routine. They were usually both hanging out around each other most of the time, occasional bickering over something stupid and challenging each other over trivial things like video games or whatever else they could find. Same old, same old. They were always quite the chaotic duo together and the whole mansion knew it- Though, whether or not Jeff would follow through with continuing this kind of relationship with him or not was all up to them.

Jeff had been putting up quite the fight against it, he’ll say that much.

Though, that wasn’t to say it looked like it had been easy for him.

BEN could see that Jeff was still struggling. Actually, it was VERY obvious to him that he was struggling. Jeff was a very fiery, energetic, impulsive boy who managed to overcome anything that got in his way; it was pretty impressive, even for someone who was usually viewed as a weak human in the Under Realm. However, he had quieted down a bit after that situation. The others haven’t exactly picked up on it as Jeff was able to pull off seeming as spunky and hotheaded as ever towards them, but when it came to BEN- The only one who usually takes the time to study, understand and take notes of how Jeff really is- He knew he had something on his mind. 

Well, he and Jeff were still both growing boys after all, he might’ve had a lot of things on his mind.

Clearly, BEN was one of those things.

It was as if simply being around BEN made him nervous, as if he thought he’d have something else up his sleeve to try and attempt to hop on his dick again... Or, maybe he was itching for such a situation to happen again between them. 

BEN smirked a bit. Hell, he knew Jeff was very much still attracted to him. The ghost was often able to feel his eyes lingering on him for longer than what felt normal, especially if he were talking to others besides him- 

Just earlier, he had been talking to EJ about food recommendations that he could mix up with his grounded up kidneys. He had been able to feel Jeff’s piercing stare on his back the entire time, even EJ had picked up on it and mentioned it to the ghost. BEN had brought it up to Jeff after the fact, but he would often make excuses about it or dismiss it completely, scoffing and saying that he didn’t know what he was talking about or call him stupid over his suspicions.

He was a terrible liar.

Still, it was kinda cute to have a deranged teenage serial killer act so nervous yet possessive around you. It was all the rage online for that kind of thing, at least according to 14 year olds on those weird fanfiction sites.

BEN hummed as he browsed the internet with his, albeit very pent up, friend right beside him. He had healed up pretty well since the incident and had recently been allowed to go out to partake in his more usual, intense training sessions with the other proxies. Though he still experienced some soreness in his dominant arm which led to his aim becoming more off the mark instead of on target as it usually was. As if on cue, Jeff had hissed when he shifted his position using his arm, using the other one to massage it soothe the sudden strike of pain.

BEN smiled as he suddenly got an idea.

“Hey, Jeff. Your arm’s looking a bit.. stiff there.”

Jeff stiffened, “Er, yeah.”

BEN smirked, that dark, mischievous glint in his eyes again. “I can bet that that feels annoying for you.”

Now Jeff looked on edge, watching as BEN began to crawl behind him. “Uh-”

Suddenly, he felt his friend’s hands on his shoulders, his thumbs pressed firmly against his back and moving in circular motion.. Wait, was he trying to massage him?

Jeff growled, feeling a bit embarrassed as he tried to shove BEN away from him. “Ugh, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Uh, duh- Massaging you? What does it look like I’m doing?” BEN gave him a bored eye roll, but looked surprised as he felt around his back and neck. “Wow, you’re tense.”

It was Jeff’s turn to roll his eyes, “I’ve been in bed for most of the time I’ve been injured.” Jeff bit his lip before he could say anything he’d regret bringing up, though BEN knew what he was going to say anyways. BEN shrugged, continuing to lean over on his hand and circle his fingers around his stiff back.

“Well, you definitely need one now!”

“I don’t need a fucking-”

BEN began to tug at his shirt, trying to lift it up to which Jeff protested by keeping his stronger arms pinned against his chest. Jeff began to start yelling at him to try to get him off of him but it was no use as BEN kept insisting on being able to massage the tension away, struggling to get him to take off his shirt.

“C’mon, Jeff! Take it off! It’ll probably go away faster if you let me massage it!”

“No way! I’m not letting you near me or my body ever again!”

“Quit acting dumb! It’s affecting your performance in your training!”

“No pain, no gain!”

“You’re being stupid! It’s just a massage! A few touches on the back shouldn’t make you freak out so much!”

“-Maybe if you weren’t such a suspicious little gremlin, I’d actually let you touch me!”

“-Maybe if you didn’t have such a big stick up your ass, I wouldn’t need to touch you to get rid of the tension for you!”

“Fuck off!”

After a few minutes of their usual back and forth banter, Jeff finally caved in and pulled his shirt over his head. BEN took a moment to examine his body, realizing that his friend’s body had really been going through it in this hellish realm. He had a few scars here and there from the scuffle, some looked really deep into his upper arm. It seemed like that would be about as much as it would heal up for him. 

BEN whistled, “Wow, Jeff. I don’t think your skin is gonna go back to how it was, but I bet you’re gonna end up having a lot of wicked cool scars on your body when you grow up.”

Jeff looked sort of proud as BEN brought it up. “Yeah, it would be kinda cool to have scars from battle. I bet there’ll be more where that came from soon enough.”

“Fuck yeah!” BEN said cheerfully. “Hell- you’ll probably be the sexiest killer on the block.” He teased, letting a smirk slip onto his face.

Jeff flushed a bit, huffing as he crossed his arms. “You don’t have to go that far.”

BEN laughed a bit before he examined Jeff’s body a bit more, and then let his eyes wander onto his own body. He felt himself growing a bit envious of his friend as he began to realize again just how much faster Jeff was developing compared to him. He pouted, letting his hands start to massage his back firmly as he thought about his slower growth.

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re pouting.”

“-Am not.”

“-Are too.”

BEN groaned, pressing his thumbs a bit harder onto his friend’s shoulder and making him hiss out a bit.

“It really is nothing, Jeff. Just..” BEN thought for a moment, before he decided to turn this into another game of ‘teasing Jeff the Killer’. BEN leaned his head over his friend’s shoulder, letting it rest there as he massaged him slowly.

“I was just thinking about how hot you’ll be when you’re older.”

Jeff scoffed. “Hot when I’m older? Have you even seen my face?”

“Oh, are you really insecure about it?” BEN hummed, giving off the illusion that he was thinking. “Well, maybe not your face-”

Jeff growled, but BEN just ignored him. “-But I know for a fact your body will be rocking. You always train so hard, Jeff- Just to keep up with all the other monsters here. I always see you doing push-ups, hopping trees and everything. I know you’ll be a knockout.”

Jeff suddenly fell silent, unsure of what to say. BEN had avoided teasing him about his face insecurities and instead directed it into complimenting him about his determination to be a strong, tactful hunter. Jeff was about to thank him for it, until he heard BEN mumble something under his breath.

“What’d you say?” BEN’s face suddenly turned red from embarrassment, oh this must’ve been good.

“Nothing.”

“Why is your face red?”

“No reason, just thought about some chick’s boobs in a porno is all.”

“I think you’re lying to me.”

“Whatever.”

BEN looked away, continuing to pout. 

_“I wish I could have a body like yours.’_

After a few minutes of deep, relaxing massaging later, BEN had finally tired himself out and leaned his head over on his friends, now relaxed, shoulder. Jeff looked unamused as he stared down at the ghost.

“You know, taking all that time to massage me might’ve as well have all been for nothing if you’re just just gonna sleep on my arm.”

BEN scoffed. “I’m a small, lightweight ghost, not Smile Dog! What am I gonna do? Break your arm?”

“Get off, BEN.”

BEN pursed his lips, letting his head slide down onto Jeff’s lap instead. He felt Jeff jump as he adjusted his head and laid his arms on his thigh for extra cushion. 

Jeff snarled down at him- he usually didn’t like being touched, even by BEN.. sometimes. “Hey, I don’t remember telling you I was fine with being your pillow.”

BEN shrugged, “You said I couldn’t use your arm as a pillow, ‘never said I couldn’t use your lap.”

Jeff groaned, about to try and shove him off again until he heard his friend yawn and grumble out another response towards him.

“Listen, in exchange for me using you as my pillow, I’ll let you use my laptop. Deal?” BEN rubbed at his eyes, really feeling close to falling asleep.

“What would I even want to use your laptop for?”

“I dunno, something fun?” BEN said groggily. “Don’t ask me. You could entertain yourself with tons of stuff on there if you look for it.”

Jeff was about to protest some more, but BEN had already seemed to have fallen asleep. Jeff poked at his friend’s, very soft, cheek, but to no avail. The little elf was out cold. The hunter huffed, pushing the sleeping elf away from his lap as his head was dangerously close to his crotch- and he sure as hell didn’t feel like having to deal with his dick acting up around BEN again, especially if he was going to be that close to it as he slept.

Jeff sighed as he looked at the slumbering ghost beside him, his peaceful face and bare legs were practically taunting him and his ignored sex drive.

Jeff’s eyes left his friend, instead looking at the device he had left open right next to them. BEN had offered Jeff to use his laptop in exchange for him being a pillow, but Jeff didn’t exactly know what he’d do with it.

He took the laptop into his lap anyways, not really caring about fulfilling his side of the agreement as he looked through the internet. Lots of files on BEN’s laptop had been password-protected so there wouldn't have been much to do other than browse the web. He had gotten the idea to look up himself again, given that it’d been a long while since he had been in the Over Realm’s radar. It had been about 2 or so years ago when he had left that realm for this one, and you bet he had spent a lot of time there causing lots of trouble. He looked through articles and forum posts discussing him, it seemed to have died down a bit but Jeff was more than fine with that. As BEN had warned him a few times earlier; people online are weird.

Jeff looked up towards the tabs, seeing a few that were pinned in the corner. Curious, Jeff had clicked on one of them.. Only to find that it had been the same tab he and BEN were on when they fooled around with each other that night.

Jeff’s face suddenly grew mortified, quickly snapping his head around to see if there was anyone nearby who could’ve seen him looking at this shit. Jeff turned his head to face the small, dormant teen besides him, seething silently as they questioned why they still had this site, and this specific video they left off on, PINNED in their browser. That gremlin was lucky he was asleep and that Jeff didn’t feel like pushing the topic of them fucking around any further. Jeff sighed angrily, his hand ran through his hair and down his face in disbelief, his face red as his eyes lingered on the lewd content that the site displayed out for him.

Well, they were quite far from the mansion.

No one would be able to walk in on him looking into this shit more.. right?

Jeff pondered, his eyes trailing back to BEN. He seemed like he wouldn’t be awake anytime soon- the elf had been taking tons of naps lately for some reason. Jeff remembered that he usually didn’t sleep much at all before all of this and wondered what caused this, but it quickly vanished from his mind as soon as he saw a ‘blowjob in the forest’ video.

Fuck.

Jeff clicked on it, his curiosity getting the best of him as he watched through the video. He had to lower the volume a considerable amount since he knew BEN’s elfen ears probably would’ve been able to pick up on it. God, he wished he could’ve had headphones or something so he could listen in on it- but he’d have to make peace with the fact that this would’ve been as good as it was going to get.

Jeff watched the POV video, watching as the girl showed off their mouth and dragged their tongue up the erect cock teasingly. Jeff shifted a bit, feeling his cheeks get a bit warm. He hadn’t exactly been stimulated that much by the video itself, more so the thoughts of thinking about whether or not BEN would actually do this for him or not.

Jeff thought back to those times BEN had shown off his fangs, his tongue. The feeling of his soft lips on his fingers and the cute yet dangerously naughty looks the elf would give him when he was about to bully him over his teenage hormones again. Those little smirks here and there that allowed the ghost to show off his fangs, the way he stuck his tongue out after he teased him. 

That time he had his mouth wide open and showed the very milky looking yogurt mixed in with his drool- God, that time he had his cum on his face and tongue-

He shook his head, smacking himself in the face as he tried to get the gay thoughts out of his head- 

No. Bad Jeff brain, bad. No perverted thoughts about the ghost elf again.

Jeff averted his gaze while pursing his lips, deep down knowing full well that thinking about BEN lewdly was pretty out of his control at this point given how many times he had tried to stop it to no avail. It was really getting ridiculous at this point- He really couldn’t even watch porn with other people in it anymore without his mind trying to wander off into somehow trying to imagine BEN in these scenarios with him.

He can’t take this shit anymore.

Jeff was about to try and close the tab, not seeing a point in making himself hard again.. Until he saw an ad for another site below the video that was playing. Jeff looked puzzled as the ad seemed to have contained naughty drawings and animations of fictional characters, his eyes beginning to widen as he saw something familiar in the animated ad.

Link.

Not just any Link, but a very horny looking Link.

Jeff felt his face burning. Oh god, oh god oh god oh god _oh god._

He turned his head to face the sleeping elf beside him, then looked back to the ad. Then again back to BEN, then the ad once more- And then the dawning realization suddenly hit him.

Holy shit.

Link looked so similar to BEN.

From his face and right down to his bare legs, it was nearly indistinguishable.

Jeff began to sweat, his fingers making their way to his head and pulling at his hair as he stared at the, very lewd looking, manga Link. Jeff knew what laid behind that ad, he knew and yet his fingers on the trackpad had made the cursor hover over it.

No, no no. Don’t click on it.

Jeff, for the love of god and all that is tainted, do not click on that ad.

You know what lies beyond it, you know there’s a character in there that looks almost identical to your best friend in there. You _know_ that it’s porn, you _know_ this, Jeff.

You _can’t_ click on it. You _shouldn’t_ click on it. For you, your friend and what’s left of your very sanity-

Don’t.

Click.

It.

Jeff felt himself twitch, trying hard to restrain himself from pressing his index finger down on the trackpad. He knew what consequences he’d face had he let temptation take over him again. He had said he wanted things to go back to normal, well- this wasn’t normal. Lusting over your best friend wasn’t normal, wanting to view porn of a character that looks like your friend isn’t normal. It wasn’t normal at least in the past, but now..

Now.. it was just- everyday life, wasn’t it?

Jeff clicked on the ad.

Let’s just say, he wasn’t prepared for what he would find.

Porn, tons of it- It seemed as if this Link character was just the target for all kinds of sexualization.. Especially gay porn. Jeff tried keeping as straight a face as he could, trying to ignore the burning he felt on his face as he looked at the various images and animations of this Link character getting violated in every way imaginable. He had clicked onto the “Doujinshi” section and had found a fuck ton more of these, most of them in black and white yet not losing it’s similarities to his best friend’s looks. It was never ending- it was too much for Jeff to handle. 

Jeff wasn’t seeing Link themselves in these pictures, No- To him, it was all BEN. BEN in various positions, different angles- his nude body or having his clothes ripped off from him before he took a dick in his mouth and was facefucked by some other random characters. It was BEN’s face he saw, red as ever and having hearts in his eyes as he spread his legs- his fingers pulling his asscheeks apart and showing off his tiny, virgin asshole showing as he beckoned him to come take what was his. Jeff read through some more of these doujins, fixated on the boy and their body’s lustful, untamed expressions in the art itself. Jeff swallowed down the lump he had in his throat, fully able to feel his dick starting to come alive as he wondered whether or not he’d ever actually get to see BEN this way, if he would ever get to see him completely nude and if it would look exactly like these depictions or even better-

Jeff growled, shaking his head as he had his hand on the top of the laptop- attempting to try and convince himself that he should stop looking at this shit and just clear out BEN’s entire history so there’d be no evidence of his thought crimes towards the elf resting beside him. The killer felt himself imploding from the inside, unable to take his eyes off the screen- unable to take his eyes away from the depictions that looked just like BEN.

Shit, he was horny.

Jeff shakily took his hand off of the monitor, his hand slowly trailing down towards the zipper of his pants and pulling it down. He reached inside of it and ended up taking his dick into his hands. Jeff breathed heavily, sweating as he stared at the screen and envisioned BEN mimicking the same faces and positions he had seen. He began jacking off slowly, dreading himself for having to come to this conclusion but at this point he had been deprived of BEN’s touch for so long. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He bit his lip, keeping in mind that his friend was still sleeping right next to them as he spread his legs out more. He threw his head back, feeling sweat trail down his body as he went faster. He panted softly, letting light moans escape him as he tried his damndest to keep his gaze on the computer and away from BEN. It was bad enough that these drawings looked so much like the ghost, he did NOT need to actually be a creeper and start jacking off while looking at his sleeping body. Whether or not he technically already was just by resorting to this was up for debate but Jeff at this point didn’t really care, he just needed release after being stuck in limbo over whether or not he should allow BEN to toy around with his body and mind again.

God, he missed feeling that damn elf’s body against his own- though he’ll never say that to him out loud. Fuck that.

Jeff hissed quietly, remembering those times he and BEN had shared their bodies together and meshing in those experiences with whatever scenarios were happening in those weird doujins of Link. Reimagining it so that it’d be about him and his friend instead, BEN moaning out his name and telling him he wanted to feel more of him. Shit- shit shit shit shit.

Jeff groaned softly, feeling that all-too-familiar feeling of pressuring building up in his gut. He was going to cum, he was going to cum after he thought about his best friend and him fucking each other to completion. He needed him- No, no he didn’t

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck- what was wrong with him?

Jeff covered his mouth with his other hand, a muffled moan spilling out of him as he milked his dick out for all it had. Trembling slightly as he released everything he had in him pent up from the last few days without BEN’s assistance. He panted heavily, his face red and his body drenched in his own sweat as he stared down at the mess he made, his huge load had gone onto the grass in front of him and almost covered the entirety of the palm of his right hand. He breathed in the fresh forest breeze, before letting out a huge sigh. His clean hand running through his hair as he laid there wondering why the fuck he just did that- Right in front of BEN’s body too. He had done a pretty good job in not staring at him while he did it, but that didn’t make the mixed feelings he had over the situation go away.

He tried to rationalize what he had just done in his mind.

Technically, he wouldn’t have been succumbing to BEN if these were just depictions of a character that just so happened to look like him. 

Hm.

Jeff looked over at BEN, his eyes along with his long eyelashes still closed- breathing softly and looking as content as ever. He averted his gaze, not thinking that it;d be a good idea to stare at him too long, given he still had his bare legs out.

They were just legs, Jeff. They were just legs and even that was enough to excite you before. He knew that, and just so happened to not want to pop another one out so soon. Sue him.

Jeff thought a bit more as he walked over to the stream that the boys had been close by, JEff thanking his lucky stars that they had both picked a very convenient area to wash away the crimes his hands had done.

..What if- he were to resort to using these doujinshis instead of trying to fuck BEN from now on? Would that even work? 

If he had an alternative outlet such as drawings to keep himself and his uncontrollable teenage sex drive from being preyed on by the likes of BEN Drowned- could he potentially be able to get over his urges?

Would he finally be free from the gremlin’s dirty, mischievous clutches?

Jeff raised his, now clean, right hand up to his chin.

Maybe.. Maybe that’d be worth a shot.

Jeff looked back at the elf, who had still not woken up. The spots of light that leaked from the trees had illuminated his form and made him look like some mystical being- a fairy tale. It was only a coincidence that he had been a ghostly elf, the situation would’ve suited him better if he were an actual friendly being.. Instead of a mischievous, manipulative entity who thrived on playing with others and their lives.

Jeff blushed, ridding himself of those thoughts of BEN. He had to remind himself that despite his.. adorable features, that he was just another monster just like the rest of the realm here. His pretty, elfish face really fools a ton of people, especially when he smiles- but he was just as evil and conniving as everyone else.

Jeff growled lightly- God, that fucking elf really pisses him off sometimes.

…

Shit.

Jeff had decided to make an account on the site, ending up favoriting the Link doujinshis for safekeeping. He had figured he’d have plenty of time to be able to browse through more of this site for more content later on down the line. He’d just have to figure out ways to be able to snatch the laptop away from BEN as he didn’t have his own to do this on. BEN was taking tons of naps lately, so he figured that he would be able to snag it away from him during those times.

He had also learned a few things from BEN about managing your privacy online, and had picked up the _‘clear history’_ trick to save his ass from being snooped on and teased over this later on. Jeff sighed, thankful that he had managed to remember that trick after so long. Jeff gently set BEN’s laptop on the side, closing it shut and leaving it right where he last remembered it being so that BEN wouldn’t suspect that he had done anything on it in the first place. Jeff decided to lay down a reasonable distance besides the smaller boy and allow himself to relax, waiting until his friend woke up from his nap. It must’ve been about an hour since he had fallen asleep. He’d wonder just how much longer he’d have to wait.

…

A loud yawn rang through the air, prompting Jeff’s gaze to shift over to the elf, who had rolled over onto his back to stretch themselves out. He opened his eyes, shielding his face from the light that shone above him. He realized.. that he hadn’t been sleeping on his friend’s lap at all. BEN shifted himself up to a sitting position, looking around until he found Jeff so so he could glare at him while he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

“You jackass, I said I wanted to sleep on you.”

“And I said I wasn’t your pillow.”

“I offered you my laptop in exchange for you being my pillow!”

Jeff shrugged, “‘Guess I just wasn’t interested in your offer.”

BEN groaned, lifting himself off the ground so he could stretch himself out some more. He raised his arm as he leaned over to his left side, letting out a pleasurable whine as the knots on his back loosened up.

“So, did you do anything interesting while I was gone?”

Jeff stiffened, continuing to look up at the tree branches as he answered:

“No, not at all.”

BEN raised his brow, but decided that he was too tired (and hungry) to pry. “Well whatever, we should probably head back home now, I’m starving! I’d kill for some omelette right now.”

Jeff scoffed as he lifted himself up to his feet, “You couldn’t kill even if you wanted to.”

“I can to! I just don’t rely on stupid knives like you do!”

“That’s just because you don’t have the skill for it.”

“Whatever.”

BEN picked up his laptop, shoving it into his hat before he flew after Jeff who had made his way back onto the path back home. Jeff had nothing to worry about, he had his history wiped from his friend’s computer entirely. Only he should’ve been able to log in onto his alias on that hentai site, if BEN were to ever use that site eventually- he’d be completely anonymous and he’d have no reason to care about what some rando online jerked it to. Jeff smirked, he’d be in the clear.

After all, it had been BEN who had told him that there were many advantages in staying incognito.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6.5: DOUJINSHI**

* * *

  
  


Today marked the 6th day after that intense confrontation with Jeff, and so far.. things didn’t look all that unusual.

At least, it didn’t to the others in the mansion.

BEN, meanwhile, had been having some trouble lately. His laptop would constantly disappear and end up in places where he didn’t remember leaving them. It’d been happening a lot lately, especially after he had woken up after an afternoon nap. He would find them in the strangest of places. Whether it be in the cupboard, the front porch of the mansion- Hell, it once ended up underneath Smile Dog’s huge doggie bed. THis time, however, it was in between the cushions of the couch. 

BEN had scratched at this chin, wondering what in the fuck was going on. One of the current theories he had was that due to his excessive sleeping lately, he may have developed a habit of sleepwalking. Though he didn’t know how plausible that would be coming from him, considering he was a cyberghost and given that he didn’t really need to sleep in the first place, would he even be able to do such a thing without being completely conscious during it? Ugh, sometimes thinking about this stuff too deeply hurt his head.

BEN suddenly heard some faint giggling from down the hall, rolling his eyes as he prepared himself for the inevitable visit from an unwelcome guest.

“Oh, _BENNY_! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you awake!” 

L.J. usually had a habit of taunting the younger boys around here, it probably had to do with the fact that younger boys in general had reminded them of Isaac, his previous owner.

“Ugh, hey L.J.” The monochrome clown giggled some more, circling around the couch in order to sit down next to him. A very large grin that showed off his sharp teeth had graced his face, as usual, as he spoke some more to the small elfen boy.

“I’ve been seeing you around the premises a lot lately- Catching up on sleep now, aren’t you boy? I suppose it makes sense considering you’re still growing! Oh- I always feel so tempted to wake you up just so we could play together but- you just look like the cutest littlest thing ever when you’re asleep!” He reached his hand over to pinch BEN’s cheek, moving it around as he gave him a sinister smile. “You still look so youthful! Almost just like you did when you were a little, cute 12 year old! I swear, I’m going to miss how you look once you finally grow older!”

BEN snarled, smacking the clown’s hand away from his face. “It’d do you some good to know some boundaries, L.J. You do know Slenderman doesn’t want you anywhere near us without him nearby. He knows you target kids.”

Laughing Jack shrugged, crossing his arms to assert a thinking pose. “Well- that may be the case. But you seem to be forgetting something, dear Benjamin! You’re not a ‘human child’ anymore, are you now?”

“Whatever.” BEN said simply, already bored of talking to the creep as he looked through his laptop to check for any signs of misuse or clues as to what was going on with it. Ultimately, finding nothing. Laughing Jack had tilted his head as he looked at BEN going through his laptop, taking notice of BEN trying to search for something. Laughing Jack snickered, beginning to speak again as he pulled out a lollipop and began to suck on it.

“My oh my, Benjamin. You seem to be looking a bit lost there, are you- perhaps- looking for something?”

“Psh, why do you care?”

“Oh I don’t-” The clown clarified, his grin somehow becoming wider as he stared down at the teenage ghost, “However, I could’ve sworn you would always keep your laptop around you at all times! It seems so strange for you to just hand it over to Jeff as you did.”

BEN suddenly lifted his head up and snapped his head to face L.J. “Wait- What did you just say-”

“Jeff! Jeffrey Allen Woods! Jeff the Killer! You know.. That Jeff!” The aura that surrounded BEN suddenly grew more grim, L.J. could feel it as the boy stared right through him.

“What did you see?” BEN asked the clown, very sternly might he add.

L.J. shrugged, he had laid his back against the cushions of the couch, relaxing as he continued to suck at his lolly. “Oh, nothing much! We had just come back from training together, and he was acting all fussy over my teasing again! -The usual! But anyways- I saw him walk off and thought he had just gone into his room. However, I ended up seeing him come out of your room with your laptop and set it back down here a few hours later! I figured: Hm? Maybe BEN had let him borrow it, but no! Apparently not as far as I can tell by your reaction!”

BEN blinked, looking down to think about the information that he had just gotten out of L.J. of all people. Jeff? Taking his laptop while he was sleeping? He immediately thought he knew what he might’ve been doing with it.

Watching porn.

Yeah, that had to be it. It just makes more sense.

BEN looked towards the creepy clown again, glaring at him as he had his eyes shut and licked away at his candy. The elf thought he might’ve had something planned if he were to tell him this so easily.

“L.J. Why did you tell me all of this so easily?”

Laughing Jack giggled, earning a harder glare from the elf. “Oh, no particular reason. Just thought I’d help the ‘ _kyu-uute’_ little elf boy out a tad!”

BEN groaned, he was about done discussing anything else with the clown today. “Right, whatever. I’m gonna go take another nap now.”

L.J. hummed playfully, “Hehe! Sleep tight, Benjamin.. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” His tone turned a bit grim at the end there, but BEN wasn’t scared in the slightest. Being that he and the others were under Slenderman’s protection, he’d have L.J.’s head if anything happened to any of the children here.

Now that he had dealt with L.J. and his shenanigans, he had to focus on one thing.

Catching Jeff in the act.

…

Ben sighed, he had let another day pass by since Jeff had already taken his laptop the day before. Today marked about a week since he and Jeff nearly fucked, and had that confrontation. If L.J. had managed to tell him the truth about what he saw yesterday, then he knew without a doubt that Jeff’s motive for this must’ve been porn. BEN had still noticed Jeff’s eyes lingering on him throughout the mansion and outside while he was training. Even during instances where he was sure he was alone, he always felt this certain chill travel up his spine and he instantly knew that he must’ve been Jeff spying on him the entire time. They had been hanging out normally as he wanted, he really didn’t have to go through these lengths to not be figured out by BEN.

The ghost had prepared a bag of laundry and a spare pillow to hide underneath his covers, morphing it to the perfect shape of him so that they wouldn’t be suspected to not actually be in his room whatsoever. He had adjusted it a few times before deciding to leave it be and prepare to step foot into the Cyber Realm.

BEN sat his laptop on his bed, slowly starting to let himself dematerialize as he stepped foot in through his monitor. Once inside, using his hand to close the laptop so Jeff (or whoever else) wouldn’t think that he had been using it beforehand. He made himself comfortable within the inside of the Cyber Room he had created, his own little home inside this computer of his where he would be able to chill out and rest until the culprit snatched his laptop from his room. He had set up an alarm that would only go off when someone had entered his room and another for when his laptop had been picked up, and they would only make sounds within this Cyber Room of his- this being so he would be able to spy on the culprit as they went through their computer without them suspecting anything. If all went according to plan, the culprit would’ve been thinking BEN was asleep underneath the blankets without thoughts to check underneath it. Then he’d be right on target.

BEN rubbed his hands together as he sat down against his comfortable bean bag chair, about ready to catch Jeff in the middle of another one of his wankfests so he could continue to tease him about his sex drive again. He brought this upon himself for trying to mess around with his shit without his permission.

This should be a piece of cake.

…

BEN’s ear twitched as he heard the screech of his alarms echoing within the Cyber Room- He bolted up, feeling irritated after being rudely awakened from his nap so suddenly. Confused and wiping some drool off from the corner of his mouth as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He shook his head, lifting his body from the bean bag chair as he looked towards the screen that showed a familiar white hooded chest that began to walk out of his room and onto the next.

Oh man, it was Jeff. It was him the entire time.

BEN watched as Jeff entered his own room, taking notice that he had locked the door behind him before sitting down on his bed. He had already opened up BEN’s browser and began typing away at it. Now, BEN had expected him to go on any ol’ porn site available- and was very surprised when he found out that he had typed in ‘hentai’ instead.

BEN didn’t take Jeff to be a weeb.

The elf watched closely as the site loaded up, it was the usual girls with big boobs on the front page getting molested by tentacles or god knows what else. Lewd expressions here and there covered in blush and sometimes other various liquids, BEN won’t go deep into that- However, Jeff didn’t seem all that interested in those. He had only looked for a second before he clicked on the login button and typed in his info. BEN was able to see all of it from behind his screen, snickering as he realized that now that he had this info- he’d be able to use it to snoop around on his account later on. This would be punishment for fucking around and putting his laptop in places where it shouldn’t be. 

He. Will. Pay.

BEN revelled around mischievously, thinking about what it could be on this account that he’d be able to use to make fun of Jeff with. Was he into pet play? Watersports? Some good ol’ whipping and bondage? Ooooh all the possibilities and jokes he could make out what this account had in store for him. Jeff was going to pay, big time-

BEN suddenly felt his face turning red as he faced the screen again, seeing the list of Jeff’s favorites in full view.

Oh my god.

He was into Legend of Zelda porn.

Not just any LoZ porn- it was LINK PORN.

BEN watched, frozen and trembling in embarrassment as he saw several lewd images of Link flash on screen. Dear god, oh heavenly lord and savior- he looked almost identical to him. BEN felt himself screaming internally out of embarrassment- No! No no no no no- He cannot be fucking serious-

Did he prefer LINK over HIM? How could he prefer Link over him?! He looked like him, for god’s sake! 

Or was this his way of maneuvering away from his claws? That fucking pervert was using DOUJINSHI in order to tame his dick?! Doujinshi of a character that looked JUST LIKE HIM?!

Oh, he was going to get it-

BEN had watched as Jeff took out his dick, he could’ve sworn he felt steam coming off of him as he watched him jack off to the Link porn. BEN examined the doujin in front of him, it seemed like just a simple blowjob panel.. unless-

Wait a second-

_‘I wouldn’t have to stare if you just kept your mouth shut.’_

Jeff’s fixation with his lips.

Was he.. thinking about that blowjob offer he made him?

...

_“You_ **_ASSHOLE!_ ** _”_ , BEN suddenly shot himself out of the monitor, startling Jeff as he backed away from the computer and looked horrified as BEN crawled out of it and onto his bed. Jeff nearly had a heart attack as he grabbed the blankets around him and used it to cover up his boner- his face was as red as BEN’s at this point and he was giving him the biggest death glare he could muster up in this kind of situation.

“ **_BEN?!_ ** What the fuck-” Jeff was suddenly cut off as BEN yanked the blanket away from him, staring at his dick laced with his precum as he growled at the killer- who looked pretty fucking pissed to have been interrupted in the middle of his wankfest.

“This whole time I’ve been wondering what the fuck has been going on with my laptop, and it’s been you the whole time?!”

“So what?! It’s not like I broke it or anything! I needed to borrow it for a while, that’s all!” Jeff bit back at him.

“Oh sure, you needed to borrow it. Gee, Jeffy. I wonder what for-” BEN suddenly grabbed the laptop from behind him, shoving it in his face and showing him the lewd Link blowjob image in all its glory. “-Oh! -And what the fuck is _this_?”

Jeff‘s gaze averted to the side to avoid looking at BEN, scoffing as he did so. “So it’s porn of some dumb anime character, no big deal-”

“Wow, that answer was so shit I practically could taste it in my mouth.” BEN barked back at them, “Who’s it look like, genius?”

Jeff kept his current composure, “I already said some dumb anime character, didn’t I?”

“Oh really? You don’t think they look like me?”

“Uh, sure they do- But it was just some popup ad that took over the browser! There’s nothing going on-”

“Oh sure, I just overdosed on drugs and hallucinated you typing out ‘hentai heaven dot net’ and punching in your login details- By the way, username ‘666smileblade’ with password ‘smiledogrulez999’ are both shit-tier and I could’ve hacked into them easily, dumbass!”

“Oh fuck off! I couldn’t come up with anything else!”

“-So you admit that this account full of Link porn in your favorites belongs to you?”

“I admit _jack shit!_ ”

BEN sighed, pinching the skin between his eyes. 

Fine. 

Fine, fine fine fine fine fine.

If Jeff still wasn’t going to give him what he wanted to hear out of him so easily, even after he had caught him red handed in his quest for Link doujins- then it was time for him to take matters into his own hands.

BEN had suddenly begun to slowly crawl up to his best friend, making Jeff give him a warning in the form of another low growl- This didn’t stop BEN however as he ended up yanking the entirety of his best friend’s pants off. Jeff was startled for a second, wondering what the fuck was going on before his body tensed up, feeling BEN’s fingers beginning to massage bare thighs.

“BEN, don’t-”

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t.. At least, I won’t unless you finally fess up.” BEN was still pretty pissed off, and it had begun to mesh in with his sadistic, sexual side as it slowly began to come out. He hissed out his next few words: “C’mon Jeffy boy, _just say you want me._ ”

Jeff’s breath hitched in his throat as BEN’s fingers made its way up underneath his shirt, snarling lightly as he felt his body cry out from the sensual sensations on his body. “-I don’t have _anything_ to say to you, you freak..”

The elf hummed, “Hm, we’ll see about that.” BEN said as he pulled his upper body closer between Jeff’s thighs, his face was dangerously close to his friend’s dick. 

Oh god, oh god oh god oh god oh god.

Jeff glared down at BEN, trying hard to appear threatening but his body had betrayed him immensely as his dick only got harder. BEN cooed out to Jeff as he caressed his thighs, one of his hands making his way up into his stomach to brush his thumb over his developing abs again. Jeff groaned lightly, his dick throbbing and BEN definitely noticed just how needy his cock actually was. BEN smirked up at Jeff, making sure to show off his fangs again since he seemed to like them so much-

“You like my mouth, don’t you Jeffy?”

Silence.

“You could make it yours, you know. All you need to do is say you want me, and then I’ll let you dump your huge load down my throat.”

“Shut up already, you-” BEN suddenly took Jeff’s hand, Jeff stared down at BEN in confusion until he felt BEN’s tongue right on his thumb. Jeff froze, watching as BEN slid his tongue all over it before he took it into his mouth- sucking lightly on it and staring right into Jeff’s eyes as he did so. Jeff blushed hard, feeling like he should be able to smack the damned elf away from him but again, he just couldn’t.

He knew he wanted this.

But- he can’t say it. He couldn’t. No way.

That’d only satisfy him.

BEN giggled, enjoying the conflict that played in Jeff’s eyes. He began to bob his head back and forth onto his thumb, his other hand still massaging his bare thigh. It was torture to his neglected dick, but he wasn’t about to jerk it right in front of BEN again. Last time he did that he.. Shit, no- Don't think about what happened last time. The way his cum was on his best friend’s face, it was only for him to see. It was all his.

Fuck, he can’t say it though. He shouldn’t give in.

BEN sucked a bit harder on his thumb, letting Jeff feel a bit of his teeth as he brushed one of his fangs over it.

He shouldn’t.

BEN’s soft tongue trailed over his thumb again.

He wouldn’t.

BEN moaned out lightly.

He can’t.

BEN called out his name once again, sounding very hushed and needy.

“Jeffy.”

Jeff suddenly pulled BEN’s mouth open using his thumb, BEN was surprised by the sudden assertiveness and let out a small yelp. He looked towards the bigger killer, feeling himself shiver as he locked eyes with the hunter before him as he looked at him as if he were a piece of meat. BEN stood his ground however, as much as he could’ve as Jeff played around with his soft tongue.

“You are such a little shit.” Jeff said darkly, beginning to make BEN’s body feel weird. “Fine, fine. I’ll play your stupid little game, and I’ll win it.”

“Jeff-”

“I want you.”

“Shit-”

“Hurry up and suck me off already.” Jeff shoved BEN’s face onto his cock, pressing it against his soft cheek and making Jeff grunt softly from the sensation. BEN blushed hard, averting his gaze to the side as he realized that he’d actually have to do this now. He hadn’t actually done this sort of thing before and he didn’t think he’d get this far with Jeff seeing as he was a stubborn guy. He was always up for teasing but now, it seemed like it was the real deal.

He glared up at him, dragging his tongue from his balls up onto the very tip of his penis- earning another moan from the killer as he finally got a taste of BEN’s smooth tongue on his dick.

He called this a game, said that he’d win in the end, huh?

We’ll see about that.

BEN wrapped his hand around Jeff’s cock, sucking on the tip as he pumped it for him. BEN figured he had to rely on what he had seen on those porn videos and try to practice them on Jeff. They were both teenage virgins so it’s not like Jeff should be able to notice how sloppy he might be at this anyways. So far, the killer seemed to be enjoying himself as he panted heavily, his fingers digging deep into his bed. BEN was more than satisfied with his reaction, but decided to amp it up a bit by slowly starting to slide the rest of Jeff’s cock into his mouth. Jeff moaned out more, trying hard to keep his eyes on BEN just so he could watch as his best friend’s face became more red. He could feel his soft hands cupping his balls, firmly massaging them. BEN’s tongue swirled around his throbbing dick, especially around the tip once he had made his way back up to the top before he began to bob it back down. Up and down, up and down- Some sucking here and there to tease the killer, which he had apparently caught onto as he growled at him.

“For fuck’s sake BEN-” He hissed out, “If you don’t work that mouth harder to get this cum out of me then I’ll just have to do it myself.”

BEN raised his brow, about to take Jeff’s cock out of his mouth to ask him what he meant until he felt his friend’s fingers suddenly pull him by the hair. A small whine came out of the elf as Jeff roughly forced him off of his dick and dragged him to where Jeff was originally sitting right against his bed frame. Jeff had stood up at this point, his dick rubbing against BEN’s flushed face again and earning a hiss out of him.

“Jeff- what the fuck are you -Ah!”, BEN was interrupted once the killer shoved his thumb into his mouth again, gently caressing his cute fangs and keeping it open as he used his other hand to position his dick correctly.

“Shut up and suck, brat.” Jeff had spread out BEN’s mouth more before he shoved his dick right back in there- moaning out at the warmth of his friend’s mouth, his hips automatically beginning to facefuck the smaller elf. BEN let out a soft, muffled whine, further exciting Jeff as the vibration of it stimulated his needy cock. BEN glared up at Jeff as he began to shove his dick deeper into his throat, the killer should’ve counted his lucky stars that he had no gag reflex since he was a ghost- otherwise he would’ve bit his dick off by now. BEN began to suck harder on his friend's cock, he knew Jeff was impulsive and straightforward- was it so bad for him to want to play with his cock a bit more before they actually began to work on making him cum with his mouth? The nerve of this guy.

Jeff groaned, pulling on BEN’s hair a bit harder as he violated his mouth. “Fuck fuck- yeah just like that, BEN. Fuuuck.” He used his other hand to caress the elf’s hot cheek, using the elf’s jaw as an extra grip so he could thrust even deeper into him. He could feel his balls pressing against BEN’s soft lips as well, which made him get an idea.

Jeff shoved hard one last time into BEN’s throat before he pulled out- Jeff looked down on the heated elf, his wet tongue hung out as he panted and his face and ears were all beet red. God, he’d be lying to himself again if he said he didn’t love how he looked right at this moment. 

He sat back down on the bed, pulling BEN by the hair again as he guided his face towards his balls and gave the lewd elf a smirk. “I think you know what I want you to do.”

BEN scoffed, averting his gaze as he took his friend’s balls into his mouth and began to suck hard on them- his hand had aided him in this process by continuing to pump the rest of Jeff’s dick as he continued to lap up his balls. Jeff threw his head back, groaning as the elf did his job. Jeff knew this was his first ever blowjob and that BEN was probably also in the same boat, but god he didn’t care- as soon as he had taken control of the situation, it was almost thrilling. Exciting, even. It was like he didn’t have to comply with BEN at all, all he needed to do was take the lead and now, here he was with a cute elf actually starting to give him what he wants.

He might start to get used to this quicker than he thought he would.

BEN, on the other hand, seemed to be conflicted about it. Yes, it was pretty hot how Jeff had just suddenly switched on him and taken control- but he was the one who wanted to be in control. He wanted to be the one to watch this huge hunter before him grovel at his friend. In a way, he is since he’s the one with his cock in his mouth and making him come undone- but still.

Whatever, he’ll still play this game with him- and he’ll be the one to win.

BEN suddenly stopped sucking on Jeff’s balls, sliding his tongue on the underside of Jeff’s cock before he took it all back inside of him again. Jeff hissed, not expecting that at all from the elf as he arched his back and cursed out in pleasure. BEN grinned, he was not about to let this big oaf think he had the upper hand over him now.

BEN sucked harder, and harder- having Jeff’s dick flop out a few times with a loud ‘pop as he began to tease him again. A mischievous sneer on his red hot face as he used both of his hands to try and milk out the rest of his best friend’s cum out, knowing that he was close judging by the look in his eyes.

“Yeah- C’mon and cum, you big scary killer! Cum all over my face again like you did in the forest! You know you want to.” A huge lick was delivered to the hunter’s cock once more, BEN swirling his tongue around the tip again so he could push Jeff past the limit. Jeff groaned, finally letting his spunk shoot out of him and cover up his friend’s cute face. BEN had a devilish look on him as he lapped up his friend’s jizz, giving a small kiss to the tip of Jeff’s dick as it slowly went flaccid again.

Yeah, he thinks it’s safe to say he won this round.

…

BEN wiped the remains of Jeff’s jzz off of his face using one of Jeff’s towels, the parts he couldn’t lick off at least. BEN smiled towards the killer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he hugged him from behind.

“So, it’s finally happening then, huh? You’ve pretty much just accepted fate now?”

Jeff groaned in annoyance, letting himself fall over on his bed even when BEN still had his arms wrapped around him. “Yeah yeah, don’t get too cocky though. I’m going to be the one who ends up in control and you know it.”

BEN smirked, “Maybe in your dreams.”

Jeff growled, suddenly lifting himself up again and shoving BEN’s arms away from him. “This still doesn’t mean shit, either! This is just a fuckbuddy agreement and nothing else- that means no gay shit. Nothing is ever gonna happen between us, ever. No relationship, love, nothing! Got it?”

BEN rolled his eyes. “You just facefucked me and you’re still worried about that?”

“BEN.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. Only sex, no strings attached; just like in the movies.”

Jeff nodded. “Great then, it’s a deal.”

BEN smirked, pulling his laptop back into his lap as he scrolled through the doujins Jeff had favorited him so far. A wicked grin appearing on his face as he suddenly came up with another brilliant idea on what to do with them. 

“It sure is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! That was a long ass chapter wasn't it?  
> 9781 words for this one! The 6th chapter was too short for my liking so I decided to merge both chap 6 and 6.5 so I could get on with more plot after this!  
> I didn't want there to be two chapters with only smut involved hence this decision was made. Actual 7th chapter is being worked on! Things will actually get more interesting after this (i hope ;-;)  
> thanks for reading♥


	7. Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff gets a visit from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been like a week since I posted ;-; Sorry, I got caught up in other things! I was kinda unsure about posting this chapter and if it'd hold up to the other ones, but I think it's decent for now.  
> Not much smut this chapter, more story though! I'm thinking of renaming this story but I'm not sure if I actually will. Hmmm.  
> 10,912 words this time! We did it- I finally broke through my usual count! yayy  
> Todays date: Sept 9, 2020

A child sighed as they kicked a rock into a shallow pond, sitting down and huddling up against a tree as they loathed being found by a certain, tall and faceless monster. He had gotten in trouble earlier for making a fuss again at the dinner table. He huffed, glaring at nothing in particular as they recounted the events. It wasn’t his fault the monster didn’t understand that he didn’t want to be here, he’d made it pretty obvious with all the kicking and screaming and slashing of his knife around that he was doing just fine living off in the human realm all on his own- Yet, he kidnapped him and dragged him through this weird passageway that joined the two worlds together.

One of them being the lively and bustling homes of humans, and the other were made of lands you could only see in the most terrifying of nightmares.

It had only been about 2 days since he had been dragged down here, and it was hating every second of it.

He had been searching for the exit for the past few hours with no luck, and he was tired. It was reaching nautical twilight, and he was out here alone in some part of the woods. He had been told never to go in here alone as they specifically prey on humans like himself, but he didn’t care. He had been dragged through these very woods and he sure as hell was going to get out of here one way or another. Human or not, he would take on anything so long as it meant he was free.

Not that his life in the above was any better, but it was better than taking orders from some faceless freak.

He stayed there for a while, the only sounds around him being the crickets, the sound of the stream running through the rocky terrains and dying chirps of the birds. Staring at the darkest in front of him- wondering if he’d have to go even deeper in to finally be able to find that damn passage again. He felt like he’d been going in circles for hours, it was like the forest was taunting him or something.

As if they were alive.

The boy sighed, starting to get up again as they looked even deeper into the depths of the deadly forest in front of them. He took a step, then two, and then-

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, he snapped his head to his right. Startled, confused- What the hell just touched him?

And then, it happened again on the opposite side. Repeat.

What the-

Soft giggles had breezed past his ears, mixed in with the cool breeze of the forest.

The boy glared, his eyes surveying his surroundings before he slowly began to take out his knife. He treaded carefully back to the tree he had rested on, beginning to circle around it but ultimately ended up finding nothing. He raised his brow, lowering his knife and sighing as they fell back down to sit against the tree again. He was tired, skipped dinner and had used all their energy trying to rip themselves away from the damn mansion and the beasts’ tentacles. Maybe he was just starting to feel and hear things again-

_“Boo!”_

The boy’s eyes widened as another being suddenly appeared before them, instinctively taking their knife out and slashing at the air in front of them while they tried to back away. He missed however, and his knife flew out of his hand due to the sheer shock of the situation. The entity looked behind them, observing the knife and giggling- it was the same as the noises he had heard earlier.

“Wow, you really could’ve hurt me with that, you know?” The child floated over Jeff’s head again, “If you were any deeper in the forest, you would’ve been dead by now!”

The boy glared at the floating child, picking himself up and dusting themselves off as they walked over to get their knife. -Well, whoever this was, they didn’t seem like a threat. “I could’ve handled it, you just.. surprised me.” He shuffled a bit, looking around nervously until it had finally registered in his brain that who he was talking to wasn’t just a child that looked around his age.. but a very seemingly otherworldly being- floating right in front of him. He thought he knew what they might’ve been- an elf? But, elves aren’t monsters.. Are they? The boy didn’t know, so he asked his question out loud, scratching his head nervously as he did so.

“Uh.. What are you?”

The boy snickered, “Me? I’m a ghost! I used to be alive just like you- but then… things happened.” His tone of voice suddenly dropped as he said the last part, but he quickly regained his composure. “Anyways- I’m BEN! What’s your name?”

BEN? That was a boy’s name, wasn’t it? He was sure they were a girl when they first saw them, they wore a dress and everything! It wasn’t his fault for thinking that. The boy answered: “.. Jeff. People call me _‘Jeff the Killer’_ back home, though.”

“Jeff.” BEN repeated as a smile grew on his face. “That’s a cool name!”

Jeff scratched his head a bit, not being able to remember a time where he was actually able to talk to another kid normally, at least one that wasn’t his brother. He flushed lightly in embarrassment at the sudden compliment. “.. Thanks.”

The elf boy floated back over to him, circling around them as they observed their entire body for anything interesting. The young killer was confused as they were doing this, what exactly was he trying to do here? His puzzled expression earned him another laugh from the boy, which was honestly beginning to irritate him.

“How old are you?”

“13.”

“Cool! I’m 12. It’d be great to have a kid my age to play around with! It gets boring only having grown up creeps like Laughing Jack to talk to.”

Some more circling, Jeff was starting to glare at the boy again.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

BEN gave him a thoughtful expression, placing a hand on his chin as if he were thinking. He finally answered, “I dunno! Why do you look like that? You’re a human, aren’t you?”

“I.. I am.”

“Hah, coulda fooled me! You sure don’t look like one!”

The boy growled, shoving himself past him and restarted his journey back into the depths… that is, until he felt himself being grabbed by the other boy.

“Hey, you shouldn’t go in there! Weak humans like you would get slaughtered in 2 seconds!”

The human scoffed, “Oh yeah? I bet I can take anything that’s in there on. No problem!”

“Pfft, I _bet_ you can’t go back to the mansion.” The elf attempted to play him, which only led the human to freeze in their tracks.

“The.. mansion?”

The elf nodded, “I’m another kid Slenderman is also taking care of, we haven’t met yet since I’ve been cooped up in my bedroom playing video games- but I’ve heard a lot about you. You want to go back to the human realm, huh?”

The boy stared at the elf in disbelief before he nodded, the determination flaring up in his eyes once more. “Yeah, I just..” Jeff clenched his fists, trembling lightly as his mouth let out a huge frustrated sigh. “I can’t stand being here! It’s foggy and I can barely see anything through the darkness- It smells like rot everywhere and I haven’t had the chance to hunt for any food while trying to get away from that damn thing! He just dragged me down here one day through some weird pathway or whatever and then I ended up here!” Jeff heaved as he used his fingers to grip his hair, obviously tired and hungry and god knows just how done he was with everything that had happened.

The elf just stared at him, his head tilted to the side before he poked at him with another question. “Why would you ever want to go back?”

“-Because I hate it here! Isn’t that obvious?”

“Well, sure.. But humans like you are just like the rest of us like us in the mansion, aren’t you?”

Silence.

“... What do you mean?”

“Slenderman only takes those who have no future in the other realm, so what happened to you?”

“...I-I..”

“Was it because of your face? Did your family think you were a monster when you were born or something?”

The boy growled, suddenly barking at the elfen boy who seemed to back away a bit. “Shut up! I wasn't born like this, you know!” He began to walk through the darker parts of the forest. “-And I don’t care what Slenderman or whats-his-face thinks! He can eat shit! I’m going home!”

“W-Wait! You really shouldn’t go that wa-”

Suddenly, he was gone. The elf began to panic, looking back at the mansion to see if he still had time to run back and call for Slenderman to help him find him. He looked back at the depths of the forest again, the darkness that surrounded it was enough to want to send him flying back home- but he had promised Slenderman that he’d do his best to get back the new recruit, and he damn well knew if he wasted his time then that recruit might’ve ended up dead. The boy took a huge breath before he dove straight into the dark forest, hoping that he would be able to catch up with him and drag him back home sooner than later.

…

“You should really come back home-”

“That place isn’t my home.”

“It’s the only place you can go to!”

“It isn’t.”

“Oh- and where else would you go?”

"Anywheres better than here"

"You'll get eaten alive if you go way deep! Think about all the monsters that would-"

Jeff turned around to face the elf. "Have you seen any of these monsters for yourself?"

BEN blushed, twiddling his thumbs a bit as he averted his gaze "Well, no- I've seen them only in books and I'm not even allowed to go in this deep-"

"Then how do you know they're real if you haven't seen them for yourself?”

BEN pouted, pointing at his ears. “Uh, I could hear them from the mansion? Duh.”

SIlence hung in the air as Jeff continued to walk, causing the elf to sigh heavily- following right behind the raven haired boy, a bit annoyed that he wasn’t budging. “What’s so good about the human realm anyways?”

“Freedom, and you don’t have to take orders from some random monster, for starters.”

BEN looked up at the sky, or, what he could find of it. “Freedom, huh?” He stopped floating behind him, staying in place to think about it for a bit before he rushed back to him and lost his original train of thought. “Hey, Jeff?”

“Ugh, what?”

“If you ever found the human realm.. Could you take me there with you?”

Some more silence.

“Pfft, why would I?”

“Hmm, well- I could probably help you out there! I can possess a lot of things since I’m a ghost!”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?”

“Like electronics! Maybe we could rob some ATMs and get food with the money! Make a living out of that! We could be like.. partners in crime!”

Jeff rolled his eyes. “Only electronics? That’s lame. I thought you’d be able to possess other people.” Jeff paused- did he just say.. partners in crime? Jeff cringed a bit from the idea of having to stick around an annoying ghost like him on the human realm, no thanks. Jeff the KIller was a solo act and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

BEN flushed a bit, clearly bothered by what Jeff thought about it. “It’s not lame! It’s very resourceful, you know!”

“I’ll just hunt for my food like I always have, thanks.”

BEN continued to pout, “Even if you were to somehow find the human realm, you still wouldn’t live long enough to even get past the forest with all the monsters that lurk around here… especially during this time of day.” BEN shivered, the chilly breeze brushing past his skin like a knife.

“With what you’re wearing, I think you’ll be a bigger target than me.”

BEN titled his head to the other side. “What do you mean?”

“You’re not wearing any pants and if you had blood leak out of you or something, maybe they’d find you faster and gobble you right up.” Jeff squinted towards him to eye him up and down. “-Also you look like a girl, I hear girls are especially tasty to monsters.”

“I’m not even a human anymore! They won’t do that!” BEN stomped his foot to the floor, beginning to feel his cheeks get hot as he yelled some more at the killer. “-And I don’t look like a girl either! I don’t need any pants!”

Jeff snorted as he teased the other boy a bit more. “You’re wearing a dress, genius.”

BEN growled at him. “-A dress?! You mean my tunic? There’s nothing wrong with it! Plenty of guys wear them!”

“Guys might wear them but it doesn't make it any less girly.”

BEN averted his gaze, huffing while he threw a comeback right back at the spunky killer before him: “Pfft! You’re telling me that when you have longer hair than me? You’re dumb!”

Jeff stopped in his tracks, turning to face the elf with a mean expression on his face. “Hey! It’s not like I could’ve cut it off on my own anyways! You can take off your dress anytime, girly boy!”

“I am not about to take off my tunic! What else would I wear?! It’s cold out here!” He huffed. “-Also, girly boy? You’re still the one who has longer hair than me! When I was further away I thought you were a girl until I saw your face, and then I realized- hey! Girls aren’t _that_ ugly!”

Jeff growled, hating that his face was brought up to the conversation again. “Oh right- And when I saw your face I thought you were a girl right away! What kind of guy just looks like you anyways?! You have big eyes, a dress and everything!”

BEN looked peeved at first, ready to zap the killer unconscious and try to drag them back to the mansion- however he had gotten another far less dangerous idea that wouldn't have gotten him in trouble with Slenderman for slaughtering a potential recruit. before he started to grow a mischievous grin on his face. “You know, you’re bringing up me being a girl a lot. Were you.. Maybe-” He flew up to the side of Jeff’s face, making the killer shiver as he blew a hushed whisper to his ear. “-Disappointed?”

Jeff shoved BEN away from him. “Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed by that?”

BEN shrugged, “I don’t know- maybe you were hoping for a pretty girl instead of a boy like me- Hey! If you thought I was a girl at first, that means you thought I was pretty, right?”

Jeff spluttered, startled by what he was beginning to insinuate. “NO! I-”

“You know what, you're right! Let's say, I am a girl! Would that have made you more willing to come back to the mansion with me? If I were a girl I could promise you a kiss on the cheek or something if you did, right?”

Jeff groaned, “Ew! No way! I’d never go back to the mansion even if you were a girl! Why would I ever want to be kissed by a girl anyways?”

Ben sneered. “So, would you want it with a guy instead?”

Jeff froze and stared at BEN with deadly eyes, before he turned to start walking away again. “I am not continuing this conversation.”

That just seemed to have given the elf ammo against him as he snickered behind him, he shivered a bit from the sinister aura he suddenly felt from behind him. For such an innocent looking boy, he sure seemed to have some evil stored in him alright. “Oooh, did I strike a nerve? Are you gay or something, Jeff? Is that why you have long hair?”

Jeff suddenly swiped his knife in the direction BEN was in, but BEN had been able to dodge it pretty quickly and mocked him some more by laughing. “No! I don’t like anyone or anything and I never will! And for the record, you still look more girly than I ever would!”

“Hahaaaa! Jeffy thinks I’m a cute girl!”

“ _UGHH!_ DON’T CALL ME THA-”

_Snap!_

BEN and Jeff snapped their heads to the left, BEN was starting to get tense but Jeff readied himself for battle instantly and jumped into the bushes. BEN freaked out, flying after him.

“Jeff, wait!-”

He saw Jeff crouched over a stream, staring at something. BEN floated over him, confused as to what he could’ve been looking at until it stared right back at him.

A frog.

It had been sitting on a lilypad until it had croaked and decided to dip itself back into the water, swimming away after being eyed too intensely by the killer. BEN sighed in relief, thank whatever god was out there that it was only a frog. Jeff huffed, getting up and starting to walk away again. The sky was starting to look really cloudy, BEN worried there might’ve been a storm soon and he sure as hell didn’t want to stick around long enough to get wet. BEN flew towards the impulsive maniac of a child again, shooting a death glare at him as he opened his mouth again.

“You were lucky that it was just a random frog, you know?! For all you know, it could’ve been a _swamp monster_ that could’ve dragged you in there!”

Jeff ignored him, still holding onto his arrogance as he believed that he would genuinely be able to confront any monsters, even as a scrawny 13 year old who looked like he hadn’t eaten a full meal in days. Jeff stepped onto a very old looking log that looked ready to snap at any second, but neither of them really seemed to notice just how flimsy it had become overtime. The loud tides of the deep fall below them into the river below was giving the ghost great anxiety but he was comforted by the thoughts that he knew he could fly away at any time. Jeff continued to cross over the log regardless of BEN’s incessant yapping- ignoring him completely. BEN groaned loudly, landing himself in front of the killer to try and keep him from running off again.

“Ugh, what part of _‘the forest is dangerous’_ do you not understand?! You’re not a monster like the rest of them! You’re going to get yourself killed! On top of that, it looks like it's going to start raining soon- so unless you don’t want to get wet then I suggest you get back to the mansion, kid!”

Jeff was really starting to get annoyed listening to the high pitched voice this kid possessed, a snort came out of them as soon as they brought up the rain. “So what if it rains? A little bit of water never hurt anyone.” Jeff recounted the times he’s spent in the forests of the human realm, completely drenched and struggling to survive. If he had to go through the same here then he’d be able to handle it, just as he would be able to kill anything else that stood in his way. Jeff shoved the elf out of his way, making him land on his butt roughly against the wobbly bark of the wooden log they were still on. BEN growled, his patience having run out as he grabbed at Jeff’s hoodie and tried to fly him back to the mansion with him- Jeff flailed around, yelling at the ghost as he tried to shove him away from him. He had eventually stopped flailing around, which had made BEN’s job of lifting him off the ground easier as he began to take off with him-

That was, until Jeff suddenly swung his elbow and hit BEN square on his jaw. BEN yelped, ending up falling back to the ground with Jeff. BEN growled out at them, continuing to pull at his hoodie so he wouldn’t escape from them. Jeff yelled some more at the elf, about ready to pull his knife out and stab the kid to death if they didn’t let him go.

A sharp snarl came from the killer. _“GET OFF!”_

Another from the elf. _“NO!”_

Some more struggling ensued, BEN had pushed back the arm of Jeff’s that withheld the rusty, bloody blade from plunging straight into his shoulder blade. While he knew that he would be able to heal from any of the potential damage inflicted on him, that still didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt like hell. Jeff groaned louder, pushing harder against BEN as he tried to land a hit on him but the elf wasn’t budging. Jeff had backed up once BEN began to try and use his legs and feet to get him to fall over, which he had eventually did into some bushes. He was about to get up, furious until he heard some soft whining not far from where he was. Jeff whipped his head to the side, as did BEN.

“Did you hear it too?”

“Of course I did, stupid. It’s hard to miss.” BEN said as he pointed out his twitchy elfen ear towards Jeff. Jeff ignored his sass and began to walk towards the sound of the crying, finally getting off of the huge but old creaky log and on the other side. Jeff ran around, trying to pinpoint where he heard the tiny whines coming from. BEN raised his brow, wondering why a killer like Jeff would be concerned over the sound of a crying animal but the elf figured he may as well use this situation to his advantage.

BEN landed beside him, running up ahead and holding his hands near his twitchy ears in order to try to find the source. BEN’s eyes glanced from side to side until he thought he had found the source. 

He tugged onto Jeff’s sleeve, earning a confused scowl from the boy until he clarified: “C’mon! It’s coming from over here!”

Jeff let himself be dragged over to where BEN had said he had heard the animal crying, not being a fan of being touched or the loads of pointy branches and thorns that tried to grab at his hoodie and pants along the way- however with the noises getting louder and louder in this direction, he knew he had to trust the ghost’s judgement.

BEN had finally gone down onto his knees once they had reached a specific, prickly berry bush. BEN tried to reach within it, but winced once he did- the berry bush already scratched at him for daring to extend themselves towards it. 

Jeff grunted, mumbling under his breath about how the elf was a wimp as he stepped in front of him. “I’ll handle this.” He whipped out his knife again, swiping it through the bushes quickly and efficiently. BEN’s mouth went slack as he realized just how skilled the boy was with the knife, they had cleanly been able to slice off the spiky parts before they were able to get into the insides.

BEN was starting to see why Slenderman took an interest in him.

The weeping suddenly halted, Jeff taking the little animal into his arms and stepping away from the thorns. BEN looked at the little fuzzball, it was a puppy! Not just a regular puppy you would find on the over realm however, this was a demonic dog for sure!

BEN gasped and reached their hand out to pet them, enamoured by the little thing before pulling back their hand in terror. "Wait a sec-if there's a puppy here then that must mean their mom is still nearby!"

Jeff’s gaze suddenly sharpened, turning his head to look behind him as he looked towards the thick blood trails that looked like something had been dragged away. His eyes had travelled over the wild carnage that had taken place, seeing a few bits and pieces of various animalistic body parts and scratches that dug deep into the dirt and grass. He was able to spot a few bloody bone fragments here and there and swore within the darker areas of the area that he could see pieces of flesh and fur scattered around. It was almost as if whatever had been near the puppy had been forcefully ripped away and eaten alive.

"No, not anymore."

BEN looked over Jeffs shoulder, wondering what he was looking at before it finally clicked in his head. Their mother must've tried to protect their pup from a bigger, more evil predator and ended up sacrificing themselves. The pup looked injured, and a little scrawny. He wondered just how long ago it must've been since this happened. Jeff suddenly started walking off with the puppy, surprisingly BEN but the elf had managed to grab him by the sleeve again.

"Now hold on just a sec! You can't seriously be thinking about taking a demon dog to the over realm with you right?

"So what if i am?" Jeff said without issue, making BEN sputter in disbelief.

BEN grabbed onto his shoulder, his grip tightening as he glowered at them. “Uh, in case you haven’t noticed- This realm is supposed to be a secret from the rest of the world!”

Jeff shrugged the ghost’s hand away from his shoulder, looking irritated. “Not my problem.”

“Well fine! But think about it this way- The puppy looks hurt and like they haven’t eaten in days? Are you really going to risk potentially getting into danger and killing it while you try to find the damn passage?”

Jeff opened his mouth, but ended up biting back his tongue. Shit, he had a point. BEN began to see some cracks in the others' demeanor as he pondered over what the elf had just said to them, and BEN knew he finally found a way to convince them to come back with him.

BEN carefully stepped over to him, his head slowly making its way near his face as he attempted to persuade the killer once more.

“You know, we have tons of food back home. Lots of meat that a demon puppy like that might like. We also have medical supplies that could help the little thing.”

Jeff backed away from BEN, the elf slowly approaching closer to him as he backed him near the log again. He wouldn’t be able to escape him this time.

The ghost continued: “Slenderman knows quite a bit about the monsters that are here in the forest, he told me all about them. He might also know how to help the puppy too, but then that’d mean I’d have to take them back with me in order to help them, sooo-”

“No.” Jeff refused to let the puppy go into the hands of these strangers in this weird ass realm he was stuck in, but the elf had a point. It might be days before he would be able to reach the passage, or even find it. The puppy looked frail, it didn’t look like he could take his chances on going further if he wanted them to stay alive. Jeff sighed, pouting slightly and glaring up at the ghost before he responded.

“Fine, I’ll go back to the damn mansion with you. I’m going to stay there until I know the puppy will be fine, after that- I’m out of here, deal?”

BEN looked down, knowing the killer had craved freedom but knowing that once he had brought him back to the mansion that he would probably be forced to stay one way or the other. He nodded anyways, remembering the promise he made to the monster who took him in. “Deal. We should really hurry back now, I’m not sure if the little guy can wait any longer for some food.”

Jeff gave a single nod before he stepped back onto the log, cradling the puppy in his arms firmly before he began to walk along it again. BEN sighed in relief, thankful that they hadn’t managed to get that deep into the forest yet and that there seemed to be no monsters in sight. He was still worried about the slowly growing thunder hovering over them both however, and hoped they would be back in time before it began to pour. BEN flew right by Jeff, looking around all worriedly as they held their hand up to their mouth.

“I hope it doesn’t rain.”

Jeff scoffed, “I guess.”

Both of them fell silent again, Jeff was more focused on the puppy whilst BEN had continued to survey the areas for any other monsters, the anxiety of the rain beginning to pour down and the thunder that would eventually ring in his ears crept up on him and threatened to swallow his entire being whole. He was starting to feel some drizzling, that would be no big deal now- they still had time before it really began to grow stormy. BEN rubbed at his arms, trying to keep himself warm and the goosebumps down. 

It’ll be fine.

It’ll be fine.

It’ll be fine-

_SNAP!_

**_“SHIT!”_ **

BEN whipped his head to the side, Jeff’s foot had broken through the old bark of the huge log. He had been struggling to get it out, but it had trapped his ankle pretty deep in there. BEN flew behind Jeff, wrapping his arms around his body and surprising the killer before he started to pull as hard as he could. He tried once, twice, thrice- He wasn’t budging. BEN heaved, a bit exhausted from the amount of effort he was putting into trying to get the new potential recruit out of the damned thing. His ear twitched as he heard some more cracking up ahead, his eyes widening as he realized the log was beginning to break apart. The rain was really starting to pick up now, making BEN even more panicky as he tried even harder to pull out the boy. With another tug coming from the killer, he had finally managed to get it out. Jeff sighed in relief until he began to see the large cracks start to reach him, he cursed out loud as he felt the log give out from under him. He was about to fall off into the raging river below, but had managed to grab onto one of the pieces that hadn’t completely broken off yet. Jeff growled as he stared down at the sharp rocks and rushing tides below him, the sound of the rain splashing hard against the tides rang in his ears- he wondered if he’d even be able to get out of this situation alive this time. BEN had flown right beside him, ready to grab hold of him again until Jeff shoved the puppy into his arms.

“Get the dog out of here, now!”

BEN looked more startled than he did before, “B-But, what about-”

“Who cares? Just go!” The remains of the log began to snap apart some more, it barely started to hang onto the boy’s weight. It finally gave in, ending up smashing against Jeff’s head and knocking him unconscious as he fell to the water down below. BEN’s eyes widened as he watched the boy plummet into the water, barely missing the rocks and having his body float in the raging river below.

 _“Shit!”_ BEN cursed, flying to the stable grounds to set the puppy down within the insides of a cozy tree with a small hole to protect it before he sped down near the river to try and grab the killer. He looked around- his eyes, his body- all switching from side to side trying hard to find the killer’s body. He flew in the direction in which he saw him go down- ultimately finding nothing.

BEN dug his fingers into his hair.

No.

Nooooo no no no no-

He had to still be around here somewhere-

He wasn’t going to let him die.

He wouldn’t allow himself to let him die.

BEN bit nervously at his fingers, he was near the brink of tears until he had finally spotted a familiar white hoodie poking out of the dark rivers that threatened to swallow him whole. BEN was overjoyed for a moment, rushing over to him and reaching his hand out- but it was too late. His body had begun to sink deeper into the water and thus, his hoodie had vanished beneath the darkness below them- the light in BEN’s eyes suddenly went out.

He was in the water.

_Fuck, he was_ **_in the water_ ** _._

BEN bit back a cry, stinging tears threatening to run from his already wet eyes as the reality of the situation finally dawned on him.

BEN Drowned, age 12- one who had played with the lives of others.. now had a choice to make.

He could dive into the water, risk triggering another dreadful episode within him and save him, or…

He could let him drown, go back to the mansion and explain what had happened to the newest proxy. 

Simply go back to routine- 

Play video games all day, all alone.

Mess around with others heads, all alone.

Spend his days watching TV, all alone.

-Never having the chance to properly meet the spunky, impulsive and hotheaded human boy his age who was also insane just like the rest of them.

Just like him.

Would there even be another chance like this in his life? Would he ever meet another one his age who he could actually have the opportunity to keep as company? Could he really keep doing this, all on his own? No one or nothing to really call his own?

BEN snapped out of his thoughts, making up his mind before he could let the shadows underneath the river escape his sight.

He had to get him.

He had to.

He just had to be brave. He could do that.

This was no big deal.

He could do this.

Nothing would happen to him.

He could save him.

He _will_ save him.

He wouldn’t forgive himself if he couldn’t.

He took a deep breath before he plunged himself into the harsh, cold depths- feeling himself go into autopilot as soon as his body was surrounded in the wet darkness.

…

Loud coughing fits suddenly echoed through the wet cave- a certain, soaked killer had finally woken up after a few firm blows to the chest from a shaky, terrified looking little elf. Jeff sat up, using his arms as support as he leaned over and tried to get more of the water he swallowed out. BEN had already started a fire, knowing that humans like Jeff would need it if they were to survive in the harsh, stormy weather of this realm. 

“W-What-” Jeff started before he coughed again. “What- happened?”

BEN kept his eyes off of him, trembling as he chose to look down at the floor instead. His playful tone of voice had vanished by this point, it being replaced by that sounded.. empty. “You fell, and I saved you.”

Jeff cleared his throat, his eyes widening as he thought he misheard. “Wait- What did you say?”

“You fell, and I saved you.” He repeated before he stood up. Once the elf had made sure Jeff was fine, he had made his way into a dark corner of the cave behind a huge rock- letting himself rock back and forth, back and forth, as he felt the memories begin to seep into his mind again. Jeff watched him as he did this, still shocked from what he had just heard the other boy say.

“You… you saved me?”

BEN nodded weakly, his eyes looking fearful and tired at the same time as he huddled up against the cave walls. His ears had lowered and his body was trembling from the mere sound of the thunder. Jeff noticed that there was something off about the elf. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew the second the elf had answered his question that something was very wrong.

“BEN?”

SIlence.

“BEN.”

…

Jeff stared at him from his spot, observing the elf’s body language and realizing that his eyes had lacked any kind of life that he had previously seen in him.

.. What was going on with him?

...

It was happening all over again.

His mind began to descend right back to the last memories he had when he was alive. Dark, stormy nights. Chains. The sound of the pouring rain harshly hitting the ground and the footsteps that followed behind him. He was curled within the insides of a tree he had found, his hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut as he heard the chimes and footfall strive closer and closer. This was the end wasn’t it? This was the end. This was how he’d die- 

Except he wasn’t about to allow himself to go down without a fight. 

The second they reached in, with their cold, tainted hands- he would fight, and fight some more. It’d take more than some creepy ol’ wrinkly hands to keep him chained up.

The barrier between his mind and reality was slipping away from him again. He shook harder, his breath becoming more unstable as he felt himself plummeting deeper into the confines of the past-

He was suddenly pulled back, confusing him for a moment as he was yanked straight out of his episode and was now facing the eyes of the boy he had saved. The killer looked nervous, his eyes looked anywhere else but the elf as he scratched at the back of his head.

“Uh.. Thanks.” BEN stared at them, his expression told Jeff everything so he clarified. “You know.. for doing that.”

BEN lowered his gaze again, “Oh.. n-no problem.”

Jeff grabbed his arm, pulling the drenched, shaky boy towards the fire and making him sit down beside him as they tried to dry themselves off. Jeff had taken his sweater off, wringing it out. He watched the water pour out before he had put it to sit nearby the fire on a huge rock for it to start drying up. He looked over to BEN, wondering if he’d even get sick from this like he would considering he said he was a ghost. He looked on as BEN shifted his position. His eyes trailed over to the cave’s entrance, looking as if he were praying that the storm would die down soon before he set his eyes over the flames of the fire instead.

BEN hated water.

He hated water, so.. so much.

“So.. uh,” Jeff began, his hands stretched out towards the burning wood and rubbing against each other as he tried to get himself all warmed up. “What happened to the puppy?”

BEN kept their eyes on the fire. “They’re safe, I put them inside a cozy hole in a tree. They should be there when we make our way back.”

Jeff sighed, “Good.”

Silence.

Jeff scratched behind his head, “Sooo.. what was… going on with you back there? You looked.. shaky.”

BEN slowly looked up at the killer, his eyes looked dead. He was a ghost, so that was to be expected, Jeff assumed- but earlier he had seemed so bouncy and full of life when he first met him. “I.. have a phobia with water. I can’t stand it, it’s... “ He trailed off, he was starting to feel the tears well up in his eyes as he turned his head away. His voice became more broken as he sniffled and choked on his misery. “-It’s how I..”

Jeff put his hand on BEN’s shoulder, prompting the elf to look back at him with his wet eyes. “It’s fine. I think I get it now.”

“Hm.”

The two just sat there together, BEN had his legs hugged to his chest as he continued to be deep in thought. Whatever it was he was thinking about, it wasn’t making him shiver anymore. Jeff sighed, not sure how to proceed with what he knew now. HE felt… weird about the whole thing. A tiny thing like BEN? Saving him? Wasn’t he supposed to be a monster or evil or something? 

Why would he do that.. for someone like him?

“This wouldn’t have happened if you just listened to me.” The killer whipped his head up, the soft voice of the miserable elf reached his ears. Jeff averted his eyes away from the elf, picking at his cheek scars as he stressed a bit over how he should respond to this.

“..I know.” Jeff paused before he continued. “I’m.. I’m sorry.”

That got BEN to glance over to him, slowly beginning to turn his head towards him. “What for?”

“.. For all of this.”

BEN titled his head, blinking a few times before he gave a soft smile towards him. “Thanks.’

More silence hung in the air, and BEN seemed to like it that way for now. His ear twitched as he heard the thunder outside, making him flinch and begin to cover his ears. He hated storms, he hated them almost as much as he hated water. They hurt his ears, and brought back memories.. Very bad memories he wished he could forget.

Jeff picked up on this and thought he should do something about it. He picked at his scars some more, hesitating as he reached his arm out and ended up pulling it back. He repeated this a few times before he said ‘fuck it’ and wrapped his arm around the elf- pulling him closer to his side in an attempt to comfort him. BEN’s eyes widened, raising his brow at the killer as he awkwardly tried to pet his head.

Jeff, admittedly, had no idea how to comfort others.

But- there was a first time for everything, and now was that time. He figured he owed it to the one who really didn’t have to put themselves through this in order to save someone as deranged as him.

“What are you-”

“Look, I’m not used to doing this kind of thing, okay?- Just- Ugh-” Jeff was about to pull his arm away from BEN until he felt the boy leaning against him. He looked down at the elf, about to snarl from being touched this close until he saw that his expression had softened up. He didn’t look as dim as before, in fact, it looked like he was getting back some of the light that he saw earlier in him.

Maybe he was better at this thing than he thought.

“No, it’s fine- Thank you, Jeff.”

…

Jeff flushed a bit- Okay, this was getting too awkward for him now.

“Sooo.. are you feeling better now?”

BEN nodded, “Uh huh.”

“Can you get off me then?”

BEN pouted, “-But you’re so warm.” the ghost whined to him.

Yeah okay, he was going back to normal now.

BEN slung his arms around the killer, making him freeze up as the elf snuggled up against him. Jeff growled, trying to shove him off of him as the elf began to giggle at the attempts to get him to let go.

“Oh c’mon Jeffy! Don’t you humans get cold?”

“I don’t need a ghost to warm me up! The fire’s right there!” Jeff barked out at him. “Ugh, you’re annoying.”

BEN stuck his tongue out at him. “You’re stupid.”

“You’re tiny!”

“You’re ugly.”

“You look like a girl!”

“At least I don’t have long hair!”

They stared at each other, glares on their faces before they both had their cheeks puffed up. Small giggle fits emerged from the both of them, Jeff finally managing to shove the elf off of him as he finally laughed for the first time in a while. He was trying so hard not to be loud and look like he was actually irritated by the elf, but it was so hard when they were bickering like this to each other.

“T-This is so dumb-” Jeff tried to say, but it was hard to breathe while holding back his laughter.

“So what? I-It’s fun!”

Jeff calmed down a bit, clearing his throat and letting a few chuckles escape from him. He couldn’t remember the last time he was able to really have a conversation like this with someone else- it was almost as if they just.. clicked? Did that sound weird?

It felt like.. he finally found another kid he could probably talk to, be friends with-

Friends…

He looked up at the elf, who still had their hand covering this mouth in order to not let anymore giggles escape. Jeff never thought he’d see the day where he would’ve thought he would’ve found a friend in someone else- but alas, it seemed life wasn’t done with Jeff the Killer yet. 

It still had many surprises left for him.

“I don’t think.. I’ve ever been able to talk to another kid in this.. in a long time.”

BEN looked like he had finally started to calm down as well. “R-Really? Me either. I didn’t really get the chance to make any friends, even when I was alive.” He cleared his throat, looking straight at Jeff before..

He smiled.

“I’ve always wanted a best friend.”

Jeff froze up again.

_‘A.. best friend?’_

Jeff averted his gaze, picking at his cheek wounds again to try and resist the urge to actually smile. The storm seemed to have started to pass by this point, the rain greatly diminished and there was no more thunder ringing through the cave. BEN sprang up from his spot, running over to the entrance of the cave to confirm. He shouted out towards the killer, a bright smile on his face and Jeff swore he could’ve seen the child-like aura that surrounded him return as the light of the sky began to shine down on him.

“Jeff, c’mon! We should go back to find that puppy! I bet Slenderman’s been worried sick about us!” The ghost ran out of the cave and into the sunlight, leaving the killer in the darkness of the cave before he decided to finally chase over him. The ghost stuck his tongue out at him, challenging him to a race which the killer had readily accepted. The ghost began to fly, the killer ended up shouting at him that he was cheating. The ghost only giggled some more, teasing him about how slow he was and that he’d consider slowing down a bit if he gave him his knife. The killer refused and had managed to catch up to him, surprising the ghost before they went off together to go find the puppy. Jeff looked up at the ghost, who was smiling and laughing as they played around with the killer.

This was very different from what he was used to.

But- he thinks he likes it.

Yeah, maybe he’s always wanted a best friend too.

* * *

Jeff treaded silently within the dark forest, alone with only the loudness of his thoughts in his mind as he continued his mission of surveillance through the foggy swamps. He had stumbled across the very sight of the place where he had almost met certain death, the pieces of the broken log were still somewhat intact.

It seemed like so long ago since he had met the mischievous little elf boy, in reality it had only been almost 3 years ago since that day. Sometimes it felt like they had known each other for way longer than that however, considering just how well they complimented each other's personalities.

He could’ve died that day.

He really could’ve drowned to death that day; met the same fate his friend did in his previous life, except he wouldn’t have been able to come back the way he did through his soul being trapped in a video game. In fact, it would’ve been game over for him.

BEN could’ve left him there if he really wanted to. Truth be told, Slenderman could’ve probably gotten himself another recruit if he had died. He was replaceable as he was also human, and there were probably tons of other candidates out there worth considering over a scrawny little 13 year old back then.

And yet- BEN saved him anyways.

BEN had saved him, knowing that he’d be facing against the very thing that he feared the most- knowing he would face whatever it is that he saw after the rescue-

But he did it anyway.

Jeff, in all his 13 years of existence, had never thought he’d ever meet someone like BEN who would’ve gone out of their way to do such a thing for him. He had been used to being an outcast, a misfit- he couldn’t fit in anywhere. All he really had was his brother, and now he was gone too. He had gone fucking crazy for crying out loud- but he was still a human. Treated as a monster, but still- human. Jeff never thought he’d see the day where he would’ve found acceptance from anyone anywhere.

Until he met him, that is.

The moment he saw the elf, wet and full of fear, trembling in the corner after what he’d have to go through in order to save him. Jeff knew he had found someone special.

Jeff knew he wanted to stick around him.

Jeff knew he wanted to be his friend.

Though he was unprepared for what would come next over the next few years.

BEN had gone from a playful, mischievous yet understanding goofball of a boy who he had sometimes gotten into fights with, into some sort of sexual semen demon that was out for total control over his seemingly uncontrollable teenage sex drive.

His thoughts about BEN had gotten from looking at him as fondly as a serial killer could look at someone close to them, and slowly became more and more perverse as time went on. If the past events that had occurred hadn’t told you enough about how deep this hole into these powerful, lustful cravings of fucking his best friend went- you’d probably be called stupid. Jeff sighed, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the thoughts of what they had been doing together behind everyone’s backs these past three weeks as they sprung up in his mind again.

Seemingly endless teasing on BEN’s end, and a few rough manhandlings from the other. Their bodies and dicks grinding against each other for release; Jeff moaning out as BEN proceeded to give him more blowjobs, allowing him to facefuck him to completion if he so desired to. Jeff had teased the elf and began to call his mouth his very own personal ‘sex toy’, which prompted an eyeroll from the flushed elf. Ever since Jeff had agreed to this, they seemed to have been going on nonstop with the constant touching and playing around with each other's bodies. They had both been paying each other visits to each other's rooms more often, no one had suspected anything as the two boys were known to be close to each other ever since BEN had brought him back from the woods. However, that still didn’t mean they weren’t close to being caught a few times-

Thank god for locked doors.

  
  


It had been a quick jump from what used to be normal to them, but they were both adjusting to this new agreement pretty well given just how often Jeff actually found himself getting horny. Jeff had rediscovered that as soon as he had been playing around with BEN, that his night time disturbances had just vanished again. It was almost like BEN was just the answer to his problems- his uncontrollable, teenage, hormonal dick problems.

Man, puberty really does screw you up. Doesn’t it?

Jeff flushed a bit, running his finger through his hair and he walked away from the place he almost died from. He didn't see why he needed to taint this fond memory he had of BEN too. His mind had already gotten dirty thinking about how he and BEN could've gone out here together and fuck in secret in the cave they were in when he had saved him from drowning. He had actually been thinking a lot about if and when BEN would ever let him stick his dick in his ass. God knows Jeff was horny and wanted to experience what that felt like, but they had both been fighting for dominance and it seemed like no matter what Jeff did- he just couldn’t really pin BEN down long enough to get him to ease up and try it with him. He’d grab at the elf’s ass only for BEN to do the same back to him, try to rub his cock between his legs only for BEN to shut his legs- and then when he’s finally managed to grind against his ass for a moment- BEN flips himself over and makes it so that he’s grinding against his dick instead.

That boy was slippery alright.

It was a good thing Jeff liked challenges, though.

He made his way through the forest, reaching in deeper and deeper into the very core of it. It had been a long time since then and he had eventually accepted that he had nowhere else to really go to after BEN had retrieved him in one piece. Since then, he’s been training nonstop to keep up with the harsh climate and environment that he would have to face in this hellscape. It seemed to have been paying off- given how strong he’s gotten. His endurance and speed had improved greatly and he was eating more often compared to when he was surviving on his own in the woods of the Over Realm. Of course, that added towards his growth of his toned muscles and his height it seemed. Slenderman had eventually let him return to the Over Realm once he had made sure he wouldn’t try to escape from him again, leading him towards the passages that lay around their territory as he observed him from afar. Slenderman had eventually grown to trust Jeff enough to send him out to survey the area for any intruders, sometimes he’d even send him out on missions.

The killer had proven himself multiple times during his stay here, he was considered a great asset to the rest of the land- despite his human nature. He had been able to handle his own against many of the monsters here, it was impressive to say the least.

That still didn’t mean that the taunts over his humanity were over though.

.. It was especially apparent in the company of the others, specifically BEN as he teased him over his human hormones.

That little shit.

Jeff sighed as he made his way through the passage, letting himself be taken in by the other side as his surroundings began to fade from his senses

…

Jeff landed on his feet, breathing in the pine scent of the forest around him.

He was home.

Back in the human’s world, once more.

He tugged his hood up, crouching as he swore his nostrils began to pick up on the smell of a smokey campfire not too far ahead.

They were too close.

Jeff drew his knife out, treading carefully as he let his nose lead him towards where he thought the camp could’ve been set up. He made sure not to make a peep, his feet quiet as a mouse as he creeped closer and closer towards the light he saw up ahead. He peeked over from the tree, slowly sinking his way over to the bushes. Faint ruffles that only a dog could pick up on were made, he hadn’t blown his cover yet. He looked over the bushes- it seemed like it was only a lone camper this time. They had their hood up and seemed to be staring at the fire. Jeff growled lightly, hoping that there’d be a bit more this time. He had been itching for some more kills lately, especially with the sexual frustration he had with BEN and him not letting him-

Ah, there you go. Thinking about BEN again, and during a mission no less.

Jeff shook his head, preparing himself as he began to sneak up towards the hooded figure. Silent, yet quick he was on his feet as he faced the back of the stranger. He raised his knife slowly before he quickly wrapped his arm around their face, blocking them from screaming out as they dug their knife deep into their neck and slid it from the juglar to the other end. 

This was it- 

The ultimate high he would’ve felt from simply slitting the throat of another damned human. The blissful yet overwhelming excitement of ending another life, the warm blood he would’ve felt that seeped right onto his skin and stained him with the reminder of what he’d done. The sinful, burning desire that had kept him feeling powerful and feeling alive. One of the only things that kept him feeling _something_ at this point in his life. It could’ve been described as almost orgasmic- the way he had been able to feel the jolt of adrenaline pump through his very being as every victim had slumped over, dead and gone. 

All because of him.

Except.. It wasn’t fleshy at all.

It.. was different this time.

Jeff looked puzzled, confused as to why he didn’t feel anything this time. As to why this stranger felt so different compared to all the others he had slaughtered in this very forest- he let go of the lone camper, watching as they slumped over lifelessly. He stared at them for a while, slowly stepping over the log they had been sitting on and tugging their hood off of them. Jeff’s eyes widening once he realized that this was no person.

It was a scarecrow.

Suddenly, the click of a gun was heard- the sound of bullets began to whip through the air and Jeff knew he was close to death once he heard the sound of one pass by his ear.

_Shit!_ This was a set up!

Jeff booked it out of the forest, the headlights of the police cars shone on his body and blinded him- the sound of sirens ringing through his ears as he bolted it into the other side of the woods- far, far away from where he had originally come from. He had been keeping in mind that no matter what- He couldn’t lead them into the passageway back to the Under Realm. There had already been too many close calls of it being discovered by the other humans and it sure as hell didn’t need to be found by the police of all people. Jeff was lucky he was insanely agile compared to the out of shape cops that lagged behind him, he had already climbed up onto the trees and hopped from branch to branch quickly. Gunshots still ran through the air- Jeff nearly being hit by one before he tried to jump onto another branch. Jeff looked back down to the ground, snarling as he realized he had made it nearby the bridge of a highway where the cops had immediately pulled up on him. 

They shouted at him to put his hands up, and of course- Jeff wouldn’t have complied either way. 

Jeff hopped onto the highway, a few cars screeching and crashing into each other as he ran and jumped over them. More bullets rang through the air, one of them hitting Jeff’s arm and causing him to bite back his tongue, growling but refusing to slow down. 

He had to get out of here, and fast.

He was able to see the forest again, but on the other side. Jeff knew there were multiple passageways from the Under Realm and into the Over Realm in this world, and if he couldn’t circle back to find the one he usually used to get back home- then he would have to take his chances and try to find his way back through the other side of the forest. Slenderman had been able to give him the ability to sense another passageway between the realms, and he thought now was the perfect time to test it out.

Jeff jumped off of the bridge, landing on a billboard and bolting- more bullets had shot at him from the ground, most of them missing but only barely. At that point a helicopter had passed over on him- the bright light of it blinding him for a second before he jumped off and right back onto the other side of the woods. He knew they weren’t done with him yet, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to let himself land a place in juvy or whatever else they had in mind for a kid like him.

Jeff ran and ran, he knew the cops wouldn’t have been able to use their cars this time and that the forest was easy to get lost in- if he was lucky, they wouldn’t have police dogs to sic on him once they had tracked him down-

Barking was heard in the distance- Jeff sighed internally. He knew he would’ve jinxed it.

Jeff had to find a lake, something to throw them off their trail- but for now he had to rely on tree hopping again. He was about to start climbing up again, until he felt pain strike up on his bloody arm where the bullet had travelled into. Jeff whipped his head down to see that a german shepard had his teeth locked tight onto his arm- Shit! They must’ve tracked him down by the scent of his blood.

Jeff hissed as the dog bit down harder on him, beginning to punch them over and over again in the snout but they had only begun to whip their head around and dig his teeth in deeper- drawing more blood from the already injured arm. Jeff growled, using his leg to kick the dog on the stomach- which had finally gotten them to get off. The dog yelped and curled up on the ground, recovering from the hard blow as Jeff began to climb up the tree and start hopping again.

Now, for the lake-

Jeff hopped through the trees fast, hearing the yells and commands of the police officers and the barks draw closer to him.

Damn it damn it damn it- there had to be a lake around here somewhere-

A branch snapped, and Jeff had fallen right below into a lake.

..Well, guess that worked out in the end.

The dogs must’ve heard the loud cracking and splashing from afar as they charged towards his direction. Bullets made their way under the water, but Jeff had already swam deep enough for it to not be able to reach them by that point.

Now his only concern was oxygen.

Shit.

He swam around for a bit, feeling a bit lightheaded overtime as he began to run out of air. He figured that he had finally escaped from the possibility of ending up in jail by this point and resurfaced once he had made it far away from the cops- his wet hair whipped back as he took a large breath and began to cough hard. He made his way back onto land, his hands digging into it as he hacked out his lungs and tried hard to hack out the remaining water left in him. He hissed as he held onto his left arm, feeling the strong sting of the bullet wound within him as he pulled his hand away and looked at the watery blood that coated it. He groaned, picking himself up from the lake as he placed the fabric of his sleeve up to his mouth and began to tear it off. He pulled his sleeve up, using the torn off fabric to tie up around it and make a bandage to stop the bleeding- He adjusted it a bit before he tightened it firmly enough to make the blood stop seeping out, yet keep it flowing- sighing as it looked very rushed and messy.

It wasn’t ideal, but it was better than nothing.

He pulled himself to his feet, knowing he felt the faint sense to come here to this specific spot. He noticed it seemed more dead here than the other passage he had gone through- dead silent with only the sound of his feet breaking the leaves on the floor. 

He thinks he prefers it this way.

He placed his hand on the bark of a tree, looking up at it as he felt it calling out to him. He thinks.. this was the passage.

Jeff let himself get pulled into the portal once more, his eyes glancing behind him as he was surrounded in darkness once again.

He hoped they wouldn’t find it this time.


	8. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is in for a whole lot of surprises today, much to his dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO yeah its 10,144 words this time baby  
> i've been getting more busy with life stuff so chapters are coming a bit later than usual. I'll try to keep updating each week but this is just to clarify♥  
> theres smut in the beginning of this! ;) more spicy smut with plot yay, tiny bit of fluff too for those who are into that kinda thing  
> anyways i hope its good, i had to take a few days to revise since I wasn't sure if it held up to the other chapters- theres probably gonna be a lot of that from now on
> 
> todays date: Sept. 15, 2020

A huge sigh was let out within the darkness of the forest. A certain elf’s bare legs swung back and forth as he sat on a tree branch, bored out of his mind ever since he had lost track of Jeff’s trail in this damn forest. They knew the forest was a bit of a maze to navigate, but he didn’t expect to somehow be able to lose Jeff if he stayed as close to him as possible without trying to make him suspect anything. He had contemplated when it’d be the right time to jump out and surprise him once they had figured they were both far enough from home- but once he had taken his eyes off of him for just a second.. He had just vanished. It was almost like the forest had swallowed him whole or something- though the killer had probably just been in the human world by now. He groaned, his head hanging low as he wondered when he’d be back. He knew he should’ve revealed himself earlier, but he had been worried about potentially being found out if Slenderman had lurked in with them. There were still tons of voices around him that were bothering his sensitive little elfen ears, it was annoying the fuck out of him but he had no choice but to wait for Jeff to come back. Jeff knew his way around the seemingly endless woods, BEN did not due to being deemed ‘too physically weak’ to handle travelling through it- he had no choice than to sit his pretty little self on a branch and hope to god nothing would try to attack him. God forbid Jeff came back hours or even days later with his eyes meeting a torn up BEN Drowned laying on the floor, unconscious.

This forest sucks, it really sucks.

BEN spread his legs, lifting up his tunic to inspect himself and make sure he looked alright. He had chosen not to wear his tights again, due to.. special circumstances, but still had their underwear on just in case. Feeling the cold breeze of the forest flow through his ass was not a pleasant feeling, even if it meant getting a few entertaining spews of anger out of Jeff.

Sigh, he really loved bullying the killer to the brim sometimes.

BEN’s ear flicked to the side as they heard a twig snap. He whipped his head, panicking at first as his legs immediately huddled up to the rest of his body and he looked over to where he heard the sound. He crawled over, raising his body a bit and peeking through the leaves- he had expected to see a monster but it was only their face that looked monster-ish.

Jeff!

BEN smiled to himself, feeling relieved and happy to see his friend again so soon. It must’ve been about an hour or so since he had lost him, and his missions would usually take so long- he was back early. He hopped off of the branch, his legs bolting towards the pathway where he saw Jeff. He hopped onto a rock, startling the killer as he beamed a bright smile down at him.

“Heya, Jeffy! Did ya miss-” He stopped as he saw the state his friend was in. “Woah- You’re soaked! What the fuck happened to you out there?” Jeff just waved him off, clearly looking as if he didn’t have time for this shit right now.

“Ugh, It’s a long story. Look, I need to get back to-” Jeff stopped himself, looking up and down at the elf a.s he realized something. He leant onto one of his legs, crossing his arms as he glared at BEN. “Wait a minute.. What are you doing out here? You already know it's dangerous for you to be out here on your own! Don’t you remember what happened last time?”

BEN pouted, putting his hands on his hips as he responded in a sarcastic tone. “Hey, you don’t need to lecture me on Forest Safety again, Mr. Killer. I got it the first time.” He shifted his position again, this time placing his arms behind his back as he swayed back and forth a bit- his gaze averted with faint blush starting to color his cheeks. “I-uh.. kinda followed you out here.”

Jeff snorted. “I figured, but I’m asking why.”

“Well- ya see-” BEN moved on to twiddling his fingers, purposefully trying to appear bashful towards the killer- of course, Jeff just looked annoyed as he knew he was just stalling on purpose. He had stood up straight again, his eyes looking directly at Jeff as he began to slowly step towards him- something about it screamed sensuality that made Jeff back up a bit. “‘You remember that time I brought up.. _‘experimenting’_ with each other, right?”

Oh.

Jef’s cheeks flushed softly, averting his gaze away from his friend. “Y-Yeah I remember- but what does that have to do with-”

“Well maybe if you stopped _cutting me off-_ ” BEN hissed. “I’d be able to explain it to you.” Jeff sighed, staring back at him to show that he had his full attention. BEN smirked, and Jeff knew instantly that he had something planned.

BEN began to circle around him slowly, Jeff’s gaze followed after him- not getting a good feeling from the look the hellish ghost had on their face. “Well, you do know how much I like to keep things interesting- so I thought, we should start branching out a bit. Try out new things together, you know?”

“..Okay, and?”

BEN’s eyes lowered as he circled back to his front, lightly pushing him against a tree and practically purring out his next response: “I thought we could’ve played around while you were on the job.”

Jeff’s eyes widened, his blush deepening as he pushed BEN back a bit. “What- On the job?! You do know Slenderman could catch us, _right?_ Do you know what he might _do_ to us?” Jeff growled out that last sentence, BEN didn’t seem fazed however.

“Eh, what Slendy doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” BEN said in confidence, causing the killer to give him a death stare- the killer couldn’t believe what he had just heard the ghost say to him. “-Besides.. I know you’re _quite_ a huge fan of fucking in public, especially in woodsy areas, anyways.. It wouldn’t hurt to try it out some more, huh?”

Jeff bared his teeth, his hot cheeks betraying him as he tried to look more pissed off but honestly his curiosity had already been piqued by the elf and his suggestion. “I- Fuck, BEN. I don’t know- I really don’t think I should-”

BEN scoffed. “ _Should?_ Well, have you thought about what _you do want_? I mean, you thought you should’ve not tried to fuck your best friend but did it anyways- All because you wanted to!” BEN poked at his chest playfully yet assertively as he tried to convince the killer to listen to himself for once.

He backed up a bit, lifting up his tunic to show off his bare thighs and underwear for the killer. He stuck his tongue out playfully to really seal the deal, his soft blush aiding him in the attempt to seduce the killer once more. “How about you learn to chase after what it is _you want_ for once, Jeffy?” Jeff gulped as he stared at the lewd display the elf was giving to him. He had felt the urge to grab the elf and let his hands run all over his body, wanting to feel his soft thighs squeeze against his hips as he fucked him raw in the woods-

Alright, yeah.

He guessed they were doing this now.

… Maybe Slenderman could wait.

Jeff scratched at the back of his head, forcing himself to snap from his wild thoughts so he could speak again. “Uh, well.. I’m still wet so-”

“-Got it taken care of.” BEN cut him off as he took his hat off, pulling out a towel and surprising the killer. BEN picked up on this and laughed at the stunned teen in front of him, “Well, I figured that if we were going to do this out here together again, that we should at least be prepared to clean ourselves up afterwards!”

Jeff looked away, taking the towel from him and thanking him in a rather hesitant tone. BEN smiled at the killer, thinking about how cute he looked whenever he was at a loss for words.

Well, it was about as cute as one could get with a messed up face like that at least.

He watched as the killer started to dry himself off, as much as he could right now anyways. BEN watched as he unbuckled his belt and finally started drying around those areas, the elf smirked as he noticed his package in his briefs. BEN chuckled, reaching his hand out towards Jeff’s to stop him from patting his erogenous areas dry.

“Here, let me do it for you.” BEN cooed out to him as he pressed his body against the bigger teen, licking his lips as he stared into his eyes and began to start fondling him with the towel. Jeff bit his lip, growling slightly at BEN pulling down his briefs and starting to dry off his actual cock and balls, not wanting to miss a single spot in that area in particular. BEN eventually discarded the towel onto the huge rock he had stood on before- beginning to use his actual hand to jerk off his friend once he had made sure it was all cleaned up. Jeff softly growled some more before it had melted into a loud moan, feeling his dick throbbing harder in the hand of his elfen friend. 

BEN’s smirk had only gotten wider- God, he loved watching the bigger teen slowly lose control over the few touches and gropes he had given to his tender human body- practically giving him all the power as to what he would be able to do with him and his cock. It was a new and exciting way for BEN to exercise his power over another, it was a bonus that it had been his best friend as well- someone who was bigger, stronger and more stubborn and hotheaded than he was. Jeff liked being in charge- He’d make sure he always had his way and he’d never see to it that another was on top of him, so seeing him in this light was nothing short of electrifying for the curious elf.

He only wanted to see more of it.

BEN used his other hand to lift up Jeff’s hoodie and shirt together, lowering his head a bit and letting his tongue drag up from his chest up to his neck. Jeff purred lightly, baring his teeth again as he tried to thrust lightly into his friend’s soft hand. Jeff let his arms travel around the elf’s body, his hands slowly sliding down to feel every curve and crease the teenage elf’s body had developed so far. His hands had made it onto his hips, and then one had trailed down onto his ass. He began to squeeze it, prompting a small gasp from the elf as he pulled at it and tried to spread it open. The elf bit his lip and looked up at the killer, a menacing yet playful glint in his eyes as he proceeded to jerk off the killer some more. The elf licked their lips again before he had opened his mouth again, showing off his fangs again before landing a soft bite onto the killer’s collarbone. Jeff growled and responded by digging his nails into his ass as he spread his friend’s ass more, his tunic getting in the way of him being able to actually feel him that deep. The elf tore away from the rough handling of his ass, spinning himself around so that he would still be jerking Jeff off- except now he had begun to grind his covered ass against the killer’s cock.

Fuck, he felt so soft and small compared to him-

He wanted to break him. Pin him down and ravage him for all he was worth, _anything_ to be able to feel all of him. He moaned out, BEN still had hold of his dick while he used his ass to tease him some more but Jeff felt about ready to rip off the elf’s clothes and ram his dick right into him in the middle of the forest. With how things were going now, he thought this would be how this situation would end up playing out- that BEN would finally let him stick it in his ass and go to town on him. Images of BEN all flushed and panting as he fucked him roughly flashed in his head, the elf would moan and mewl out his name- if he was good maybe he’d get a few dick pumps from the killer as he slammed into him.

Fuck- he wanted him badly. He needed him now.

Jeff growled more audibly, his hands about ready to reach under his tunic and pull down his underwear so that he could fuck him already- however the elf had pulled himself away from the killer once more. Jeff was about to bark at the elf until he felt their finger on his lips. Jeff looked up at the elf, his face was flushed and his eyes definitely screamed _‘i want you’_ towards him and it was turning him on more than he liked to admit.

“Lay on your back.” The elf said, which confused Jeff.

“My.. back?” The killer said, his face was also red and sweaty- obviously deep in lust with the elf. The ghost giggled lightly, gesturing them to the ground.

“Just trust me.” He replied, leaning down as he started to take off his underwear.

...Oh.

Oh hell yeah.

Jeff immediately sat down on the floor and was in the process of making himself comfortable until he heard the elf speak up again.

“Oh yeah, and hold your dick for me, will ya?”

Oh shit, it was finally happening.

Jeff did as he asked, giving his dick a few jerks to keep it warm from the lack of BEN’s touches. BEN snickered lightly at the killer as he watched him do this, clearing his throat as he spoke up again.

“Oh yeah, and cover your eyes for me with this.” BEN threw his underwear right onto the killer’s face, trying not to laugh as it did.

Jeff glared at the elf while raising his brow, so BEN clarified for them. “Hey, if you didn’t want me to stare at you jerking off that one time then I don’t want you looking at me when I do this.”

Jeff groaned, using his other hand to cover his eyes with the underwear.

“Pfft- not like that, Jeff.” Jeff could hear the sneer in his voice, he was about to question how else he would be able to cover his eyes with them- though BEN soon answered that question when he had put his underwear over Jeff’s head, part of it perfectly covering his eyes. By the way BEN had been giggling under his breath, he figured he looked ridiculous right now. Jeff grit his teeth, but while he knew he could’ve easily ripped off the fabric and murdered the elf right then and there- his dick had been waiting for far too long already to keep stalling.

Whatever, he’ll be feeling his insides soon enough anyways.

Jeff felt his friend’s hands travelling under his hoodie and shirt again, BEN pulling it up before he felt him shifting his smaller body on top of the killer. Oh shit oh shit oh shit, he was gonna ride his dick, wasn’t he? Fuck yeah, this was the best. If he couldn’t ravage the little elf then the next best thing was to watch him lose himself when he’s hopping on his dick.

At least, that’s what he thought would’ve happened.

Jeff suddenly felt the elf’s hands on his dick and two very soft legs hugging him at his exposed torso, confusing him immensely until it began to finally click in the killer’s head.

69.

Jeff lifted the underwear a bit from his head, enough so that he could see with both his eyes with no problem- but of course, he was greeted with a face full of BEN’s ass. Jeff growled loudly, barking up at the mischievous looking elf as they played around with their dick.

“You little **_BRAT!_ ** I thought you would ride me!”

“Oh sweet Jeffrey, whatever gave you _that_ idea?” BEN giggled, licking the tip of the killer’s dick playfully and causing the killer to hiss out in a weird mixture of lust and frustration. “I only said I wanted to try out new positions with you, I never said I’d let you stick your dick in my ass.”

BEN heard the killer snarl at him, demanding that he get the fuck off of him- to which the ghostly twink just stuck his tongue out at him. “Eh, you can whine about it all you want.. Or I could deepthroat your cock right now. I mean, we _are_ in a suitable position for that, no?”

Jeff bit his tongue, “.. Carry on.” BEN snickered, well that was easy.

“Oh yeah, and while I’m going at it with your dick- maybe you should pay a bit more attention to mine.”

Jeff scoffed, “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

BEN hummed, ending up taking Jeff’s dick in his mouth and instantly getting to work. HIs arms wrapped around underneath the killer’s thighs, allowing him to be able to take in almost all of his dick rather quickly. Jeff moaned out, his nails digging into BEN’s plush thighs lightly as BEN bobbed his head up and down onto his cock. Small moans and noises came from the lewd elf’s throat as he did so given he wasn’t given much room to do it out loud with a cock deep in his mouth. Jeff felt himself go limp for a second, savouring the sensation of BEN trying to milk his dick for all it had. He grit his teeth, growling as he began to jerk off the elf- he would’ve just laid here and taken it if it weren’t for the fact that BEN had told him he should work on his dick as well, Jeff did not want to find out if BEN would hold sex away from him again if he didn’t. 

Not like he necessarily had a problem with touching his friend’s dick anyways, given the reactions and noises he had gotten from the elf whenever he did; such as just now when the BEN wriggled a bit from the feeling of his dick getting jerked, a louder moan emerging from his throat as he continued to suck him off. 

Jeff continued to jerk his friend off, wondering how else he could toy with the elf. He had still been peeved off that he was still not actually being allowed to fuck him in the ass, there had to have been some working around to this or some way he could ease the elf up to the idea- and then it hit him.

BEN’s asshole was right there in front of him.

Jeff shifted himself up a bit, pulling BEN’s tunic up and making a daring decision; dragging his tongue against his friend’s anus. Jeff felt BEN instantly choke on his dick as he proceeded to continue using his tongue to prod against his asshole. BEN pulled away from Jeff’s dick, an audible growl coming from him as he grit his teeth in anger.

“Jeff, what the fuck are you-” Jeff shut him up by using his leg to force his mouth back down on his dick, immediately shutting him up by not without a surprised noise from from his throat. Jeff snarled down at him, keeping his leg over his head as he began to spread apart the wriggling elf’s asscheeks.

“I don’t remember telling you to stop sucking, brat. Keep going.” BEN growled in the back of his throat, but ended up complying anyways and resuming the deep sucking he had been doing earlier. Jeff bit back a moan, instead letting his tongue press against his best friend’s virgin anus and explore around the rim some more. BEN shivered from the sensation- fuck it felt weird. BEN groaned- feeling a mixture of anger, confusion and embarrassment all in one as the killer explored that new area on his body. BEN felt himself whimper a bit, his body trembling a bit as Jeff resumed jacking him off while tongue fucking him in the ass.

Okay yeah, this was feeling really weird now- but it was as if BEN’s body was starting to get hotter. He wasn’t sure if he liked where this was going- but Jeff sure seemed satisfied in being able to at least find a way to toy around with BEN’s ass for once. His tongue began to reach deeper into him, which wasn’t much considering he had a human tongue instead of a monster tongue- but judging by the muffled squeak that BEN had made, he sure as hell felt it. BEN’s toes curled, his face and body getting hotter than before as he shook from Jeff’s ongoing stimulation. He squirmed around some more, Jeff only taking the chances of BEN’s struggles to try and dig his tongue deeper into the more unexplored insides of his dear friend. BEN dug his nails into the killer’s pants, growling as loudly as he could considering he still had his friend’s dick lodged in his throat- Apparently the killer didn’t get the message. 

Jeff still had his leg propped over the elf’s head as he thrusted into his mouth, his hot breathy moans brushing against his wet asshole along with his lips. BEN groaned as he felt Jeff pump his dick faster, the added sensation of that warm tongue playing around with his ass was starting to become a bit more pleasurable by this point. The flushed elf could feel his eyes slowly starting to roll back, unsure if his body would be able to handle the extra simulation along with Jeff’s harsh facefucking at all once- He thought he had the situation under control! How the fuck did he manage to let Jeff get this close to his ass?! How was he supposed to know the dumbass would’ve actually tried to do something other than suck him off? BEN moaned onto Jeff’s dick again as he felt his best friend’s thumb spread his asshole out again, at this point the killer had pulled his mouth away from the elf’s ass- a thin trail of spit briefly connecting them before he began to prod his friend’s ass-

Wait wait wait a minute-

BEN jumped, a squeak coming out of him as he slowly began to feel his friend slipping his finger inside of him. BEN was beginning to feel sweat form around his head, a low growl coming from his throat as Jeff kept fucking his face. The killer’s finger savoured the virgin tightness of his entrance, it going deeper into the elf- causing BEN to moan out onto him again as he felt some tears start to form due to the strange, kinda painful invasion of his virgin ass. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen-

Jeff felt his eyes widen a bit, clearly turned on just by the sight and feeling of his own finger finally making its way into BEN’s asshole. Jeff had steadily let his finger guide its way down BEN’s ass, up until it had reached his knuckle. Holy shit, holy fuck. His ass just kept pulling his finger back into him- what a slutty little elf. Jeff felt the boy above him trying to dig his nails further into his legs, clearly tense from the ass play as Jeff drew his finger back only to push it back inside. It just continued to keep pulling him back in, he could only imagine how it would’ve felt like to be able to take the elf’s virginity from him.

He wanted his dick in there.

He wanted his dick in there, so badly.

A snarl come from Jeff’s lips, pulling his face towards the elf’s ass again to continue to rim him as he resumed to try and finger fuck him- his teeth dug lightly onto his cheeks as he used his other hand to pump the wriggling ghost’s cock some more with was greeted by another faint squeak. Judging by the moans he had felt and heard coming out of the elf, he seemed to be enjoying it a bit more now. Jeff bit his lip, feeling himself getting closer to release- the elf hadn’t let up from sucking him off whatsoever, actually it had only gotten more intense the second he stuck his finger in him. Jeff felt BEN’s body start to tense up again, a loud and muffled cry coming from him as he shook and came right on the killer’s exposed chest- his milky cum still dripped from the tip of his penis and onto his chest some more much to Jeff’s annoyance.

That little shit was going to pay for this.

Jeff continued to finger fuck him, going faster this time as he growled out to the elf about how he was going to dump his entire load in his throat for almost ruining his clothes- the elf squirmed, crying out as he felt the killer’s finger fuck him harder. Jeff’s hips had gotten straight back to work, smashing his cock deep into his best friend’s mouth- He panted hard, the raw scent of sex wafted through the air and intoxicated the teen murderer as he wrapped his arms around the elf’s smaller form just so he could hold him in place as he violated his mouth. His throbbing cock felt ready to burst out all the seed he had within him, the soft tongue of his best friend had pressed up against his member and given them tiny sucklings here and there and holy shit he was about to cum-

Jeff moaned out, his leg forcing the elf’s head down on his groin and having them swallow down the entirety of his load. The elf groaned, taking the hint and gulping down the whole thing- a few more sucks and flicks of the tongue had been made so that he really made it apparent to the killer that he cleaned his dick up as best as he could.

The ghost finally felt the weight of his friend’s leg lift from his head, finally allowing him to pull his head away from Jeff’s cock- which had promptly flopped out with a few globs and trails of saliva connecting them towards BEN’s hot, open and panting mouth. The elf’s had suddenly gone limp, obviously dazed from the rough play he and his best friend just had. If Jeff didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought he finally managed to find a way to kill the ghost. Jeff reached his hand out towards the boy’s waist, shaking him a bit to see if he was awake- and was immediately greeted with a swift and hard kick to the nose.

Jeff yelped, instantly backing away and holding onto it. He growled loudly, cursing under his breath over the pain as he felt the elf slowly start to lift his shaky body and rise onto his feet.

“ **_BEN- WHAT- THE- FUCK?!-_ **” Jeff suddenly felt his hoodie being grabbed and pulled, harshly. He looked up and was very surprised to see the seething, flushed and teary face of the elf he just finger banged; his fanged, gritted teeth exposed and all. Jeff felt himself start to sweat again.

He wasn’t sure if he ever saw BEN look this pissed before.

“You **_ASSHOLE!_ ** When did I **_EVER_ ** say that you could **_touch my ass?!_ **”

Jeff scoffed, averting his gaze from the elf as he felt some sweat trickle down the side of his face. “You were the one who said you wanted to experiment, you’re an idiot if you thought I wouldn’t have eaten you out with your ass right there in front of my face.”

“Ass eating is one thing but sticking _YOUR_ **_FINGER_ ** _IN ME_ IS _ANOTHER, you_ **_SHITHEAD!_ **”

“Really? I thought you liked it, given with how much you were squirming and moaning on my dick.”

“I was _trying_ to tear my ass away from you! It **_HURT_ **!” BEN sighed, about done with his sudden outburst as he wiped away a trail of his friend’s cum mixed with his saliva from his mouth. “Whatever- Just- Give me my underwear back already, will you?”

Jeff nonchalantly wrapped his fingers over the heims of BEN’s underwear that still hugged at his head, simply throwing it at him as retaliation for his now bloody nose. BEN muttered under his breath about what a dick he was as he bent over and proceeded to put them back on- his face was still red and his body was still feeling hot, even with the absence of his friend’s finger in his tight ass. Jeff just held his nose as he used the towel BEN had brought for them to clean up the mess BEN had made on his chest, concluding that being able to finally feel around that part of BEN was worth the nosebleed he had received in the end. BEN might’ve been fucking pissed at him but Jeff sure as hell felt very satisfied from their fuck session.

Jeff was pretty sure he won this round of dominance.

BEN’s ear suddenly flickered to the side, his face whipping up and his eyes widening had brought back the attention of the killer to reality.

“What is it?”

“I hear someone coming.” BEN looked at the killer, who still had his dick out and torso exposed. He blushed hard again as he leapt onto the killer- speedily snatching the towel out of his hands and stuffing it down his hat again before he began to grab at his clothes.

“What are you doing just standing there?! Put your shit back on!”

Jeff growled, trying to push the elf off of him as he also tugged down his shirt and hoodie. “I was _gonna!_ ”

The ruffling of leaves and faint cracks of twigs and branches had become more apparent to the two boys, and they immediately knew who it was.

Slenderman.

The tall monster had loomed over the two, who both looked rather shocked and frozen in place- but normal enough as the monster made their presence known.

“Hm, I thought I heard yelling coming from over here.” The entity spoke, crossing his arms as he stared down at the teenagers- “Jeff, you’re back earlier than usual-” The being halted, finally getting the chance to see the current state the human boy was in. “Jeff- What happened to you?! Why do you look so torn up?”

Jeff stood up straight, his assertive nature had come back to him as he responded to the monster. “I got attacked on the Over Realm, I saw a lone figure camping right nearby the portal- but it was a set up to try and trap whoever was lurking around the woods and killing people.” Jeff paused. “I think they’re onto us.”

Slenderman pondered over what had just been said to him, nodding quietly as they turned to the side and held their hand up to their chin. “We’ll discuss this at the mansion, you need medical attention now. Go back home early, I’ll have to call back the others from their missions.”

Jeff nodded, beginning to walk away down the path he had memorized to the mansion. Slenderman suddenly turned to BEN, who looked startled once Slendy had spoken his name.

“Benjamin, what are you doing so far out here?”

BEN looked at the monster sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head as he tried to explain. “Ahahah.. I, uh.. was bored at the mansion and decided to try and follow Jeff- I ended up getting lost though.” Slenderman, despite not having a face, looked terribly annoyed at the elf as he sighed in disbelief.

“You should know better than anyone else what lurks in this forest, considering what Jeff had to do for you when you both were in here last time.” Slenderman had pinched the skin above where his nose should’ve been before he pointed after the direction Jeff had gone in.

“Go follow Jeff back home, treat his wounds again for me this time. I have.. urgent business to attend to right now.” BEN saluted the monster before he took off after the killer, leaving Slenderman to wonder how in the hell he managed to end up in a place where he’d have to handle these two rambunctious kids.

BEN had eventually caught up to Jeff, floating behind him with his arms crossed and with an annoyed look on his face- but not without some faint, rosy cheeks to go along with it.

“For the record, I _didn’t_ enjoy feeling your finger in my ass.”

“Pfft, whatever.”

Silence had fallen on the two boys again.

“Slenderman won’t be back for a while, said he had _‘urgent business to attend to’_ ” BEN had lifted up his fingers to do air quotes as he mimicked the monster's voice. “-So, he put me in charge of cleaning out your wounds again.”

“Oh, so are you finally gonna live up to your promise of being my sexy nurse again?” Jeff teased the blushing elf.

“Of course I am! Besides Sally, I’m the only one who you even let touch you. What’s up with that anyways? Am I just special?” BEN began to tease back towards him. Jeff rolled his eyes.

“Maybe I just don’t think you’re a threat.”

“A threat? Are you trying to say I’m not scary?”

“You’re like- the most non-scary person I’ve ever met, BEN.”

“I dunno, you looked pretty scared when I raged at you earlier.”

“I was just surprised that someone like you could even get angry, seeing with how much of a goofball you actually are most of the time.”

“Whatever, Jeff. You’re angry all the time so you’re hardly scary either. All those humans back on the Over Realm who obsess over how scary you look on the internet just don’t realize how dumb you actually are.” BEN paused as he was reminded of the events that Jeff had described to Slendy earlier.

“Hey Jeff- speaking about the Over Realm…”

“Hm?”

“Were they.. going to take you away?”

Jeff suddenly fell silent, and BEN felt like he already knew the answer to this.

“It was a bunch of cops, so I guess if I were actually injured more than now, then yeah.”

“... What would you have done?”

“What?”

“Would you let them take you away or…”

Jeff stared at the elf for a few moments before looking forward onto the path again.

“I think I would’ve rather killed myself than let them keep me caged up.”

“... I see.”

Even more silence.

BEN suddenly flew in front of Jeff, landing on his feet in front of him as he looked the killer dead in the eyes. Jeff was confused by the sudden actions taken by BEN, until he saw the look in his eyes- he wasn’t sure what it was.. but he seemed.. 

Sad?

“You wouldn’t leave us, right?”

Jeff raised his brow, averting his gaze from the elf again. He thought over what he should say, how to respond to this. BEN clearly looked off as he stared at him, the killer had instead decided to say the first thing that popped in his mind: “I’ll do what I can.”

BEN’s eyes suddenly lit up a bit again, a small smile formed on his face as he grabbed his friend’s wrist and began pulling him towards the end of the forest; the lights from the mansion signified that they were already home. The killer looked forward, his eyes landing on the genuine, beaming smile of his ghostly companion as he dragged him along.

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

* * *

“Ugh, do you really have to be in here while I shower?”

“Aw, what’s wrong with us trying it out for once? You already agreed that we should branch out on our.. _sexual activities_ together, right?” BEN purred towards the killer, who just rolled their eyes. “-Also! There’s hardly anyone else in the house besides Sally and Smile, and they’re both asleep already. We don’t have to do anything either! I just thought that.. now’s about time we saw each other.. _in the nude._ ”

“I’m more surprised at how willing you are to continue this shit when you threw a fit earlier about how you didn’t want me to touch your ass.”

“Eh- I’m over it already.” BEN clarified quickly, playfully poking at the killer’s hooded chest with his tongue out. “Besides, I think being able to see you naked in return is more than an appropriate punishment, no?”

Jeff picked at his smile scars as he adjusted the temperature of the water to warm, pondering over BEN’s offer to be able to finally see his nudity in its entirety. A faint blush made its way onto his face as he remembered the doujinshis that depicted Link’s nude body- he had wondered if BEN’s body would hold up to that in the past, it seemed almost surreal after about a month of constant fooling around with the ghost that he would’ve even considered letting him see him in the nude. It seemed a bit too soon, didn’t it? But whatever, Jeff had been very curious about the elfen boy’s body for far too long in his book. He deserved this. 

“I mean, I guess that's fair enough.”

BEN hummed, taking Jeff’s initial shyness about the situation into consideration. “If you want, we could wrap ourselves up with a towel before we get in together. Think of it as.. a big reveal!”

“It _is_ a reveal, you dunce.”

BEN blew a raspberry at him, “Whatever, just get naked. I won’t look at you, and you shouldn’t look at me either.”

“Sounds good enough to me.”

They both turned their backs to each other; the killer had gotten to work on removing their tops, sliding it off onto their toned arms. He had taken a moment to sneak a peek over to BEN who seemed to have been beginning to take their tunic off- a bit of his lower back had been slowly exposed to the killer as well as his underwear covered butt again. Jeff stared for a while longer until BEN had suddenly froze, looking back behind him and meeting the gaze of the larger teen. BEN glared, letting his tunic fall back down before he huffed.

“Hey, if I can’t watch you undress then you can’t watch me do it either.”

Jeff groaned as he turned his back on him again, continuing to let his hoodie and shirt fall to the floor before he started on his pants. “Fine, whatever.”

Soon, they had both wrapped themselves up in towels and turned to look at each other. Jeff had raised his brow, noticing that BEN had his towel wrapped over his shoulders and it had ended above his knees whilst Jeff had his around his waist-

How girly.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better I would think you were a girl with how you have that towel wrapped around your body.” 

BEN smirked towards the killer, not seeming to be bothered by the remark whatsoever. “It doesn’t hurt to build up to the big reveal. I don’t ever think you’ve ever even seen my bare shoulders, how _scandalous_.”

Jeff rolled his eyes, “Oh no, shoulders. Whatever shall I do. Whatever, let’s just get into the shower already.”

BEN nodded, “After you.”

Jeff snapped his head towards BEN, “Huh- wait- Why _me_ first?!”

“Aww, what’s wrong? I thought you _wanted_ to do this- or are you chickening out now?”

A growl erupted from the killer’s throat. “You said we’d be doing this together.”

“I don’t know why you’re throwing a fit over this, it’s not like I haven’t seen you shirtless- or seen your dick. Are you scared of me seeing your ass or something?” BEN lifted his hand up to his mouth to stop himself from giggling like a maniac. “Wait a minute- don’t tell me! Do you have an embarrassing scar there? Is that it?”

“I don’t have anything wrong with my ass!” Jeff barked out at the devilish elf. “-And it’s not like I meant to show you my dick at all! You were the one who started all this shit!”

BEN yawned, “Look, the water might get cold with all this bitching you’re doing. Just say you aren’t man enough to handle it and I’ll just go- you won’t see my bare, sexy shoulders or anything-”

“I don’t give a shit about your shoulders! And, fine just- give me a sec, will you?”

Jeff breathed in deeply, letting out a sigh as he began to step into the shower- his towel was still wrapped around his waist and BEN seemed to have been getting annoyed by this point. A sly look had made its way onto his features as he suddenly tugged at Jeff’s towel- startling the killer as he began to play tug-o-war with the smaller teen.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“This is taking forever! Just get naked already, _big boy!_ ” BEN mocked the killer as he proceeded to tug at his crotch towel harder, the larger teen had been trying his damndest to not let the ghost snatch it away from him. His foot ended up on a wet part of the floor that had been soaked by the moving of the curtain Jeff had caused during the struggle, causing him to slip and fall into the tub and hiss out in pain as his back hit the wall. BEN had only laughed at the killer’s misfortune, holding the killer’s towel in his hand after he had ended up letting go of it. Jeff’s eyes widened as he realized this, and promptly squabbled to try and stand again- growling at the elf.

BEN set the towel aside, looking satisfied as he papped his hands against each other, almost if he were getting rid of dust that were on them. “ _That_ was payback for fingering my asshole, you creep.”

So, he wasn’t over it after all.

Jeff sighed, blushing at the fact that he was now completely naked, and soaked in front of his friend. “Haha, very funny. Don’t forget about your part of the agreement.”

“Agreement?” BEN tapped his finger on his chin, an innocent smile on his face as he looked around the room and tried to look as if he were pondering about something. “Actually- I don’t remember agreeing to anything.”

Jeff froze up.

He should’ve known this little shit had something up his sleeve.

Jeff growled, his hand immediately grabbing at BEN’s towel and making the ghost squeak out in surprise. He tugged it away from him, ready to feast his eyes on the prize that was his best friend’s nude body- and was instead greeted with BEN wearing a black tank top with his underwear.

He played him.

He played him good.

BEN began to laugh, hard. “ **_HAHAHAHA!_ ** Did you honestly think I’d actually get naked for you?!”

“ _YOU_ **_LITTLE-_ **” BEN stuck his tongue out at him again, pulling the medical supplies he had stored in his hat out.

“I still have to clean out your wounds, _idiot_! But, I can’t exactly focus on that if you smell like a dog!” A fair point, however Jeff didn’t care about that at the moment. He grabbed at the elf’s tank top, yelling at him about how much of a little shitstain he was for pulling such a stunt- BEN of course, wasn’t fazed and just gave him the biggest smirk he could muster.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to be rude to the one who’s cleaning your wounds out, who knows.. maybe they’ll dump more disinfectant on it to _really_ get it in there.”

Jeff had finally let go of BEN, he had pretty much already let out almost all of his current anger on him already and didn’t see the point in wasting more hot water. “God, whatever- just get out.” Jeff grabbed his 3-in-1 shampoo, to which BEN had also just snatched that right out of his hands.

“Nuh-uh-uh.” BEN cooed out. “This shit, doesn’t work. You’re stupid if you think it does.”

“Who cares if it works?! It cleans you up anyways!”

“Sure, but it makes you worse off with issues like oily hair and all- it serves more like a body wash than actual shampoo, dumbass.” BEN suddenly grabbed his own casket full of bath products, getting out his blackberry sage shampoo and dumping a glob of it onto his hand. “Sit down for me, will ya?”

“I thought I was taking a shower, not a bath- Also I don’t want your damn girly soap touching me!”

BEN shrugged, “Never said it couldn’t be a bath, it'll be less awkward if I scrubbed at your hair while you were standing since I’d have to really reach up there.” BEN pouted at the mention of his products being girly. “These ‘ _girly products’_ are what’s keeping me smelling and looking better than the rest of you here- also Blackberry Sage is a _unisex_ smell!”

“I rather not bathe in my filth.”

“Then don’t, let’s keep the drain open and I’ll just fill the bucket up with water to dump on you.”

“I still don’t want your damn girly shampoos near me.”

“It’s all _unisex_ , you big baby!”

“Don’t let that shit near me-” BEN suddenly slapped the shampoo right onto the killer’s dirty hair. Jeff slowly turned his head over to the elf, who had a mischievous look at his face.

“Oops, did I do that?”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“Pfft, get over it. It’s just shampoo.” BEN immediately began to work on slathering the killer’s hair with his shampoo, the killer growled lowly up until the elf had decided to massage his scalp to dig it really deep in there- which had caused the killer to purr instead, melting slowly into the tender fingers of his friend as his body became less tense. BEN smirked, what a big softie he must’ve been underneath that rough and stubborn exterior of his. He continued to work at his hair, working it from the roots and at the very end of his long raven locks. Man- for a killer who got burned in a fire, his hair sure was thick.

BEN sneakily reached his hand over to grab his conditioner, plopping some on quickly so that Jeff wouldn’t notice- but he did.

“Don’t tell me you put more of that shit on me.”

“Me? Nooooo never.” BEN rolled his eyes, working the conditioner into his hair as well.

He began filling up the small bucket with warm water, his hands lathering the two products in his hair for a few more moments before he lifted it up and decided to slowly dump it onto him. Jeff just took it, feeling the warmth start to soothe his body and mind from the events that had occurred earlier. He had been so close to getting caught by the cops this time, he wondered if Slenderman would even allow him to go on missions at all for a while. They had been on the lookout for him in particular- did they even manage to catch a glimpse of his face though? Or did they just think he was probably some squatter who had developed a taste for human blood?

He didn’t know, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

Jeff suddenly felt his friend’s hands on his back, making him hiss out in surprise as his body tensed up again. BEN giggled, only working the body wash on Jeff’s back some more.

“Pshh- calm down, killer boy. I’m just washing your back!”

“I can clean myself up just fine, thanks.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can- but I doubt you can reach every area on your own.” BEN leaned over towards Jeff’s shoulder, looking the killer right in the eyes with his own eyelids lowered. “ _Whaaat?_ Are you scared you might pop a boner if I touch around you some more?”

Jeff shrugged him off, huffing irritably. “Yeah _no_ \- I think you’ve done enough for today.”

“Is that your way of telling me I did a good job sucking you off earlier?”

“Call it what you want.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you, Jeffrey. Thank you.” BEN poured some hot water on his back. “I’m sure you can manage to clean up the rest of your body on your own, I should get to working on your wound now.” BEN used his own towel to wipe his hands dry before he opened up the med kit. He looked at Jeff’s arm, only the left had been injured this time as opposed to the right arm he almost had torn off almost a month ago. The ghost looked deeper into the wound, cringing at the sight of how deep it seemed but had concluded that with no bullet being lodged in there- that it had gone clean right through him. BEN just guessed Jeff was either the most unluckiest lucky person ever to manage to escape and claw his way out of dangerous situations each time- it was impressive for a human to withstand so much abuse and still be alive.

“Hold still.” BEN said, but Jeff instantly hissed the moment the water hit him. He watched as some blood made its way into the drain, he didn’t think he had lost that much during the scuffle with the police. Shit- “I think the bullet went straight through you, I didn’t see anything in there. Not even fragments for me to pick off of it. I swear Jeff, for someone as unlucky as you- you always somehow manage to avoid death.”

Jeff smirked, a bit amused by the statement. “Yeah well, I guess even the devil himself doesn’t want me in hell.”

BEN let out a chuckle as he rinsed out his wound again, thankful that the bullet didn’t even manage to make it through his heart. The thought of Jeff dying seemed almost impossible with how much he’s been put through-

Though, that still didn’t mean that the very idea didn’t scare the elf sometimes.

BEN put some antibiotic ointment on his friend’s wound, getting a bit of a pained grunt from the killer as he gently circled his finger around the area. “You’ll have to clean this daily, only take showers and let it rinse out. Replace the bandage every day and keep it dry, if it starts to swell then you could use the ice packs in the freezer. You should also keep the arm lifted up to heart level on a pillow or something if you get discomfort from it.”

Jeff looked puzzled at the elf’s detailed information on this topic. “Damn, when did you become an expert at medical treatment?”

“Pfft, I’ll have you know I’ve been looking stuff up and having Slenderman teach me a few things about it more often.”

“Well that’s great and all, but aren’t you supposed to be my _‘sexy nurse’_ and do it all for me anyways?”

BEN scoffed, “You should learn how to handle your own wounds, aren’t you someone who survived in the woods at 13? If you got shot at back then, you'd have been doomed without us being there to bail you out of death.” BEN poked at the killer’s cheek as he began to tease him again. “And wow! You sure seem really adamant at bringing up that sexy nurse joke I made back then too! Did I help you discover a new fetish of yours, Jeffy?”

Jeff smacked his hand away as he rose up from the shower, soap suds covering his body and especially his erogenous areas as he did. He took the bucket away from BEN as he began to rinse himself off, “No comment.”

BEN smirked, but decided not to pry over it. He liked the show he was getting from him anyways as the body wash slowly slithered down his body.

Yeah, this was definitely a very suitable punishment for the killer.

* * *

“Huh, you’re right. My hair does feel more softer already.”

BEN smirked up at the killer as he was on his bed, he had been typing away at his laptop as Jeff got himself into his pajamas. “You also don’t smell like sweat and disappointment for once.”

“Shut it.”

BEN laughed a bit, turning his head back to his screen as he browsed several of his regular stops; just some gaming sites and a bit of youtube so far. Nothing interesting so far. Jeff proceeded to plop his back down onto his bed, finally allowing himself to relax as he let out a deep sigh of relief. 

Today had been a long day alright.

He had just escaped from the uncertainty of death or jail while surveying the area, fingered his friend and fought with him a bit after that, had exposed his body to said friend after he held a grudge against him for it and now he was just finally happy to be in bed for once.

BEN turned his head to him again, crawling over to him with an annoyed pout on his lips as he reached over onto the killer’s body. Jeff was startled for a moment, BEN’s face had come so close to his own and he was about to push him off until he had felt BEN grab his injured arm and set it on a pillow.

“I said, keep your arm elevated, _didn’t I?_ God, you’re so lazy.” Jeff flushed a bit in embarrassment. 

Well, guess it wasn’t what he thought it was.

BEN looked down at the killer, catching a glance of the killer below him as he averted his gaze and- ohh my, was that a bit of a blush going on there? BEN lowered himself a bit, his eyes looking right into Jeff’s as he placed his hands on each side of his and smirked.

Jeff’s eyes widened, starting to feel himself sweat a bit. “BEN, cut that shit out.”

“Hmm, I dunno. I kinda like how you look right now. You know… _below me._ ”

Jeff immediately shoved him off of him, huffing as he grabbed the pillow his injured arm was on and turned onto his side. “God BEN, I’m _tired._ Fuck off already, will you?”

BEN rubbed at his cheek and chin, giggling a bit as he tried to soothe the impact that the shoving had on his face. “Aww, but you just looked so cute under me. I was only trying to help, you know? Unless..” BEN got closer to him again, whispering into his ear.

“You thought I was going to kiss you.”

Jeff froze.

“ _Gross-_ As if I’d ever want a kiss from a _dweeb_ like you.”

“ _Wellll,_ considering you’ve let this dweeb suck you off and play with your dick multiple times- it doesn’t seem impossible.” 

“I don’t think you have much room to talk given how persistent you’ve been at trying to make me fuck you.”

“Me? Wanting to get fucked by you? ‘You sure it isn’t the other way around, you know- with you wanting to fuck me? You seemed pretty pleased with yourself when you shoved your damn finger up my ass.”

Jeff scoffed, “So I thought you should be put in your rightful place as a bitchboy, no big deal.”

The elf's ears reached a bit as he bit his lip in slight annoyance. “A bitchboy, huh? I dunno, I’ve been pretty good at keeping a handle on you so far, Jeffy. Interesting considering how much stronger you’re supposed to be compared to me, do you just being controlled by your dick or something?”

“Having my dick sucked is one thing, kissing is another.”

“I see.” BEN said, raising a finger to his own lips as he smirked at him. “So, let's say you had to kiss someone in the mansion- who would it be and why?”

“I’m not playing this game with you.”

“It’s me, isn't it?”

“BEN-”

“It totally is.”

“Could you just shut up already-”

“It was just a simple question, what’s so bad about kissing anyways?”

“I dunno, it’s just.. gross.”

BEN raised his brow, “So kissing’s gross, but wanting to fuck your best friend who’s also a boy isn’t?”

“You should know by now how crazy that shit gets for me, it’s not my fault human boy’s bodies are so…so...”

_“Annoying?”_

“Yeah, that.”

“So, let me get this straight. Throughout all of this, you thought about _sex_ but never about _kissing_ someone else?”

“...”

“Hm, _interesting._ ”

“I didn’t even answer you.”

“That was enough of an answer to me.” BEN teased. “So, do you want to?”

“... What?”

“ _Kiss someone,_ dumbass.”

Jeff shifted, grabbing his blanket and throwing it over his body. “Goodnight.”

“Oh c’mon, I doubt you’ve never thought about it at least once, Jeff.”

“I haven’t.”

“Really? Not even _dating?_ Do you even have a type?”

“I just don’t think about that kind of shit, BEN.”

“ _Why not?_ Isn’t it fun?”

“Well, do you?” Now that got BEN to blush a bit.

“Er- well. _Not really,_ though it’s fun to think about sometimes.”

“Hm, so what’s yours then.”

“My what?”

“Your _type,_ idiot.”

“Ohhhh that-” BEN lifted his hand up to his chin to ponder over this for a moment. “Actually.. I’m not really sure. Someone I could have fun with I guess.”

“Seems like just about everyone you’ve met.”

“Pfft, whatever.” BEN gave him an eye roll before he continued. “So what about you? What’s yours, Jeff?”

“How the fuck should I know?”

“C’mooon, just think about it for a bit. What’s the first thing that comes up in your mind?”

Jeff suddenly thought of BEN’s smile, shaking his head a bit to rid himself of that thought. Ugh no way, why the hell would he pop up? Gross- though he did have..

“ _A cute smile._ ” he whispered to himself, BEN’s ear twitched- unsure if he heard him correctly.

“What’d you say?”

 _“Nothing.”_ Jeff hissed out. “I’m gonna sleep now, don’t do anything stupid while I’m out.”

“Oh Jeffrey, _do I ever?_ ”

Silence fell between them, and soon the soft breathing of the killer was heard. Yeah, he was actually asleep this time.

BEN turned back to his laptop, continuing to browse through various forums that he frequented. He snorted at a few fights in the threads that were going on currently, people just always found things to beef about online-

Humans are so hilarious.

That’s exactly why they were so great to pick on, like the insolent little bugs they are.

BEN hummed to himself, lurking through some more threads before he had clicked on the logo of the page to redirect him back to the main page. He scrolled down, looking for something else to entertain him until his eyes had landed on a particular thread that had just been updated.

_‘Did you guys see the leaks? Recently posted on 11:59 pm’_

BEN titled his head, clicking on the link and being greeted with a long wall of text. Oh yeah, this should be good. It was a good thing he was great at reading fast, he scrolled down- proceeding to skim through the entirety of the post and slowly felt himself growing more and more concerned as he realized what they were going on about.

No no- it _couldn't_ be.

But oh, _it was._

A very poor quality, rushed looking picture stared back at him of a white hooded teenager having headlights flashed at him from what looked like a dash cam of a police car.

BEN gulped, turning his head back to look at the sleeping killer before he looked back at the screen at the photo that had been leaked out on this obscure gaming thread to the public web. He continued to read the rest of the thread, the thread going on about who the killer was and how they managed to find this- it was never ending. They had explained the situation very vaguely but it seemed as if there would be a news broadcast about it tomorrow.

BEN felt a bead of sweat trickle down from his face.

Slendy wasn’t going to like this.


	9. Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is held in which the fate of the human killer teenager is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve read over my story and noticed just how many mistakes were in them. Ugh, google docs is such a pain in the ass! A lot of stuff I thought I already corrected had made its way into the actual chapters >:c dumb internet connection  
> my internet's been very shit lately and ive had to rewrite a bunch of parts because they just didnt save in google docs UGHH- this is why i'm so late guys this is just... my LIFE! suffering
> 
> theres some fluff in here kinda, hope it's good! I haven't written much fluff in a long time so I hope its fine-
> 
> Anyways *rubs hands together* we’re getting into the actual story now y’all, grab onto your seatbelts ‘cuz it’s gonna be a long ride!  
> 11,414 words this time! yeahahaahahaaa
> 
> today's date: sept. 24, 2020

_‘What do you think it is?’_

_‘Are you stupid? It’s Jeff the Killer!’_

_‘Both of you are dumb, everyone knows Jeff the Killer is an myth created by the internet. It’s probably just some random squatter who likes to kill people. White hoodie is a coincidence.’_

_‘Teenage boy with a white hoodie? In the forested area? I think I can see a bit of black hair in the shot too. Jeff the Killer isn’t real, the fact that he looks similar to him could just be a very dedicated fan trying to be a copycat killer on camping grounds.’_

_‘Why are there people bringing up a dead meme? Can someone ban whoever talks about this again? Let’s keep this on topic guys.’_

_‘This_ **_is_ ** _on topic. We’re speculating on the killer’s identity, aren’t we? Jeff the Killer used to be known as Jeffrey Allen Woods, no one knows what exactly happened to him after he disappeared all those years ago. It was like he just vanished off the face of the earth. Even had to do some digging around the internet for a while before I managed to find a few details that confirmed his existence. It’s Jeff the Killer, I know it is.’_

**_(USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST)_ **

_‘LOL you think a few instances of some people being named Jeffrey Woods confirmed that he really existed? You Jeff fans are crazy.’_

_‘Anyways, besides chainmail killer bullshit that circled the web a few years back, does anyone else have anything relevant to add to the post before mods lock the thread down?’_

_‘Even if they could be a copycat killer trying to become an internet myth, who knows what really lurks out there in those woods anyways?’_

* * *

BEN snorted to himself as he read that last post, that was where the thread had finally ended. Last post had been posted around 3 hours ago at 7 AM, it was now around 10 AM and BEN had suspected that the broadcast would pop up on all news outlets soon enough. BEN had tried to look for Slenderman earlier, but had come up empty handed- the tall monster must’ve been out all night long yesterday. BEN sighed, pondering over what it is that could’ve been more important than Jeff revealing to him that he was targeted and there was the potential for an outbreak of humans wandering into their world.

BEN had no idea what all these higher up’s were up to.

BEN growled in frustration, opening up a new tab away from the forum and beginning to type out on a search bar for more information he could retrieve on the current situation. People had largely been speculating on the killer’s motives- many had brought up similarities towards the killer and Jeff. Of course, it caused a lot of arguing in comment sections everywhere. Jeff the Killer isn’t real, no wait yes he is real. Tons of back and forth, lots of dead links and archives and even people beginning to claim to be the killer (Jeff or otherwise) to probably get some kicks out of the events that were occuring. BEN smirked, wholeheartedly amused by the ridiculous reactions and actions of multiple people on the surface web. 

Just the internet doing what it does best.

BEN sighed to himself as he skimmed through article after article, annoyed to find that most of them were only rehashing what had already been said by larger, more popular sites and bringing no new information forward. He frowned, he had hoped he would’ve been able to find more information on the police station in particular but each outlet he found had only seemed to bring more focus onto the world wide web's fascination over the killer’s identity more than anything. He rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, wondering how these leaks had gotten out into the public in the first place. There had to have been somebody within the police station who had done this- it wasn’t something uncommon for police to have images or videos of encounters exposed to the public before it was formally released. There were actually quite a few cases of that happening. BEN wouldn’t have been surprised if one of the officers had emailed it to someone casually which led to it being leaked onto the internet, or if there were even a Jeff fanatic at the station. BEN, while he found the latter amusing, if such were the case then they would’ve greatly jeopardized the realm’s secrecy and his friend’s safety.

They will face great consequences for this.

BEN’s ear twitched to the side, the soft creak of a door opening and closing had reached him. The familiar clicking of fancy dress shoes had tapped against the fine wooden floors and echoed throughout the hallways of the mansion. Slenderman must’ve finally come home. BEN stretched himself out on the couch, his back was killing him- the monster had eventually made themselves known in the fading darkness of the room as they cleared their throat.

“I see you’ve been busy, Benjamin.”

BEN side glanced over to him as they lowered their arms back down, “You don’t know the half of it, old man.” He proceeded to wave him over as he slumped back down to the laptop on the coffee table. “Come here, you should come check this out.”

The entity seemed puzzled, judging by body language at least, but had made his way over to the little elf and loomed over him behind the couch. If he had eyes, they could’ve been glued to the screen as he realized what the image had meant.

“No..”

“Yeah, it’s Jeff. It’s exactly what he said happened, cops ambushing him and everything- the proof is right there.” BEN stated matter-of-factly as he turned up the volume on the television. “I tried digging up some more information on how it got out to the public like this, but there was hardly anything about it being reported. There’s supposed to be a broadcast about it soon enough, maybe we’ll get some new info through that.”

The monster grew silent as they crossed their arms and pondered over the situation, pacing himself around the room whilst he did so. BEN could tell that even without a face, that the monster must’ve been freaking out inside. If the elf had been in his shoes, he probably would’ve felt the same way.

“Where’s Jeff?” The entity spoke calmly, intense waves of uncertainty perfectly masked with the monster’s seemingly flawless composure.

“Probably still sleeping.”

“We’re going to have to have a house meeting for this.” Slenderman stated. “Go get Jeff and wake him up, I’ll get the others. Be here before the broadcast starts.”

BEN just nodded, picking himself up from the couch and running over towards the hallway.

 _‘He seems tense.’_ BEN thought to himself, _‘More tense than usual.’_

He wondered what it could’ve been that had taken him so long to get back home to the rest of them.

After stepping up the stairs and making his way towards Jeff’s door, about to push the door open before he stopped himself. How should he go about this? BEN pondered a bit- he could act normal, pounce onto the killer’s bed and annoy him into waking up while acting like nothing was wrong? Or, would that have been too inappropriate, considering the circumstances they were in now? BEN frowned, unsure of how the situation would play out for Jeff. What if..

What if Slenderman were to punish him over this?

It wasn’t _his_ fault the cops ended up ambushing him! The killer wasn’t a psychic, he was only doing his job! BEN shivered as he thought about the potential punishment Jeff could face, remembering just how insistent Jeff was on not wanting to receive that from the entity again. BEN couldn’t recount a time where Jeff had seemed so.. determined? No.. that didn’t seem like the right word. It was more like..

He was dreading it. Fearful, even.

The ghost shook his head. 

No, he wouldn’t allow anything bad to happen to his friend.

The second anyone in the mansion became hostile towards the killer over this problem they were all in now, he would be right there ready to defend him.

The elf had shaken away from his intrusive thoughts, his hand hesitantly reaching out towards the door knob and wrapping his fingers around it before twisting it open. He tried to stay quiet as he pushed it open a bit and peeked inside. It was still pretty dark outside given that the skies were grey, only a bit of light from behind the curtains had illuminated the room just enough to allow the elf to see the slumbering killer’s form wrapped up all cozily in blankets. He had still been cuddling the pillow BEN had advised he used for his sore arm, looking surprisingly peaceful despite what might’ve been next to come. BEN felt almost sad that he had to wake him up, another part of him felt a strong inner drive to be there for him at all costs though. He loomed over the killer’s form, his hand gently shaking him. No response. He shook a bit more firmly this time, calling out his name softly and hoping that he didn’t sound too different that Jeff would be able to pick up on what he may have been feeling at the moment.

“Jeff.”

A soft, tired groan escaped the killer’s lips.

“Jeff.” The elf repeated, but the killer only snuggled deeper into the pillow. BEN sighed, choosing to prop his knees onto the bed besides the killer’s back as he leaned over him and began to use both arms to shake him some more.

“Jeff. Jeffy. Jeffrey.”

Another groan. BEN pouted, a soft huff coming out of him before he had an idea. He puffed up his cheeks as he pulled the killer’s hair back, exposing his ear and neck as he leaned over him. A light breeze flew from his lips and immediately startled the killer awake as he jumped up from his position and bolted straight up. He hissed and shook his head around, practically ripping the sleeping mask from his head as he turned to face BEN, looking angry as ever as a low growl of the elf’s names left his throat.

 _“BEN, what the fuck are you-”_ Jeff suddenly stopped as he saw the solemn look on BEN’s face, instantly taking into the account the atmosphere that he had woken up to.

“BEN, what’s wrong?” The killer asked- a rare, concerned tone of voice surprising the elf as he brought his hands up to try and diffuse the intensity of the atmosphere for the two of them.

“O-Oh, nothing! Just felt like pissing you off, idiot! Hahaha.. Ha..” BEN felt himself sweating as he felt Jeff’s eyes piercing through him.

“Something’s wrong, and you’re going to tell me what it is.” Jeff said sternly towards the ghost boy beside him. BEN looked down, scratching at the back of his head as he wondered how he should break the news to Jeff.

“It’s Slendy, he finally came back.”

Jeff nodded.

“-And uh.. It’s about what you told him yesterday.”

Jeff hummed, acknowledging what BEN said as he threw the blankets off of him and lightly pushed BEN away from him as he tried to prepare himself to go meet the monster. “So, I’m guessing he wants to see me then.”

“Jeff wait-” The smaller teen grabbed onto the killer’s arm, effectively catching his attention. “It’s a house meeting, we’re all supposed to meet in the living room. There’s going to be a.. news broadcast we’re all going to have to watch.”

Jeff raised his brow. “A news broadcast? About what?”

“I think you know what.”

Jeff took a few seconds to process what had just been said to him, his eyes widening as he looked at BEN. His head hung low, his fingers digging their way into his hair and pulling at them as he realized what deep shit he must’ve been in this time. “No.. No- Tell me you’re-”

BEN instantly wrapped an arm around the killer and pulled him closer to him, his other hand resting against the killer’s arm and squeezing lightly to try and comfort him as best as he could in this situation. “Listen! I only told you this beforehand so you wouldn’t be blasted with it when the broadcast happened. We don’t know if anything will even happen to you- besides, this _wasn’t_ your fault! You _know_ it’s not your fault! Right?-”

Jeff shoved BEN away from him, “They came _so close_ to the damn gate, they were so _fucking_ close- I could have-”

“-But you _didn’t.”_ BEN grabbed at the killer’s hands and lifted them up to his chest, looking straight into the hunter’s eyes with a serious look on his face. “Whatever shit they’re going to try and throw at you over this- _I won’t let them._ Got it?”

Jeff looked surprised at BEN’s sudden change in demeanor- he knew the elf was a very mercurial person, but he never thought he would’ve ever seen this side of the elf that seemed so determined to defend him. Jeff had been so used to the elf being conniving and manipulative towards everyone in some way all the time. It was just his thing- play around with everyone, turn things into mind games- it was just his schtick. It was all fun and games to the little elf, all the time. It was practically the driving motivation behind most things he did at all- just to have something to taunt others over. And yet- seeing a softer, more passionate side to the elf seemed almost like a rarity, if anything it was deemed impossible by the killer- non-existent.

They were both deemed as monsters, and yet here they were- one attempting to comfort the other before the possibility of hell breaking loose occurred.

The killer thought about the time they first met recently- and what could’ve driven the ghost into risking himself to save the other that time. The elf was a mischievous brat who always had something up his sleeve- a nightmare dressed up as a dream, and just as dangerous as the rest despite the facts- Jeff had to constantly remind himself that even if the elf was considered his best friend, that didn’t exactly mean he was going to be safe from his clutches either. 

But this time? This time was different. 

His eyes were honest, his soft but focused look on his face was genuine and his hands were warm. So, so warm. - was this the same boy who had been toying around with him this entire time? Was there something deeper and more intense lying behind all of the sinister ways and devilish eyes of BEN Drowned?

The killer supposed that even if they were as close as maniacs could ever be towards each other, one thing was for sure.

The boy was still a mystery to him in many ways.

Jeff averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks start to heat up a bit in embarrassment over the passion he felt radiating from BEN as he tenderly squeezed his scarred hands with their smaller, softer ones. “Thanks.”

“No problem- but I’m serious about Slenderman wanting us to be down in the living room ASAP.” BEN suddenly rose from the bed, letting go of the killer’s hands, much to Jeff’s disappointment- Wait a minute, disappointment?

Jeff huffed, annoyed by the fact that he instantly thought about disappointment once BEN had left his side, and at his friend’s sudden change of demeanor again. “Yeah yeah, whatever. I’ll be there.”

BEN gave him a small smile, hoping that he’d done enough to reassure him that everything would be fine given the killer’s reaction at first. “Chin up, you’ll be fine- and fix that bedhead of yours, will ya?” BEN snickered lightly as he ruffled his friend’s, already messy, hair before he made his way back out of his room and down the stairs again. Jeff grunted, trying to fix the mess BEN had made out of his hair.. before he paused to look at his hand.

This wasn’t the first time BEN had held his hand. Hell, this wasn’t the first time they’ve ever even had skin to skin contact.. And yet the killer found his gaze lingering on the hand where the warmth of his friend had been fading from. The tender grip of his soft hand contrasted with his scarred, rough palms- and the look in his eyes.. there was just something about the way he looked at him that was beginning to plague Jeff’s mind. Jeff huffed as he tore his eyes away from his hand, snapping himself out of the confusing thoughts that stirred up some weird, unknown feelings within him- he was beginning to feel irritated that his mind had gone down a route that seemed rather pointless and stupid.. and downright gross.

It was probably nothing.

He huffed as he rose up from the bed, noticing the scars his bared arms and shoulders had received from the rough fights he had throughout the years of being here. He trailed his hand up his injured arm, touching the bandage that shielded his healing wound before he reached up to his shoulder.

Shoulder..

Jeff thought back to yesterday when BEN had brought up that he had seen more of the killer’s body compared to the killer ever actually seeing any of his own body. Jeff snorted as he found himself wondering whether or not BEN would’ve looked the same as him underneath all of those clothes he covered himself up with- riddled with marks that told a story or just a body that had yet to have a scratch laid on it. His hand moved further up onto his collarbone until his fingers had brushed against his hair- his scarred lips parted as he realized just how soft his hair had suddenly become, and it was all because BEN had insisted that he wash it for him-

Jeff’s body tensed up as he realized his mind was going off again. He glared at his reflection, stopping himself from thinking too much about this again as he turned on his heel and walked over to his door, almost stomping as he opened it up and made his way down the stairs. He didn’t have time for this shit.

Whatever tricks BEN had been putting his mind through this time, he sure didn’t like it.

* * *

_‘A disturbing image from a local police dash cam has surfaced on the internet! And boy, does it have people talking. This report is a continuation of the people that have been going missing during camping trips or hiking nearby the forested areas, leaving many paranoid that they would become targeted. It had become so common that the police had decided to take it into their own hands and begin a sting operation in the area- which has led to them finally getting a glimpse of who may have been behind all the disappearances of these people. News Center 7’s Lauren Clark is here this morning at the scene where the suspect had been shot..’_

_‘A sting operation gone wrong! I’m here in- [static] -where the suspect had been caught according to eyewitness reports as well as police reports, attempting to harm a lone camper in the woods. Little did the lurker know that what he had actually killed was a scarecrow, left there in order to lure them out of hiding so they could be brought into police custody. However the suspect had managed to get away, causing thousands in damages on the highway during their escape from police. The police had lost their trail once they had gone back into the woods, but they also had police dash cam footage showing the suspect during their escape. Myths of the forest being haunted have caused many to come and attempt to contact ghosts as well as practice other risque activities which has gained it quite the reputation as the ‘Dark Forest’. The forest has since been a hotspot for suspicious activity and paranormal lovers- until it had actually begun to draw in quite a few crowds from far and wide who were interested in catching a glimpse of the suspect themselves, despite the killer originally sparking fear within residents nearby the area. I’m here with a group of people who drove here overnight to the scene. Tell us, what has brought you all here today?’_

_‘Well me and my friends are into exploring life’s mysteries and dark topics like serial killers! We drove out here in hopes of being able to explore the woods where the killer had been spotted and maybe document anything else that happens-’_

_A few bumps of the mic were heard as another visitor of the forest had rudely interrupted the interview, grabbing onto the mic and speaking into it with a bold voice. ‘Jeff the Killer was spotted lurking around the area last night! Most people are here to try and see if we can spot the internet urban legend! For years, we have always questioned whether or not the killer was still alive or even existed at all and now- he is! HE’S REAL-’_

_‘Alright that’s enough- SECURITY!’_

_‘THEY AREN’T LETTING US INTO THE WOODS!’ One of the people in the crowd cried out, prompting a mass wave of groans and protests against the officers in riot gear which had begun to pour out of their vans._

_‘Uh- this just in, the police have begun to completely shut down access to the area, leaving hundreds of visitors clearly agitated-’_

_‘YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO ERASE JEFF’S EXISTENCE AGAIN! HE’S OUT THERE, ISN’T HE?!’_

_‘IT’S NOT JEFF! HE ISN’T REAL, YOU DUMBASS FANATICS!’_

_‘Everyone- back up now or you’re going to get!-’_

_‘Uh- It seems like we’re going to have to get out of here- things are starting to get a bit heated out here- back to you- [static]’_

_The broadcast cut back to the two news reporters, the man and the woman beside him both looked shocked by the sudden cut back to them. The woman lowered her gaze to the stack of papers she held in her hands, clearing her throat as she tried to regain her composure._

_‘It seems what has originally been an exciting visit by paranormal and murder fanatics to the faux crime scene has suddenly turned into a brawl over the identity of the killer shown in this photograph here’_

_The screen had suddenly shown the image of the supposed ‘Jeff the Killer copycat’, the woman continued to narrate over it._

_‘This photo has been making rounds on the internet after it had been leaked from a local police station, the station has not yet commented on how or why the image had managed to make it onto the world wide web but has stated that they are now doing a private investigation into the matter.’_

The rest of the household had stared at the screen, stunned by what had ended up occurring in the middle of the broadcast. They had all stayed there, the room brimming with intense silence with only the other news reports beginning to be told on the TV. BEN had been the first to break the ice that had seemingly formed in the room.

“Yeesh, and I thought humans weren’t supposed to be scary.” BEN crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his face as he tapped his foot on the floor and turned his head to face Jeff. “They were going _crazy_ over you out there!”

Jeff was about to speak up and go off over how stupid they were being, that was, until Slenderman had sighed deeply. Everyone looked over to the entity, who looked incredibly tense as his faceless form stared intently at the screen.

“This.. This has become worse than I thought it would.” The monster began. “Never did I think that the situation would’ve brought forward even more attention to us.” He rose from the couch, beginning to pace himself back and forth. The others watched on, awaiting whatever else it is that he had to say to them.

“I had just finished a meeting with Zalgo over the barriers between our world and the other..” Slendy paused to think a bit more about what he could say. “The links between our worlds is steadily becoming more and more weak as time goes on, there’s no telling what could happen if we allow this to continue on- however it seems that even the erasure of Jeff’s existence on the Over Realm had done nothing to deter interest in him. Now, we’re dealing with more than just the police and some curious campers who managed to stumble their way onto the Under Realm..” He turned his head to face the group of proxies.

“These are people who are curious about what lurks in these forests we frequent, our rest stops. More so, these are people who have an interest in one of our own in particular.” Slendy turned his head to face Jeff, who seemed ready to sink into the couch and pray that he’d get out of here one way or another.

Laughing Jack sat on the chair besides the couch, sucking loudly on his lollipop and looking quite bored of the situation already. “Well, if it were up to me- I’d just chuck the boy right out of this world! Leave him to the hordes of people outside our realm just aching to find out what lurks in these forests of ours! They want him anyways, don’t they? Might as well give them what they want! Who knows? Maybe once we do that, they’ll just forget about everything else that the forest has in store-”

A loud slam was heard coming from the coffee table, everyone had turned their heads to face a very peeved off looking BEN.

 _“Over my dead body.”_ He hissed out towards the monochromatic killer clown, his words glitching out slightly and practically dripped poison as they escaped from his lips- his fangs bared and his fiery red eyes pierced through him menacingly. He leaned his back onto the couch, a leg crossing over the other as his voice went back to normal and spoke some more- his tone still serious. “Throwing Jeff out would solve nothing, the forest already had a reputation for suspicious activity and paranormal nutcases wanting to commence rituals or whatever every week or so. You’re idiotic if you think flinging Jeff out there right after the fact he was caught lurking around there would solve anything- Hell, it’d probably make it even worse than before.”

Laughing Jack’s grin grew, his sharp teeth bared as he twirled the lolli in his mouth. “Ah but of course, _Benjamin._ Leave it to the _child_ to determine what’s best for the rest of us monsters here- prioritizing a weak human over your own kin? Oh, I’m sure that will turn out _well,_ **_wouldn’t it?_** _”_

“-That’s enough, Laughing Jack.” Slenderman had raised his hand up to the clown’s face, a simple and classy way to tell him to shut the fuck up. Good ol’ Slendy. “What had happened was not Jeff’s fault, there was no way of telling what the humans had planned for you all had either you or Eyeless Jack been caught instead of Jeff.” Slenderman turned his back on the monsters as he faced out the window, the skies still grey and empty as he continued. “Actually, you should count it a blessing that they had managed to catch Jeff instead of either of you. Catching a monster like either of you would’ve been catastrophic, there would be even more attention brought to us as they begin to question what else could possibly be in the woods- but catching a human suspect? It’s normal, unquestionable- humans commit crimes all the time and catching them is just part of life in the Over Realm.” 

Slenderman turned his head to face them again, “Jeff has proven to be a valuable asset to us overtime, and this is one of those times where he can use his humanity to his advantage for the sake of our own realm’s secrecy.”

Jeff suddenly cut in, getting a bad feeling from the topic of his humanity being brought up again. “Wait- use humanity as an advantage? What the hell are you trying to say?”

Slenderman‘s faceless form had bored itself right into the killer’s gaze. “It means.. you’ll be going on a mission soon, Jeffrey.” Slenderman made his way over to the teenager, the clicks of his formal shoes met the floor as he loomed over him and faced him directly in the eyes- a chill ran up the boy’s spine as he realized what was about to happen.

“-And it will be a long one.”

BEN suddenly shoved Jeff out of the way, instead choosing to face Slenderman on himself with a hard glare on his face.

“A _mission?!_ You’re sending him out right after he was almost _shot to death?!_ Slendy, _what are you_ **_thinking?!_ ** They’re out there right now _looking for him!”_

Slenderman nodded, backing himself away from the boy as he turned his back on them again. “Correct, they’re looking _for him._ Not our kind, but Jeff. We need to acknowledge this if we were to try and find a way to keep the realm far from the humans, this is no time to be sentimental, Benjamin. I know he’s your friend and you’re close to each other, but this is for the sake of our world being kept away from the humans.” 

BEN’s nose shriveled up as his brows furrowed, his fanged teeth gritted angrily. “So you’re willing to throw out a proxy into the ringer and just pray that it’ll all work out in the end?!”

Jeff placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “BEN-” The elf shrugged his shoulder away from Jeff, turning his head and barking at him- the passionate look in his eyes from earlier had returned.

“This is bullshit and you know it!”

“Enough.” Slenderman said, his voice calm yet still remaining authoritative. “Jeff won’t be going immediately, or alone.”

BEN tilted his head as he turned to face the entity again. “Won’t be.. Alone?” Jeff was also curious, he had also begun to stare at the monster as he waited to clarify what he meant.

Slenderman shook his head, “No. BEN, you’ll be going with him.” 

Jeff and BEN’s eyes widened, the ghost sputtering a bit before he managed to finally say an- almost- coherent sentence. “W-wait, I-” BEN breathed in deeply before he finally asked for clarification. “R-Really?”

Slenderman gave a nod to the boy. “You will be responsible for keeping a look out for any potential threats or leads that would expose either Jeff or the realm to the humans. You’re technically a ghost and around Jeff’s age, you wouldn’t raise any suspicion if you were just two teenage boys hanging around each other.”

“Not raise suspicion?” Jeff piped up, snorting at the faceless creature’s seemingly odd observation. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we don’t exactly look like the other humans on the Over Realm anymore.”

“It’s correct that you don’t, that’s why you will both be using illusion forms to tread carefully around the Over Realm. This way, you will be able to switch back to your regular forms in order to draw attention away from the hot spots where monsters emerge from.”

“So basically-” Jeff laid his back against the couch with his arms crossed.“I’m putting my life on the line.. over crazed fanatics that have this obsession over me, just so they don’t figure out there’s a portal to another world full of monsters in plain sight.”

Slenderman nodded again, prompting another amused yet dreaded snort out of Jeff again.

“Figures.”

“Wait a minute.” The young adult cannibal, Eyeless Jack, suddenly piped up after he had been snacking on one of the Dark Forest’s missing person’s kidneys. “You brought up that you had a discussion with Zalgo over the status of the leaks of humans that wandered through this world after it had become increasingly more common, so I’m wondering something..” E.J. took another bite out of the bloodied kidney, tearing into it and swallowing it down before he continued. “What did you mean the links between our realms were growing weaker?”

Everyone’s eyes fell back on Slenderman, who seemed to be just as lost as they were. “I’m not sure myself.” He admitted. “This is the first time something like this has ever happened, we’re not sure what’s been causing it or where this will go. All we know is that if this is the cause of all the humans we have had pouring into our realm, it’ll only be a matter of time before we’re all exposed to the other side.”

Sally raised her hand and waved it around, clutching her bear close to her chest with her other arm as she tried to get Slenderman’s attention. “Excuse me, Slendy! But.. What's so bad about humans finding their way into our realm? We’re all more powerful than them, aren’t we?”

“You’re right, Sally. We are more powerful, more stronger, more.. resourceful even- However, you’re forgetting one crucial detail.”

“What’s that?” The girl tilted her head to the side.

“There are reasons why we’re hardly seen in their world anymore.”

“.. Oh.” Sally looked down, hugging her bear even tighter as she immediately understood what Slenderman had meant.

The entity turned his head away from the spooked girl, facing the scarred face of the killer teenager once more and placing his hands on his shoulders as he spoke to him again. “Due to the crowds outside our realm right now, I’ll have to send you both out some other day. Until then.. Jeff, your only mission is to heal your arm up and prepare yourself to face the Over Realm again. Readjust and live the way a normal human should, it will be easier now that you’ll be granted an illusion form. Only cause a stir if it means the attention will be taken off of our world, use your normal form for this.” Slenderman turned his head towards BEN before he continued. “You’ll also be in charge of helping BEN assimilate into human society, teach him the norms and everything. Anything to keep yourselves from getting caught, you’ll both do it.”

Jeff stared down onto his own lap, thinking about how he would’ve been able to blend in normally with other humans again and have to adapt to their norms instead of on his own. This brought upa question in his mind that he had never really thought about before-

If he had been granted another chance at living a normal human life, would he have taken it?

He wasn’t sure, it was awfully conflicting given his history on the Over Realm before. He had been kidnapped and dragged down here against his will at the age of 13, shortly after all the events had transpired. He had fought and fought with all his might back then, clawing and screaming with everything he had within him just so he could see the sunlight on the other side again. He remembered feeling the stream’s cool water slip through his fingers and splash onto his face, watching as it washed away the bloodied sins of the past from his being. A reminder as to why he had to be isolated from the others, a reminder of what he had done that could never be taken back-

It had been ironic that now after all this time, this place felt more like home to him than if he were around his own people.

Jeff had looked up at the monster and gave him a firm nod. “Yeah, got it.”

Slenderman released Jeff from his grip, turning away from him and the others as he made his way back to the door frame that led to the hallway.

“Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack.”

Both men sat up straight.

“You both will continue to have the task of keeping a lookout in other hot spots where humans have been lurking about, pursue anyone who gets near here. Don’t let yourself get caught either.”

“Got it.”, E.J. stated firmly.

“Of course, Slendy.” Laughing Jack slurred playfully, his toothy grin never seeming to fade away.

“Jeff and BEN, you will be sent out within a week- by then the crowds may have died down and it’ll be easier for you all to not be spotted. I’ll have Eyeless Jack and Laughing Jack observe when the timing seems right.”

Jeff and BEN both nodded, “Right.”

“Sally.” Slenderman faced the girl again, who looked up at them with wide and innocent eyes. “You’ll be able to handle taking care of the house on your own with Smile Dog, will you?”

Sally smiled, “Yes, of course!”

Slenderman gave another nod before he turned his back on everyone else again, his arms behind him as he strolled out into the hallway until he waved everyone off.

”That will be enough for today, everyone. You’re all dismissed.”

* * *

A loud creak and relatively audible slam had been heard through the hallway as Jeff entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him before he had stumbled his way over to the sink. His body had leaned over it, his fingers gripping the sides of it as he tried to keep himself from falling over out of sheer nausea. His arm supported him as he reached the other towards the sink’s knobs, twisting it open so that his ears could hear the cool water running down the drain. He lifted his head slowly, his eyes beginning to stare at his dreadful reflection in the mirror- the reality of the circumstances he found himself in were now starting to set in.

He really was in deep shit now.

A splash of coldness suddenly brought him back out of his darker thoughts, his hands focused on washing each other off almost obsessively before he began to throw some more water on his face. His hands tried hard to scrub away his pasty white skin tone before he began to start on his face as well. He rubbed at his eyes, his cheeks, his scars-

His scars.

Jeff looked back at his reflection that had hauntedly watched him as he caught himself before he slowly started to descend back into the road of despair. His fingers had traced from his chapped lips up onto the old, shredded cheek marks he had connected to them. His tired, dark and bloodshot eyes had bore right into him, the dreaded feeling of his mortality came back to him.

A human who possessed the face of a monster.

How pitiful can one get.

Jeff sighed, the water from his face dripping back down onto the sink as he held his head low again. The events of this morning had replayed in his mind.

_‘What had happened was not Jeff’s fault’_

Jeff snorted, running his wet fingers through his hair as he recounted what he had assigned to him later on. For something ‘not being his fault’, it sure felt like this was some kind of cruel punishment to the lone killer. Sending him out onto the Over Realm, that awful place where everything went wrong in his life? Sure, the Under Realm wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows either- but at least here he was actually given a purpose and a home. What did the Over Realm ever give to him, other than the hideous disfigurements he was forced to carry for the rest of his life? Other than the terrible treatment he had faced at the hands of other humans?

Jeff growled lowly, his fingers pinching the skin between his eyes in irritation.

Fuck humans.

A loud sigh came from him, he was about to put his hands into his pockets.. until he realized that he even didn’t have his hoodie on. Jeff froze, remembering the events of yesterday and how he had actually left his hoodie in here and just went to sleep in his pajamas. He looked around the bathroom, but alas, the place where he had discarded the filthy hoodie was nowhere to be found. Jeff inhaled deeply, his hand clenching up as he knew who may have been behind the cause of his vanished sweater.

BEN.

He made his way out of the bathroom, immediately going downstairs to the laundry room to see if BEN had just thrown it in the wash for him. This wasn’t the first time the elf had done this for him, it was always just a silly but stupid and annoying little prank he did to get on his nerves just so he could give the ghost some attention before he fessed up about the location of his shit. He had happened one too many times, Jeff knew how BEN would’ve wanted the situation to play out once again and he didn’t intend on doing it for his amusement again. The killer opened the door, none of the machines were running and it looked like there were no clothes at all in the room at the moment. Jeff was puzzled- this was usually the part where he’d be able to get his hoodie back.. unless-

“Hey, ugly!” Jeff felt a chill up his spine as soon as he heard the playful voice behind him. BEN.

The killer growled, turning to face the elf. “You little shit- what have you done with my hoodie this time?!-” He choked back at his own words once he caught a glimpse of the small, floating elf in front of him.

The elf wasn’t wearing his usual attire, even his hat was gone. His legs were bare, out and about- he wasn’t sure if he had been wearing anything underneath the large, white hoodie that belonged to Jeff.

BEN snickered at the killer’s stunned yet furious expression, his finger pulling at the bottom hiem of the oversized sweater. “It looked awfully dirty from the little scuffle you had in the Over Realm the other day- so I took the liberty of washing it and keeping it warm for ya!” His face rapidly switched onto a more naughty one as he raised the sweater a bit higher over one of his legs, exposing his thigh teasingly towards the killer as he spoke. “So.. do you like how it looks on me?”

Jeff’s face flushed slightly as he growled, his hands immediately flying out to grab the hoodie and tear it off the elf- but BEN had dodged every attempt the killer had made to touch him or the sweater.

“Oh, well- I didn’t think you’d like it on me that much. You don’t have to be so rough about it, you know?”

“BEN I swear to god if you don’t take that off-”

BEN blew a raspberry at the killer, his finger pulling down at the lower lid of his eye. “Nuuuuh! I guess if you really want it back, then you’ll just have to catch me first.” The ghost had said before he sped off to his room. Jeff ran after him, yelling at him and passing by the other members of the mansion as they did so. Of course, they all knew this was just normal behavior between the two boys and just left them to it- not without a few sighs and shakes of the head though. 

Ah, to be two young chaotic teenage boys in a realm full of terrible beings.

BEN had flew into his room, about to shut the door behind him until Jeff had shoved his body between the door frame and the door itself, obviously pushing himself further into the room and holding it open as BEN tried his damndest to try and close it on him- the ghost was giggling like crazy over this whilst the hunter looked like he was about to murder them. Just the same ol’ usual banter they always had with each other. Jeff had let himself pull back before he ended up almost busting the door open, knocking BEN back and making him fall on his ass. Jeff stared at them with an intense, deadly look in his eyes as he closed the door behind him, his hand locking it whilst he kept his gaze on BEN. BEN screamed lightly, rapidly crawling over to the TV and practically throwing himself through the screen, he had already begun to dematerialize- however Jeff had caught onto his leg and pulled him out, prompting another playful shriek out of the ghost as they were thrown onto the bed. Jeff had already begun to try and wrestle the hoodie off of BEN, the ghost laughed like crazy under him- tears in his eyes as he begged and begged for Jeff to stop.

“J-Jeff! N-No! _Please!_ Hahahahaa!”

 _“Take- it-_ **_OFF!”_ **

_“Noo!”_

BEN had eventually managed to tip the killer over by pulling on the blanket underneath him, making Jeff crash onto the side with a grunt coming from the killer as he landed on his injured arm. Jeff quickly recovered however, at least, once he felt the elf’s body over his own- the ghost pinning him down to his bed with a wide and amused grin on his face.

“Hah! And here I thought you were supposed to be stronger than me- you weak human!” He taunted the killer jokingly, making Jeff go red again as he ripped his arms away from the ghost’s grip and pinned him down again.

“I’ll show you strong alright!-” the elf yelped under him, beginning to laugh again as they both began to wrestle each other on the bed- fighting for who would be on top this time. Of course, Jeff had ended up being the one who managed to keep BEN down. There was no helping it- the killer was just bigger than him. BEN crawled away from the killer’s grasp, heaving a bit as he tried to catch his breath back from all the exhaustion he had from laughing too much. He reached his hand to wipe away the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes, a huge smile on his face as he finally calmed down.

“Wooo! That was fun- It’d been a while since we've had a good wrestle like this, hasn’t it?” Jeff didn’t respond, the peeved expression on his face told the other boy everything. BEN tsked, letting his legs swing back and forth over the bed as he rested his arms over his knees and looked at the killer.

“Oh no, what’s got you in a bad mood this time?”

“Well, you _stealing_ my sweater again- for one.” Jeff managed to hiss out, his somewhat toned arms crossed over his red t-shirt with a finger tapping against one of his developing biceps. BEN shrugged, yawning as he stretched his back with his arms behind his head.

“Hey- it’s not like you’ll be able to wear this all the time once we’re on the Over Realm.” BEN looked up at the ceiling, a finger tapping against his chin as he thought about it a bit deeper. “We should _really_ start diversifying your wardrobe, Jeffrey. People will probably be able to figure you out if you wore your bloody hoodie around all the time-” BEN’s eyes suddenly caught on to the sullen look in the killer’s eyes as soon as he brought up the Over Realm.

Wait a minute, was Jeff..

Jeff coughed, averting his gaze away from the elf as he picked at his mouth scars. “Uh, yeah. I guess you have a point..”

Jeff could feel BEN’s gaze burning into the side of his face, those brilliant ruby eyes pierced into him in search of something. It was like he was trying to dissect him right where he was.. Honestly, it was starting to annoy him.

Jeff growled, snapping his head around to face and bark at the boy. “What the fuck are you looking at?!”

“There’s something going on with you, isn’t there?”

Jeff fell silent, turning his body away and huffing as he laid down on BEN’s bed. “No.”

“You’re lying.”

“Who gives a shit-” Jeff suddenly felt fingers in his hair, his eyes widened as he felt his head suddenly being shifted and placed upon something squishy. His eyes looked down check out what the fuck was under him- thighs? He turned his head and was greeted with the curious elf’s face looming over him, the fingers underneath the oversized sleeves of the killer’s hoodie had gently brushed through his hair as he blinked and gave him a small smile.

“BEN, what are you-”

“Shush.” The elf put a finger on his lips. “This has to do with the Over Realm, right? Are you nervous?”

Jeff looked stunned, he got it. “... How did you..”

“I can just tell.”

Jeff shifted his head a bit, feeling a bit awkward as he tried to make himself comfortable on BEN’s smaller thighs. “Yeah, it is.” He admitted after a moment of silence, tensing up once he felt his friend’s friends brush through his now silky hair- soft humming coming from him as he looked up at the ceiling again and pondered on what to say.

“I get it. You didn’t have a good time up there, I remember you telling me all about the shit you went through.” He paused, lowering his head down so that he could look down at the killer again. “That _is_ what this is about, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“Alright, so what in particular is freaking you out over it?”

“Its..”

“Its?”

“Other humans..” Jeff said softly, surprising BEN with how low his voice had suddenly gotten. “Other humans.. they’re terrible.”

“Well, that’s why you kill them.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be different this time. I’m actually going to have to readjust myself into their society again, _their_ world again, BEN. Do you know how _long_ it’s been since I’ve felt _normal_ ? Since I’ve even actually _talked_ to another human?”

“It’s been almost 3 years since you’ve left, Jeff. I doubt much has changed-”

Jeff growled lowly, his eyes sharpening as he side-eyed the elf. “That’s not the point.”

“Then what is the point?”

“God, are you _dense?_ Other humans are fucking _terrible,_ they’ve _always_ been terrible towards me. It didn’t matter if I looked just like them or otherwise-” Jeff shifted his head’s position on BEN’s lap again, laying his arm across his knees as he held onto them- as if he needed some sort of comfort from the tormenting memories that had begun to resurface. His nails dug a bit onto the elf’s soft thighs, the boiling resentment intensifying within him as the hatred poured out with the rest of what he had left to say. “-I fucking _hate_ the Over Realm. I fucking _hate_ **_humans-_ ** _”_

Jeff’s eyes widened as he heard a soft whimper come from the elf, realizing he had dig his nails a little bit deeper into him than he had originally intended. He released his grip on the ghost’s thighs, a relieved hiss left his friend’s lips as he did- a soft mutter of an apology had reached their elfen ears, causing a soft smile to slowly appear on his lips.

“Hey, I’m more than used to your abuse by now, Jeffrey.” He chuckled, brushing the killer’s bangs out of his face. “Anyways, during those times in the Over Realm- you were alone. All by yourself.. but you won’t be this time, Jeff.” He ran his fingers through the killer’s hair again, a warmer look on his face as he gave the killer some more words of reassurance. “You’ll have _me_ with you this time. It’s not like I’m gonna leave you in the dust or anything, we’re in this together, you know? Doesn’t that help ease your nerves _a little bit?_ ”

Jeff felt his cheeks warm up, unsure of what to say to that. Yes, BEN would be there with him.. And yes now that he was thinking about it a bit more, it did seem somewhat comforting knowing he wouldn’t be alone in this. BEN was a clever little guy, even if Jeff knew how to navigate and some social cues like a regular human and had to teach him a few things about blending in- he was sure having the elf around for this would make it easier on the mission and his own nerves. 

Though, he wouldn’t allow himself to admit that to his face.

The killer narrowed his eyes a bit as he prepared to respond to what the elf had just said: “Pfft, _you?_ Be able to ease _my nerves?_ Don’t flatter yourself. You practically _get_ on my nerves all the time, BEN.”

BEN scoffed, ruffling his killer friend’s hair a bit as he got a bit of his usual mischievous spunk back. “Oh yeah? Well at least I can get on _something_ other than someone else's elses pants for once, Mr. _‘I can’t control my hormones.’_ ”

“Oh shut the fuck up, you _twink.”_

“Ho ho _hooo_ , are you gonna _make me?”_

Jeff instantly rose up from the comfort of his friend’s soft thighs, pushing his friend back down on the bed and beginning to wrestle him a bit more. They both growled playfully at each other, the elf raising their legs up to attempt to push the larger teen off of him but the killer had already grabbed hold of both of his legs. The ghost whined, trying to tear his legs away from the other boy but it was no use- the killer had him right where he wanted him. BEN pouted, glaring softly up at the killer with his arms crossed.

“Well, fine- _you got me._ You can _let go_ of my legs now.”

Jeff was about to release him.. until he found his eyes trailing down from his friend’s legs and underneath the white hoodie he wore- his underwear and bulge fully exposed to him under the cover of darkness.

Speaking of hormones…

Jeff let his hands slide further down, causing the elf to shiver a bit and let out a soft whimper- “Hm, I dunno. ‘I kinda like seeing you like this.. You know, _below me.’”_

The elf’s eyes widened, feeling a bead of sweat form on the side of his head. He had told him that yesterday.

BEN growled towards him, “Jeff, I swear if you-”

“Relax, I’m not going to do anything to you.” The killer let his fingers rub against the elf’s mid thigh to ease him a bit, which only seemed to have the opposite effect as the elf remained tense under him. “Though you know, I have been thinking about something.”

“Oh?” The ghost glared up at him, clearly looking a tad bit peeved as Jeff remained on top of him. “And what would that be, _Jeffrey?”_ He hissed out his name.

“You’ve _seen_ my body, you’ve _explored_ my body. Hell, I’d probably be even more accurate to say you _toyed_ with it. But you know-” The killer leaned over his smaller friend’s body some more, the elf felt himself sinking lower into his bed as the killer’s face almost touched his own. “I’ve hardly got any chance to feel you up besides just yesterday.”

The elf bared his fangs a bit, trying his damndest to look unbothered and menacing- though jeff was able to see right through that with the underlying nervous energy that just seemed to radiate from him despite his attempts to look threatening. “Oh yeah? That’s what you’ve been thinking about? Pfft, you’re such a stupid little pervert, aren’t you?”

Jeff rolled his eyes, “My point is, I want to explore your body some more too. Seems a bit unfair that you get to have tons of fun with me, but I barely get to touch you anywhere unless it's you grinding your ass against me.”

BEN hummed, “Hmm, maybe it’s because I call the shots around here, Jeffy.”

“Oh yeah?” Jeff growled, his forehead against BEN’s as he looked right into his eyes. “Who decided on that?”

BEN smirked, “Why, I did. It’s _you_ who has an uncontrollable sex drive here, I’m only doing what I can to keep a handle on it for you.”

Jeff frowned, or at least, as best as he could given his facial scars. “For your information, it’s been getting easier to control- and also, we’re not talking about me. We’re talking about _you_ and _your_ body, BEN.” The killer’s fingers squeezed his ghostly friend’s smooth thighs a bit tighter, prompting a blush from the elf as he winced a bit. 

That asshole- trying to do this to him after he tried to comfort him in his situation of need! 

The elf looked away from the killer, weighing his options for what he should do about the situation he was currently in. He could hypothetically seduce the killer and trick them into getting kicked out of the room again, maybe he could turn this into a challenge again where if one of them loses then the other has to do what the other says- BEN always wins those! 

Or.. he could allow him to touch him.. just a little bit.

BEN pouted again, feeling the killer’s eyes locked onto him as the sweat trickled down his warm face. Okay well, maybe if he let him get a little more of a taste of him- it’d probably keep him on his leash a bit longer. Hell, he had been using his body to control Jeff this entire time- what would be so different about this?

Oh right, it meant _Jeff_ would be the one deciding which parts he gets to touch. It would be _him_ in control- _him_ calling all of the shots this time.

BEN wouldn’t allow Jeff to be put in that position over him, at least, _not easily._

BEN finally let his gaze be redirected back into Jeff’s, his timid yet on guard nature suddenly melted away into his flirty one once more. “Hm, how about this? I’ll let you feel up my lower half-” Jeff immediately began to get to work, but BEN had ended up hissing out- flicking him right on the nose and making him growl in annoyance as he interrupted him. “-Ugh, calm down and let me finish. You’re so impulsive.. I’ll let you feel up my lower half.. _for now._ The moment I tell you to stop, _you stop-_ got it?”

Jeff rolled his eyes, tired of the delays already as he shifted himself up- his crotch meeting with his friends as he raised his friend’s dainty legs a bit higher and further apart for his own viewing pleasure. “Yeah yeah, I got it.”

BEN felt his face burning up, surely Jeff would be able to see just how red his face must’ve gotten by now. The ghost used his hand to raise Jeff’s hoodie to his face in an attempt to cover it from him, though it had already been too late at that point as he heard a dark chuckle come from the killer’s lips.

“Hm, what’s wrong? Are you getting nervous over this?” The elf stayed silent, causing the killer to coo out softly towards him. “I know you’re blushing, BEN.”

“Just shut up and get this over with already, will you?”

“Hm.” The killer agreed. He slowly let his hands wander further down onto his friend’s upper thighs, amazed by just how soft the boy actually felt to the touch.

“Wow, I never knew boys could be this soft.”

“God, shut up.”

“What? Are you getting embarrassed?”

“I’m getting annoyed.”

Jeff scoffed, “You know, I think I’d like a bit better if you learned to.. chill out a bit-” One of Jeff’s hands had reached down to lightly squeeze BEN’s bulge, making the elf jump in surprise.

_“J-Jeff-”_

“Hm? What’s this?” He rubbed at his sensitive spots a bit more, making the elf tremble lightly under him. A death glare was piercing right through him, some tears forming at the corner of his eyes due to the humiliation he was starting to feel over allowing someone to have this kind of power over him for once. He had been so used to playing on top that he had no idea how to take being on the bottom for once. BEN growled softly, it slowly melting into a muffled moan as Jeff continued to explore the lower half of his phantasmic body- still unused to the gentle touches that the killer above him seemed to possess after all. Jeff leaned over his friend again, his head resting on the ghost’s exposed collar bone as he breathed in his scent. A content sigh rolled out of his lips as he dug his nose deeper into his neck, into the soft white locks of his hair.

 _“You smell so good.”_ The killer whispered onto the smaller teen as he pressed his body against his friend’s smaller form. BEN froze, his body felt hot and his chest felt like it was growing tight.

No.. 

No- 

No no no no no- this felt… wrong-

Out of place- 

.. Weird.

The Jeff he knew was always _rough_ , always.. And yet here he was, being as he was when he had felt his friend caress his cheek with hesitance, being as he was when he tenderly stroked his lips under the impression that the elf had been asleep. Seemingly blissfully unaware of the delicate yet simplistic actions that the killer had done to him that day- the unusual innocence and care he displayed towards his sleeping form, it was all too much to process for the little ghost.

Who was this guy anyways? Was this still his best friend, or a complete imposter?

BEN gasped as he felt one of the killer’s hands reach his abdomen, his fingers slowly feeling around and eventually tracing around where his belly button was. His other hand had held onto his hip this time, gently grabbing onto it before it had cupped his ass. BEN squirmed underneath the killer, still feeling his crotch against his own and beginning to breathe a bit more heavily due to the overwhelming feelings and confusion he faced towards the killer’s sudden sensuality towards him. Fuck- fuck fuck fuck, he was supposed to be more rough, wasn’t he? Why was he being so.. so..

‘Soft.” The killer suddenly breathed against the elf’s ear, making him shiver a bit. “You’re so soft, BEN.”

“Hm.” The elf responded back to him before he began to try and push him off of him. Alright, enough was enough.

“Jeff-”

Jeff suddenly wrapped his arms around the boy, falling silent again as he was stunned once more by the killer’s actions. Was he… _hugging_ him?

“You were so eager to jump to my defense earlier today, you know.” Jeff said into his ear. “I don’t think I ever remember you ever being this passionate about protecting something that wasn’t your own shit.”

BEN stared at the killer’s shoulder, unable to face him due to the position they were in with his larger body still pressing his own smaller form down on the bed to keep him there. “Yeah well, you are my _shit_ if you really think about it.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. you’re my _best friend,_ dumbass.” BEN said as he let his own arms fall onto his sides, allowing Jeff to just hold him in place like this for a while- so long as he didn’t try anything else.

“Hm.” The killer said simply. “Well, whatever side of you that was.. They were pretty cute.”

BEN felt himself blush again, immediately trying to go back to pushing off the killer again. “ _Ooookay,_ I think now’s a better time than ever to tell you to fuck off.”

Jeff tightened his grip around the elf, repeating another phrase that the elf had once told him. “No, I think I like it here.”

BEN groaned, “Well fine, if you’re going to be sappy then at least roll us over so I could breathe again, you freak.”

“You’re a ghost.”

“A very _uncomfortable_ ghost at the moment given you’re putting all your weight onto me.”

“Are you trying to call me fat?”

BEN rolled his eyes. “ _Yes,_ roll over now.”

Jeff complied, turning himself over but not without keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his friend. BEN’s head was now underneath his own as he breathed in it’s scent and he gently snuggled into it. One of his arms had slid further down his back and onto his friend’s hip, his hand grabbed onto his lower thigh and wrapped his friend’s leg over his hip so that he could cuddle him closer to his body. The elf groaned as he tried to separate them, but ended up giving up as he proved to be no match against Jeff’s brute strength. BEN sighed, accepting his fate as the killer’s new plush toy as he rested against his friend’s chest.

“You do know we still haven’t eaten anything today, right?”

…

“Jeff-”

“Let’s just stay here for a while.”

“Jeff, I’m hungry-”

“Please.”

BEN tilted his head upwards a bit, acknowledging the faintest hints of sadness and longing in his voice as he spoke. BEN adjusted himself a bit as he felt the killer start to cuddle him again, another sigh coming out of the ghost as he did so. 

".. Fine."

A soft hum came from the killer's throat, it sounded blissful, actually kinda.. happy? Was a huge spitfire like Jeff even able to feel that emotion? BEN felt the killer continuing to slide his hands over his little body, making a soft blush appear on the elf's cheeks once more as he pouted from the ongoing sensual touches of the killer.

"Jeff, are you doing okay?" The ghost muttered, genuinely wondering if the killer had anything else on his mind that may have been causing him to act this way towards him. Jeff just shrugged, one of his hand that had laid on the back of the elf had reached into his soft white hair just so he could feel it through his fingers. Soft, silky.. and smelled of the blackberry sage shampoo that BEN had used on him yesterday. Jeff purred as he buried his nose back into his friend's fluffy hair, and inhaled more of his friend's scent before he let out a deep, tired sigh.

"It's just been a long day, alright? I just.. I need something to hold onto right now."

BEN silently understood, finally allowing his arms to slowly wrap around the boy as he realized that his job of comforting the killer wasn't entirely over yet.

'Guess Jeff caught the cuddle bug or something.

The ghost had acquired some info about humans over the years; about how they were social creatures and were intended to thrive off relationships and interaction with other humans. He had remembered a few things about how they yearned for attention, especially affection from their peers or "loved ones" and it was very much apparent in the need to be consoled- that part in particular had BEN thinking that that was what could've been going on with Jeff right now. He pondered over this some more- Jeff had never let much of his own humanity slip out during his stay here in the Under Realm. In fact, it may have been around the time puberty hit where BEN had begun to see some hints here and there about his best friend’s humanity catching up to him. He had a feeling that Jeff may have still had these same needs despite his literal exile from human society and his home- despite the constant rejection he had faced endless times from other humans like himself- despite his usual monsterish apathy and brute recklessness he had put forth to survive in the tough, cold and hostile world that was unfriendly towards humans like himself.

He had never thought that one day, he may have had to face them head on as he did now.

But, he supposed that even now- at the end of the day..

Jeff the Killer was still a human being after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, people never bring up any struggles with humanity Jeff might have and tbh IT BUGS ME SO MUCH? so much wasted potential this fandom has, do I have to do EVERYTHING around here??? ughhh jkjk  
> anyways this chapter was a lot of fun to write but MAN i am frustrated over my internet being terrible- hope this doesnt happen again in the future but if it does, yall will know
> 
> side note: i grew up with Jeff and BEN being a year apart, EJ's original age was 19. Jeff is currently 15 while BEN is 14, EJ is around 21 hence why he's called a "young adult" here. they all aged up 2 years and while continue to age through the fic  
> also silly BEN! you're already dead!  
> and.. horny jeff?? actually beginning to CUDDLE BEN INSTEAD OF FUCK HIM?? impossible!! the world has gone up in flames, hasnt it?
> 
> thanks for reading!


	10. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While preparing themselves to take on the Over Realm, a killer and their ghostly friend are suddenly overtaken by a strong feeling of hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO i swear the long a chapter takes, the longer the chapter actually is!  
> this chapters a whooping 13,831 words! maybe each chapter is only going to get longer from here, it just keeps growing each time!
> 
> anyways, some more tension between these two- you know.. just to make things more spicy and interesting! Their dynamic in general is something that NEEDS to be explored in creepypasta fanfic more. hope you enjoy!♥

A flick of an ear, twitching of a button nose and a small sneeze later, a small elf boy found themselves stirring underneath a strange weight they felt cradling their body. It was a bit hard to really breathe with their chest so tightly pressed against whatever it was that held them there. He could feel the warm breath of the beast above them, their nose still gently pressed against their fluffy hair as they slumbered peacefully next to him. The ghost slowly opened their eyes, blinking a few times to rid themselves of blurred sight before they found their gaze locked against a red shirt and exposed collarbone with a familiar snow-white skin tone. 

Oh right.

Jeff had told him to stay in place for him while he calmed down from the previous events. BEN scoffed lightly, never remembering agreeing to be a substitute for a teddy bear for him as he tried to break free from the killer’s strong grasp upon his body. Wait a second-

BEN turned his head, realizing Jeff still had one of his arms wrapped tightly around his back, and the other had it’s hand groping his hip even while he was asleep- dangerously close to his butt. The elf’s eye twitched, feeling his cheeks get a bit warm as they began to seethe silently under the hunter’s arms. He didn’t know what he expected from a pervert like Jeff, but even after they had both agreed to this fuck buddy arrangement- the damn maniac was getting way too comfortable and awfully confident in thinking they would be able to _touch_ BEN Drowned like this and get away with it.

A soft grumble of the ghost’s stomach had turned them out of their thoughts on how to go about silently tormenting the killer later on for this kind of treatment he’d received a few hours prior, reminding him that he had told Jeff earlier that he was hungry but of course- the maniac basically told him to keep comforting him over eating. Ah well, what can you do? It’s not like ghosts like BEN had to eat anyways, but it was still pretty much considered a pleasurable pastime for them.

-And he’d be able to get right to doing that.. as soon as he found a way out of his friend’s secure grip on their smaller body.

BEN slowly began to lift the killer’s heavier arm off of his hip, carefully beginning to raise the bare leg of his off of Jeff's waist before he continued onto the pesky arm behind his back. Jeff shifted, a soft groan coming out of him as his head dug deeper against the pillow from the absence of his elfen friend’s head under him- his arm that had still been behind his back had suddenly ran itself down BEN’s spine which caused the elf to squeak in surprise and cause him to smack his hand onto his own lips in attempt to not wake the larger teen up. He growled softly, whipping his leg away from the killer and finally backing away from them as they successfully escaped from their embrace. He sighed as he reached the edge of the bed, starting to dust himself off until he realized that he had still been wearing Jeff’s hoodie.

Oh right, he took it from him again.

… Though, there would’ve been no harm in keeping it on himself for a bit longer right? The elf grinned to themselves devilishly as his plans for payback towards his best friend came back into his mind. He raised his arms to stretch himself out, being the hunter’s little plushie had really done a number on him- his muscles were so sore now! He hummed to himself as he skipped lightly towards the door, having to rely a bit on his floating ability to make sure Jeff wouldn’t be in for a rude awakening so soon. He turned his head to look back at the slumbering teen that laid on his bed- for a crazed maniac who ran high on adrenaline by the feeling of tearing into the delicate flesh of another living being, for a teenage boy who had his entire being filled with immense amounts of anger, resentment and hormones whilst sharing a space in a realm with other monsters who could very well tear him apart any moment- he looked terribly peaceful right now. The elf wondered what it could’ve been that helped him sleep like a baby.. 

A curious sight, given the serial murderer always had issues with sleeping-

 _Very_ curious, BEN thought as they smirked and shut the door behind him.

* * *

A sudden wave of fried eggs and sausage hit the jacked up nose of a certain teenage boy, they took in a few more whiffs before they shifted and began to feel themselves regain consciousness again. The first thing they saw was the messy, long, raven hair in their face, prompting him to blow it away before he turned onto his back to stretch himself out. He smacked his lips as he pulled the hair away from his face and looked up at the ceiling- wait.. This wasn’t his room.

… BEN.

The killer groaned, covering his eyes with his hand as he rubbed at his temples- great. He fell asleep in the midget’s room after he cuddled him. He laid there for a few moments, thinking about how stupid he was to have suddenly gone soft on the little elf. Jeff knew the elf well enough to know that he’d use this situation that occurred between them as ammo to make fun of him some more. He contemplated whether going back to his room and locking himself shut in there would be better than facing him again so soon- however when he got another sniff of the food that had been cooking downstairs, his body seemed to have betrayed him with a loud growl.

Jeff suddenly rose up from the bed and onto his feet, making his way down the stairs after he let out a huge annoyed huff- whatever, he can take on that little twerp any day of the week. So what if he would start trying to tease him again? He’ll just put him in his place over and over again- he was the bigger one out of the two and you bet he was also stronger than them. There was nothing to worry about, nothing at all.

That’s what he thought until he had finally reached the kitchen, at least.

“Oh, Jeff. You’re finally up.” Jeff stiffened up at the sound of his friend’s voice, however he was puzzled as it sounded surprisingly bored instead of his usual kittenish undertone. Jeff looked up to see BEN typing on their computer while having a piece of pancake between their fingers, nibbling at it mindlessly as they had their eyes glued to their screen. “The others are asleep or out on their missions right now, so it’ll be just us here. We should discuss what we should do first when we reach the Over Realm so sit down, will ya?”

Jeff nodded, making his way over to the fridge before BEN had stopped him with stretching his arm out to block the way. “Sit down, I made you some breakfast already.” Jeff raised his brow at the elf as they looked at the plate full of delicious looking food.

“Uh.. you.. made that?” BEN simply nodded at him. “All by yourself?” Another nod was given to the killer by the elf as he sat down, looking confused but on guard as they stared right at the elf.

“Did you put something in it?”

Now it was BEN’s turn to look lost. “What?”

Jeff slammed his fist on the table, his teeth bared as he growled lightly. “Don’t act dumb! I know you’re planning on something again.”

BEN’s eyes lowered, looking bored as he chewed through the rest of his pancake. “Oh, and what do you think I would do to you this time?”

“Hell if I know, I can never predict what it is you’ll do next to me- you evil little shit! Maybe you put some powder in the food to knock me out or something.”

BEN snorted, amused by the idea Jeff just threw out there for him. “Well, no- buuuut now that you bring it up, that might be funny to do in the future-” BEN looked up at Jeff again as he let out another growl. BEN simply crossed his arms as he leaned back onto the wooden chair he was on, now twirling a fork between their fingers as they sighed and gave an unimpressed look at the killer.

“Hey, you’d think if I did anything to the food then I’d be fucked by now just by eating it right?”

“Pfft, you say that as if you only made one plate of food.”

Silence suddenly fell between them, Jeff starting to sweat as they saw the familiar amused sneer return on the elf’s face.

“.. No, don’t tell me-”

BEN leaned back over the table, picking apart the pancake and dipping it in sweet syrup before he brought it to his lips. Taking a slow bite and sliding the fork out of his lips, the devilish sneer and darkness that laid over his elfen face said everything as they gestured a piece of sausage in the direction of the killer.

“-you want some?” The killer balled his fists in anger, feeling himself trembling in his seat as he tried to speak through grit teeth.

“Y-You-”

“Relax, I didn’t think you’d wake up this soon after I did so I only made one.”

“That’s not what you said before.”

“Really?” BEN titled his head as they looked up at the ceiling, pondering a bit before he looked back at the killer and shrugged. “Hm, don’t remember.”

“You are so full of shit.”

BEN giggled, his legs swinging under his chair as they continued to nudge the piece of pancake towards his friend over the table. “Oh, quit being such a big baby. There’s nothing wrong with sharing good food between two best friends.” The last sentence came out in a bit of a sing-songy voice which only irritated the serial murderer further.

“There is if one of them is trying to feed the other.”

BEN raised his other hand to his ear, “What was that? You.. You don’t want this delicious, freshly prepared food after all?”

“I knew you had something up your sleeve, you fucking prick. I’m not letting you fucking feed me, down that damn fork down already.”

“You know you’re making this a bigger deal than it has to be, right? Here you have the chance to actually eat something fulfilling and tasty for once but you refuse it because.. you don’t want to be spoon fed it? You already act like a big baby, I think this is pretty fitting for you.”

“I’m able to eat food all on my own, thank you very much.” Jeff growled. “Also, _I_ act like a big baby? Have you _seen_ how you look? You have the biggest baby face of anyone around here, BEN.”

“Hm, ‘guess that makes us two big babies then, huh?” BEN giggled, not seeming bothered by his looks being brought up to injure his ego for once. BEN raised his fork again, once again beginning to nudge Jeff’s cheek right on his facial scar with the piece of sausage. “C’mon Jeffy, I know that stomach of yours is practically begging to give my cooking a try. I can hear it growling from over here.”

Jeff just gave a death glare towards BEN as he continued to poke the sausage near his face, making choo choo noises and speaking to him as if he were a ‘widdle baby’. Jeff snarled, very much _tempted_ to smack the fork out of BEN’s hand however his nose had already caught another whiff of the still warm sausage and the rest of the delicious food BEN had in his possession. He felt his stomach growl and he was close to punching it in order to try and assert their dominance over it to get it to shut up, but it had already been heard by BEN. It further proved to make things worse as the grinning elf lifted themselves onto the table, their bare legs showing under their own hoodie he wore with a hint of his underwear close to being exposed to him as he made his way over to the killer, which.. Of course, the killer would notice those little details. Jeff began to sweat as the elf drew themselves closer to them and let out another defiant snarl.

“What the fuck are you-” The ghost hushed him as he gently grabbed onto his friend’s chin, making him stiffen as the smaller boy raised the fork to his lips- his devilish smirk bigger than ever.

“C’mooon, it’s getting cold. Say ahhh-”

“Get the fuck down! Someone will catch us!-” The jeff hissed out to them angrily behind grit teeth which had only prompted another bout of small snickers from the mischievous ghost fiend. 

“Pfft, that’s what you’re worried about? I already said everyone was either asleep or gone. We don’t have anything to worry about, so don’t worry your pretty little head over it- Also, the sooner you eat the breakfast I feed you, the less of a chance we’ll even get caught doing this.”

Jeff glared up at the elf, letting out a huge huff before he responded: “Fine.” The boy on the table looked pleased with himself as he caressed the side of Jeff’s cheek, making the killer’s eyes widen and his face feel a bit warm as BEN stared down at them- his faze had grown softer as he gently pressed the piece of meat against his lips.

“Say ahh.” His voice was suddenly warm and homey, making the killer avert his eyes as he opened his mouth and let the boy slide the food into their mouth- the boy cooed out to them about what a good boy they were and patted them on the head as they chewed through the meat.

The elf was lucky this was delicious, otherwise he would’ve had a chest full of kitchen knives by now-

A bump was suddenly heard from the hallway.

BEN and Jeff’s heads suddenly snapped to the side, both caught in surprise and staring at the direction at which the noise was heard- they were both ready to either book it out of the house or attack depending on who it was, however it seemed to be a case of thinking way ahead of themselves as soon as a familiar, big, furry being sniffed at a monster bone on the hallway. They tried to pick it back up but it seemed that it was a bit too heavy, even for the for the beastly dog as they dragged it across the floor and continued to make their way through the hallway. The boys both stayed there staring at them as they disappeared from the hallway, still stunned from the fact that they both thought they could’ve been caught just now by the others. BEN let out a sigh of relief, breaking the ice that had formed between him and his friend in that moment.

“See? It was just Smile, nothing to worry about!”

Jeff huffed, smacking his friend’s hand away from his chin as they continued to gulp down their sausage. “Whatever, it could’ve been anyone-”

“-But it waaaasssnnnn’t.” BEN sang towards the killer, who only groaned in response before his gaze just focused on the plate of food besides BEN. The ghost, of course, noticed this and lowered his eyelids to give him a flirty smile. “Oh, so you liked my food after all, huuuh?”

“Pfft, it was okay.”

“You’re staring at it an awful lot.”

“I’m just hungry, alright. I’ll eat anything at this point.”

“Anything, huh-”

“I’m not sucking your dick, BEN.” 

BEN stuck his tongue out at him. “Not like you could anyways, given your mouth scars and all. Anyways, there’s no harm in just admitting you’d like to eat some more of it, Jeff. You can quit it with the tough guy act already.”

The killer crossed their arms, “Fine, I do want more- but I want to eat it on my own.”

“You’re so greedy, wanting it all to yourself- it’s my food, you know?”

“God damn it, BEN. I’m hungry.”

“Hungry enough to let me feed you some more?”

“Ugh, whatever.”

“Say ahh-”

“Shut the fuck up and put the food in my mouth already, you twerp.”

BEN giggled but decided to comply this time, cupping his friend’s face in his hand again as he took some syrup-dipped pancake this time to feed him with- the killer was feeling awfully awkward about the situation though. He had been expecting the ghost to do something more than just feed him food. 

He was used to BEN always playing around with him in more direct ways such as insulting him after a match of Mario Kart or even making fun of his long hair again- if this was a new way he had decided to mess with him then it sure as hell was working if the effect was supposed to make him feel uncomfortable.. But still, at least the food he was being fed was good.

He looked up at the elf as they smiled down on him, it was a rare sight to see BEN look this blissful and Jeff wasn’t sure if he liked this or not. At least it didn’t seem as if he was going to do anything else to him, the food didn’t seem laced with anything and the pretty boy was being surprisingly gentle with him as he continued to let him try some of the egg he prepared. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he originally thought-

“Hey Jeff, want some bacon too?”

Jeff just gave him a nod, chewing down on the egg until he heard the table slide across the floor a bit. Jeff raised his brow and was about to look up- until he felt some weight being put on his lap. His eyes widened as he realized he recognized the pair of bare legs underneath the white hoodie of his, stiffening as he felt the hand of his friend lift up his chin again and was faced with the elfen boy’s face, bacon sitting in place between his lips as he leaned forward and pressed the other end of it against the killer’s lips. BEN’s arms had wrapped around his shoulders, his chest pressed against his as his seductive red eyes stared down onto Jeff’s stunned ones. Inching closer and closer-

Jeff choked on the egg he had still been eating, immediately throwing his arms up to push the ghost off of him- the elf had dodged the strike by simply flying up and landing himself back onto the table. A huge snarl came out of the older teenager as he leaned over to sputter and cough, demanding an answer from the elf about what the fuck was wrong with him- to which the other just smirked and lifted up their hand to take the bacon out from his mouth as he began to snicker again.

“What? So you don’t want bacon after all?”

“You piece of shit-” Jeff coughed out, feeling like he had had some pieces of egg trapped in his throat. “I knew you were going to try something! What the hell was that all about?!”

BEN nibbled on his end of the bacon a bit, seemingly not caring too much about what it is he just tried to do to Jeff. “So, I thought you needed a little foodie smooch to get the grumpy look of yours off your face, big deal.”

“A smooch-” The killer felt himself choke again as he tried to clarify. ”As in, _a kiss?!”_

BEN shrugged, the smug look never leaving his face. “Sure, why not?” The elf flew back over to Jeff’s side, one of his hands grabbing at his jaw again as he observed his angry face. “You know, you shouldn’t glare as much as you do now, it causes wrinkles.”

“I don’t care-” Jeff growled and swung at the elf again, who again, dodged. “-And cut that shit out! Why the hell are you being so touchy and weird all of a sudden anyways?”

BEN pulled his fork up to his lip in thought, his eyes putting on a show for Jeff as he played dumb. “Me? Being touchy and weird?” This expression changed once more, a brow raised and his wicked sneer returning as he continued. “I think I should be the one asking you that.”

Fuck, he knew this would’ve been a topic the elf would eventually exploit.

The elf returned to his spot on the table, his legs swinging underneath him as he stared through his friend. “I don’t know if you remember it as clearly as I do, but you were acting pretty.. _familiar_ towards me last night.”

Jeff crossed his arms, glaring at him again despite BEN’s warnings of oncoming wrinkles. “I told you I just wanted something to hold onto.”

The ghost raised his brow. _“Really?_ What about before that when you had me pinned down to the bed and felt me up, does _‘BEN.. you feel so soft’_ ring any bells for you?”

Jeff began to sweat, scoffing as he stood his ground. “You _are_ soft, BEN. You’re also _tiny_ and _annoying,_ it’s a wonder why you’re even considered a monster given how unscary you look.”

BEN sneered. “While I’m sure you’d love to talk about how pretty I am all day, that’s only part of what I’m trying to say here.”

“Then what _are_ you trying to say?”

“Well, maybe it’s a bit more of an observation- but Jeff..” The elf leaned towards his face again, making the killer feel backed up against a wall when it had only been his chair. “Is it possible that maybe.. Just maybe-” He extended his finger out to stroke underneath his friend’s chin. “-you’ve fallen in love with me after all?”

_W..What-_

BEN had his cheeks puff up before he suddenly burst out laughing, falling back on the table as he did so and holding onto his stomach as he rolled around and flailed his legs around like some sort of overgrown child- Jeff growled, lifting himself up from his chair so he could attempt to strangle the elf that he had pinned onto the table. Jeff tried to get the little goblin to shut their damn piehole, but it had proved to be fruitless as the elf continued to heave and giggle, tearing coming out of the corner of his eyes as he went on about how dumb the killer looked as they said that to him.

“G-God, you’re j-just too easy! So fun to mess with! Hahaha! T-The look on your f-face! S-So dumb! Hahaha!”

“You fucking brat! I’ll kill you!-” BEN suddenly pressed his finger up against the older boy’s lips, heaving softly as he tried to breathe smoothly again.

“S-Shush, S-Sally’s asleep remember?”

Jeff smacked his hand away from him, backing up again to sit down on his chair as he huffed. BEN lifted himself up, wiping tears away as he finally began to calm down. “Wooo, thanks for the laugh once again, Jeffy.”

“Whatever- was that all you were going to do to mess with me? I thought you would’ve done worse to me, like- I don’t know, tie my shoelaces up and throw me down the stairs over what happened. Lame.”

“Is that a request?”

“Fuck off.”

BEN giggled again, crossing his legs as he continued to eat the rest of the breakfast. Jeff growled, snatching the plate away from the ghost so he could continue eating it instead.

The elf pouted as he swallowed down the piece of sausage. “Hm, greedy.”

“You deserve it, asshole. You almost made me kiss you!”

“I thought you said this wasn’t as bad as other things I’ve done to you.”

“I never said that, but I’m still not gay so it was gross either way.” The killer had been using their hands to stuff their face with, until BEN had offered them their fork- which he had just snatched away from him and proceeded to use. BEN just continued to watch as the hunter ate their food, amused that the older boy liked it that much that he felt the need to pig out over it. BEN crossed their legs on the table, grabbing onto his laptop again as he began to speak again.

“Man, you sure like my cooking, don’t you Jeffy?”

“Quiet.”

“No can do, watching you pig out like that reminded me that we still have to plan out stuff for our mission to the Over Realm. I’m a ghost so I’ll be fine without food, but you on the other hand? Humans need to eat, and food costs money. Unless Slenderman somehow has money to give to us during the mission, then we’re going to have to come up with a way to get some.”

Jeff shrugged, trying to speak as he chewed through some more meat. “I’ll just hunt for our food, always did that when I was there.”

“Uh, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but the entire reason we’re even being sent out is to draw attention away from forests, Jeff. We’re going to have to try and actually blend in with the other humans and everything.”

Jeff groaned, knowing he was right but dreaded the idea of being around other humans again without being able to kill them all willy nilly. At least, not in the public eye without getting captured. BEN typed away at his computer, continuing to talk more about what he had been thinking to do with the mission. “So, there are these fake IDs that teenagers often like to use to get into bars and stuff- I was thinking we could probably use it to rent out any shit motels we find. For money.. Well, you’re a killer, so we could probably mug a few people- if the motel stuff doesn’t work out then we could always murder them and take their houses too. Though, motels usually have laundries and not all houses have that, we can’t exactly do laundry in public with your blood stained clothes-”

“Speaking of my clothes-” The killer, very rudely, interrupted the elf as he glared up at his friend. “Why the hell are you still wearing my shit? Take it off already, you look ridiculous.”

The ghost began to fake whine as his eyes suddenly became puppy-like. “Awww, why? I was sure I looked cute in it.”

“You don’t.” Jeff reaffirmed. “Take it off before I rip it off.”

The boy set his laptop aside as he began to swing his legs under the table once more, humming softly as his eyes wandered around the room in thought. “Hmm, no. I think I like it.”

Jeff began to growl again. “It doesn’t even fit you, midget.”

“That makes it even better though, Jeffy!” The elf smirked as they lifted up the hood again to expose their underwear to him. “Think about it, it’s long enough to cover me, but it’s short enough for you to look up into it to get a peek of my ass.”

Jeff huffed, looking away as he shoved another piece of egg in his mouth so that he could hide his red cheeks. “I think your normal tunic does a great enough job at doing that.”

“Oh, so you admit that you have sneaked a few peeks under there after all?”

“Fuck off.” The killer slammed the fork down that BEN had given him, the meal only half finished as he stood up and grabbed onto his hoodie that BEN wore. He pinned the elf on the table, growling down at him and having his forehead touch his friend’s to show that he meant what he said. “Take. it. off. I swear to god- you just love pissing me off, don’t you?”

BEN didn’t look intimidated in the slightest, as usual he just kept a smug look on his face as the hunter talked down to him.. however he began to squirm underneath him, blushing and smiling softly up at him as he giggled. Jeff was confused, wondering what the hell the little shit was up to this time.

“Ugh, what the hell is going on with you now?”

The elf covered their mouth timidly, letting out a few more hiccups of laughter as they averted their eyes away and let their other hand rest on Jeff’s. Jeff stiffened, staring down at the elf as the boy let their soft fingers rub gently against his own scarred hand which was still tightly gripping onto his hoodie.

“Nothing, Jeffy. I guess.. It’s just..” BEN paused, keeping his hand over his mouth. 

Jeff snarled down at him. “What? Just what?”

BEN looked up at him again, his eyes bright and his cheeks lightly flushed as he used his fingers to entwine with his best friend’s. Jeff looked shocked as BEN’s demeanor changed into a way softer one than before, frozen as the elf smiled up at him again- innocent and warm.

“Maybe..” His voice had gotten softer. “I just think you’re cute when you’re mad.”

Jeff’s eyes widened as he stared down at the elf beneath him. Unsure if he heard what he thought he just heard come out of the elf- Were his ears fucked up from yesterday’s tango with the police? He was sure he remembered the gunshots and bullets that few past his ears making his ears ring- yes that had to be it. There was just no way- No way BEN would actually.. No way he would actually..

Jeff felt his face start to get hot, his palms sweaty and his heart skipping. Noooo no no no no- pull it together, Jeff. You aren’t exactly a looker, your face is fucked to all hell- Yet here his very own, very attractive and adorable best friend here, had the nerve to call him cute? _Cute?_ He knew he had been called hot and sexy by the elf before and they were obviously joking about it, but when he had looked him straight in the eyes with those beautiful rubies and delicate tone of voice it felt as if something had just been striked through his chest and by god he sure as hell didn’t like it. He really didn’t- _did he?_ No, _he didn’t._

Jeff was snapped out of his thoughts the moment he thought he had heard a small snicker come out of the elf below him, his cheeks were puffed up and his eyes watery from holding in his laughter. “Kiddinggg!” He sang out toward his friend, letting his giggles finally escape his mouth through his fingers.

He should kill him right where he was.

Jeff growled lowly towards the elf, as pissed off as he was towards him right at this moment- his body had become warmer and more sensitive overtime as the conversation about BEN wearing his hoodie again got brought up again. The boy lifting it up to show him his good was one thing he could handle but it felt as if he was finally set off by the little act BEN did for them. He lowered the rest of his body down, his arms wrapping around the elf as he began to dry hump him against the table. BEN squirmed underneath him, a bit taken aback by the hunter’s sudden horniness right after he had teased him.

“Wait, don’t tell me.. Were you turned on by what I just did?”

“I was turned on when you showed me your body again, you prick.”

“Oooh, so I guess you like me wearing this after all, don’t you?”

Jeff huffed, not bothering to respond to BEN as his hands traveled down to their ass, firmly grabbing onto it and causing the ghost to gasp out against his ear. Fuck. He was horny.

Jeff grinded his crotch against his friend’s, causing them both to moan out softly until Jeff had shifted his position a bit- making it so he would be grinding his erection right up against BEN’s ass instead. The elfen boy’s eyes widened as he gasped again, lifting himself up a bit so that he would be resting on his elbows instead of on his back. His ears lowered a tad and his face had gotten flushed as he panted softly, looking up at the hunter lustfully as he felt his cock begin to rub against his asshole through his underwear. A smirk made its way onto his lips as he spread his legs out some more for him, beckoning the killer to firmly grab onto his friend’s thigh as he began to rub his dick against him faster.

“Shit, Jeff- aren’t you gonna finish your breakfast first before you decide to move onto dessert?”

“I’ll finish it later.”

BEN pouted up at him. “God, you’re such a fucking pervert aren’t you? Weren’t you worried about people catching us just a few minutes ago?”

Jeff scoffed, slowing down on his grinding as he spoke back to his friend. “You said it yourself-” The killer suddenly flipped the elf onto their stomach, making the elf gasp in surprise- his legs were hanging off the edge of the table with his feet pressed against the wooden floor, able to feel the older teen’s cock pressed up against his ass. Another growl came from the maniac as he dug his fingers onto his plush ass and began to slowly slide his underwear down enough to expose his bare, perfect ass cheeks to his hungry gaze. “-They won’t.”

BEN growled softly as he arched his back, his ass pressing back against the killer’s erect cock as he reciprocated their actions back to them- feeling a certain sense of excitement as he heard the bigger teen behind him moan out his name, it was like music to his ears.

“You’re right,” BEN stated, his voice wispy and sultry as he raised his body up so his back was against the other’s chest- his arm reaching behind him so he could caress the homicidal maniac’s face as he made him face his lusty grin. “They won’t catch us-” He said before he suddenly pushed the killer back using his ass, startling the older teen as he stumbled and fell back onto the chair he was sitting in. The elf twirled themselves around to face him again, amused by the other’s confused look on their face as they pulled their underwear back up.

“-But I won’t let you catch me either.”

Jeff grit his teeth as he lashed out at the boy again. “Dammit BEN! Why the hell are you so insistent on rubbing your ass against me all the time if you’re not even going to let me fuck you?! You want it, _right?_ ”

“Gee, I dunno Jeff. You have the bigger, stronger body out of the both of us, you could easily just pin me down and take it from me if you really wanted, right?” He hummed to himself as he assumed a thinking pose, throwing a taunting look his way as he continued. “-Maybe you just aren’t trying hard enough.”

Jeff snarled, looking as if he were ready to pummel him to death. “Not trying hard enough, _huh?”_

BEN stuck his tongue out at the killer as he lowered themself down to his lap to face his hard cock. A haunting smirk on his lips with his fingers gripping the edges of his jeans and briefs to pull down some more, a firm lick from his balls up to his tip rang a pleasant moan through his elfen ears that only further excited the elf.

“Yes, Jeff,” The elf responded, his fangs beginning to show with the wicked grin he had on his face. “I don’t know if you’re forgotten already, but I’m in charge here.” His hand wrapped around his friend’s needy dick, jacking it off as his tongue ran over his lips. His voice was slowly growing more dark but the underlying lust had never left his tone. 

“You might be used to getting your way all the time when it comes to Slenderman and the others because of your spunky nature and all- But now your pathetic, needy, human body is getting to you and now you think you’re just going to get what you want just like you do with everything else, right?” He looked up at the killer who looked increasingly angered by what BEN was trying to say, but BEN had stared right in the face of death multiple times and was only growing more and more amused each and every time he had to face it.

“You might be a violent, horny ticking time bomb now-” He said, his taunting gaze piercing straight through Jeff’s death glare. “-but I’m not letting you forget who you’re dealing with.”

Jeff growled, about to reach out to the elf’s head to force him down on his dick- but the elf had already pulled away and risen to his feet again. The riled up killer was about to grab the boy and force them to service them, but was stopped when he suddenly felt something metallic being shoved into his mouth. A.. fork? Jeff went from being ready to murder to being a flushed, puzzled mess as he watched the ghost grab his laptop and make his way over to the door frame that met the hall way. A small chuckle came out of the elf once he looked back to see the look on the other teen’s face, 

“What was that about your body becoming ‘easier to control’?” He began, letting out a sigh to taunt his horny friend. “Don’t forget that we have a mission to plan out together, and I’ll have to change your bandage later on too. It’s a bit too early to start falling back into our little secret sex routine, isn’t it?” The killer stared at the boy as he yawned, stretching his legs out before he continued. “Oh yeah, and you might wanna finish your food first. Feel free to use my fork, you know.. The one that touched my lips?” He stuck his tongue out once more before he walked back out into the hallway. Jeff’s eyes widened as he looked down onto the fork, realizing he had been using it almost the entire time he had been eating-

An indirect kiss.

The killer growled, his hand trembling as his grip tightened around the utensil in anger. He huffed, deciding in the end to ignore it as he hastily put his throbbing dick back into his underwear and pulled his pants up. Choosing to vent out his anger by eating the rest of the food on his plate like some kind of ravenous beast, he glared at nothing in particular as he thought of all the ways he would try to strangle the elf- however as his mind was now whenever it came to BEN, it had only proceeded to become more sensual and erotic the longer he let himself think about them. He groaned, taking the fork out of his mouth and staring down onto it- reminding himself of the fact that BEN’s own lips had been on it.

What a tease.

* * *

BEN slammed the door behind him, keeping in mind to set his laptop aside before he let himself collapse onto his bed. He snickered to himself as he remembered the look on his friend’s face while he fed and teased him the entire time they were in the kitchen. He had gotten a lot of good reactions this time! From insisting on feeding him like a baby to making him think he was going to give him a kiss, and then flirting with him a tad bit by calling him cute before he tricked him into thinking he’d be getting any ass from him.

Jeff the Killer never ceased to be entertaining to the little elf.

He rubbed at his sides, feeling a bit sore from the rough handlings of the killer again. It was to be expected from all the shit he just pulled today, but with how the older teen was treating him before they both fell asleep, he felt that the soreness was worth it. It had been the homicidal teen who started this in the first place with his own sensual nature towards the ghost earlier in the day, he was only dishing back what he gave to him. It wasn’t his fault if he couldn’t take the heat- it fit as a suitable punishment for the killer thinking he could humiliate BEN Drowned like that. He let out a long sigh full of satisfaction, pleased that he had asserted his dominance over the bigger teen near perfectly and managed to get away from him before it went any further.

Any further..

BEN turned onto his side, hugging at his arms as he curled up on his bed. He hadn’t forgotten the way the killer had held him earlier in the day- His tender strokes and the warmth of his body still lingered on every crease and nook he had let him touch, and he was very much still wondering what had been going through the killer’s head that had caused him to disregard the identity of the one he had turned to in seek of comfort.

Yes, they may have been considered best friends- or at least, it was as close to best friends as one could get in this realm- but BEN was still a master manipulator and was considered an extremely dangerous being- a threat. He would use everything he got out of his victims and use it against them in which ways he saw fit, he wanted to always remain supreme and in control of all situations possible. He would never allow others to think they had ever gotten the best of him, and Jeff knew this and was normally wary of this side of his friend. He knew what he was capable of, he often brought it up every time they thought they were going to do something to them for laughs.

So why was it that he had allowed himself to become so familiar with BEN right at that moment?

Jeff was never one to reveal anything he felt, anything he thought would make him face even more ridicule from other monsters. He would never allow himself to be viewed as weak, he would never allow himself to be weak. He couldn’t afford to let anyone ever see the humanity that had been locked away deep inside himself. BEN could see it however, BEN saw everything. He knew that Jeff often struggled with his own identity as a human and detested it to no end- he had felt much more at home being referred to as a monster more than a human. Though however he wanted to see it, no matter how much running away he did from his own nature- he was still human.

And humans feel emotion.

Humans crave affection, touch, social interaction.. BEN knew this- though some part of him was still troubled somehow. He wasn’t sure what it was about that situation that made him feel this uncertainty towards his friend at that very moment..

Was it..

Could it possibly be..

No.

BEN shook his head, growling at himself for thinking that Jeff would ever think that way about him. The killer was a hormonal mess but he doubted he would ever actually love someone else, he hardly loved himself.

They were friends, best friends- and BEN was willing to be there for him if need be. He was actually very intrigued by his human nature and what possible psychological issues would result in a being like Jeff in particular within this realm. Despite all his trickery and taunting he threw the killer’s way, he did genuinely care about him and like his company. That much he did know, however to say that to his face would probably be weird.

Much like Jeff, BEN was never really one who was good at expressing himself either.

Though this was a different kind of _‘being there’_ for him, and those instances where he could _‘be there’_ for him were all too rare- this time though, it felt different. More.. intimate.

The elf shivered, thinking about how comfortable the killer had gotten being that close to him. His hands slowly slid down his bare legs and he had his chest pressed up against his, he was able to feel his heart beating against his own dead form. His warm breath was against his neck and his nose in his hair, his touches were very invasive yet barely held any desire to actually act on any perverse thoughts. That in particular had surprised him the most about Jeff’s touches, is that they held no selfish intent behind them- it was just as he said it was.

He just wanted to feel close to him.

BEN held his grip around his body grow together, his cheeks growing warmer as their mind lingered on the situation with Jeff’s seemingly random yet small moments of softness towards him. These weird feelings were hard to define, besides confusion at least. BEN was used to switching back and forth between many different personas depending on mood or situation, manipulation and faking just came naturally to him. But this.. This wasn’t fake. This wasn’t just another game or toy he could play with, this was something within himself.

Somewhere in him, it felt as if there was something that had reared itself back up- back from the depths of the darkness that laid within the elf’s being- he wasn't sure what it was but he knew that it posed a threat to him if it was making him feel more than what he should’ve been feeling. If it was making him think that maybe.. He could allow himself to finally be-

He shook his head again, groaning as he snapped himself back to reality.

He was BEN Drowned.

BEN Drowned, the glitched puppet master behind many cases of driving people to insanity.

BEN Drowned, the cyber ghost who haunted the electronics of all who dared come into contact with him.

BEN Drowned, the nightmare disguised as a dream- a pretty face that hid behind an endless void of treachery, danger and lies.

He was BEN Drowned, yet here he was allowing a hormonal serial killer to act as if he were his lover. Let him feel him up and act like he owned the damn place. Let him hold him down and try to assert his needs onto him, only for him to end up reminding him each time that he was who he was- a dangerous entity who thrived on ridding his victims of all power- an inconceivable threat which he had allowed to overtake his mind and body the second he agreed to this relationship between them.

BEN didn’t belong to Jeff, but Jeff belonged to him now.

He wouldn’t allow that to change.

BEN sighed as he sat up on his bed, concluding that despite whatever conflicting feelings were going on within Jeff and himself at the moment.. He would never allow this to escalate further than it had to be.

He will remain in power over everyone, continue being the one pulling the strings, even if that included his best friend.

Yes, he may have an arrangement with the older boy that allowed them to fool around with each other’s bodies- but right now, it felt too soon to let the killer go right back to touching him again so casually. Not after the intimacy that had occurred between them only hours before this.

He still needed time to process.

He grabbed his laptop, beginning to brush off the deep thoughts for now as he was disgusted that he even allowed himself to think about it longer than he had originally intended. He pulled up the site for fake ID’s again and searched up areas in which they could rent out places to scope out, his eyes darting around the screen for the best cheapest deals possible and beginning to make a list on what it is they would need during their little field trip with their friend.

He had no time to think about his dilemma nor Jeff’s moments of innocence, he still had work to do.

* * *

“What? Slendy’s delaying the mission?” An elf questioned the dark cannibal who sat right beside his resting body, who initially just shrugged in response.

“He might.” He spoke up with their dark voice, chewing on what remained of the last kill he hunted down in the woods earlier that day. “The crowds haven’t really died down all that much, if anything it seems to have gotten bigger. I could smell the hordes of humans everywhere when I reach the Over Realm, it’s like they’re all camping out there or something. A few managed to stumble into the realm again so I took care of that already, though Slenderman seems stressed by the situation as is.”

BEN crossed his arms, looking up at the sky as he thought about the situation some more. “Well, we shouldn’t keep stalling. Slenderman already brought up that we would have illusion forms when we reach the surface, right? We could just use those to sneak past everyone else who crowds around the hot spots.”

E.J. hummed curiously, his tongue running over his bloodied fangs. “Well that’s an idea, however that’d probably raise more suspicion if two teenagers suddenly appeared out of thin air and everyone was watching.”

“That is, unless we make sure to do it during a time where everyone’s asleep.”

“With all those campfires and roasted meat I smell on the grills, maybe- but I wouldn’t put it past you two to somehow fuck it up.”

BEN scoffed, “Wow, so pessimistic. Have some faith in us, will you? I’ve been planning out how we’re going about the mission and everything.”

“Regardless, you both aren’t exactly the most reliable proxies around here given how childish you both are.”

“We’re teenagers.”

“You’re also both idiots who’ve managed to almost burn down the house multiple times over your squabbles on Mario Kart.”

“Hey, that only happened 3 times!”

“3 times too many, you’ve also almost got both of yourselves nearly killed a month ago while trying to find Smile in the woods. Maybe learn not to be such a dead weight and then if you’re lucky you might last in the Over Realm long enough to come back and tell us the tales of your screw ups with Jeff.”

Ouch, he was right, of course. But still, E.J. had the tendency to be brutally direct and honest about many things to the point where his bark was arguably worse than his bite. BEN just rolled his eyes, just accepting his answer and not bothering to make a rebuttal as he’s gotten bored of the cannibal’s attitude already. E.J. meant well with his harsh criticism, but that didn’t mean he still wasn’t a jerk to him and the others in the mansion. E.J. suddenly sniffed at the air, turning his head to look at the side of the woods that surrounded the back of the mansion. BEN suddenly lifted himself up by his elbows from the grass he laid on.

“What is it?”

“Someone’s watching us.”

BEN’s ear twitched over to the direction, as expected of E.J., he was right. The cannibal’s precise instincts were further proven once the bushes began to rustle, a fuzzy pair of ears poking out from the shrubs before the rest of their being was exposed to the others. Smile Dog?

“Smile!” BEN called out, the dog ran up to him and E.J. The dog made their way over to BEN to pin them down and begin licking their face, making the elf laugh out as he begged the dog to stop. E.J. just kept their assertive stance as they kept their ‘eyeless gaze’ on the area that Smile had emerged from.

“He didn’t come alone.”

BEN finally managed to get the dog to stop licking him to death, a puzzled look on BEN’s face as he looked up at his demon friend. E.J. huffed before he turned to walk away, making BEN rise himself up a bit and call out to him in confusion.

“Hey! Where’re you going?”

“I should really get back to patrolling, BEN. Have fun planning out the rest of your doomed mission with Jeff.”

“It’s not doomed! And what do you mean Jeff-” BEN’s eyes darted back to the shrubs as he heard them rustle some more. BEN squinted, slowly pushing the dog off of him as they rose up to their feet and dusted off the remains of the grass and flowers beneath him. He made his way over to the shrubs, looking down on them and expecting to see a certain killer looking pathetically back at him- though raised his brow when such wasn’t the case.

BEN groaned a bit, “ Jeff! The gig is up!” He called out to the killer, though there was no response. BEN made his way a bit deeper into the forest, continuing to call out to his friend though his tone had become more annoyed by the minute.

“Jeff! Just come out already! Geez, you know I can’t go farther than this into the woods-” BEN turned his head back but was immediately greeted with the face of a monster as they hung upside down from a tree they were sitting on. BEN was startled by this, letting out a small yell of surprise and stumbling back a bit before they realized it was Jeff.

BEN began to laugh a bit, rubbing at the back of his head as they processed that Jeff had successfully managed to scare him this time. “Wow, okay fine. You got me that time, you big scary killer. This still doesn’t change the fact that you look stupid hanging upside down like that though.”

The killer huffed, glaring at the elf as they raised their body back up onto the branch they hung from before he let himself fall to the floor on his feet. Smile had bolted back to his owner the second he met the ground again, hopping and trying to get his attention again and succeeding once the killer’s fingers dug into his fur and ruffled his face around a bit. BEN, while he found the display wholesome and the like, was still focused on why Jeff was trying to keep himself hidden from E.J. and him. BEN put his hands on his hips, looking down at the other teen as they began to interrogate him.

“So, what’re you doing here anyways, Jeffrey? Were you stalking us or something?”

The killer didn’t face the elf, he kept their focus entirely on their dog as he responded. “Stalk? You? As if. I was just walking Smile.”

“Oh really?” BEN sneered, though it reeked more of annoyance this time rather than some petty trickery this time. “Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that you’re lying to me to save face?”

The other shrugged, still refusing to face the cyber ghost. “Think what you want. I really don’t care.”

BEN found this little detail rather curious, he walked over to the side where Jeff was facing, only to see him turn his head away again. BEN raised his brow, walking over to the other side he was facing this time- yet again, he looked away.

Okay, he was definitely avoiding his gaze.

“Hey, you. Why’re you suddenly acting all shy? You were just fine looking at me a few seconds ago.”

Jeff growled, “I’m not acting shy. Your face just pisses me off.” Jeff whispered something to Smile, which made the dog suddenly run off back to the direction of the mansion. BEN was puzzled by the killer’s odd behavior, but slowly curled their lips as they began to humor a few thoughts that popped up in his mind.

“So, were you wondering whether E.J. would put the moves on me once you weren’t around?”

Silence. 

“...What?”

“Oh you know, a little bit of back and forth. Some teasing here and there, maybe even getting down and dirty-”

“Gross, I doubt E.J. would ever lower their standards to you.”

“Lower their standards? You mean like you have?”

“More or less.”

“Pfft, for your information, me and E.J. are actually pretty close.”

More silence came from the killer, though this time it felt more like a growing threatening aura was beginning to surround him than a bout of confusion. BEN smirked, oh yeah, he’s got him now.

The elf leaned against a tree, his arms behind his back and a leg over the other as they sighed dreamily and began to talk about the smart ass cannibal. “Yeah, I like his company a lot. He’s actually really smart once you get him talking. He’s great to argue back and forth with, his words are so sharp and really get you where it hurts. He also puts up more of a challenge whenever I try to play with him, it’s so fun!” He glanced over to Jeff, he still had his back turned to him but he could see his clenched fists beside him beginning to tremble. He held back a snicker as they closed their eyes and continued.

“He’s also waaay older than me too. I bet he’s experienced, maybe the fact that he’s an actual monster might make fucking him even more exciting-” BEN was interrupted a loud thud above him. He opened his eyes again, widening once they saw the older boy looming over them- he looked pissed off to no end now. BEN threw a menacing glare his way, his grin growing more wicked as they realized it was just as they thought it was.

He was jealous.

“Aww, Jeffy.” He cooed out to the killer. “What gives? I was just telling you how much I liked E.J.’s company. Don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

“I’m _not.”_ He growled out rather unconvincingly, “I was just thinking about how I could put your mouth to good use, rather than let you use it to annoy me some more.”

“Wow, you’re awfully angry today. What’s up with you-”

He grabbed the elf by the collar of their tunic before he threw them down onto the ground. “Nothing, just need to let out some steam is all.” He said while he unbuckled his belt.

BEN growled out, letting out a defiant whine before he was faced with the already erect cock of the fuming murderer. He grabbed onto the elf’s face roughly, forcing his thumb into his lips and opening it up as he shoved his cock right in there. BEN was about to bite down on his cock until Jeff drew out his knife, making the elf glare up at him as he made the rest of his length fit all snug in the confines of his warmth.

“Bite, and I’ll do more than just use this on you.” He used his other hand to pull BEN’s hair, making him let out a moan onto the killer’s cock before he began to skullfuck him against the tree. BEN’s head was pressed up against the tree, the older teen keeping a firm grip on his head as he plunged his cock back and forth down his throat. A breathy moan coming out of the hunter as he threw his head back and allowed himself to savor the feeling of his friend’s mouth on their cock. His breath hitched in their throat as they growled out again, reminded of the shit the elf pulled yesterday on him as they pulled on their hair a bit more. His voice was dark and threatening, even if it was in a low whisper towards the boy.

“This is for making me take care of the erection you gave me yesterday all by myself, you fucking brat.”

BEN averted their eyes away from the scarred maniac, their warm cheeks only getting hotter as he thought about the reason why he hadn’t stuck around the older teen to service them in their time of need. If the killer would’ve let himself think about the situation as deep as he did, maybe then he’d understand why he didn’t want to do it that day. He felt himself sweating as soon as he remembered how gentle he had been with him those few times. It didn’t matter if they were small moments, they lasted years in his mind and were embarrassing for him to think about to no end. No matter though, he’ll let the older teen have his fun with his mouth.. for now. 

After all, there was nothing better than making someone think they had the advantage over you, only to rip it away from them later on.

BEN just sat there and took it all in, proceeding to suckle on it as best he could given just how rowdy the murderer was being towards him. This was preferred over the alternative though, it made for good entertainment more than the awkwardness he would’ve felt had he been gentle towards him again. He moaned out onto his cock, gripping onto the sides of his partner’s hips as he let his tongue slither around the head of his length and suckled some more around it. A few appreciative hisses and groans flew their way onto the elf’s ears and BEN was sure he had him right where he wanted him-

That is, until he felt himself being yanked away from his friend’s cock.

The ghost let out a confused whine as Jeff’s dick was suddenly pulled away from his throat, his lips spilled drool which had been entangled with the slippery cock of the killer before he felt himself being lifted up. BEN gasped as he was forced to stand up again, his hands against the tree and his body bent over as he tried to catch his breath again to ask what the other was planning to do until he felt their arms wrap around them. BEN hissed out when he felt a hand grope his own growing erection- the other hand snaked its way onto his body, going from caressing his hips before ending up within the inside of his tunic to grab at his chest- the killer teasing BEN’s nipple with a few pinches which caused the elf to gasp out.

“Jeff!-” The boy choked out his friend’s name as he rubbed at his now erect nipple, he suddenly felt the other’s larger body pressing up against his own- his slobbery, prepared erection rubbing between his thighs and oh god- this was going too far now.

BEN felt the killer’s breath against his neck, gasping out as he heard him echo a certain phrase against his ear in the form of a growl. _“Not trying hard enough, huh?”_

BEN growled, straining his legs as he tried to tear himself away from Jeff’s grip but he was just too strong for him. He moaned out as he felt Jeff lower his underwear and grab his dick, beginning to tremble when he began to jack him off and continued to massage his own dick underneath the other teen’s balls and smooth thigh. Loud bellows of ecstasy rang from the two wannabe monsters in unison, Jeff hadn’t let up on his rough touches whatsoever making sure he was able to touch every spot of BEN Drowned imaginable as he had done to him. He squeezed his elfen friend’s hip as he continued to jack off the smaller boy, enjoying the noises that were coming out of him as it was rare to be able to see the cheeky devil in such an untamed, erotic way. He twisted his body and squirmed, a few whimpers and muffled cries of pleasure dared not to escape him as the killer kept fondling him. His face was redder than he was used to seeing, tempted to lean out and lick them as if he was some sort of forbidden treat or candy- he had barely held himself back as he allowed his tongue to slide over their friend’s neck, his lips latching onto it as he suckled on it which had made a cry come out of the elf. Jeff made sure he knew he was only his. He wouldn’t allow E.J. or anyone else to be near his friend’s body, this was their own secret relationship and he wouldn't allow anyone to break it apart.

BEN felt tears brimming at the corner of his eyes due to the feeling of Jeff marking him with a hickey, that asshole! What the fuck was he thinking?! Everyone in the mansion will see that on him and suspect there’s something going on between them! BEN growled out, wriggling under the killer’s hold on him and how he had begun to slide his hands all over his body again. Jeff was growingly incredibly animalistic by the second and BEN was starting to get real annoyed by this. He murred irritably, his entire body and face were feeling hotter than usual and Jeff doing the same shit he did to him yesterday wasn’t making matters better. He let out a sigh as he felt his body finally give up on trying to escape from his friend, practically becoming limp as the killer clung onto his body and continued to feel him up. The familiar feeling of humiliation was tugging at the seams within his being, however another weird emotion had been springing up in him and making him feel all sorts of inner conflict at the situation he found himself in. On one hand, he felt he should fight back some more and show this killer who was really in charge once more- but the other.. The other..

Jeff detached his mouth from the neck of the elf, breathing heavily as he looked at the marking he had left on the boy- feeling satisfied now that he felt he had claimed him for himself. This wasn’t the end of it though, he still had to take the boy’s virginity away from him- though he knew that even with his still wet dick that he would need more than just that to be able to slide into such a small boy. He pulled himself away from his friend, hearing a soft sigh of relief come from the elf as they thought it was finally over.. Until they felt their underwear being pulled down.

The elf hissed again, about to lift themselves up into the air but he had found that the killer had now grabbed onto their hips to keep them in place as they used their thumbs to spread open their asscheeks. BEN growled loudly, ready to try and kick the killer away from him until he felt something wet and flexible against him that made him gasp out. It was his tongue again.

God, what was it with this serial killer’s fixation on his ass anyways?! BEN moaned out more once he began to tongue fuck him the same way he did a few days ago, fuck- fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck- BEN’s cock throbbed from all the stimulation he had been receiving from this fuck session between them. Usually it would’ve been Jeff on the receiving end of everything but now, for some reason he had been made the center of attention. Jeff’s growing curiosity towards his body was getting to be too much for him- this kind of attention he had been receiving had been getting too much for him. He had to act fast- act fast before he actually began to get cocky around him. He wouldn’t allow him to win.

He couldn’t.

BEN let out a soft _‘eep!’_ as he felt the killer begin to tongue fuck him more intensely, his entire mouth had begin to suckle and stimulate around his entrance- his tongue was especially poking around in some ultra sensitive areas that was making the elf’s toes curl. He was lapping away at him as if he were a starving animal. BEN grit his teeth as he reminded himself that he shouldn’t allow himself to get lost in the sensations, his nails had begun to scratch into the tree bark that he had been using to hold himself. He slowly let his head rest on the tree instead, using his arm for cushion as they let their other arm dangle below him mindlessly as his asshole puckered and allowed Jeff to explore the rest of him. 

This shouldn’t have felt good.

This shouldn’t have gone on as far as it did.

He had to stop this.

Somehow.. Someway he..

He suddenly felt something heavy manifest within the palm of his dangling hand, gripping onto it tightly as it began to take its physical form and make its way around Jeff’s neck.

He wouldn’t let him take away his power.

BEN let out a dark chuckle, another drop of sweat had fallen from his head and onto the floor as he let his lips curl into a villainous sneer.

“You like my ass that bad? Fine, _have some more of it.”_

Jeff was puzzled by this, pulling himself away from eating the elf out- however he was caught by surprise when he had felt something heavy latch itself around his neck. Jeff’s eyes widened as watched the elf twirl themselves around and pull his mouth towards his ass again, confused by what the fuck was going on until he had seen what the little ghost had in his hands.

Chains.

Jeff growled out, trying to pull himself away from the ghost however was stopped once the smaller teen had tugged at the chains some more and forced him to stay in place.

 _“Ah ah ah,”_ The elf cooed out, that trademark sinister aura he was known for had surrounded him as he looked down on the killer with those evil eyes of his. “Good boys finish what they’ve started.”

BEN tugged on the chains some more, making Jeff hiss out in pain before he grabbed onto the elf’s leg- BEN was initially startled by this at first until he realized Jeff was only lifting it over his shoulder, hugging it close to him as he used the other hand to spread his cheeks out more so he could dig himself back into him. BEN moaned out, using his other hand to pull on the killer’s hair as he did to him before while he serviced him. As embarrassing as the rimming originally was to him, he preferred to command Jeff to do it to him rather than let the killer think he could do god knows what else to him unprepared. There was nothing better than exercising your dominance over another… speaking of which-

BEN peered down to look at Jeff’s cock, looking rather pathetic as it throbbed beneath them within the killer’s hands. Jeff looked rather dazed as he ate him out, his face red and his cock obviously needy- he craved BEN badly but the elf knew he wasn’t about to give himself to him.

Not all of him at least.

BEN let out a small giggle, amused by the killer’s compliance. It had been kicking up the power-hungry drive of the little elf to the max. It was exciting, one may have said it was up to the point of arousal. BEN didn’t care about sex stuff as much as humans did, but he sure as hell knew when to exploit it if he had to. He never thought it would’ve been this thrilling though, but at his credit, it was unlikely to have such a strong and brooding murderer grovel at your feet and hope to get a taste of what you had in store.

Jeff pulled himself away from BEN’s ass, “Y-You.. You fucking brat. I should’ve known you were going to try and weasel your way out of being fucked again.”

The ghost snickered, “Of course, I’m not some easy prize for you to take, Jeffrey. Besides, there’s way more to sex than just penetration.. Don’t be so dull.”

“Dull..” He repeated back to the elf. “And what the fuck else would excite you more than getting a dick up your ass?”

BEN chuckled some more, “Well Jeffrey. I’ve thought about it some more and you see..” He tugged at his chains some more, earning another strained growl from his friend as he looked down on him, his eyes wicked and full of lust. “I kinda like it when you lose yourself.”

The killer dug his nails deeper onto BEN’s thigh, a growl brimming in the depths of his throat as he shot a death glare up at him.

“I’m going to kill you.” BEN flipped his hair out of his face, making sure Jeff would be able to see the smugness his features had put on for him.

“Believe me, you won’t.”

He pulled on his chain harder, making Jeff’s mouth fall back onto his asshole again while he shushed and stroked at the killer’s hair who seemed to be pissed more than ever now. “Now now, Jeffrey. You’re the one who wanted to do this, if you want your own dick to be paid attention to sooner then I advise you to start eating me out again.”

Jeff growled against his ass but compiled once more. BEN let out a relieved sigh as he felt Jeff continue to do so, he began to jerk off his own cock during it. He wasn’t one for really touching himself, but in this case there was no helping it if he wanted to get rid of it. His back arched against the tree, moaning out and putting on the most erotic faces possible for little Jeffrey to see- which he clearly had if he had his gaze fixated on him while he feverishly jerked himself off while doing so. BEN moaned out his name a few times to really get the killer going- with how things were going now, he felt safer letting his own mind get lost in the sensations as he reassured his rightful position- above Jeff.

 _“H-Haaah!”_ BEN cried out as he jerked himself off faster, with the added stimulation of the tongue prodding at his most erogenous areas and the fact that Jeff was put in his place at the same time- he was sure as hell feeling on top of the world. This felt amazing, empowering, incredible. For once, he finally thought he understood the fascination and craving of humans towards sex now. Despite all the physicality and intimacy that he had seen from it in the movies, there had been many ways one could potentially find themselves enjoying it for themselves- and as he held Jeff down beneath him, he had thought that he had finally found his own way of personally enjoying it for himself. More so than only using it to keep the killer wrapped tightly around his wicked fingers, that is.

The two kept at it for a few more minutes, but to BEN it seemed like hours. The elf bit down on his lip, a loud _‘mmm!’_ coming out of him as he felt his end draw closer. He gasped out his friend’s name, wrapping his leg tighter around his shoulder and back as he trembled and threw his head back as he felt himself get lost within the depths of pure ecstasy and lust.

_“J-Jeff!”_

BEN moaned out loudly as he felt his dick finally release all the pent up spunk he had kept within him- which admittedly, seemed to be a lot more than he had expected. He breathed heavily, allowing himself to go limp once more for a few moments. His mind had suddenly gone blank, it was a new feeling that he wasn’t used to but it seemed to be welcomed as the after effects of reaching an orgasm lasted. He snapped out of it however once Jeff cleared this throat.

“Ahem!” He huffed out, trying to get the chains off of him. “You take this shit off of me now.”

BEN raised their brow suspiciously at the killer, but he seemed to answer the question he had been thinking. “If you’re worried about my dick or whatever then it’s already been taken care of.” BEN pulled his leg away from the killer to try and stand up normally again, looking down at the killer to see that he had already come into his own hand. BEN snickered as the killer looked unimpressed, grouchy that he still hadn’t managed to dominate the other boy.

“Well, I think that does it for today’s fuck session, right?”

“Don’t push your luck.” The killer growled as he stood back up. “I’m still pissed off by your antics and the shit you pulled on me yesterday.”

“My antics? Do you mean me taking over the fuckfest yet again, or me and E.J.’s special relationship with each other.”

“I don’t give a shit about what you and E.J. have.”

“Really? You seemed pretty jealous earlier when I laid out all the details for you.”

“I. _Wasn’t.”_ Jeff snarled towards him. Yeah, he totally was.

BEN shrugged, smiling up at the killer as they pulled their underwear back up. “Whatever you say, Jeffy. I gotta say though, I’m beat! We should probably head back to the mansion and I’ll make us some more food-”

Jeff suddenly grabbed onto the collar of the elf’s tunic, the boy gasped out as he revealed the hickey the killer had laid onto him. Jeff smirked, knowing the elf would have to do a lot to cover that up before he went back home.

“I think you’re forgetting about the little problem I made on your neck.”

BEN froze, fuck he was right. BEN smacked his friend’s hand off of him, his face going red again as he covered up the hickey with his hand. “Ugh, you asshole! Why the hell did you have to go on and do that anyways?! Aren’t you the one who’s always so keen on trying to not get caught by the others?”

Jeff hummed as he took a step forward towards the elf, making them back up against the tree again. He tensed up as he felt the killer’s scarred palm cup his cheek, which made him tense up as he felt himself begin to sweat again.

“Maybe I just thought it was about time I gave you punishment for being such a little shit all the time.” BEN pouted at this response. Alright, he’ll admit it. The killer was getting better at getting back at him, although challenges were exciting for him just as much as it was for Jeff- he was getting a bit too cocky for his liking right now, especially with all the touching he had been doing to his body lately.

BEN huffed, averting his eyes and grabbing the wrist of the killer. “Yeesh. You have no sense of boundaries at all, do you, Jeff?

“I’m not done yet.” His voice became darker as he loomed over the elf once more, making sure he had him pinned against the tree with his hands around the other’s wrists. BEN felt himself beginning to sweat some more but he stood his ground and kept a sharp, suspicious gaze on the maniac towering above him- wondering what else he could’ve possibly had on his mind.

“You aren’t as slick as you think you are, you know?”

“Oh Jeff, whatever do you mean?”

“You've been trying to take advantage of my body this entire time, haven’t you?”

Hm, it seems as if he’s finally figured out a snippet of what he had been doing.

“What’s made you come to that conclusion?”

“You and your damn games piss me off so much, BEN.. You thrive off making others lose their minds over your stupid antics. It doesn’t matter how it’s done. The more powerful the opponent, the more of a high you get off your power trip, don’t you?”

BEN lips curled into a smirk. “Go on.”

Jeff’s grip tightened around the boy’s wrists, making him wince out but Jeff didn’t seem to care right now. BEN could see the flames of hell behind those crazed eyes despite his seemingly cool demeanor right now, there was something more to this conversation than what their usual banter with each other had.

“You told me that you only wanted to spend more time around me, and that to get that time with me, you’d be willing to be my sex toy for it- but you’re a tricky little elf, aren’t ya Benny? You just wanted to use me to get yourself off.”

Well, that wasn’t the entire truth- though BEN couldn’t bring himself to be truthful right now.. Or in general so he decided to let him keep talking.

“You remember when I told you I used to get bullied?”

BEN nodded.  
“You remind me a bit about them.”

BEN’s eyes widened, wondering where he was beginning to go with this now.

“You know, I’ve always dreamed of being able to have a power trip of my own over them- but god knows where they are now. Fucking assholes always got out of trouble, everything fell back onto me instead.”

Alright this was getting into a place where BEN never thought he’d end up in.

“Jeff-” BEN was silenced once Jeff wrapped his hand around his mouth.

“I’m talking.” He snarled, “Either way, maybe my luck will change and I’ll find them when I’m up on the Over Realm during our little mission. But.. until then, I think you need to know one thing.”

BEN looked straight at him, glaring as the killer’s face grew increasingly darker overtime.

“You might be a power hungry little ghost boy, but I’m a power hungry maniac who’s, quite frankly, sick and tired of others walking all over me. I’m sure you know what that means.”

And oh, BEN knew what he did mean.

This wasn’t just some silly little game to Jeff anymore.

This was a battle to who would get reign on top.

A deadly match of wit versus strength- brain versus brawn.

The overwhelming hunger that laid between two criminals who had a penchant for remaining in control- never allowing anyone else to get in the way of what was theirs.

No.

Now..

This was war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO that was intense.  
> I hope I'm doing them justice as a chaotic yet dangerously lusty and conflicting slow burn couple. The world needs more ruthless BEN x Jeff, with a side of tenderness of course♥ i need some softness between these two maniacs as well ! otherwise theres no love at all between them ;)  
> Also it's officially been a year since I first rode the 1st chapter of this (and let it sit almost a year in google docs to rot until I discovered it again) time goes by fast you guys!
> 
> Todays date: Oct 2, 2020


	11. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit and fragments of the past catch up between two best friends as they set off into the other world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO OH YM GFUCKING GOD ITS FINALLY DONE  
> 15,323 words JESUS CHRIST  
> i am so sorry this took longer than usual to get out. my internet has been FUCKED to no end lately and google docs hasn't been saving my damn chapters properly so i've had to rewrite this multiple times. Sorry for any errors and all that junk.  
> anyways LETS GET TO THE STORY ALREADY-

A loud hiss rang through the air- a low pained purr brimming in the back of a certain hunter’s throat as they felt water being splashed onto their sensitive wound. The boy who sat beside them rolled their eyes as they heard their friend complain and go off about they were going to kill them for spraying water onto the puncture so harshly. He had been doing a good job at ignoring the homicidal maniac as they inspected and cleaned their wound thoroughly, which had only made the other threaten him even more. An amused smile tugged at their lips as they reached over to grab some antibiotic ointment, his finger slowly twirling around in the jar as they gave the killer a smug look.

“You being a big baby isn't going to make this process go by any quicker, Jeffrey.” Jeff snapped his head towards his friend, his nose shriveled up as he shot out another one of his trademark death glares towards the cyber ghost. His eyes immediately met his friend’s fingers which held a considerably sized glob of ointment on them, he hissed out again in protest.

“BEN- I swear to god if you’re planning on jabbing your fingers into it-”

“I’m being as  _ gentle _ as I can, Jeffrey.” He said, as he jabbed his fingers  _ around _ the injury which made the hunter tense up again. BEN hummed to himself while Jeff kept their intense irritability at bay. Jeff, while not being known for usually being a ray of sunshine around here, had been especially tense lately- BEN didn’t make matters all that better once he had slammed his bedroom door open and practically pounced on the killer once again. Jeff the killer- contrary to his reputation of being a deranged, energetic murder who got high off the feeling of ripping some poor breathing human’s lives away- was actually quite the huge grump once you got to know him. Still, no one liked being woken up in the middle of the morning, Jeff was no exception- but today was different.

It was time for them to finally start the mission.

In hindsight, that was probably why Jeff grew even more agitated over time. Jeff had expressed huge distaste towards the Over Realm before to the elf- he had been more quiet in the mansion compared to how he usually was. The others seemed to have taken notice of this but no one bothered to really ask him what it was about, it seemed like something to be welcomed pondering how diabolical he could get around here, particularly helped by the bad influence of BEN. Yet there was still a bit of an uncertainty that laid in the very air of the mansion that everyone seemed to have felt. Maybe it was the fact that the mansion had reverted back to its chilling silence before Jeff had been recruited, or maybe it was the aura that laid within the hunter himself. Seething anger- or was it fear? Whatever it was, it was bothering the very atmosphere of whatever place the boy happened to occupy around the territory. BEN took note of this the more he worked on wrapping the new bandage around his friend’s arm, who had begun to stare out the window, seemingly deep in thought. 

He could tell he was thinking about it again. The very same aura that had been plaguing him had emerged once more and BEN could feel it just by sitting right beside him. Uncertainty, inner conflict. BEN didn’t have to look at the killer’s face to know what it was he was feeling right at this moment- he could tell just by being near him. The ghost frowned, he knew he was nervous about being sent out into the human world again but it couldn't be helped. It was a mission that they had been assigned and already been expected to complete. Of course, they had to get up earlier than usual as well as the other proxies under the surveillance assignment had concluded that the best time to go out to start the mission would’ve been during the very early hours that started the new day when the campsites seemed to have all been asleep by then- so they were both still pretty tired.

Jeff had been in the Over Realm more times than BEN ever had, but he wasn’t allowed to go farther than outside the gates for surveillance purposes- this would’ve been his first time he would’ve faced the surface again ever since he had been dragged down here against his will.

Even for a maniac like Jeff, it was understandable that he’d end up becoming like this.

BEN smiled softly as they lightly patted their friend’s now newly patched up arm. He figured it was about time he tried to lighten up the room a tad. The elfen boy leaned his head over to the hunter’s shoulder as he blew a gust of wind into his ear. The killer shivered, immediately snapping his head to BEN to yell at him for being annoying but was stopped when BEN began to laugh. The older teen crossed their arms as they huffed, muttering like an annoyed child once their back hit the pillow.

“What’s so funny?”

“You, stupid. It’s been a few days since I’ve seen you looking like your usual angry self. What’s on your mind?”

A scoff came from the hunter as he used his fingers to comb his hair out of his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh c’mon. Quit moping.”

“I’m not moping.”

“You’ve been moping for the past few days.”

“I’ve been close to dominating you these  _ ‘past few days’.” _

BEN pouted as he recalled the mopey killer continuing to be extra touchy with him and his body lately. The older boy kept himself to his promise and had been becoming more and more aggressive and forward with him compared to when they first began fooling around with each other. It was like something had finally awakened in him or something- he used to be so hesitant back then and now here he was.. trying his damndest to  _ ‘put the pretty ghost boy in his place’. _

“Yeah yeah, that’s not gonna happen- but we’re not talking about that right now, Jeffrey.”

“We’re talking about it  _ now.” _ Jeff stated assertively, their arm suddenly grabbing onto BEN as he pushed him down onto his bed. BEN writhed underneath him, his legs kicking around as he groaned out in annoyance when he felt the killer digging his head onto his neck. He pushed his friend’s head away, forcing him to look him directly in his fierce rubies as they spoke up again.

“Hey, just because you’re still going on about that sex power play stuff with me doesn’t mean we can’t still talk to each other like normal friends.”

Jeff averted his gaze, still keeping his fingers pressed up against BEN’s hips as he suddenly fell quiet. The cyber ghost stared right at him, waiting for him to give a response though he wasn’t sure if it would come. The smaller teen sighed, shifting himself up onto his elbows so he could try to face Jeff once more.

“There  _ is _ something on your mind, isn’t there?” Jeff lowered his head as he heard that come out of BEN, knowing that he would be repeating the same slew of word vomit he had the past few times they had talked about his troubles with the Over Realm. This must’ve been getting really annoying to BEN by now considering he had been doing what he was  _ allowed _ to do to console him over and over again over this- ‘ _ allowed’ _ in this scenario meaning how much Jeff would let the ghost comfort him without resorting back to bottling it all up again. 

At least, that’s how the killer saw it in his mind.

“It’s nothing I haven’t already said before.” He muttered out, his voice grew oddly soft with the faintest tinge of sadness- it, of course, got picked up by the other boy’s elfen ears.

_ Huh, _ BEN tilted his head as they processed the other teen’s slowly unveiling vulnerability right in front of him. 

This had to have been the first time he’s ever really seen him looking this small. 

Sure, the hunter was probably right about him already hearing the same shit come out of him over and over again- however that didn’t stop the elf from wanting to be there for them. They may have both been deranged maniacs but that didn’t seem to ever stop them from becoming friends or acknowledge the importance of having somewhat enjoyable company around. 

Close allies are what they would’ve been called in this mad world they resided in, but BEN liked the ring of how the humans called it better-  _ ‘friends’. _ There was just something about that word that BEN always found to be fascinating in a weird way, it had been what prompted him into saving Jeff that day. He toyed with humans for so long, but when the opportunity arose for a chance to befriend a human that had already gone insane without him needing to do anything to them first- who was he to deny that chance?

BEN gave him a warm smile as they grabbed onto their hand, making the other boy jump from just how sudden and sweet his touch was on him. Jeff looked up at the elf, confused and finding a bit startled again as he came face to face with the other side of BEN- that he _still_ had trouble coming to terms with actually existed. The killer felt his being grow warmer in the presence of that smile, it was sending goosebumps through him. He could feel something, _something_ _electrifying_ striking up his- wait, what the fuck was going on? It was just his _‘best friend’_ with a stupid smile on his face, he sees this on him all the time. Jeff internally groaned, irritated by his body’s automatic response to the ghost actually trying to be a friend to him in this trying time. Now was no time to be acting weird, Jeff the Killer’s body. Cut it out or you’ll regret it.

“I already told you it’d be fine, you’ll have me by your side the whole time.” Jeff looked down onto his friend’s smaller hand which had cupped around his own. He had been tense before, but now it seemed as if he had become even more tense from this. Nervous, but for a different reason now than the previous thoughts of wandering around the Over Realm again. Fuck, no. This shouldn’t be happening. Why was this happening? Jeff huffed and turned his head away from looking at his friend’s hand wrapped around his. Two guys holding hands shouldn’t be a big deal, and it  _ wasn’t _ a big deal. He felt himself calming down once he had begun to tell himself this over and over again, that it was only BEN and that no- he was just a fuckass who liked to mess with people and yadda yadda it’s a wonder why you’re both friends in this hellscape.

BEN had found himself rather enamored by the killer’s reaction to his more friendly side again though and felt the itch to lighten the mood a bit further- BEN’s lips began to curl up into a smirk as they purred into his ear. “-And if you’re that nervous, I can hold your hand while we walk through the big, scary surface together, okay?” He winked at him, which only made the other boy rip their hand away, a faint blush across their pale cheeks as they snarled at them.

“You’re such a fucking cunt.”

BEN playfully stuck his tongue out in response, “Hey, I was only trying to lighten the mood. Besides, you’re Jeff the Killer- if anything happens to us on the surface, I don’t doubt you can handle it. You have this uncanny ability to always get out of shit Jeff, it’s impressive.”

Jeff picked at his scars, the redness on his cheeks growing a bit more apparent as he felt the embarrassment from BEN’s genuine compliments start to have an effect on him. He still wasn’t exactly used to anything that wasn’t a backhanded retort that he could simply yell out curses or use his knife to throw at- so he often felt.. awkward over how to exactly respond to this sort of thing. “Er, yeah. I guess you’re right.”

BEN kept his smile on his face, finding it cute that even someone like Jeff could ever manage to have a soft side to him somewhere in him- and that he entrusted him of all people with it. It could’ve been either a dangerous thing to do or the bestest thing you could do for the elf, considering where you stood with him at the moment. BEN’s eyes trailed down onto the killer’s shirtless form, noticing that.. He had definitely grown a bit more compared to last month.

BEN’s smile suddenly turned into another pout, feeling the familiar feeling of envy flow back into him as their thoughts trailed back into how much faster Jeff’s development had been compared to his once again. Jeff could’ve sworn he felt something burning boring into his back, so he looked back towards BEN to see him staring down at what seemed to be… his arm?

“Hey, what’re you staring at?” BEN turned his head away, still keeping a rather pissed face on him as he huffed.

“Nothing.” He said, his form stayed turned but his eyes had wandered back onto Jeff’s body again. He muttered softly to himself, hoping by the end of it that Jeff didn’t actually hear what he said at all- “I just.. noticed how much bigger you’ve gotten compared to last month.” 

_ … Huh? _

Jeff looked at the elf, his brow raised as he wondered what in the hell he was talking about this time. Bigger compared to last month? He looked down on his arm, then onto the rest of his body.. Oh.

He had actually grown a significant amount since last month.

But what did that have to do with- wait.

Wait just a second-

Jeff began to compare his body to BEN’s, he had been steadily growing a bit taller than BEN for a while now. He had been sure to call him a midget plenty of times over the course of this development- however BEN had been able to tiptoe before to reach his height and now it seemed as if he had grown a full head taller than him, maybe even a bit more than that. If that wasn’t enough, then it was also the fact had his body had been becoming more mature and toned out. His arm muscles in particular were beginning to become slightly more apparent and his torso seemed on its way to actually getting some abs due to all the training he had put himself through to keep up with the monsters of the realm.

Was this jealousy he sensed from the tiny elf? Or was it more.. possibly.. BEN checking him out or something? Jeff felt his thoughts going down the route of deviancy as he continued to entertain the latter, the way the elf looked wasn’t making matters for this any better with his head down and his form looking rather timid at the moment. Jeff let his body move towards BEN, one of his hands sliding across the bare, plush thigh of his friend which made them jump up a bit in shock- BEN was about to protest to the killer but Jeff had already pushed him back down onto the bed. The ghost felt himself beginning to sweat as they felt the hunter’s thighs pushing up behind his own, their hand caressing as much of BEN’s absolute territory as he could. A soft purr came out from the killer as they looked down on his elfen friend, it was debatable whether he looked at him as if he were a piece of meat or if it were something more sensual judging by how passionate his touches were on him.

“Oh, I can show you just how  _ big _ I’ve gotten.” He said darkly, his hand grabbing onto BEN’s as he directed it towards his developing pectoral- BEN’s eyes widened as his palm and fingers laid themselves upon the older teen’s chest, he definitely felt a difference as his fingertips graced the slightly deeper creasing on him. BEN felt his face growing hot, and it was beginning to go towards his ears as well. He averted his gaze away from the older boy above him, glaring at god knows what as he started to look more annoyed than bashful now.

“Har har, okay I get it. You’re hitting puberty harder than me. You can let go of me now.” the ghost struggled underneath the killer’s weight, his legs working to try and push the other off of him but it hardly paid off as the boy continued to feel him up. BEN growled at Jeff as he complained underneath him about how heavy he felt on top of him- and how much of an idiot he was, but was interrupted when a sharp gasp came out of him as he felt the older teen beginning to massage  _ that _ part of him. The hunter cooed down to the writhing ghost beneath him, obviously taking enjoyment in having the powerful entity below him start to show him a taste of what it would be like to dominate him completely-

Alright, enough was enough.

BEN grabbed onto the hunter’s pillow beside him, smacking him right across his face with it as he scrambled off the bed. Jeff growled, throwing the pillow to the side as they watched their friend rise up onto his feet and dust themselves off. The ghost made their way over to the door, clearing their throat as they looked back to glare at the killer.

“Yeesh, I try to comfort you in the wee hours of the morning and then you decide to straddle me again?” He held his head down, shaking it as he sighed. “It’s 2 AM  _ Jeff, _ we have about an hour before we get sent out so I much rather have some food in my stomach than your cum right now.” He sighed as he tsked and turned his back on his friend. “I’ll be downstairs making breakfast, join me when you’re over your little hornfest.” He said as he shut the door on him, footsteps walking away from the door until they faded out of earshot. Jeff huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at his own bedroom door.

If the elf thought that would be the end of that, then he had another thing coming.

* * *

_ Crack! _

An egg made its way to join the other yolks onto the oil-prepared pan, delicious sizzles gracing the elf’s ears as they discarded the shells and set their plate on the table. His face was still scrunched up in annoyance over the killer’s aggressive and handsy attitude towards him as he proceeded to cook sausage and bacon alongside the scrambled eggs. Really, the nerve of that guy! He huffed as he flipped the eggs over and turned the meat as his mind began to be taken over by that stupid fucking maniac. Him and his stupid fucking fixation on using the ghost to overcome some power issue he got from the Over Realm through sex. Don’t forget about his stupid curosity towards the elf’s body, his equally stupid fixation on touching him all over said body and acting as if he owned the damn place- as if he had claimed him as his own territory or something extremely stupid like that. He had been whisking and flipping and turning the cooking around as he thought this, taking his irritation out through means of cooking. 

Sure, Jeff was down more lately but apparently him being down didn’t stop him from actively trying to pursue the ghost for sexual favors- in fact it was going even further than what he had originally expected out of the killer. A little tease here and there would’ve usually given BEN an amusing bout of sputtering and timid blushes from the killer as they muttered about how they weren’t gay, it was always entertaining to watch the larger hunter squirm where he was- one may even say it was enticing. Nowadays he would do exactly the same things as he had done before to get the same reactions out of him, however Jeffrey had been very keen on keeping his promise to exercise his own power over the elf. In fact, BEN would find himself continuing his usual routine of chilling out around the territory only for the hunter to instantly have some kind of way to try and loom over him like some kind of predator eyeing the prey they had set out to strike. BEN had been able to hold his own against Jeff’s steadily increasing sense of initiative, but he wondered how much longer he would be able to get out of his passionate yet deadly clutches without somehow getting a scratch laid on him. He had been doing pretty well in ditching him right before he began to venture back down onto the rest of his body, so he had that going for him.

He’ll just have to up the ante a bit, he was BEN Drowned after all and dealing with BEN Drowned was no walk in the park- especially if the goal was to try and take control of him. He shook his head a bit, the thoughts of him possibly being nervous over this development in their little secret relationship were quickly doused in gasoline and lit on fire. No, BEN Drowned would not allow himself to be overcome, especially by some hormonal human teenage maniac. 

He was not to be taken lightly.

He sighed as he lowered the heat on the stove, allowing the food to simmer while he wondered what else he should make himself. Pancakes? Waffles? Hmm..

He opened up the fridge to take out some orange juice, humming to himself as he poured it into the glass he had set out on the table. His ear twitched as he heard some scraping on the floor, a familiar, unruly texture of fur brushing against his legs- Smile dog!

BEN lowered himself to the floor, ruffling the monster dog’s fur around his face as they told them what a ‘good little demon puppy’ they were- the canine clearly liking the attention as their tail wagged and pinned their ears against their head, leaning into the petting the elf was giving him. BEN snorted as he watched the dog’s eyes keep redirecting towards the meat that was cooking on the stove, knowing full well what it is that he came here for.

“What? So you came here to steal some food from me?” BEN asked the dog, who only sat down and had their eyes set on him before they went back to the stove. The ghost got up to put his hands on his hips, but figured he might as well give the dog what he wanted- it had been a while since he’d given him any treats anyways.

He pulled out a fork from the cabinet, his hip closing it as he stabbed the utensil through the still sizzling sausage and held it up in the air. “You want this?” The dog’s tail began to wag even faster than before, ending up standing on his hind legs as he tried to jump up to grab it- Smile was a very, very large dog so BEN had found himself having to fly up to prevent the dog from snatching it right out of his hands. BEN smirked as he watched the dog attempt to jump up to reach it but of course, he couldn’t reach high enough for it.

“Alright alright, I’ll give you some..  _ buuut _ only if you do some tricks for me first.” BEN said as he landed back onto the counter. “Twirl.”

The dog obliged, still standing on his back legs as he spun around, rather clumsily but he got the job done.

“Sit.”

The dog sat back down, their still eyes fixated on the smoky piece of meat BEN had held with his fork.

BEN smirked, lowering himself back down to the kitchen floor as they held the meat over the canine’s head. “Beg.”

The dog began to raise their paws, their back legs still pinned to the ground as they lifted themselves up and moved their paws around in a begging motion. BEN laughed a bit at the cute display, deciding he had done enough to earn his little treat. He picked the sausage out from the fork he had used to hold the now cooled off meat, lowering it to Smile and watching as they began to eat it out of his hand- his tongue lapping around his fingers and making the elf giggle as they cleaned him up. BEN set the fork down onto his plate on the table and lowered himself to the dog’s level to pet them some more- giving them some praises here and there about  _ ‘what a good boy’ _ they were. BEN snorted as his thoughts trailed back to Jeffrey, entertaining the thought of him being more like Smile.

“You’re more well behaved than your owner,” BEN told the happy pooch, their tail still wagging behind them as they stared at the ghost. “Jeff should take some obedience lessons from you-”

“-I should take some-  _ what?” _ BEN froze as he heard the killer’s voice from behind him. Shit, he didn’t even hear him coming.

BEN rose up from the floor, dusting himself off as he made his way back to the fridge to get out some cheddar cheese. He figured the eggs had simmered enough to add some cheese gratings and chopped up meat in there before he flipped it over. “Nothing.” BEN said simply as he did what he had to do on the stove.

Jeff walked right up to BEN, an accusatory finger right up near his face as he spoke to him in the most threatening, darkest tone he could muster up. “Nothing?  _ Really? _ I could’ve sworn I overheard something about me and being  _ obedient.” _ he growled out the last part of his sentence as he poked his finger onto the elf’s very boyish chest, but as per usual- BEN didn’t seem fazed by this.

The ghost boy shrugged, seeming focused on his cooking as he pressed the egg back down onto the pan and earning a savory hiss from it. “Hmm. Well- it’s true, you know? You’re pretty rambunctious for a human, Jeff. It wouldn’t hurt for you to take it down a notch.”

Jeff snorted, reaching up into the cabinet to get out a glass before he opened up the fridge to grab milk and pour some into his glass. “Take it down a notch? Last I remember, you told me you liked that sort of thing from me, or is this now a problem with you because of how close I’ve been to actually fucking you into the ground lately?”

BEN tsked, “Ah, there it is. You and your trivial little fixations on sex, Jeffrey. Might I remind you that we’re going to go out on a mission soon and thus, don’t have time for this kind of talk right now? Unless..” BEN gave a sultry purr, his hand grabbing onto his friend’s toned arm and giving them a smug smirk. “You want me to give you another one of those raging hard ons that lasted for hours again? You know, the one where we had that little fiasco with the bat monster in there?”

Jeff huffed, shrugging his arm away from the ghost as they grabbed their tall glass of milk. “Pfft, I’ll pass.” He dunked down his drink, and BEN kept his smirk on his face as they turned off the heat for the now finished meat on the side- relieved that for now it seemed like Jeff wouldn’t do anything to him. Had they continued to act sexually towards each other now, they’d risk being caught in the act- right before they had to finally set out for their mission together, no less. He hummed as he continued to work on his eggs, his nose happily taking in the scent of the perfect omelette. There was nothing better than having a good ass breakfast before taking on the Over Realm. Jeff let out a sigh as they finished their milk, looking over at BEN as they cooked and feeling his own hunger start to catch up with him.

“Hey, make me some pancakes.” Jeff practically demanded. BEN stiffened, slowly turning his head towards the killer to let him see the mean look on his face.

“What am I? _ Your wife?” _

Jeff scoffed, his hand reaching out to him to pull down the collar of his shirt to reveal the, still very apparent hickey on his neck. The killer let out a dark chuckle, a devilish smirk on his face as he responded to the frozen in place elf. “With that marking on you, you may as well be.”

The elf felt his face go red as he smacked the larger hunter’s hand away from his shirt and pulled his collar back up, his voice tone becoming harsher and darker as he told the older boy to  _ “Screw off.” _ BEN continued preparing the huge, delicious omelette- not bothering to look at him again as he focused back onto cooking. “If you want pancakes then you could make it yourself, the instructions are right on the damn package.” The ghost huffed, very much done with talking to him the moment he brought up the hickey again. It had already been a few days and it still was as clear as day on his skin- how long was that thing going to stay on him? Was it normal for hickeys to stay on you for this long? Ugh.

BEN proceeded to continue adding some more cheese on the other, uncooked side, of the omelle- not making it obvious that he had been preparing breakfast for the both of them anyways to avoid being referred to as  _ ‘his wife’ _ again. 

Seriously. BEN Drowned?  _ As a wife? _

Please.

The ghost could still feel the killer’s gaze on him, quite frankly he didn’t care if they were metnally undressing him or god knows what else so long as they didn’t pull that hickey exposing shit again. Literally anyone could’ve walked in and seen that on his neck for crying out loud! The killer was getting real brave with him, and he’d take it upon himself to teach him a lesson or two about this eventually-

He suddenly felt Jeff's hands on his body, BEN instantly jumped from the contact, hissing out and feeling his face go red as his friend’s larger body pressed up against his. He trailed his hands over his friend’s thighs, making the flushed elf let out a surprised yelp once he ran his hands up into his tunic and rubbed his nipple. BEN growled at the killer, he should’ve known the hunter would’ve pulled something on him sooner or later when he had still felt his eyes looking over his body. He squirmed as he tried to use his hands to tear the older boy off of him. “Hey! In case you haven’t noticed, I’m cooking!”

“That’s fine.” Jeff suddenly trailed himself down onto his knees, beginning to focus on BEN’s ass as he pulled his underwear down and spread his ass. BEN felt his face getting hotter.

“Asshole! I said I’m cooking!” He hissed down at Jeff as he tried to pull up his underwear, to no avail as Jeff kept sliding it down further to be out of reach. “You’re really going to do this? In the kitchen of all places?”

Jeff stayed silent, responding only by dragging his tongue over the elf’s anus. The elf let out another yelp, covering his mouth as he lowered the heat on the stove.

_ “Y-You-” _

“Shh.” The maniac hushed the elf down as he massaged his ass underneath his finger tips. “Stay quiet and they won’t find out.”

BEN bit down on his lip to keep himself quiet, trying hard to kick the older teen away from him but he just held his hips in place as he spread his asshole open again. “What is this? A porno? I’m trying to not to get us to burn the house down for once, you fucking pervert!”

Jeff purred as he pressed his scarred cheek against the ghost boy’s ass, earning an angry hiss out of them as he forced him against the counter. Clearly he was beginning to ignore him once his tongue pressed back up against him. BEN growled out again as his body tensed up from the- still strange- wet sensation being forced upon his virgin ass. The ghost had already turned off the stove at this point, if he couldn’t get out of this then he at least didn’t want to heighten their chances of getting caught though setting off any smoke detectors. He still writhed within the homicidal teen’s grap, a threatening snarl coming out of his lips as he detailed all the ways he was going to gut the predator for daring to act this way around him- untamed and animalistic. BEN felt his chains begin to form into his hands again, it seemed that the killer still hadn’t learned their lesson from the last time they pulled this stunt on them- but was interrupted once the hunter began to push his finger tip right into his anus. BEN let out a gasp, beginning to feel his body tremble the way way it did back when they both fucked nearby the passageway onto the Over Realm. No- wait. Why was he suddenly feeling overwhelmed by this? He should be able to still be able to wrap his chains around the killer’s neck, shouldn’t he? Fuck, where the hell did those damn chains go now? C’mon, come back! Work, damn it! 

BEN let out a soft moan as he felt the killer wrap his hand around his dick, his toes curling up as he felt the older teen pushing his finger back and forth into him- No no no no no! The ghost growled weakly, a hand covering his mouth as he tried to keep his voice down. The killer didn’t seem done with him yet though as he felt his friend’s smooth tongue prod at his anus, making the elf shiver and whine behind the palm of his hand. He felt the familiar tears of humiliation forming at the corners of his eyes as he felt the finger reach deeper into him- a sudden jolt struck through his being and made him moan out louder. The elf’s eyes widened as he smacked both of his hands over his mouth- what the fuck was that?!

Jeff let out a dark chuckle, pulling his face away from the- still surprisingly tender- flesh of his friend’s ass as he dug his finger right back into that certain spot. BEN bit his lip, only allowing himself to hiss as he refused to show anymore signs that his body had been relishing in the newfound pleasure towards the cocky killer.

The older teen exhaled, the lust very apparent in his whispery voice as he spoke to the small ghost: “You like how that feels, don’t you Benny?

The poltergeist only snarled in response, once again trying to tear his ass away from the other until he had felt his lips sucking on the innards of his thighs. BEN yelped, wait wait wait what the fuck was he-

No no no he wouldn’t-

BEN looked down, his face red as ever and his eyes growing wide in disbelief as he confirmed what it is he thought the hunter was doing to him.

He was giving him hickeys on his inner thighs now.

“Y-You fucking pervert! I’ll-  _ Ah! _ ” Jeff drove his finger against the spot again, BEN barely managed to stop himself from moaning out and collapsing onto the killer below him- seriously, how the hell was he doing that?! BEN cried out softly as he felt the killer prodding the area a few more times, feeling his legs and body growing weaker as he exploited the newly discovered spot within his body. It was not only his body beginning to feel weird, but his mind was too- he felt himself slipping away as the sensations grew stronger but he was growing terrified of the thought of doing so, so he kept himself as on guard as he could. His ear twitched as he thought he heard some faint cursing from behind him, making him feel confused- until he felt his friend’s finger being yanked out of him. His underwear was also suddenly pulled back up, smacking against the elfen boy’s ass and causing him to yelp again in surprise. The boy gasping as he felt himself being forcefully made to stand up straight near the counter. The predatory maniac beside him hummed as if nothing had gone wrong and BEN glared at them, about to snap at them for all the shit they’ve just done until they heard the familiar voice of Slenderman from behind him.

“Ah, I was wondering what all that screaming was about.  _ Of course, _ it’s the both of you again.” He said nonchalantly. “Are you two trying to burn the house down again while you’re making breakfast for yourselves?”

“Actually, BEN was about to show me how to make pancakes.” Jeff said coolly, smacking BEN over his shoulder and eyeing the elf like he’d kill him if he didn’t back him up.  _ “Right, BEN?” _

BEN crossed his arms, huffing as he smacked the maniac’s hand away from him and reaffirmed what Jeffrey had told their monster superior. “Yeah, Jeff fucking blows at cooking so I decided he needed to learn from the master of cooking himself. If I were to leave him alone with the pancake mix he would probably set fire to the whole damn Under Realm. He’s practically useless without me.” This response seemed to have satisfied the monster, but certainly pissed off the human boy.

_ “Why you-” _

“Enough.” Slenderman boldly stated as they crossed their arms, effectively shutting Jeff up from blowing up at BEN over the insults he had thrown towards the maniac’s absurd cooking skills. “We will be departing over to the Over Realm within the next hour or so, I expect you both to be ready by then. I, especially, hope you both will be done bickering over pancakes as well.”

BEN statued to the monster, their brain had quickly made a recovery from the mishaps they had suffered from the very greedy paws of the killer and went straight back to their cunning nature. “Aye aye, Octopus Man.”

Slenderman let out a sigh, turning his back on the two as he made his way down the hallway again. “I’ll have to go contact the other proxies now, both of you better be ready to meet me outside the mansion when I return. We'll have to have a look at your illusion forms before we depart.”

“Yeah, got it.” Jeff muttered, scratching behind his head as he nervously watched the monster fade away back into the darkness again. A long, drawn out silence fell on the two boys, both had to make sure the monster was gone before they began to talk again- Jeff suddenly felt something hard knock the wind out of him- he laid his hand on his stomach as he hissed out softly, glaring down at the little elf as he watched them lower their elbow back down.

“ _ ASSHOLE! _ We were  _ THIS CLOSE _ to actually getting caught this time!” He snarled at them, pulling his tunic down so that Jeff wouldn’t be able to see the deep hickeys he had left on his inner thighs nor the semi-erect boner he had gotten from the hunter’s fingering earlier. BEN huffed, turning his back on the killer and taking the pan of freshly made omelette so he could slide it onto his plate. Jeff seemed to be amused by the elf’s little outburst.

“What’s this? Is the little elf finally breaking after a little bit of teasing?”

BEN scoffed, “You? Break  _ me? _ Please.” The elf said as they slid the huge omelette they made onto the plate. “Don’t flatter yourself. You aren’t even smart enough to take on someone like me without wanting to drive a knife into someone out of frustration, Jeffrey.”

“And yet I was smart enough to give you a taste of your own medicine.” BEN froze.

“.. What do you mean- give me a _ ‘taste’  _ of my own medicine?”

“Gee, I dunno BEN.” Jeff pointed downwards towards a certain spot on the elfen boy’s body. “-Maybe that hat bulge under that stupid dress of yours.”

...

No.

He couldn’t possibly-

He couldn’t have actually thought that-

He.. planned this, didn’t he?

BEN felt his ears warm up as he quickly sat across the table from the killer, his hand pulling down harder on his tunic to cover up the evidence of there possibly being a boner on BEN Drowned’s ghostly form. “Bulge? You mean my dick? Yeah, turns out I  _ do _ have one of those,  _ Jeffrey. _ ‘Glad you finally noticed.” He grinned evilly as he thought of another way to divert attention away from his little problem. “Hey, weren’t you worried a few times over whether wanting to fuck another guy was gay or not? What’s making you so comfortable being like this around me anyways? Don’t tell me I was right about earlier when I brought up the possibility of you actually being in love with me.”

Jeff frowned, or at least he was trying his best to look peeved at the mere suggestion of him possibly developing a _ crush _ on the annoying ghost boy. “Gross, BEN. You’re the one who started this shit just because you wanted to have control over my body- I’m only repeating the same shit you’ve been doing to me the entire time.”

“Repeating the same shit I’ve done to you? You haven’t even offered to feed me yet. Are you gonna do that for me now too, Jeffy boy? Since you’re  _ oh-sooo-insistent _ on trying to give me the same treatment I’ve been giving you all this time?” BEN smirked at them mischievously as they held up a piece of his omelette, the killer stiffening in his chair as the ghost held up the piece of food and remembered what had occurred that day. The killer growled out to them, slamming his fist on the table as he yelled at the elf.

“Idiot! I never said that I’d-”

“What you did say was that you were going to repeat all the shit I’ve done to you, and if you’re going to do that then you might as well do this as well.”

Jeff’s face scrunched up as he watched the elf chew through a piece of his food. “I am  _ not _ doing that.”

BEN hummed happily as they swallowed the piece of omelette down. “Hm, so you’re fine with fondling me- and yet! You draw the line at feeding me some scrumptious egg?” BEN let out a chuckle, pleased that he had switched back into his usual demeanor as he taunted the killer. “Well, it seems like Jeff the Killer can  _ dish it out _ but  _ can’t take it.” _

Jeff bared his teeth in annoyance. “Call it what you want, I’m still not doing it.” 

BEN held the fork close to his face, his head tilted as they asked: “Would you prefer it if I did it for you?”

“BEN, no-”

“Here comes the choo-choo train! Choo choo-” BEN cooed out to them, snickering at the grumpy look on the killer’s face as he pushed the egg onto his cheek repeatedly. “-Unless you rather not eat at all. Though, I thought big,  _ strong,  _ **_growing_ ** _ human boys _ like you would need a healthy and balanced breakfast every day to grow  _ even  _ **_more_ ** big and strong- Am I wrong?”

Jeff snorted as he pushed the fork away, “Cut it out, dork. My diet is as shit as ever and yet I’m still bigger than you.”

The cyber ghost rolled his eyes. “You were just lucky, you go crazy in those exercises Slendy makes you do- it’s hard to keep up with you on land.” BEN’s eyes suddenly lit up as an idea popped into his head. “-And who knows? Maybe skipping the overly nutritious meals might even stunt your growth. Hey, what if I ended up growing taller than you just because I actually ate shit worth consuming?”

Jeff glared at the elf as they rambled on and on about how great it’d be to be bigger than him one day, that he would relish in the satisfaction and joy of being able to call Jeffrey the  _ ‘short fry’  _ in the relationship and even going so far as to say that he’d be the stronger one out of the both of them one day. Jeff growled as he slammed his fist on the table, talking BEN by surprise once he grabbed onto his wrist and shoved the fork full of warm, tasty mixed egg into his mouth. BEN’s eyes widened as the killer munched down on the egg, staring at him as he seemed to savor the taste and taking note of their harsh grip slowly becoming softer on his wrist overtime. They stayed that way for- what BEN thought- was way longer than he thought they’d be. BEN could feel the killer’s beating pulse on him, his fingers slowly sliding around to caress his finger while the hunter felt the yummy piece of food’s flavor dance around his tongue. 

Cheddar, meat, tomato, potato.. Jeff couldn’t remember the last time he’s had the luxury of having food this good- Back when he was in the Over Realm, all he really got to eat was processed meals at the school cafeteria, of course those tasted like absolute garbage. It was probably why he had grown such a tolerance for being able to handle food everyone else would’ve found disgusting actually- he had to adjust to survive in the Over Realm, the forests he had frequented on the surface and the Under Realm were hardly any different from each other. In a weird way, it was almost felt as if he was fated to be here- or something stupid like that. That he was just born at the bottom of the barrel and meant to stay there, and yet the taste of the omelette was warm and tender in his mouth. 

It was.. different. A different feeling than what he had been used to. Bliss? The killer had no idea what to call this, what would bliss even feel like anyways? Was that even a real thing to feel?

Jeff let his fingers finally slide away from the elfen ghost’s wrist and rest on the table, his consciousness setting back into reality- only to be met with the quizzical look on his friend’s face. Jeff’s eyes widened as he realized what he just did in front of him; it had only been a few moments and yet it must’ve felt like they'd stayed that way for hours.. And right in front of BEN.

Jeff felt his cheeks grow a bit warm as they averted their gaze and continued to chew through the large chunk of egg in his mouth, trying his best to ignore BEN’s gaze on him as he internally panicked over what to do next. He could see BEN leaning over the table, inching closer and closer to him- Jeff could feel the beads of sweat start to form as he watched the little ghost’s eyelids lower as he examined him further. Jeff just stiffened in place, wondering what the little guy would do next until he felt a soft poke on his cheek.

“Gee, you really like my cooking that much, huh Jeffrey?” He asked softly with a hint of teasing within the string of words. Jeff huffed, crossing his arms as he prepared to swallow the food down.

“It’s not bad, actually.” He admitted, which made the ghost’s smile grow a bit wider as he pushed another plate of half of the breakfast towards the killer. Jeff raised his brow, staring down at the food before he looked back up at his friend- who giggled at the maniac’s puzzled expression.

“So, maybe I might’ve taken you into consideration this time while I was making breakfast.”

“You.. actually made some for me this time?”

BEN nodded, sitting back down on his chair so he could tear into his own food now. “Yep, you can save the praise for later, Jeffy. I’m starving.”

Jeff scoffed, tempted to make fun of him for thinking he’d ever praise him but his stomach was rumbling and he just about ran out of patience. He needed to eat, now. BEN watched as the older boy shoved another shoved another piece in his mouth, somewhat pleased that Jeff liked his food enough to finally admit it to him. The elf twirled his fork around on the plate, finally sticking it into the sausage before he brought it up to his lips to chew through. Jeff shifted in his place, feeling pretty uncomfortable knowing that he was still under the watchful eye of his best friend. Jeff swallowed down the bacon he had been chewing through, glaring up at the elf.

“What the hell are you looking at?”

“You, stupid.” The boy snickered, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look that way before.”

“Look  _ what _ way?”

“You know, like you just had an orgasm- but over food.” 

Jeff choked a bit as BEN said that, “A- food orgasm?”

BEN pondered a bit as he tried to find the right words for it. “Actually, I think it’s more like bliss.”

Bliss, huh? Jeff lowered his head down again so he could continue to eat some more. “Yeah well, whatever you want to call it- All I know for sure is that I wouldn’t eating this kind of stuff for the rest of my life.”

BEN fanned himself, giggling at Jeff’s sudden wave of compliments he had thrown his way. “Ohhh Jeffy, slow down there. ‘Gonna make me blush with all the flattery you’re giving me lately-”

“Shut up, nerd.”

BEN flashed a toothy grin at them, his cute little fangs making the killer feel a bit warm as he looked on. “Well, if you want- we could probably make that happen.”

Jeff froze in place, his fork full of sausage close to his lips before he slowly pulled it away. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’ve been thinking it over for a while- buuut I think I could ask you now.” BEN sneered. “What would you say.. to being able to eat food like this every day?”

Jeff stared at them, a bit in shock over what it was that he thought he was asking him. “Wait- Are you… proposing to be my wife or something-”

BEN suddenly leaned over the table to smack the asshole hunter across the face, a yelp coming out of the older boy as the elf’s menacing eyes practically burned a hole into the side of his skull. “Wow, what is  _ wrong _ with you? I’m offering to teach you  _ how to cook, _ not  _ be _ your cook.”

The killer growled, holding his cheek as he laid another death glare towards the ghost boy. “Do that again and I’ll slit your throat- Also, you? Teach me how to cook? No thanks.”

“Oh?” The elf crossed his arms. “Why not? What’s wrong with cooking?”

“Besides the fact that it’s a girl thing, you mean?”

“Girl thing?” BEN snorted. “Have you never heard of Gordon Ramsey?”

“Who?”

“Nevermind.”

“Whatever- the point is, I don’t  _ cook. _ I  _ survive. _ Hell, I rather have  _ you _ as my  _ wife _ than give a shit about something as girly as making food-”

“God, enough with the wife shit!” BEN yelled at them, making him shut up as he seethed over the mention of it again. “You’re making me think you actually want something like that to happen between us.”

“Ew- no.”

“Moving on- you said you wanted pancakes right? You could’ve made them yourself, you know?”

Jeff groaned like a spoiled child as he slumped back down onto his chair. “You already know how to cook pancakes, I’ve tasted it before. Why can’t you just make food for me like you did today?”

“Hm, I dunno Jeffrey. What’s in it for me if I do it for you?”

Jeff shrugged. “What would you want?”

BEN smirked. “Maybe a lil’ kiss will suffice.”

Jeff scoffed as he waved the elf off. “You were pissed off at being called a wife and yet you’ll say shit like this.”

“‘Guess we’re both a bit switchy, aren’t we?” BEN teased as Jeff huffed and chewed through another sausage. “Well, I  _ waaaas _ thinking about our mission to the Over Realm.”

Jeff felt himself tense up at the mention of the mission again. Right, they had to get ready soon. Jeff stared up at BEN, his questioning gaze beckoning the elf to continue. “We’ll be up there for a while, I figured we should.. make the best of it while we’re there.”

“What the hell are you going on about now?”

BEN gave him a mischievous sneer, sending a chill down his spine as he watched his lips move again. “If you promise me that you’ll let me drag you everywhere I want to go on the Over Realm, then maybe I’ll consider making you food every day.”

‘Drag me everywhere  _ you _ want to go? You’ve never even gotten around much up there before, BEN! How could you know where you’d want to-”

“So, is that a no to the free food I’ll be making you everyday?”

Jeff fell silent, brimming with annoyance at the options he faced currently. Yes, he liked BEN’s food- he liked it a lot, actually. But, would he really be willing to go everywhere this kid would want to drag him to? He hated the Over Realm with a passion, he could barely stand to be around small crowds of other beings in this realm- much less other humans, and on the surface world of all places. Would he even be able to stop himself from acting out when the time comes that BEN drags him to a place with tons of onlookers? He had no idea.

And yet-

Still.

He looked down at the remains of his breakfast platter, it almost being completely empty due to Jeff’s appetite. He had thought back to earlier when he tried to remember ever being able to eat food this good before, days and nights he’s spent going hungry or feeding on whatever he could scavenge up for himself when he was in the woods resurfaced. Memories of him and his brother relying more on the disgusting cafeteria food than their incompetent parents at home, mostly being left to fend for themselves in the wake of their neglectful nature. His brother and he had always gone everywhere besides the house, eating out at places like IHOP or McDonalds or whatever else they felt like chowing down at any certain day. Money wasn’t an issue since they just took money from their parents. None of it was ever memorable though, all greasy and processed- artificial. No way would a responsible parent ever let their kids eat only this kind of food all day. Jeff never really put much thought into eat as he did now though, in a way it was a bit.. comforting. He wasn’t sure why, but he just knew that it felt.. nice, for once.

...

God.

Was he really going to do this? Risk the little sense of security and safety while travelling up on the Over Realm into god knows where- all for some delicious food his best friend could make him? Delicious food he would be lucky to ever get to try again?

...

_ Shit.  _

‘Guess BEN was right about him, he was an idiot after all.

Jeff huffed, rubbing at his head a bit after making the tiring, yet tasteful decision to agree to his friend’s terms. “Fine, we’ll.. be able to explore the Over Realm together.”

BEN smiled at them, the palms of their hands holding their cheeks up on the table. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“And, in case you didn’t hear me the first time- I mean,  _ all of it.” _

Jeff scoffed. “We’ll see if we could even manage to go that far.”

BEN hummed blissfully, his eyes fluttering shut as he took another bite out of his omelette.

“I guess we will.”

* * *

BEN peered outside the mansion door, sighing in relief once he realized that Slenderman hadn’t yet come back with the older proxies.

“Hey Jeff, it’s all clear.” BEN told the killer who loomed over behind him to peek through the door himself. BEN flew out into the fog that surrounded the outside of the mansion, twirling around once his feet hit the ground and laughing out about how cool it was that they’d finally be getting to go on a mission together. Jeff growled as he watched the elf frolic around in the heavy mist, feeling his anger build back up over the fact that his friend’s lips wouldn’t shut up over his excitement for finally being able to go to the damn Over Realm already.

“Christ BEN, can’t you shut up about the Over Realm already?!” Jeff finally barked out at him as he sat on the stairs of the mansion- effectively stopping the ghost in his tracks so he could pout at them.

“Hey, I’m just looking forward to the places we’re going to burglarize! Think about it, you and me, taking on the Over Realm- Partners in crime! Except we’re actually criminals trying to keep the police off our backs, just like the movies!”

Jeff smacked his own face, letting his hands slide down as he dreaded the oncoming mission he’d have to set out on- his nervousness had translated into irritation again and he had been taking it out on BEN as the end of their time within the comfort of this Hellscape drew closer.

“Speak for yourself, you’re the only one looking forward to this. I’d rather die than go back out there again.”

“Yeesh, you and the dramatics.” BEN fanned himself as he flew up to his grumpy, solemn looking friend. “You’re still nervous, huh?”

_ “Noo, _ I’m  _ clearly _ having a great time!” He hissed out with a mock smile on his face and his eye twitching before his face got all scrunched up again “What do you think,  _ genius?” _

“Well, I  _ think _ you should chill out.”

“Easier said than done-” Jeff felt his cold hands suddenly get grabbed by the ghost above him. Jeff let out another snarl before it hitched in his throat, his eyes meeting with BEN’s rubies as their foreheads touched.

“I said,  _ chill.” _

Jeff stared at the elf for a few moments before he averted his gaze, huffing as he felt the boy let go of him and float beside him on the staircase.

“Jeff, I know you have..  _ bad memories _ up on the surface world-”

Jeff snorted.  _ “Bad memories _ is an understatement.”

BEN glared at the killer before he continued. “-But anyways, what I’m trying to say is.. Just because you have those, doesn’t mean we can’t just create new, better ones together.”

_ “..Better _ ones?”

“Yeah! You’re going with your best friend up there after all. As I said before, it’s not like I’m going to ditch you or anything.”

“Right, you’ll be doing stupid stuff instead- dragging me to god-knows-where on our little field trip in the Over Realm where everyone thinks I never existed- or if they do then they want me  _ dead _ or  _ in jail _ or  _ worse- _ and where  _ you’re _ still considered a  _ cold case.” _

BEN pouted, his arms crossed as he gave off a little huff. “Geez, you’re such a downer, Jeffrey. How do you live, carrying all that baggage with you all day, every day?”

“I don’t.”

The ghost frowned. “That sucks. Here, lemme help lighten up the mood a bit.”

“What do you mean-”

BEN suddenly wrapped his arm around Jeff and pulled him into a side hug, earning a growl out of the killer as he touched him in his current state of weaponized despair. “Oh, so it’s only fine if you’re the one giving out hugs, huh?”

“Shut it, twink. I’m not in the mood for-”   
“Oh be quiet, Jeff. I’m not going to go down that territory again, at least- not when you’re like this.”

Jeff fell silent again. He knew the elf was incredibly obnoxious to him sometimes, but at least he was always trying to be there for him.. Even if his methods could’ve been questionable. It was more than what anyone else in the mansion had done for him.

He knew BEN hadn’t experienced human life the way he did- In fact, that’s probably why he had originally taken an interest in Jeff in the first place. A human boy that had been captured and dragged down to the hellscape, somehow still alive despite their origins and against all odds that were stacked against them. Jeff was a rarity here, an anomaly- and BEN quite liked anomalies in any systems. It gave him something to pick at, or in this case, pick on. BEN, despite how terrifying and manipulative he was- was actually quite a curious little fellow who had interest in analyzing a ton of different things, humans in particular. In a weird way, it sort of made sense considering.. what had happened to him that led him down here in the first place.

The killer suddenly felt a poke on his nose, his thoughts interrupted by the little elf beside him, who seemed to have calmed down from their initial cheery reaction. It was as if all of his attention had been on him now, and it was making Jeff shift uncomfortably in his spot. Getting used to being cared about was hard, it was another obstacle that it had to be the most manipulative person around doing it too-

“You’re probably thinking about how unreliable you think I am, huh?”

.. The most manipulative being around that also  _ somehow _ seemed to have a knack for reading minds.

BEN looked down onto his lap, Jeff suddenly felt the atmosphere of their clashing sides fade quickly and become something more.. solemn. The hunter looked over to the little ghost- if he were offended or saddened by the thought of Jeff thinking of him that way, then his face sure as hell wasn’t showing it. He looked like he was deep in thought, seemingly reflecting on something but Jeff couldn’t figure out what it was. A comeback to the thought of Jeff thinking he was  _ ‘unreliable’? _ How to handle Jeff again after another tantrum thrown over the Over Realm mission? God, what? What could it have been?

Jeff huffed slightly, averting his irritated gaze away from the elf as he thought more intensely about the ghost.

God, he hated how much the elf seemed to know about him. He’s examined, analyzed and observed most of him to filth. He was able to predict most things out of him- he was able to figure out his routines, his interests, what he had been thinking just by looking at him- Hell, he was able to wrangle his entire life story out of him for crying out loud. BEN seemed to know everything, if not then  _ most things _ , about anything, especially the killer. And yet, it felt like Jeff hardly knew him, like  _ actually  _ knew anything besides what it was that the elf chose to show the world. He knew that BEN had used to be human and how he ended up here, he knew that BEN had the reputation for being quite the little trickster and had experienced it firsthand tons of times- in fact, he was the usual target for these games of his- he also knew that BEN was heavily a mercurial person. Other than that, he barely talked or showed any struggles or vulnerability in anything, besides that one time when they met-

“Jeff, do you remember the first time we met?”

Jeff stiffened, his startled eyes darting right back over to his friend as he turned to face him again. “Er, yeah. Why?”

BEN let his eyes stare into the fog in front of them, looking for nothing in particular as he spoke. “I.. remember being really scared that day.”

Jeff felt his tension lowering as he stared at the elf, wondering what it is he had on his mind this time.

“You know how I feel about water, it’s hardly a well kept secret around here. It just.. It’s not a good memory of mine either. It haunts me even now, it feels like I can’t control it.. But that time I met you, and you fell into those raging waters and went unconscious- I was terrified. I was so terrified of the water-”

BEN hugged his knees to his chest, shivering a bit as he warmed his arms up a bit due to the chills that were sent through him. Jeff shifted a bit in his spot, his eyes widening as he saw that rare bit of vulnerability right before his eyes again- almost similar to that time they were in that cave he dragged him into. Never did he think he’d ever be able to see him this way again.

“You should know as well as I do how I get whenever it comes to getting near those things.”

And he did.

It was another side of BEN that he wasn’t sure even existed anymore, or at all. His memories with BEN were all him being cheerful, moody, and the likes. But a BEN.. a side of BEN that existed that held pain in behind those demonic eyes, a trove of secrets untouched, locked deep within him- it seemed almost unreal to him at this point. Like he had just imagined that and every other sincere moment they shared together, his mind was already fucked up so it wouldn’t have been that hard to believe.

But here he was, right in front of him, showing him again.

“Had it been any other day or whatever, I would’ve never touched the waters either. I would never get near them, the second I heard the storm coming along with those waters right underneath us with only a flimsy old log keeping us up- I would’ve flown as fast as I could back to the mansion- But things just didn’t turn out that way, did it?”

BEN slowly turned his head to Jeff; startled, small black eyes meeting with big beautiful reds as he continued, his voice unusually small, quiet.. sincere. “I had to make a choice when you fell in there, it was either I faced that fear of mine head on- or I would lose the chance to make an actual friend here in this realm.”

Jeff’s gaze was fixated on the elf, very interested now that he was explaining his motive for saving him that day as he had sometimes wondered why it was that he was even still alive. Of course, it was all because of BEN, and the risks he took to do so.

“Anyways, my point is- drowning is still a thing I hate, and maybe I’ll always hate water. But, that day, I made a new memory.”

“New.. memory?”

“Yeah. After waking up from being dead-dead, I had no one else around at all. Nothing was around me.. Nothing at all.” BEN squeezed his legs tighter against him, Jeff feeling the intensity from him as he watched his friend recall such painful memories he held back from the rest of the world. “But this time was different.”

“Different?”

“You were there.”

Jeff’s eyes widened as he watched the elf’s eyes soften on his own. “I was on the verge of losing myself into the past again, but you were there this time. You shook me out of it, tried to comfort me and we ended up fooling around. Sure, I could’ve drowned again while saving you- but I thought losing you was even scarier.”

Jeff was silent, staring at BEN with his wide eyes and causing the elf to become a bit flushed over the fact that he just admitted to Jeff that he was scared to lose him. The cyber ghost coughed as he averted his gaze, trying to redirect the conversation back to what he had meant to explain to Jeff.

“So again, what I mean is.. Just because you hate something, and might always feel like you’ll hate it- it doesn’t mean you can’t turn it into something much more better. After all, we’re here now, aren’t we?”

Jeff kept staring at him, a bit flushed and at a loss for words as the elfen boy finished up what he had been trying to get at the entire time when he brought up ‘making new memories’. Jeff wouldn’t lie, he didn’t think the ghost was ever truly capable of being emotionally deep before as he had just finished showing him right now. It was.. honestly pretty nice to see from him. The hunter was so used to seeing the mischievous, light-hearted cyber ghost that he often forgot that maybe, there were a few more deeper levels to BEN that he just hadn’t had the chance to properly explore before.

“I’m..” The killer lowered his head a bit, rubbing the back of his head as he averted his gaze again. “I’m.. sorry. I guess you probably regret saving me that day considering how..  _ pissy _ I am all the time.”

BEN scoffed lightly, a slight smirk on their face as they lightly punched his friend on his injured arm- making the maniac hiss out a bit as it ached. “Pfft, don’t be silly. I mean, even if you’re a pain in the ass sometimes-” He turned his head to face Jeff again, his smirk being replaced with a soft, toothy smile. “I don’t regret a thing.”

Jeff tried to keep his face turned away from him, feeling his face start to get hot from embarrassment, and the underlying intimacy of the situation he had found himself in. Man, he didn’t expect his tantrum over the Over Realm to lead to this kind of shit between him and his best friend.

“Uh, right. And, about your advice..”

BEN tilted his head. “Yeah?”

“I’ll.. try harder to see things the way you have, you know.. when you saved me and all.”

The ghost boy felt his smile grow a bit bigger. “Good.”

. . .

BEN’s smile suddenly turned more mischievous as he leaned forward. “Say, why’re you hiding your face from me anyways?”

Jeff tensed up. “No reason-” He felt himself sweat a bit as he tried to come up with an excuse. “I’m just looking out for Slenderman and the others, they should’ve been here by now-” He suddenly felt himself being pulled back by the other boy, hearing some giggles against his ear as they tried to make him turn his head to face him. 

Ah, so we were back to our regularly scheduled programming of BEN and Jeff fuckery again.

“Lighten up,  _ Smiley! _ We’ve still got some time to fuck around a bit longer!”

Jeff growled, trying to tear the little elf away from him as he yelled out. “God damn it-  _ Let go!” _

“C’moooon, grumpy pants! Let me see that big, beautiful smile of yours!”

“You’re so fucking  _ annoying! _ I liked it better when you were a sad sap-”

“Ahem.”

The two boys suddenly froze from their little battle on the staircase, their eyes wide as they slowly turned to face what it was that spoke to them.

Slenderman.

Jeff quickly shoved BEN off of him, a small protestant  _ ‘hey!’ _ coming out of the elf that fell on deaf ears as Jeff looked up at the entity looming over them both.

“Oh, Slendy. You sure took your damn time coming back here, huh? We finished breakfast almost an hour ago.”

“Yes, there had been some important things I had to discuss- However now’s not the time to detail you on what it is that I’ve been doing while I’ve been gone, we should make our way through the forest now. We’ll be holding a review of your illusion forms right outside the passage, E.J. and L.J. will be there waiting for us.”

“So- we’re leaving  _ now? _ Like, right now _ -right now?” _ BEN piped up. “Sally isn’t even awake yet, we haven’t even told her goodbye yet.”

“Sally already knows enough about the mission to know that she wouldn’t be able to see you two for a while. Now’s not the time for goodbyes. We should go now before the sun rises in the other world.”

BEN pouted as he stood up, the killer already had made his way over to Slenderman’s side as he looked back at his elfen friend. _ “Right.” _

They all began to walk towards the forest again, somehow seeming even darker than before to BEN as it began to swallow them up whole.

_ “Stay close to me, BEN.” _ Jeff whispered over to the younger boy as he shoved him in front of him so he would stay in his sight. _ “I don’t need you straying off the path again like the  _ **_little shit_ ** _ you are.”  _

BEN rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed that he brought up the time he ditched him in the forest to try and locate Smile in here.

**_“Of course,_ ** _ ‘wouldn’t ever dream of it.” _

* * *

“Well, it’s about time you all showed up.” A toothy grin greeted the 3 through the fog, a lollipop twisting between their index and thumb as they stared down at the two boys. “Took you long enough, little ones.”

BEN rolled his eyes, scoffing as he crossed his arms. “We were making breakfast, L.J. You know, actual food? Not like the sugary shit you always cram down your throat.”

Laughing Jack giggled, squirming a bit as they heard the younger elfen boy’s retort back towards him- honestly it was creeping both of the teens out. “Oh, little Benjamin. You never cease to amuse me with your little taunts. However my over-active mind likes to think that there could’ve been something a bit more going on back at the mansion between you too.”

Jeff stiffened once he heard that come out of L.J.’s mouth, beginning to grit his teeth along with his clenched fists as they threw a death glare at the obnoxious clown.

“I mean, two growing boys? With one of them as cute as a button? All alone in the middle of the night, together-”

Jeff growled, about to open his mouth to bark at the annoying clown about how much of a fucking creep they were- however Slenderman had stopped him by holding one of his tentacles in front of the young maniac’s face whilst he instantly sprang into action with his firm voice towards the clown.

“Unless you have something constructive to say to the children, Laughing Jack- then consider  _ ‘keeping your mouth shut.’ _ ”

Laughing Jack huffed, obeying his superior but only half-heartedly as he stuck his tongue out at them mockingly. Eyeless Jack stood beside him, shaking his head over the failed attempt of L.J.’s to rile up the two teenagers before he decided to speak up. “Slenderman, we better get this over with quickly. There’s no telling whether or not those two will have enough time to sneak away with all those campers littered around the area. I smell them all over the place.”

Slenderman nodded, “Of course.” He walked a few steps forward before he turned to face the two boys behind him, “You may feel a bit lightheaded the first time, but you’ll get used to it eventually. Get ready.”

The teenagers both looked at each other, exchanging a few looks of worry and silent reassurance towards one another before they faced the entity in front of them once more. A simple nod from Jeff was enough to draw the monster’s attention to him as he leaned down a bit to face him better, one of his tentacles hovering over the boy’s head as he spoke.

“Again, you may experience some visions and light-headedness during this process. That’s normal, just let it pass and all will be well.” Slenderman spoke, as he pressed the tip of his tentacle right in the middle of Jeff’s forehead. 

Jeff just stood there and took it, ultimately feeling nothing like what Slenderman had described to him previously. A few moments had passed by now and he was about to pipe up and ask if they were something going wrong with the process-

And then it suddenly hit him.

His entire life flashed through his eyes- from early childhood, to his family, to those memories he’s spent around his brother and the bullies at school up to when he had seen how he looked after the accident. The constant rejection and pain and starvation he had faced, all in the name of survival- it all came flooding back to him- He was beginning to feel overwhelmed, his body starting to feel nauseous as the memories began to go in reverse now. His body suddenly felt heavy and he was on the verge of fainting, however one of Slenderman’s tentacles had caught him before he fell over.

_ “Ride it out, Jeffrey.” _ The voice of the entity echoed through his mind.  _ “It will all be over soon, you’re almost done.” _

Jeff slowly felt his memories beginning to slow down, fading out into black before he began to gain his vision back. His eyes met with the other proxies and Slendermen above him, just watching him as he awoke from the process. He felt his body twitch a bit, still feeling a bit weak from the ordeal that had just taken place as he lifted his hand up to his face to rub at his eyes.

“Guhhh what the fuck was tha-” Wait, a minute-

Jeff suddenly looked at his hand, it was no longer the same, white skin tone he had gotten used to seeing on him. It looked like the same kind of skin color he had before the incident.

Hold on-

Jeff got back up on his feet, Slenderman silently pulling away his tentacles from the kid as he began to examine his body. He looked at both of his hands, pushed up his sleeves, pulled at the collar of his hoodie and shirt underneath to look at his chest- it was all the same as he remembered it being back then. He felt at his face as well, feeling no signs of the mouth scars being anywhere on him either-

“Does someone have a mirror?”

BEN raised his hand as he took off his hat and fished around inside of it, “I have Sally’s barbie mirror in my hat.”

Jeff rolled his eyes, of course it  _ had _ to be a barbie mirror. BEN handed the mirror over to the older teen, a meek smile on his face as he spoke again. “It lights up and everything, but don’t press the button- unless you wanna hear Barbie’s  _ obnoxiously loud _ voice talk to you.”

“Got it.” Jeff said as he tried to figure out how to light up the mirror in the foggy, dark depths of the forest- eventually succeeding and staring at his reflection in awe as he felt like he was trapped in some sort of weird alternate reality.

It was him, but not just him- but it looked just like how he remembered how he used to look, just.. more matured, bigger..  _ older. _

It was an  _ almost  _ **_perfect_ ** recreation of how he used to look like.

Jeff kept staring into the mirror as he lowered himself to his knees and continued to feel around his face- not even paying attention to the fact that he was holding a stupid pink toy mirror anymore as he felt all sorts of overwhelming conflicting emotions about the situation he was now in. The others looked at Jeff in shock, taking in his reaction AND the fact that he looked like a perfect human now- perfect enough to walk again within the Over Realm once more.

“So, I probably should have explained this specific process of this first beforehand-” Slenderman spoke again. “But there are two versions of creating illusion forms, the one which gives you a completely new form that looks nothing like you- and the other, makes you revert back to how you were when you were human.”

BEN turned his head to Slenderman, raising a brow at this sudden information. “So, what gave you the bright idea to change Jeff back to how he used to look like anyways? Just look at him! He’s practically frozen in place!”

“Usually, we go with the first version of illusion forms as we usually have actual monsters who were never human in the first place using them. However, the process of creating a completely new form for monsters or otherwise is somewhat  _ more time-consuming, _ time that we  _ don’t  _ have to spare right now. The fact that Jeff is  _ still a human _ makes this process go by quicker, in that it brings back  _ almost _ exactly how he used to look when he was a  _ normal _ human boy instead of giving him a completely new form.  _ Almost, _ meaning that his form adapts to his aging body as well.”

Eyeless Jack suddenly spoke up, looking a bit irritated as Slenderman explained this to them all. “Now hold on, Slenderman. Do you really think it would be a good idea to send out Jeff looking like he did in the past? I mean, we have already established that there are people out there who go  _ insane _ over any bits of information on him, including his past life. If people find out-”

“Eyeless Jack,” Slenderman stopped the cannibal from continuing. “I understand your concerns. However, we have already erased any and all fragments of his existence on the surface- the chances of people finding out that a past Jeff look-alike- who is  _ actually _ Jeff- running around is slim. Either way, it is known that some humans look the same. I believe they call it, a  _ doppelganger. _ If those fanatics on the surface suspect anything,  _ other humans _ will just call them foolish and just mention that. That is just how they are.”

Eyeless Jack pondered a bit more over this information, before he ultimately chose to accept this answer from his superior and settle back down- looking over at the now re-humanized murderer and the ghostly boy beside him. Slenderman lightly touched BEN’s shoulder, pulling him over to the side and away from Jeff so that he could continue the process on him now.

_ “Ugh, _ are you gonna bring back how _ I _ used to look too?”

“BEN.”

_ “Fiiine.” _ The cyber ghost huffed like a child, but gave a worried glance to Jeff before he continued to walk a bit farther away from the still stunned killer. BEN remembered the reaction Jeff’s body had towards the illusion form process- and judging by how he almost fainted during it and looked somewhat sick after the fact- he sure as hell wasn’t looking forward to it.

Jeff just kept his eyes on the mirror the entire time, not bothering to watch his friend’s transformation into his own illusion form. He couldn’t think of anything else right now, he _ couldn’t  _ focus on anything else right now. It was just like that day where they had been told they would be sent back into the Over Realm, that one question that lingered in the back of his mind since then had suddenly re-emerged full force and it was plaguing his mind.

_ If he had been granted another chance at living a normal human life, would he have taken it? _

Jeff still didn’t know the answer to that question. And yet, there he was- a more matured version of his previous form staring right back at him. His older, normal form that beckoned him to think about it more and really give them an answer as to whether or not he would have really wanted this after all. Whether he would have really wanted to go back to live amongst the other humans, whether he would have really wanted to go back to looking as he did and if he would ever have a future now that he did look human once more.

-But he just couldn’t figure it out on his own.

Jeff suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft groan come from the elfen ghost.

BEN.

Jeff turned his head, looking straight at Slenderman’s back as they seemed to have been covering BEN from his view completely. Jeff slowly rose up to his feet again, clutching the barbie toy in his hand as he made his way over to the rest of the proxies and the entity; very slowly. When he had reached them and peeked over from the side of the entity, he had seen tentacles wrapped all around- what he assumed to be- BEN. Jeff’s eyes widened, feeling his usual spunk coming back as they glared and growled up at the monster above him.

_ “What the  _ **_HELL_ ** _ are you doing-” _

“Benjamin didn’t take the process as smoothly as you did,” Slenderman quickly clarified to calm the killer down. “He’s beginning to stabilize now, however whether or not his illusion form will actually come out from within him is up in the air right now.”

Jeff stared at the darkness that had been wrapped around his friend’s twitching body, visibly trying hard to look strong but if anyone had looked deeper into his eyes they would be able to see the worry behind them. “So.. are you able to see how we looked in our memories or something then?”

Slenderman nodded, “Many humans have looked at their own reflection multiple times in their life, all I need to do is look through your memories and be able to pull that reflection through the realm of the mind and bring them back into reality.” Slenderman shifted as he felt BEN suddenly go limp, knowing that the process was now done as he slowly began to unravel his tentacles from the ghost’s body. Slenderman still held them up on their feet as they were also on the verge of fainting, however it was more so like he was on his way to being knocked unconscious from the ordeal. The elf groaned as they felt themselves slowly regain their composure, their vision coming back as he held onto Slenderman’s tentacles for balance. All Jeff and the others could see right now was a head full of thick, fluffy, honey blonde hair as he tried to stand up on his own again. He slowly began to raise his head, Jeff watching closely as he was incredibly curious as to what the elf could’ve looked like before he became a ghost.

His eyes opened up, confused and out of touch looking light blue-green mixed eyes meeting Jeff’s dark blue ones. His hair was fluffy as stated before, relatively shorter than Jeff’s but perfectly framed around his cheeks. His ears were smaller than his ghost form’s but still slightly pointed like an elf’s- If Jeff didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought BEN could’ve pulled off looking like a real life Link from the Legend of Zelda if he were to bother dressing up and adding a few touch ups here and there. However, he looked different enough to know that BEN didn’t just take on Link’s form- he just looked kind of similar to him.

.. And he still looked very attractive even in his past human form.

This just wasn’t fair.

BEN let out a deep sigh as he got his strength back, slowly pushing himself off of the support of Slenderman’s strong tentacles as he looked down onto his form and noticed that yes, he did indeed,  _ change  _ after all. BEN huffed, crossing his arms as they tapped their foot against the floor- looking a bit tired and annoyed as they recalled the process taking longer than it had to.

“Right. So- you know, I’m trying to comb through my brain right now and I just realized something. I  _ don’t _ remember you telling me that I’d have to face my memories again for this,  _ Slendy.” _

Slenderman just stared down at the peeved off ghost, rather unaffected by the dark aura that seemed to be radiating off of him. A simple “Apologies.” was all he said before he turned his back on him to begin to open up the portal. BEN scoffed, rubbing his hands against his arms as he tried to forget what it was he was just put through. He felt something gently squeeze his shoulder, which made him jump initially until he turned his head. Jeff.

“Heya, midget.” Jeff started, a small smile on his face. “You doin’ alright? You know.. after that?”

BEN huffed softly, continuing to try and warm himself up from the annoying goosebumps he felt all over his body. “Yeah, just  _ peachy.” _ He mumbled out. Jeff suddenly handed the mirror over to his friend, letting him stare into his own reflection of his past self. BEN sighed as he looked at himself.

“Huh.. I never thought I’d see myself like this again.”

Jeff chuckled softly. “Me either.”

_ “Hoooo _ Benny Boy!” Laughing Jack suddenly called out, waving to the obviously shaken up elf but clearly not caring. “You look just like a young little elf even as a human! How adorable. Both of you boys are just simply tasty looking.” He said as he slid his long tongue over his lips.

Jeff growled, getting in front of BEN so that L.J. wouldn’t be able to leer at him some more. If Slenderman had eyes, he would’ve rolled them.

“Settle down, men.” He said, mainly aiming at L.J. to shut up already. The portal began to open, brightness suddenly shining and lightening their surroundings as it began to expand wider- it had been forming between two large trees that kept it from expanding further. Slenderman turned over to face the two boys once more, who had their attention redirected from the portal to entirely on him instead.

“Just another warning before you both step through the portal,” He began. “These illusion forms may weaken overtime, meaning you should always try to minimize the time you spend in them. Illusion forms feed off your own energy and memories, and may fade away if that energy isn’t concentrated properly.” 

The boy nodded, beckoning the entity to continue. “You will be able to switch from your illusion forms into your normal forms whenever you’re in front of a mirror, however you must  _ never _ let others see your reflection. Otherwise, they  _ will _ be able to see your true forms.”

More nods came from the two young proxies, BEN reaffirming that they both understood and would take great responsibility in handling their forms in the surface realm. Slenderman lowered their head, stepping off to the side as they gestured them towards the swirling portal of light in front of them.

“Now then boys..” The entity said as the light slowly swallowed the darkness around them.

_ “The mission has now begun.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well its about fucking time  
> finally the actual story is starting now guys, hold onto your butts cuz its gonna be a wild ride  
> BEN showing some of his genuine side to Jeff always confuses him LOL, oops. guess theres more we have to explore with BEN as well, huh guys? ;)  
> thanks for 666 hits!  
> today's date: oct. 21, 2020


	12. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality sets in on two teenagers bound to darkness.

Thunder roared softly within the dark foggy grey skies of the Under Realm, rain pouring heavily outside as lightning struck down and hit the earth below. Despite the harsh weather conditions however, not a drop of rain had ever even touched the mansion. The windows and aged wood of the house had remained largely unscatched from the raging waters of the world outside, due to the current force field that had been set in place around the perimeter to keep a certain child indoors.

And in chains, no less.

A badly scarred child sat, alone, in darkness that had been assigned his own room by the faceless beast who owned this place. His body had faced the wall of the corner he had been in for a few days already, his tired eyes staring down onto the chains that had rested on his weakened wrists and ankles. His mind had become wearied, his body fatigued from the constant fighting he had been doing even before he had been brought here. It felt like he couldn’t bring himself to think about much, other than the reflections of the seemingly hopeless situation he had found himself in. 

It had already been a few days since he had returned to the mansion, the puppy he had found rested within the warmth of his arms only for them to be separated almost immediately after they had shown up on the doorstep. The tall, slender monster was cold and calculated, wrapping their lengthy appendages tightly around the writhing, insolent young teen as they ordered the others around to ready the room he would be locked down into. The boy, as feisty as he was, had growled and hollered insult after insult at the monsters he had seen- his nails dug into the walls as he desperately tried to regain freedom from the entity and if not the walls, then the form of the beast that tried to hold him captive. The monster that had held him however, remained unresponsive to the brat’s tempermentive actions, the threats he spilled falling on deaf ears as they practically threw him into the room and chained him up. All access to him had been restricted with only the faceless one being able to come in to try and get through to him.

He also hadn’t eaten properly for days, under the rightful suspicion that they may have poisoned or slipped something in each plate of food they tried to slide over to them. The first few times he had just growled at them- lashing out and smacking the food harshly out of the monster’s hands, broken pieces of porcelain flying across the room and making a mess of the entire place. The monster had thought his mere presence frightened his newest recruit so he decided to try out slipping the food into the room, only for the boy to grab onto one of the forks and stab it into the tentacle. He wasn’t throwing his food around again to make a diversion into attacking them and escaping. However he had still remained hostile and stubborn as ever when it came to allowing himself to listen to anything they had to say to him at all, as well as eating anything they tried to serve him.

As if he would ever trust whatever it is that these low lives here would feed him anyways.

That, and he still hadn’t seen the puppy in days. He had no idea if they killed them and served it to him as dinner as punishment for disobeying them, or if they threw them out and left them out to be preyed on by the other supposed monsters lurking back in that forest that the other boy had warned him so often about- or something else equally terrible. He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he glared at aged metal and mourned angrily over these circumstances he had found himself in once more.

He had thought that by this point of his life, he would’ve known better than to fall into the trap of good will with the expectation of a false promise for freedom being fulfilled.

It seems like he was still just a stupid kid after all.

He held onto his churning stomach as it rumbled and cried out for something, anything to eat. His eyes were threatening to shut from the lack of sleep he had been getting since he had ended up back where he started- each time he felt himself beginning to doze off he would find a way to keep himself awake, but he had been getting more and more exhausted each passing day. His drive to break free from this realm seemed to have been slowly dipping overtime, and that should’ve frightened him- but at this point?

He just didn’t care.

There was nothing here for him, nor up in the human’s world.

He’d die here with no one to look for him or remember him as something fond or wanted, he knew that much. It seemed like something that would cause a normal child to curl up in themselves and sob over, terrified and alone. But Jeff knew that he just wasn’t normal, as the tears still refused to come up.

The ducts within his eyes were bone dry, just like almost all his strength to fight back at the rate both his body and mind were giving up on him.

He had been scolded and choked out a few times but even that hadn’t proven much to break the boy. Jeff still didn't know why he was dragged down here, or what they wanted from him.

All he knew was that he would die here.

He shifted his position a bit, the chains rattling softly against each other as he allowed himself to finally lay down onto his side on the floor. He breathed softly, deciding that he was finally tired and ready to leave this place for whatever was next for them after this. With his luck, a mere child like him would end up in hell- that is, if this wasn’t already hell.

Or maybe he’d just fade into the darkness of slumber, never to wake up ever again.

Honestly, the latter sounded more comforting.

He wasn’t dead yet, but in due time.. He will be.

He laid his arms beneath his head, his slow heartbeat as his lullaby as he allowed himself to try and fall asleep. However he had found himself snapping wide awake once more once a familiar creak had reached his ears.

Oh fuck no.

Not this again.

Jeff had to physically stop himself from growling out loud, his snarls stayed in the back of his throat- stifled while his tense body laid there on the old, hard floor. His ears had picked up on the footsteps coming up behind him and it was causing a chill to rip through his spine as the thoughts of unbridled rage had rekindled once more. 

He felt nothing but rage, rage and hatred. It was as if a huge, overwhelming wave of fire had been unleashed within him once more, it felt like everything he had left in him had awakened all at once- His body had grown accustomed to fighting every day he spent locked up in here, however it had been taking its toll on his way more fragile human health. However, it was almost like his body had been ready for one last throw down with the monster who held him hostage in this wretched other world. 

Sure, maybe it would've been useless to keep this up after all this time but at this point- Jeff would’ve at least been given a quicker, proper death even sooner than if he were to ride out the starvation and sleep deprivation. He had grown sick of waiting for his demise, he might as well get this over and done with.

He would either give it all he had this time, or die trying.

The second he felt the foot of the looming figure settle behind his back, and the inevitable touch of a cold hand. His arms had pushed themselves hard onto the ground, throwing himself up as he instantly whipped his entire body towards the figure. His fingers curled and his damaged nails looked as if he had claws instead of human hands, his gritted teeth exposed and his eyes crazier than ever as his body and mind agreed in unison- finally deciding that he was out for blood once again.

They had taken his knife away from him, only god knows where the fuck it was now- but he still had his teeth and limbs intact and he was gonna use ‘em on a fucking beast who somehow thought it was a good idea to kidnap a deranged child camping out in the woods all by themselves.

He'll teach 'em a lesson or two.

Jeff had already lunged himself forward, his chains scratching up against each other as they kept him in place but he was still fighting and trying to land anything on the damn thing- a very small, frail gasp came from the figure that loomed over them however, the frantic movements and growls of the child had done enough to make them back away. It had only occured to Jeff after a few moments that something was off about the situation.

For one, he realized that the monstrous being sounded very child-like, opposed to the bold, masculine and authoritative tone he had been used to hearing from them.

Also, they suddenly had a very.. small figure.

He was way smaller than he had remembered the beast being.

Jeff stopped for a moment, squinting as he tried to make out the figure. All he could see were some pretty ruby eyes along with a familiar looking dress that barely went past the shadowed being's lower thigh-

... BEN?

The killer’s face scrunched up as he watched the little figure step forward, the sharp glow of the lightning strike outside had been enough to confirm his suspicion as the room suddenly illuminated the little elfen boy’s features. Features that had looked somewhat startled, not surprising given the child murderer was ready to tear them to shreds just a minute ago.

Jeff scoffed, instantly turning his body back to face the wall again. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Jeff was more than annoyed at the presence of the boy again. He hadn’t expected to see him ever again, though he would’ve been fine with that considering the circumstances he had dragged him back into. At this point, he preferred to face the entity that held him here rather than the brat that lured him here under the guise of good faith.

“Boy- you’re  _ really _ angry, aren’t ya Jeffy?” The faint yet playful voice of the ghost had made its way into his aching eardrums. He could hear the footsteps coming closer to him again, before they suddenly stopped. Jeff was confused for a moment before he had heard a soft giggle on the other side of their ear- causing him to stumble a bit as he tried to crawl away to get away from the floating ghost. Their anger had simmered by this point but he was still pissed off enough to growl at them. BEN titled his head, giggling a bit more at the somewhat feisty nature the killer had still managed to put up even after spending all this time cooped up inside the room.

BEN lazily allowed himself to gloat towards the killer once more, his bright smile on his face as he peeked over the young killer’s shoulder once again. A very quiet, yet childish whisper full of wonder blew its way into his ear. “Wow, even now you’re just as wild as ever! Are all human kids like this?”

Jeff huffed, turning his head away again so he wouldn’t have to face the stupid brat. BEN just switched sides, peeking over his other shoulder to try and look at him- but Jeff just kept trying to get away from him. BEN pouted, a small whine coming out of him as he crossed his arms and legs.

“Hey- don’t turn away! We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“We aren’t.” Jeff snarled, being as cut throat as he could muster up given how tired he actually felt himself becoming again. “In case you’ve forgotten, you’re the reason why I’m even back here in this hellhole- and in  _ chains _ .”

BEN frowned, more than aware of what it was he had done that had been making the human boy give him the cold shoulder as his feet landed gently back down onto the ground. “Hey! I didn’t mean for you to get all chained up! I thought Slenderman would’ve just locked you in here but you just kept trying to fight your way out of here! I was only following orders-”

_ “Orders?” _ Jeff repeated, his shoulders had visibly tensed up as a low snarl slipped out of their lips.  _ “Orders? _ Why the  _ hell _ would a  _ thing _ like that ever need some useless brat like you to slave around for them anyways? Why the hell do they need _ me _ of all people to slave around for them too? I still don’t even know why I was brought down here or where I am, how I even got into this mess- now I’m talking to some flying kid that claims to be a ghost!” The human boy dug his fingers into his hair, a loud and heavy sigh full of disbelief came out of him- their fingers pulled lightly at the roots as he shook his head in an attempt to swat away anymore lingering doubts about his reality. “If it wasn’t for the bruises and shit I got from that thing I would’ve thought I just went fucking crazy by now.”

“You’re already crazy, Jeff.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I’m serious!” BEN said as they tried once more to get Jeff to face him, but failing as the killer kept their head held low- their face resting onto the only safe place they knew by now, his scarred palms. “Slenderman hardly ever makes his presence known to anyone on the outsides of this realm.. That is, unless he’s taken an interest in you.”

Jeff finally snapped his head up, his human canines exposed and looking angry as ever as he stared the elfen boy down. “An  _ interest?! _ What the fuck would be so interesting about me that he’d feel the need to chase me through a forest and drag me down to this fucking place?!”

BEN leaned forwards, glaring at them with a finger on his lips as he hissed out a hushed  _ ‘shut up’ _ to the furious killer. “Can you  _ not _ be so damn loud? I’m not even supposed to be here! If Slenderman finds out I snuck in here to talk to you, it’ll be both of our heads for breakfast!”

Jeff scoffed. “As if I’d let that  _ creep _ have the opportunity to-”

_ “Quiet!” _ BEN hissed again before he cleared his throat. “I already told you! Slenderman takes interest in those who have no future on the other side, but he will only go out of his way to go after them if there is something in them that he’s after. I’m not entirely sure why he brought you here, but judging by what I’ve overheard from him talking to the others.. You have  _ quite _ the history on the Over Realm, don’t ya Jeffy?”

Jeff’s rage had suddenly vanished from his body, it was like a candle light going out after a strong wind blew it out. His face had gone from lividity then dipped into looking lost, his eyes slowly met the floor again as the memories of what had gone down on the human world hit him like a sack of bricks.

It hadn’t been that long since it had happened actually. He had seen some instances of the local news broadcasts that had occurred before he had ditched his town entirely- other than that- he had hoped he’d finally be rid of this. It had been months since he had disappeared, he was unsure if the cops were even looking for him.

Who  _ would _ be looking for him?

Someone.. like  _ him. _

Jeff fell completely silent, it was at this point that BEN realized what he just said. BEN felt his ears lower, wondering if the mere knowledge of his past being somewhat known to anyone here would’ve made him feel the same way he did-  _ exposed. _

Exposed, and terrified.

This was the last thing he needed from this situation if he was gonna keep this kid alive.

BEN quickly rose into action, his hands finding their way onto the killer’s slumped shoulders as he kneeled in front of him and tried to keep him from potentially falling over onto the floor. “Hey, hey! Listen! I didn’t hear.. much- just enough to know that you’re good at killing stuff! That's all it was, really..”

“You don’t have to lie, you know.” Jeff said quietly as he tried to push BEN away from him, but his body suddenly felt weak again. His reality of his circumstances had begun to set in again, and it was devouring him whole.. Along with the hunger lingering in the rest of his fragile, scrawny form. The killer kept their head low, their hair hanging over their face and making it difficult for the elf to see the emptiness behind his eyes. He felt dizzy, tired, fatigued.. And it was taking all of him to keep himself from letting himself fall over onto BEN. There was only a small bit of pride left in him that was keeping him up, the humiliating feeling of being weak- and in front of someone else.. It was more terrifying than death itself.

BEN’s eyebrows knit together in worry as he felt the killer clutching onto his tunic, feeling their balled up fists shake lightly along with the rest of their body.

It was like he was trying hard to keep something deep inside of him.

BEN couldn’t work with Jeff while he was in this state though, he needed something.. Something to snap him out of whatever it was that had plagued his mind- and he thought he knew just the thing to help him out with this.

BEN suddenly grabbed onto Jeff’s hands, startling the killer out of their thoughts as they gave the ghost a confused look. BEN whispered to them, their fingers lightly stroking over the torn up human’s skin on his hands:  _ “I’ll be right back.” _ He said, as he rose up into the air and out the door. Jeff stared at the open door, knowing that he would’ve had a chance to escape now- after he bludgeoned the elf then slipped out of the chains so he could make a run for it yet again. However with the recollection of memories that had recently passed through his mind yet again, he felt that overwhelming sense of fatigue taking over once more. He leaned his body against the wall, slumping onto his side as his arms grew limp and his vision began to see doubles.. triples…

He hoped he’d die soon.

_ Creeeeeaaaakkk.. _

It felt like a light breeze had made its way through the old, wooden door, a small chill ran up the little killer's spine and instantly he knew that the ghost had returned. The boy tried to keep his eyes shut, he's just about had it with entertaining this nosey brat any further. He just wanted to go to sleep. Go to sleep forever. Anything to get away from here, and this kid who kept insisting on bothering him ever since he met him.

"Jeff!" The boy's small whisper almost made him flinch in annoyance, however he stayed as he was. Hoping.. praying, that this kid would buy that he fell asleep so he could finally leave him alone.

The killer had heard a few more soft calls of his name, before the room had suddenly gone completely silent. The room still felt chilly however, and the human swore they could still feel the elf's ruby reds eyes lingering on him. Jeff had been contemplating the idea to open their eyes to glare at the boy and bark at them to fuck off, though those thoughts were quickly lost as he felt a felt a sharp blow of air against his ear… causing the killer to squirm and growl as their eyes shot open, looking ready to kill once again- much to a certain ghost boy's amusement.

Fire in his eyes, the killer growled lowly to the other child, "You-"

Suddenly, a finger was laid on his lips. The finger of a now, very bored, looking ghost kid.

"You should really learn how to stay quiet." BEN spoke plainly, holding something in their other hand which looked like a.. plate of food? Jeff raised their brow, staring at the hot, freshly made food until his attention was brought back to BEN’s face once he began to speak again. "-Also, you look  _ terrible. _ More ugly than usual. Slendy told me and the others that you weren't eating anything he was giving you, sooo I thought I should try feeding you this time!"

Jeff just stared at him, very much full of disbelief as a snarl greeted the food that was being held towards his face. “You can not be serious.”

“Uh, yeah? You’ll die if you don’t eat. We already have a ghost kid in the mansion and I don’t need you taking my spot!” BEN joked, but the human looked more irritated than entertained by his attempt to lighten the mood. Jeff just turned his face away from the food, his arms crossed and his lips looking as if he was a pouty spoiled child who was refused their favorite toy.. That is, if their favorite toy was freedom. BEN pouted as well, he figured a human child like Jeff would eventually cave into the hunger they must’ve felt by now- but this boy was proving himself to be stronger than he originally thought each time he interacted with him. Despite Jeff’s annoying persistence on trying to find a way to get out of this realm and back into the Over Realm, he had to admit that the boy definitely had what it took to survive here in the treacherous land. He had already known the boy was good at wielding that hunting knife of his, however he kept finding out some more pleasant surprises about him the longer he stayed here-

-And he only wanted to find out more about him.

BEN crossed his legs as he floated in the air, their elbow propped up on their knee and their face resting in the palm of their hand as they stared down at the killer. Wondering.. what other methods could he use to try and convince the boy to eat? It must’ve been a week since he had last properly ate anything and by the looks of it, BEN wasn’t sure if he would be able to let him go on much longer without it. 

“Hey, Jeff. How come you won’t eat?”

The killer remained silent, the only response towards hearing the elf’s voice again was the boy shutting his eyes. BEN glared, continuing to prod anyways. If the kid wanted to be annoyed until he finally answered, then he was game- it was a good thing that he was always good at annoying people.

“Hey!” He flew over to his face, his arm extending as he began to snap his fingers right in front of his face as lightly as he could considering the circumstances they were in. Jeff groaned, huffing as they shoved the elf’s hand away. BEN continued to prod him however-

Literally.

The ghost began to poke at their cheek, a bunch of soft “Hey!”s with a few “Listen!”s sprinkled in as he rambled about the other boy needing to eat. A few snaps here and there added for good measure as well as going to the point of BEN trying to feed him, pushing a forkful of warm meat against his chapped lips- the killer slapped it away. Growling out to the elf as he was about ready to strangle them, but his arms were stopped by the chains holding him in place. BEN stuck his tongue out at him as the killer sputtered and grumbled about how he was going to kill him if he didn’t get lost, the boy retorting by reminding them that they were already dead before they let out a sigh.

“I’m going to ask you again,” BEN began once more. “How come you don’t wanna eat? I know enough about humans to know that you get weaker overtime the longer you go without food. Didn’t you want to escape or whatever? Wouldn’t it be smarter to eat and keep up your strength so you could figure out some sort of plan before you break out of here?”

Jeff fell silent once again, the elf continuing to look down at them as they wondered if the kid was just stupid or whatever and never thought of what he had brought up. BEN tsked, but only mentally at that possibility. Maybe they were dealing with an idiot this entire time and they just didn’t realize it until now-

The elf’s ear suddenly twitched, he suddenly heard Jeff mumble something.. softly. The elf leaned over a bit, raising their hand up to their ear so they could try and hear him better.

“What was that?”

Jeff glared, another low snarl rolling out of his lips. “I said why would I ever trust what you  _ freaks _ give me?”

BEN raised his brow, “Trust what we give you? What  _ would _ we give you?”

Jeff shrugged, huddling back up in his miserable little corner. “Hell if I know, some kind of poison or weird thing that’ll brainwash me into being one of that  _ thing’s _ slaves- who fucking knows? Anything is possible apparently, considering I never knew this place existed until I was dragged down here. For all I know, none of this is actually real, right?” BEN blinked, intrigued by hearing his thoughts on the matter now. He listened intently, his eyes completely on him as the killer continued to actually talk for the first time in a while.

“-Also, how would I know if you guys didn’t just kill that puppy and serve it to me on one of those entrees you’ve prepared anyways? Like such kind of punishment for running off, something to break me into submission- For monsters, I wouldn’t put it past you guys to pull that kind of shit on me.” BEN put his finger on his chin, tapping it as he suddenly thought of something..

.. That’s right.

The puppy.

“Say.. Jeff.” BEN began, looking into the killer’s eyes as he spoke to him- quite frankly making the human boy a bit uncomfortable as their faces came really close to one another. “If I were to prove to you somehow that the food is safe, would you eat then?”

Jeff glared, turning his head away as he huffed and said without thinking. “Yeah, sure. but it’s not like you could ever convince me to-”

BEN suddenly set the plate of food on the ground before he suddenly bolted out of the room, shocking Jeff for a second as he wondered what the hell just happened. He stared at the door that the elf had left wide open for him, it was all darkness out there- darkness and monsters- but it held the world outside that he was desperate to get back to. He looked down on his chains, knowing they were what held him back from booking it out of here.

But damn it, if he didn’t at least try to use this opportunity to his advantage-

Jeff struggled, his foot stepping hard on the chains on his wrists as he tried to make his hands small enough to slip through them. He grit his teeth, the pressure beginning to hurt him as he fought against the cruel, cold metal on his scarred skin. He ended up laying on his back as he tried even harder to push against the metal, growling and heaving as he pushed and pushed- ultimately breathing in a large gust of air into his lungs as he finally gave up. Panting heavily, his weakened body tried to get some more oxygen into him as he laid there on the floor with his eyes staring into the ceiling. 

Ugh, this was shitty. 

_ Creeeeeakk.. _

A chill ran up his spine once more.

Oh.

It was him again.

Jeff groaned, “BEN, what the  _ hell _ do you want this time-” He suddenly felt something being laid on his stomach- something small, warm.. and moving.

Jeff’s body shot up, startled by the movement he felt on his stomach and he was ready to throw it off of him until he finally realized what it was that laid on him.

A puppy.

And not just any puppy, but the exact one he remembered saving. Plump and healthy this time as opposed to the frail and tiny one he had seen that day. Jeff couldn’t believe his eyes as he slowly let his hands touch them, prompting the puppy to begin licking and nipping at his scarred palms in excitement as their tail wagged like crazy. It was until BEN had leaned over him that his focus on the pup had been broken, the familiar bright smile of the boy gracing the killer’s dark and tired eyes once more.

“Y-you..” The human began, still stunned by the mere presence and touch of the puppy’s soft fur within his hands. “But.. h-how-”

“I had to pull some strings.” BEN began. “Slenderman was resistant at first about helping the pup, until I told him how I managed to bring you back here with them. So I convinced him to let the puppy stay, and I’d be the one to take care of them until you finally become a proxy.”

Jeff looked down onto the puppy again, their finger making their way under the excited baby’s chin as they scratched it and let it begin to bite him playfully. “I.. But why?”

BEN tilted his head. “Why what?”

“Why would you do that?”

BEN smiled again. “I thought you’d want to see them again.”

Jeff fell silent again, the situation he was in was now bringing up a lot of conflicting feelings within him. The boy was a brat and he dragged him back here to be chained up by this freaky beast in a suit, but he had also saved him from drowning to death and now he’s been taking care of this puppy they both rescued? Also motivated by the fact that he knew Jeff would want to know the puppy was alive? He tried to make sense of what it was he was feeling right now at this moment, but was coming up scattered. His thoughts were interrupted however, when he felt the ghost sit right beside him.. Dangerously close to him in fact, as he also began to let the puppy play with his fingers.

“So, they’re looking alive and well, right? Are you feeling better yet? Maybe better enough to finally eat your food?”

Jeff scowled as he looked back up at the elf, the demon pup cradled in his arms. “This still doesn’t prove that you guys didn’t put anything in it.”

BEN scoffed, “Look, you said earlier that you would eat if I proved that the puppy wasn’t fed to you. Unless you want Slenderman to do.. whatever he would do to them once you’re gone, you better start eating.”

Jeff stiffened, his arms had automatically pulled the small writhing ball of fluff closer to his body as the thought of “Slenderman” doing something to the dog once he met his untimely demise in this room. That was right, BEN had told him that the entity was only keeping the pup around because it had been the only way the ghost had been able to lure Jeff back to the mansion. BEN had been taking care of the little thing this entire time after they had convinced the beast that they would be a key aspect to keeping the boy in line- however if Jeff ended up perishing anyways..

There was no telling what would happen to them.

-And judging by the serious look on the elf’s face, it wasn’t something that either of them wanted to find out.

BEN shoved the plate towards the killer once more, his somewhat sad ruby eyes pleading- begging, for the killer to listen to them.

“Eat. _ Please.” _

Jeff averted his eyes to the side, feeling uncomfortable with the way the boy was looking at him- a rare, lingering feeling in him that he hadn’t felt in a while had sprung up again.

Was this.. guilt?

Why was he feeling guilty? This was stupid, this entire situation was stupid. To think a puppy’s life could potentially still on his hands even after death because he refused to bow to a stupid faceless demon’s will- that and this ghost boy had been annoying him to all hell and back about how he should consider actually living with them- living with them in this kind of weird slave life.

-And how he was dumb for wanting to stick around, if it had meant this little thing wriggling in his arms for warmth had a chance to survive in this hellscape after having a rough start to life.

God, he hates himself.

Jeff shifted his position a bit, his arm extended a bit towards the plate- but pulled it back in a small moment of hesitation. The thoughts of whatever could’ve been laced within this dish was enough to make his stomach curl up in a bunch of knots. For the first time in a while, he had felt anxious. If it had been laced with something that’d kill him near instant then maybe he wouldn’t have been so keen on stalling, but at this point he knew by now that these weird beings in this strange secret other world had taken him in because they saw use in them.

-Because they wanted to control him, for some reason.

Jeff took hold of the fork that had been stabbed through a tender piece of red meat, slowly bringing it up to face as he stared down at it- unsure of what kind of animal this even was or if it was even safe for human consumption. All he knew was that he was starving, and thinking back to what BEN had said about being able to break free of this place had he been able to keep his strength up-

He had to at least take this chance.

He finally brought it to his lips, his teeth biting down onto the now lukewarm meat and starting to chew through it. He was waiting for some kind of side effects of whatever mind control potion or essence the beings here would’ve slipped into it, he waited and waited even after he had swallowed the first few bits- but alas, nothing came.

“N.. Nothing’s happening.” Jeff spoke softly, the ghost boy who observed him intently the entire time suddenly had another smile on his face as he watched the human’s reaction.

“Aaand nothing’s going to happen.” BEN chirped with his stomach against the floor and his legs kicking happily behind him. “-Well, so long as you show signs of joining us, that is.”

Jeff glared, “As if that’d ever happen.”

BEN hummed, amused by his reply. “Never say never.”

Jeff grunted, shoving another piece of meat into his mouth. The meat wasn’t exactly to his liking, but the killer had been surviving on his own for a while now and as such, he had been used to hunting and gathering his own food of varying quality. This was just something he was used to by now. BEN continued to watch him, his hands resting within the palms of his hands with his elbows propped up on the floor, his legs continuing to kick back and forth behind him while the killer proceeded to hold up to his promise of finally eating some damn food. Jeff raised his brow however, growing irritated by the elf’s constant gaze on him that he had been feeling on him nearly the entire time he had been around him.

“Why the hell do you keep staring at me?”

“Am I staring at you? Or am I just staring at the little fella you have sleeping on your lap?” He giggled softly, pointing to the now tired puppy resting on the killer’s lap. Jeff growled however, not amused by the elf attempting to redirect the conversation.

“Don’t change the topic. You’ve been nothing but annoying to me the entire time I’ve been here, even when we met all you would do is stare at me with those weird red eyes of yours. It’s creepy.”

BEN’s head tilted to the side, looking as if he were pondering on what to say before he shrugged and answered him: “I don’t know, Jeff. Maybe I just like you.”

Jeff stared at them. “You’re joking, right?”

BEN smirked, their eyes squinting a bit to look smug. “Maybe.” He giggled some more as he got the reaction from Jeff he wanted, a death glare. He continued to answer his question though, this time more in depth. “You humans interest me so much, but you’re different from other humans, Jeff.. I like that.”

Jeff felt himself flush a bit, unused to the concept of someone possibly liking him in any capacity of the meaning behind the word. BEN smiled at the quiet killer though, his growing curiosity taking over once more as he began to prod them yet again. 

“Speaking of human stuff, humans typically like dogs right? Man’s best friend or something?”

Jeff was a bit caught off guard by the sudden question, though he did answer. “Er, yeah. Why?”

“And humans give names to pets, right? So I was wondering.. Do you have a name for the little guy yet?”

.. He was right. He hadn’t really come up with a name. He had been so focused on breaking out out this realm that he had completely forgotten that if he were to keep the dog around, he’d have to refer to them by  _ something _ . Jeff thought about this a bit, wondering what he could possibly name the small pooch. He looked down to the pup on his lap, noticing that the dog had quite the set of chompers on them for a little one. 

Fang? 

No.. that’d be too cliche. Kinda dumb too.

Hm, something to do with their significant set of teeth though..

“Smile.” The killer thought out loud, unaware that he had done so until the ghost had raised their brow at them.

_ “Smile? _ That’s what you’re going to name them?”

Jeff averted his eyes to the side, a bit embarrassed that the ghost had heard that come out of him but he was too proud to admit that the suggestion of that name sounded stupid- however he found himself liking it a bit more as he repeated it in his mind.

“Yep, Smile. That’s his name.” He said simply, wondering if he’ll regret this decision later on. BEN pouted a bit, looking a bit puzzled by the killer’s decision.

“Humans are weird.”

“You’re weird.”

The elf stuck out his tongue, making the killer roll their eyes.

What a kid.

The boy still stared at them as they continued to slowly chew through their food, his gaze now fixated on the other’s scars that never seemed to fade from his flesh. The killer’s mortality yet daring and bold attitude towards anything remotely dangerous, such as risking their life or something as stupid as challenging otherworldly authorities- had fascinated him, it was nothing he was used to seeing in most other humans he had seen- especially other kids his age. His curiosity piqued more though as he had remembered one of the conversations from the first time they had met in the woods, still wondering...

“Hey Jeff.”

Jeff groaned again, his fork stabbing and ripping off another piece of the huge chunk of meat on the plate. “What do you want  _ this _ time?”

“What’s the human Realm like?”

Jeff suddenly stopped before he could take another bite out of his dish, his fork was close to his lips until he had lowered it a bit. BEN continued to observe the killer as they looked up to the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought as their mind trailed back to what life was actually like on the surface.

The elf wondered what could’ve been going through his mind right then at that moment.

* * *

A soft groan emitted from a certain blonde boy as he tried to lift himself up from the ground, his arms wobbled while he held up the rest of his body above the old autumn leaves that belonged to the dying trees around him. HIs head pounded, his mind feeling overwhelmingly dizzy and his body weak as he felt his form slowly and carefully adjusting itself to the somewhat exposing atmosphere of the Over Realm. The bright light of the portal had hurt his eyes and if it wasn’t for the fact he was still able to make out some pesky floating colors in his field of vision, he would’ve thought he had gone blind. He rubbed at them, gently so as to not make his aches worse until he had eventually opened them back up again to attempt to make out the rest of the world around him. The fog that had surrounded them had completely vanished, the huge trees with branches large enough to cover the night sky had suddenly seemed smaller- and he was able to see the stars alongside the moon in clear sight now. The eerie ambience and distant growls and shrieks of other more feral monsters had faded away and was replaced with calmer noises such as crickets or frog croaks, ruffling leaves in the chilly early morning breeze.

Well, one thing was for sure.

He didn’t think they were in the Under Realm anymore.

BEN didn’t really know what to expect, but he almost didn’t believe that there would be a world without the superiority and authority of monsters looming over them such as the likes of Laughing Jack or Slenderman. He didn’t ever think such a place ever actually existed, given just how long he had lived in the other, more darker, barren wasteland that was known as the Under Realm. It seemed like only a dream, a far cry of a distant memory that he wasn’t even sure was real anymore. Sometimes he’s found himself forgetting that he had also once had a life in this world a long time ago.

It was all just so surreal to him.

_ “Finally back here.. huh?” _ He whispered softly, smiling a bit to himself as he slowly pushed himself onto his feet, his legs almost giving out as he tried to walk forward in his completely disguised body. It felt.. weird. He was still a ghost, but it was as if his illusion form was adjusting to more than just the differences between the realms, but also trying to adapt to his otherworldly being. He had felt sick during the process of pulling out his previous human body, but he had chalked it up to the nausea he usually felt when reminded of such events occurring before his untimely demise. But no, it seemed that whatever he was currently feeling going on with their form.. It was making him feel somewhat heavier than usual.

As if the form was latching onto him, or something weird like that.

BEN sighed, feeling annoyed by this and especially by Slenderman’s lack of warnings before they had even begun the process or started the mission.

He’ll get him for this when he gets back.

He shook his head, groaning a bit more as he felt the aching slowly fade. His ear twitched as he thought he heard the familiar voice of another boy beside him, his suspicions were confirmed once he had felt a hand laid on their shoulder and shaking him out of his daze.

“BEN, are you okay?” The elf heard them say, the rare tone of concern in the others voice making him grin a bit.

Aw, he was worried.

BEN hummed softly, a bit of happiness coming through in his kittenish voice as he spoke. “Never felt better.” He responded with a small giggle, his fingers sliding over the killer’s own scarred ones gently so their hands could be entwined- though that never came to be since the killer instantly yanked their hand away from them.

_ “Ugh. _ Yeah, you’re fine.” The human boy huffed with his arms crossed, looking and sounding irritated as he glared down at the ghost. Ah, back to the usual Jeff the Killer programming.

BEN finally lifted his head up to deliver a smug smirk to the older teen, making sure not to show any signs of weakness in front of them as they turned and leaned their back against the tree. “Yup, going through the portal was a piece of cake. Kinda pissed Slendy didn’t warn us about the blinding lights though. Does that always happen?” He asked the killer nonchalantly, still attempting to cover up the weakness he still currently felt.

The killer shrugged, “It’s usually the opposite when I’m going through it alone. The passages are invisible which is what makes it so easy for some people to accidentally cross over to our world.” He raised his brow at the ghost, who seemed to have been shifting a bit. BEN decided to finally sit down on a large rock that was beside the tree, thankful now that he didn’t look as suspicious as he slowly got used to the pins and needles he felt, fading as he began to talk again.

“Oh yeah, I wonder what’s been going on with that stuff. I remember Slenderman telling me when I was younger that it would be hard to gain access to the Under Realm unless the passage was opened by a monster..” He trailed off a bit, thinking to himself about the issue with the strange heaviness he felt on him before he decided to ask the killer another question. “Hey, about the process we went through earlier- does your illusion form feel.. weird?”

“Weird? Weird how?”

BEN shrugged, looking up at the midnight sky with his arms behind his head. “I dunno, I just thought having it pulled out of our minds and into the real world might have caused some side effects in either of us. So, do you feel anything?”

Jeff scratched at his chin a bit, trying to figure out if anything had felt out of place within him but ultimately coming up with nothing as he accessed his body.. and found that he felt perfectly fine. “No, I don’t think I feel any different. Besides like, my mouth scars being gone for now.”

BEN’s ears twitched, sure he heard the familiar sullen voice he had been hearing from the killer before they had gotten themselves into this realm. Despite Jeff trying to appear as rough and tough as ever, he could tell that the killer was holding himself back from showing much discomfort at the thought of being thrown back out here. BEN had sat through multiple rants and tantrums to know the extent of his issues with the mission and the realm, a deep wound that refused to heal within him- the killer’s eyes had shown him everything once more, though just as it came.. It disappeared, only to focus themselves back onto the stumbling elf in front of him.

BEN lowered his eyelids, his face turned to the side as he gazed at the floor and recollected the thoughts he had before this. “Hm, I see.”

Jeff looked quizzically at BEN as he observed his reaction, his mind coming back to the stumbling BEN he saw earlier and beginning to feel like he should ask him if he was doing okay again. He opened his mouth again after a few moments of silence had passed by them, his eyes staring him down as he began.

“BEN, are you sure you’re doing okay?”

The dead boy’s head slowly turned back to face Jeff’s own, his own light eyes connecting with his friend’s now bigger, deep and stormy blues. BEN hummed softly, smiling to himself as he spoke up in a very small voice. Small enough to make Jeff wonder if there was actually something genuinely going on with him.

“Oh, Jeff.” He leaned himself over, his feet planted perfectly on the ground as his arm extended towards Jeff to run a finger underneath his chin. Jeff’s eyes widened, caught off guard by the elfen boys’ sudden actions towards him and getting even more thrown off once the elf opened his mouth again.

_ “-Were you getting worried about lil’ ol’ me?” _ he said in a very sultry, sly tone of voice. His face had returned to normal- features looking as mischievous as ever as he looked at the stunned killer, who had latched their gaze onto the clever elf while he did this to them. Jeff finally regained his consciousness after a few seconds however, sputtering and smacking the elf’s hand away from him as the ghost tried hard to cover up his bouts of laughter using his other hand. Jeff growled at the bratty elf, his cheeks flushed red and he had been tempted to scream at them about how much of a little shit the ghost was- until BEN had placed his finger on his lips. The clearing of the elf’s throat had brought the killer back to the surroundings and circumstances they were actually in now.

_ “Anyways-” _ BEN instantly cut him off as he rose on his two feet again and practically began hopping a few steps away from Jeff as he looked at the rest of the forest up ahead. “We should really get going now, huh? What time is it now? 4 AM or something?”

A small snort came from the killer. “Barely.” Jeff answered as he went in front of BEN and began walking. “-And fine, I know the way to the camping grounds, so stay close to me-” He quickly spun himself to face the little elf who had been following close behind as ordered, surprising them as the older teen grabbed their shirt and pulled him closer to him. His teeth exposed and gritted shut with his eyes as deadly and serious as ever, even with the illusion form cloaked over his entire being now.

_ “-And don’t you ever wander off away from me again, got it?” _ He said, his voice dark and serious as he spoke. BEN rolled his eyes, picking the killer’s fingers off of him as he sighed and glared back at them.

_ “I got it.” _ BEN huffed with their arms crossed, his cheeks had flushed slightly as he felt thankful that the maniac didn’t grab his collar again so he could expose it to the air around them. He touched the still somewhat sore marking area the killer had made on his neck those few days ago, a bit annoyed that it was still there.. And that Jeff had reminded him of its existence yet again earlier that day. 

_ Seriously, _ how long were these hickeys supposed to last anyways? 

He sighed as he shook his head and continued to follow behind the older teen silently, forcing himself to think of something else- something important like the mission they were both currently on.

“Hm..” The elf had leaned onto his foot as he looked up at the night sky and focused his gaze on the stars in particular, his body assuming a thinking position while he walked and had his finger tapping against his chin. With a few digs into his memory bank, he had quickly managed to recall researching the area they would’ve spawned from prior to the mission and went along with bringing up the plan he had in store for the two of them to get their start in this world.

“I remember there being a few convenience stores and food joints nearby this area when I dug around online for where we could crash. They have a mom n’ hops diner and a 24 hour gas station aren’t as far as others, but we’ll probably need some wheels and money first.”

Jeff turned his head back to look down at the elf with his brow questionably raised as he cut through some thorny foliage that grew into the path they were on, “A mom n’ pops diner? We already ate before we came here.”

“We ate almost 2 hours ago, and judging by how far out we actually still are from the rest of human civilization- I think by the time we reach it, we’ll be starving.” BEN said all matter-of-factly, their feet audibly crunching through the leaves of the pathway along with Jeff’s. “Bus stops start around 7 AM, but when we left the Under Realm, we had barely reached 4 AM. That gives us around 3 hours to come up with some way to get money-”

Jeff chuckled darkly to himself, making the ghost elf puzzled by the sudden change of behavior in his friend- until he saw his friend raise his knife into the air, then let it shine against the moonlight that shown upon them both- BEN staring up at the older teen as he smirked to his reflection on the blade.

“-Come up with some money, huh?  _ Pfft- _ No problem, the camping grounds are up ahead. All I’ll need to do is sneak myself into the tents of the sleepyheads and gut ‘em as quietly as-” Jeff suddenly felt something smack him upside the head, he growled as he looked down at the bored looking BEN who had begun to lower his hand back down.

“Uhh-  _ Hello, _ idiot? Unless you forgot, the plan is to lay low for now. We don’t need another murder taking place in the forest you were said to be spotted in. We’re meant to take attention away from wooded areas,  _ remember?” _ BEN sighed as pat his psychotic maniac of a friend on the back as he shook his head. “Oh, Jeffy.. Jeffy, Jeffy,  _ stupid little Jeffy _ . What would you do without me on this mission, I wonder?”

Jeff huffed as he had shrugged the elf’s hand away from him. “Probably end up fucking one of the sleeping campers and killing them afterwards.”

BEN giggled, “Oh, you’re a sick fuck alright.”

‘Whatever.” Jeff suddenly extended his arm to his side, stopping BEN from walking any further. “We’re here.”

BEN looked onwards as Jeff lowered himself behind the bushes, watching the fading embers of the camp fires spread throughout the site slowly trickle out- small trails of smoke emitting from them and into the somewhat serene air filled with the soft shrimps of crickets and birds nesting somewhere in the area. The tents looked all zipped up with no one in sight still being visibly awake, surrounding the area in near complete darkness save for the moonlight that shone upon them. BEN looked around, double checking for any trouble that’d come to bite them in the ass- such as park rangers or even police guards that could’ve still been patrolling the area, but thankfully coming up with hardly much to blink at.

He felt a nudge on his side, a soft grumble coming from the killer as he hissed at him to get down, which he did. Jeff pulled the elf closer by his side- very roughly to make sure he was safe near him. However it had made BEN stumble a bit and look annoyedly up at the bigger teen as they began to speak up again. “What plan did you have in mind, anyways?”

BEN cleared his throat. “Weeeell, it is  _ sorta _ similar to yours.. buuut with a few adjustments.”

Jeff rolled his eyes, sighing as he knew he most likely wouldn’t get to be all slashy-happy with whatever he had in mind. “Oh? And what adjustments would those be, dipshit?”

“I like the _ ‘breaking and entering into tents’  _ idea, minus the killing. I know you have a hard on for always killing every human you see with that pesky bloodlust of yours, but we’ll need to be sneaky about how we do this. Think you can handle simply going into tents and rummaging through their belongings  _ without _ being called to rip them to shreds for once? Or should _ I _ be the one to do it while you keep watch?”

Jeff scoffed, brushing his hair to the side as he pondered on whether he’d actually be able to do that for them. A simple “Hell no.” was all that came from that 2 second session of thinking however. “You’re already a ghost, BEN. I doubt they'll be able to catch you as easily anyways. You do it.”

BEN rolled their eyes, unsurprised that Jeff wouldn’t compromise his killing habits for a few minutes just to get the mission going, “Fine, stay still and keep watch. I’m gonna go in now.”

Jeff tensed up a bit, his arm that he had wrapped around the ghost’s body had slowly gripped BEN tighter for a few moments- which made the elf squirm and turn his head back to look at the killer with his brow raised. The elf growled lightly as they tried to pull himself away from his friend’s iron grip, reminding him that they had to get out of here as soon as they can and didn’t have much time to waste being here any longer- Jeff had stared at BEN for a few moments after the fact, before he had finally decided to let go of him. BEN sighed a bit in relief as he finally made his way out of the bushes and away from Jeff, wondering what the big idea was with him refusing to let him go towards the camping grounds. Jeff was sometimes hard to read during times like this where he gained a bit of protectiveness over him. His ears had twitched once he thought he had heard the dark, quiet voice of his best friend’s trail over to them:

_ “I’ll kill you if you leave me here.” _

BEN smiled a bit.

How cute.

BEN made his way over to one of the tents that were closer to Jeff, knowing the killer had his eyes locked on him while he was doing this- ready to pounce on anyone who jeopardized the current objective. The elf peered into one of the open windows of the tent- his current target seemed to have been an older, pudgy, gentleman that had a UFO shirt on, some glasses set to the side and.. Was that a Star Wars light saber sitting besides him? And what looked to be a Legend of Zelda hoodie on the side.. What a nerd. 

However, nerds usually have big cash on them- BEN knew that kind of information by heart. He’d have better luck targeting the nerds who came looking for Jeff in these words for money than the others who came along on this wild goose chase for a mysterious, mythical teen killer, definitely.

The only problem was that his belongings were deeper within the confines of the tent, above where he was sleeping- he was sort of in the way of him reaching it though. BEN looked down onto his, now pale beige, hands- as he thought about what Slenderman had told them about the illusion forms and how to use them once within the human realm. Slenderman had made it clear that time within these forms should be limited, however BEN had remembered him strictly bringing up the fact that they would only be able to switch out of the illusion form if they were in front of a mirror.

Shit. 

So much for thinking that stealing money from sleeping campers would’ve been a piece of cake.

.. That is, unless he was still a ghost fully capable of using his abilities even when cloaked with his previous human form.

BEN had no idea how this illusion form stuff worked and if that would even be possible to do, or if it’d completely backfire and everyone he robbed would still be able to feel him as if he were a real, breathing person. He was still new to this kind of thing, after all-

‘Guess he’ll find out in a few seconds.

BEN took a deep breath before he let his hands extend over to the zipper of the tent, his fingers grabbing and pulling it down- very  _ slowly _ , as to not cause any ruckus so soon into the mission. The cover slid down with the faintest scraping of fabric making its way into his elfen ears, allowing BEN to finally peek inside. He could hear the soft breathing of the human in front of him, watching as their big belly raised up and down, up and down- And then, the snoring came and made the ghost almost freeze in place.

.. This was getting annoying really quickly.

No wonder Jeff likes to kill people while they’re asleep.

BEN looked down onto his hand, trying to see if he could make his hand go through the tent as a test run before he stepped foot inside- his fingers curled as he focused in on his ability. He usually didn’t have to try this hard to make it so he would be able to walk through stuff- if anything it had been something he mastered a long time ago all on his own- however it seemed like either illusion forms don’t adapt well to abilities, or something deeper. BEN sighed, almost breaking a sweat from the amount of concentration he had just so he could see his hand flicker in and out of reality for just a few moments before stopping completely. Not enough time to reach through the tent- and it seemed like he wouldn’t be able to go through any part of the slumbering camper’s body if they had ended up moving. He would actually be able to feel him and potentially wake up from the touch of the, now completely physical, ghost.

It seems he’d have to actually be careful about this after all.

BEN quietly set his foot inside, his form lowering to the ground and staring right at the camper as they slowly crawled their way over to the side. Their eyes were dead set on them, waiting.. expecting .. preparing for any sudden moves that may have come from them. The snoring was getting really annoying and hurting his ears, though it had been a reminder of the situation he was in.

One wrong move, BEN.

One wrong move is all it takes, before they wake up and others follow through- That, and having Jeff around.. And taking into consideration the way he may start going ballistic before they could even properly get the ball rolling.

He couldn’t fuck this up.

He had finally reached one of the bags though, and he had begun digging through it. There was a ton of noisy shit in there that had made the camper twitch a few times. BEN’s eyes darted to the camper once he had ended up making two.. glass figurines of anime girls clash together, feeling the sweat run down his face when they heard the snore come to an abrupt end..

Only to come back again, even louder.

Ugh.

He raised himself up once more, realizing that the bag had nothing but more nerd stuff and literal garbage of empty packaged snacks in it- besides a digital watch that BEN found to be useful for now. But seriously, who the hell brings so much merchandise from video games into a national park? What purpose did it serve? Did they come here to catch a glimpse of Jeff or play with their little toys? BEN huffed softly, pinching the skin between his eyes as he looked down to the ground in irritation. This _ seriously  _ couldn’t have only stuff this dude has brought along with him on a camping trip. It  _ can’t _ be.

BEN looked around the tent some more, trying hard to see through the darkness but cursing under his breath as he thought he had found what he had been looking for. Another bag, set beside the camper- almost like the one he had just gone through.

Except he had it under his arm.

BEN raised his brow, curious as to what the bag must’ve had that made the big guy have it be this close to him even during sleep. There had to be something in there, there was no doubt about it. Hopefully a wallet would be stashed in there, because he did  _ not _ want it to be in the alternative option; fishing his hand around inside one of the slumbering camper’s pockets.

The ghost bit his lip, a small bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he tried to reach over to the other side- after him trying to float in this form didn’t work. He had the bag very close to his face, so the dead boy was able to feel the nerd’s rugged breathing against his own skin. Chills went up his spine, not only because he was anxious about the situation, but also in disgust. It didn’t help that his nose was being violated by the smell of rotten cheeto mouth breath and some mild B.O. from them. How long has this guy been camping out here? Don’t they have showers around here or something? Ech.

BEN’s face had scrunched up, their other arm holding them on the side he was on as he tried to stretch his arm over the bigger man’s body. His fingers were only barely reaching enough to lightly brush against the bag they held securely within their other arm. He almost had it though, he just had to push himself a bit harder-

The man suddenly snorted loudly, his body moved after being raised by their arms and startling the daylights out of BEN when his droopy eyes struggled to take in the rest of their surroundings.. And then seeing the boy that was right above their body. BEN stared right at the man, practically looking like a deer in front of headlights as the man seemed to look him over.. The pudgy man reached out to them, their arm wrapping around the teen’s body and making him freeze in place-

Shit shit shit, he was busted-

-And then the man pulled them against their chest as he laid back down, yawning out and beginning to.. cuddle him? BEN was shocked, frozen in place as he tried to desperately make sense of what the fuck was going on and what they were doing.

But then the man mumbled something as they fell back asleep.

BEN stiffened, his eyes wide and his nose scrunching up as he thought he heard what he thought he just heard.

“Zelda.”

. . .

This man was lucky he didn’t kill him right then and there.

BEN cursed under his breath as he realized just how heavy and tight the man’s hold on him was. The ghost was laying right on his chest with the man’s arm wrapped right over his tinier body- who the fuck did this creep think he was?! Touching him like he was some sort of toy plushie- 

Wait a second.

BEN looked at the side, recalling seeing something earlier when he was examining the rest of the tent as he looked to his side.. And saw something that immediately answered his question.

The dude had a Zelda body pillow.

BEN growled lightly to himself, he just couldn’t believe that of all the people he could’ve looted today, right at this moment- they just had to somehow manage to choose a Legend of Zelda fan boy with the hots for Princess Zelda of all fucking characters.

And now, it seemed like the man had confused him for his body pillow due to his shitty vision. He had seen a glasses case laying on the small box beside his resting area, it didn’t help that they were still tired either.

But for BEN to pick out a tent and have it be a Zelda body pillow nerd only to end up in this nonsense of being confused for said body pillow..

That was just his luck.

As tempted as BEN was to just kill the guy right then and there for daring to touch someone as powerful and dangerous as him- that would jeopardize the mission entirely. There wouldn’t have been a point for BEN to handle this instead of Jeff if that were the case. BEN huffed, biting back and repressing the boiling fit of rage within his smaller body as he used this opportunity of closeness to his advantage to snake his arm towards the bag again. His fingers and wrist had struggled to pull the zipper down quietly, so he decided to just take the risk and slide it as fast as he could- making a huge noise but apparently not enough to wake the camper again. BEN bit his lip as his fingers pulled the bag closer towards him enough to let the rest of his hand fish around inside of it. Feeling paper that could have been receipts or tickets, some more wrappers that could have been candy.. Shit, who just keeps all this garbage lying around their luggage anyways-

BEN’s hands had suddenly brushed against a more leathery, thin yet somewhat tough material, making his eyes go wide as he felt the faintest hint of hope being sparked within him- hope that this thing he held within his hands was what he thought it was.

BEN pulled it out, the light in his eyes returning as he set his gaze on the leathery item presented before them.

A wallet.

A very, big, looking wallet.

BEN felt a small sense of pride swell up within him, of course he would’ve been smart enough to know that nerds always have big cash on them- especially with all the shit this one brought on this trip to the woods.

BEN’s initial happiness that he held in his eyes had flickered out as soon as it came however, as his ears twitched and his face suddenly twisted into a horrified expression as he heard the familiar hiss of a certain someone right outside the tent.

_ “Fucking Zalgo, BEN! _ ” The killer huffed as they kicked the tent’s flap open so they could look inside. “ _ What the hell is taking you so damn long-” _

Jeff laid his eyes on a very shocked looking ghost within the arms of some very big and pudgy man who looked like he hasn’t come close to a shower in weeks.

Jeff held back his laughter at the ridiculousness of the scene in front of him; the almighty BEN Drowned, held down against some nerd’s sleeping body like he was some sort of toy plushie kids would use to sleep beside them for comfort.

Funny.

Though, as much as it was funny to see the ghost be in such an awkward position- there was a part of the killer which simmered a bit in anger over the thought of someone else besides him getting to touch the boy. Jeff ignored this as much as he could however as he smirked at the kid, leaning on one leg with his hands on this pockets and ready to deliver some kind of jab at the boy-

_ “Not a word.” _ BEN hissed out to them, clearly not in the mood to joke around.  _ “Hurry up and get this slob’s arm off of me already!” _

_ “Or..” _ Jeff whispered back as he pulled his knife out.  _ “I could always.. Kill him instead-” _

**_“Jeff.”_ **

Jeff rolled his eyes.  _ “Ugh, fine.”  _ Jeff huffed as he pouted and realized he wouldn’t be able to do anything to the damn lard ass who touched his.. his..  _ friend. _ Yeah, his friend.

Jeff made his way inside the tent, the sight of another human was enough to make him tempted to strike- the sheer amount of blood lust he felt coming on once he had to lift up their arm was nothing short of making him lose his damn mind too. However BEN had sensed this and managed to get out of the man’s grip quickly, his hand wrapping around Jeff’s wrist and beginning to pull him outside and away from the rest of the tents before he did anything stupid. The ghost finally let out a huge sigh of relief once they both got away from the camping grounds, doubling down once he had let go of Jeff’s wrist. He leaned his body against a tree for support after all the stress he had to endure to get the damn wallet and digital watch from the terrifyingly smelly bum who thought he was his body pillow. BEN shivered as his mind went back to how disgusting the other felt against his skin; greasy, sweaty, mushy. It was making him feel sick. Bleh. His ear twitched when he heard a dark chuckle from behind him, which made his face scrunch up in irritation as he heard the killer speak again.

“So, you were sure having  _ some fun _ in there without me- weren’t ya,  _ Benny boy? _ ” Jeff tried to not sound more irritated than he usually was- he didn’t want the deep,  _ seething _ feelings of  _ whatever it was _ he felt inside about the situation to leak out of him and be felt by other boy who looked like he was holding back the urge to vomit out all the contents of his stomach. BEN didn’t seem to notice however, as he snarled out a reply to Jeff without even bothering to turn and face him:

“Shut it, ugly.”

Jeff snorted, ignoring the jab at his real face behind the illusion form as their mind continued to wonder why he ended up finding the ghost in the arms of some random slob. As much as this situation should’ve been way more amusing to him, and despite the weird and sudden urge to keep the younger boy closer to him- his curiosity had been piqued.

“Why didn’t you just.. You know, use your ghost powers to go through them?” Jeff noticed the ghost stiffen when he asked, a very loud silence fell between them which had only made the killer become more puzzled. He was about to speak up again to repeat his question, but by then the dead boy had already opened his mouth again. 

“I..” BEN paused as he tried to make sense of what he experienced earlier. “I.. tried, but it didn’t really work, for some reason.”

Jeff shifted, now he was very interested in what he meant by that. “Really..”

“-But this is the first time I’ve had an illusion form!” The younger boy had turned to look at Jeff, his bright smile back despite looking deathly ill just a few minutes ago. “Both of us are still in the dark of how to really go about using this weird  _ mumbo gumbo _ illusion stuff properly, and it was only a minor slip up this time! Nothing bad happened!” 

The ghost looked down onto his hands, examining them before he spoke again in a softer tone. “It’ll probably just.. take some practice to do what I normally do in my normal body using this form, that’s all.”

Jeff narrowed his gaze towards the ghost, a bit of suspicion raising within him as he thought about what the elf had just told him. BEN had trouble using his powers in this form? If BEN couldn’t use his powers while they were in that form, and in the Over Realm no less… 

Shit.

“.. Right.” The killer huffed in response, taking into consideration the possibility that he’d have to possibly work extra hard to keep BEN safe in this realm.. That is, if the boy didn’t try to resist against his protection. Slenderman would’ve had his head if anything happened to BEN in the forest those few months ago, but now that they were in the Over Realm- the stakes were just higher. Regardless of what high sense of pride and rebellion the mischievous little ghost boy had in him, Jeff had settled down on the fact that he would probably have to keep an even closer eye on him than he originally thought.

All while Jeff had been off treading within the confines of his thoughts however, BEN had been digging around the wallet he had retrieved from the fat old man earlier. His eyes lighting up as he pulled out a fat wad of cash money, his fingers excitedly flipping through them to add up the amount they had- which ended up being a lot more than he expected.

“Ahah! I knew it!” He quietly cheered, but it had been loud enough to get the killer’s attention back on him. “I totally called it! Nerds have big money on them! I knew going in there would be worth it.” He practically skipped on his way on over to Jeff, tiptoeing just a tad bit as he began to wave the dollar bills in front of the killer’s disguised face with a huge smug look on the ghost’s face.

“3 grand! All found in just one sweaty camper’s wallet! We could use this for tons of things for a while- I’m thinking.. festivals, shopping! Maybe even some new tech I can fool around with-” Jeff suddenly pushed the ghost’s hands away from him, looking a bit annoyed as BEN began to ramble about how he was going to spend the money on stupid shit like festivals and such- and how he had promised the boy that he’d be able to drag him around everywhere to do the things they wanted to do. He wasn’t looking forward to any of this nonsense the ghost might pull them into, he might as well have killed the camper while they were still in the tent together if they wanted to get caught that badly.

“Yeah yeah, human realm exploration and shit- we got our money, shouldn’t we get going now? Hell, what time is it anyways?”

BEN checked the digital watch that he had stolen from the camper earlier, cringing a bit as he realized he’d probably have to bleach or disinfect it somehow. He didn’t want nerd grime on him, even if this was technically on his illusion form. “Uh, lets see.. 4:13 AM.” The elf groaned as he read this out loud, what do you mean he had been inside that tent for only around 30 minutes? Being held down by that inflated lard ass had felt like an eternity of suffering! And also..

“The buses still aren’t up and running yet.” BEN said out loud, bringing his finger up to his chin to weigh out their options. “We could stick around the campsite, but that’d probably be more risky for us. You’ve already had to hold back so much from slashing that guy’s throat apart in the tent earlier, I doubt you’ll be able to handle a few humans walking around all willy nilly without you having the urge to gut them.”

Jeff smirked at the elf’s keen observation of his typical behavior. “I’d do more than just gut them and you know that.”

BEN pouted at the killer, “You know, if this had been within normal circumstances. I would’ve let you do whatever you wanted to those weaklings, it’s way more entertaining.” BEN continued to think about the other option he had in mind though. Maybe..

“Maybe.. We should start walking.”

Jeff stared down at the smaller boy, his face blank until the elf saw a rather smug look on his face. “Pfft,  _ you? _ Walk a few hours? On those  _ twigs _ of yours?”

BEN glared at them. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You and I both know you’re not as athletic as me, BEN. You’ll probably last at least 30 minutes before you end up whining about how your legs hurt and want me to carry you along the rest of the way.”

“Pfft- I can  _ fly, _ you know?”

_ “Can you?” _ The killer stared straight through the elf as he asked this, the boy feeling smaller than usual. Shit, that was right. He finally remembered the fact that he was in a different form now that seemed to have limited his abilities for now. Also, even if he were to fly, there would be no telling if random humans would spot them and report it to the police. All those videos on youtube about “flying humans caught on camera” and UFOs and such weren’t just for show and provided BEN with sense to not even attempt to do things that seemed out of place for humans to do.

He sighed, beginning to walk away from Jeff and make his way onto the front of the camping site. “We’ll see.” was all he said to the killer as he put the watch back into his pocket. He suddenly felt something grab him by the arm though, he looked down to see the killer’s familiar white sleeve and hand wrapped around him as he tugged him back to them.

“I thought I told you to stay close to me.” He growled out as he pulled BEN to his side and began to walk in front of him to lead the way. “Whether you’re in charge of keeping me under control or not, I’m still the one who knows this place better than you. Stay behind me, and keep quiet.”

BEN pouted, but chose to listen to him- even if the killer was coming off as if he was trying to baby the cyber ghost. No matter, he had a point so he was more than fine with letting him lead the way.. for now. The crunch of the leaves below their feet was the only thing that they heard the entire time between them, along with the faint crickets and croaks of wildlife that surrounded them. BEN looked around their surroundings as they followed close behind Jeff, their eyes catching glimpses of a few fireflies flying around the area and some birds nestling in their nests without a care in the world- BEN kind of appreciated just how peaceful it seemed compared to the usual feeling of dread that always set in whenever anyone had stumbled into the dark forest back in their realm. It was like a break from the normal, eerie darkness that he had become accustomed to. It was.. nice.

BEN had felt Jeff’s arm swing up again in front of him in order to stop the ghost from walking further, the homicidal maniac bringing his finger to his lips and signaling the boy to lower himself down to his level. BEN raised his brow at this until Jeff had pointed out the ranger station up ahead.

“Do you think anyone is even inside there at this hour?” The dead boy whispered to his friend, who seemed to have his eyes focused intently on the building in front of him.

“-Can’t take any chances now, can we?” He stated before he began to sneak their way past the building with BEN. More crunchy leaves had been abused on the pathway to freedom, though all would be well in the end as they managed to sneak their way on over past the station- causing them to end up behind the huge and aged sign with the name of the forest park plastered onto it. Jeff grabbed onto the ghost’s arm again to pull him close to him as they surveyed the area above that point: police cars. Not a lot of them now like what they’ve seen on the television, and they didn’t look like they would be able to see them if they kept within the shrubs of the foliage around them. Jeff had pushed BEN in front of him again, gesturing for him to make his way over to the trees as he knew that’d be the way towards the exit and that they would also need the safety of the darkness and trees to lurk in if they were going to sneak out of here without any detection. BEN had done as he was told, waiting on the other side and was about to gesture them to follow- until they both ended up hearing two people laughing as they made their way over to the sign. Two officers. Shit.

Jeff crouched as he hid within the bushes and pressed their hands against the sign, using it to guide him around as he moved his body around the sign and out of view enough so that the cops wouldn’t be able to notice him. BEN looked on, watching the officers make their way over to their vehicles while Jeff made a bolt towards BEN’s spot. Jeff heaved a bit, wiping their face with their hand as he began to feel himself breaking a bit of a sweat as he had to hold back the urge to jump the officers and go to town on their bodies- BEN’s disapproving gaze had been enough to warrant him some semblance of self control though. Right, the mission comes first.

BEN tugged on the killer’s sleeve, causing the killer to look up in annoyance at first until he saw the soft smile on his face, his eyelashes were long and his cheeks had the slightest airbrush of freckles on him that he could see even in the pale moonlight. He wasn’t sure why he was looking at him with such a stupid face like that, but it almost seemed like he was trying to praise him for not going absolutely bonkers the second he saw the cops.

Almost as if he was proud of him, or something stupid like that.

The killer growled, ripping his sleeve away from the ghost as he began to lead the way towards the entrance again- huffing as he felt the faint warmth of his cheeks come and go just as soon as it came. The two began to tread carefully amongst the bushes with the police cars still being in site, Jeff was especially tense about it but had been through this multiple times to know how to manage his blood lust by now. BEN sighed in relief when he heard Jeff point out their way out, he was, quite frankly, tired of sneaking around. He wished he could’ve just used his powers to just teleport them both onto the other side, but it seemed like it’ll be a while before he’d be able to do that for them both again.BEN raised himself up onto his feet again, stretching himself out as soon as he and Jeff were on the outside of the woods now and onto the trail.

“Gosh Jeff-” The boy exhaled out loud as he used both of his hands to push his spine back into alignment. “-This is what you have to do every time you’re up here? Sneak around all the time? Ugh.”

Jeff smirked as the ghost stretched themselves out, “You have to be stealthy if you ever want to slice someone up.” His smirk faded however as he watched the boy take out the watch again to glance at the time again, noticing the ghost shiver a bit as they rubbed their arms in what seemed to be a search for some kind of warmth.

“Hold on, are you.. cold?”

“Huh?” BEN looked at what his arms had been doing, along with his legs as he fidgeted around with the device in his hands. “I.. I don’t know. Fuck, this illusion form is weird. I usually don’t.. do this.” BEN trailed off, probably thinking of what other surprises would be in store for them when dealing with the form- but Jeff had already been reminded of the lard ass from earlier who could’ve went to town on his friend, and promptly began to remove his hoodie as the weird feeling from earlier came back. It was like a strange sense of possessiveness had been gnawing at the killer in the back of his mind. It was like with what BEN had said about E.J. all over again, except this time it was a bit more obvious to the killer that something about the situation peeved him off. However he wasn’t about to start to acknowledge these.. Troubling emotions he could feel eating at him inside, they didn’t matter. It meant jack shit, but BEN was his friend and damn it he looked like he was feeling cold so why couldn’t he just be a friend and give him his hoodie? 

Right?

Right.

BEN noticed the shifting form of his friend beside him, watching as he pulled his hoodie over his head with a puzzled look on his face. “Uh, what are you doing-” He was shut up when the killer threw his hood straight at his face, surprising the ghost to the point where he let out a small yelp. The maniac huffed, crossing his arms as he watched the ghost squabble a bit with his old hoodie before he spoke up again.

“If you’re feeling cold, then wear it.”

BEN’s confusion stayed on his face for a few moments, before it scrunched up into a face of mere annoyance as he threw the hoodie back at him. “Jeff, I don’t need your damn hoodie. It’s the form that’s feeling cold, not me.”

Jeff stepped forward, shoving the hoodie back onto the younger teen’s hands as he snarled at them. “What the fuck kind of difference does that make? Just wear the stupid thing already.”

BEN began to push back at the killer, visibly struggling during the push-o-war and glaring back at them with his own fangs exposed while he hissed out another response: “It means _ I don’t need it _ , jackass! Put it back on! You’ll need it more than me right now to conceal your damn  _ knife, _ you idiot!”

“Fuck, you’re a pain in the ass. Don’t you like wearing it or whatever? You always try to steal it from me just so you can tease me back home!”

“Yeah well we’re not home now, are we? Also I like the reactions I get whenever I steal it from you!”

“God, just put it on you stupid-”

_ Vvvvrrrrrrrrrrr.. _

The two teens froze in place as they heard the familiar whirring of a vehicle nearby, they both turned to see what it was- hoping it wasn’t what they thought it was.

But oh no, it was exactly what they thought it was.

A police cruiser.

Shit.

The headlights of the car had nearly pierced through the eyes of the two boys, Jeff giving in and putting his hoodie back on- finally seeing the point that BEN had made earlier now about needing to keep his weapon hidden at all times. There wasn’t much time to think about bolting it out of there without the cop suspecting something from them. It was already a bit too late to make a run for it, as the car began to pull over right next to them. The reflection of the two boys against the car windows had gone back to their normal forms just as Slenderman had told them earlier, but the person behind the wheel didn’t seem to notice as they rolled it down to face the two stunned teenagers on the other side. BEN took note of the cops appearance; Male, looked around late 30’s to early 40’s, wore shades over their head, their body looked at least lean built judging by what he could make out, lightly tanned skin and dark, recently cut hair and eyes to match-

And apparently a very deep and tired voice to go with it.

“Hey there, what’re you kids doin’ out here so early in the morning? Are you with the rest of the campers here? You should really start headin’ back.”

Jeff stayed silent, his hood over his head and his hair covering his face as he kept his body turned away from the man. BEN stared at the cop for a second longer before he realized he should probably be the one to carry the conversation. “Er, yeah! We’re from the camp, just uhh.. We’re kinda not really supposed to be here so we were just on our way to-”

The cop raised their brow, “What do you mean you’re not supposed to be here? Don’t you have family back at camp?”

BEN scratched at his chin as they averted their gaze. “Weeeeell, not exactly.”

The cop stared at them, looking at both BEN and Jeff up and down before he came to the initial go-to explanation of teenagers who were lurking around all by themselves in almost barren areas. “So, you two are runaways, I suspect?”

“We’re not runaways!” BEN exclaimed to the officer, suddenly looking down to the ground to seem timid as he used his hand to scratch behind his head and really seal the deal that he was just a stupid kid. “We just.. Might’ve snuck out to be here. You know, us kids and how much we like to sneak out past our curfews!”

The officer scoffed as he rolled his eyes at the bright teen before him, “Yeah, I know it alright.” He said a bit grumpily, his eyes obviously tired from the overnight shift he had to do while stuck here on look out. “You two aren’t the first batch of kids I’ve caught who’ve snuck out of their homes to catch a glimpse of the killer on the loose. Somethin’ about an urban legend about a teen boy with facial wounds so bad that he went insane and began killing people in the woods, it’s completely absurd what you youths are interested in nowadays.”

“Aw, c’mon! Who doesn’t like a little mystery in life?” BEN said with a goofy smile on his face to cover up the nervousness he had felt from both himself and the older teen behind taking cover behind him. The cop seemed to have their gaze fixated on the killer who kept silent, but BEN had taken charge in trying to make the cop focus on him more as he rambled and made up a story to tell them on a whim. “We actually came here because.. of a dare! Our friends dared us to sneak out and take a picture of the killer. They bet that we wouldn’t last overnight here either without getting killed, but we don’t believe in that stupid myth about an ugly, stupid murderer running around here-” BEN felt the killer grab them, their grip obviously telling them to knock it off with the insults but BEN had a good thing going for them so far seeing as the cop had been intrigued by the tale.

“I can’t believe how stupid kids have become over the years.” The cop huffed in disbelief. “When I was your age, I always stayed put whenever there were warnings about danger on the outside. Now you’re all out here trying to hunt down some urban legend that you all think is real.”

“But the killer is real, right?”

“The murders have happened, but as far as to say that some killer that never existed lurks around these woods is nothing short of bullshit.”

BEN felt the discomfort between him and the killer beside him and tugged onto Jeff’s sleeve as they began to start walking off.

“Well, this has been a great talk and all buuut we were actually going on our way back home now sooo if you don’t mind- we’ll just be getting out of your hair now-”

“How far away do you two live?”

BEN froze in place, feeling the sweat start to drip down his face as he realized just how close the both of them were to getting caught if they slipped up on this. He just had to keep playing it cool, and by cool- he meant give off the impression that they were both just stupid kids who didn’t know any better. “Er, not that far! We could always just walk back on our own, just like what we’re trying to do right now so bye-”

The cop sighed as he took off his seatbelt, reaching over to the backseat and confusing BEN until he had opened the car’s door wide open in front of the two teens. “Hop in the back, I’ll take you to where you need to go.”

BEN began to sweat some more. Shit. “Oh, uh- really?”

“Well, it’d weigh on my shoulders to let a bunch of kids wander around the trail out of the woods where a suspected killer is on the loose. It’s also part of my job, so.”

Jeff’s fingers had tightened around the ghost’s wrist again, his grip tense and prompting BEN to instantly try and get out of the situation. “Er, you  _ really _ don’t have to-”

“I was on my way back to the station to clock out anyways, it’ll be no problem if it’s not as far as you said.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine on our own, I don’t want our.. parents thinking we did anything wrong when a cop shows up on our porch with us.”

“You did do something wrong, son. You snuck out to be in the woods when there’s news coverage all around the country of a slashing n’ dashin’ maniac running around here.”

“Yeah, but-”

“I’m not asking for your permission.” The cop stated, their tone a bit more assertive this time. “I’m giving you an order.”

BEN felt Jeff’s grip on his wrist become even tighter than before, obviously not wanting to be in close proximity with a police officer but BEN had been weighing their options and decided that they could use the ride- it’d save time and get them away from the woods so they can finally start what they were supposed to be doing in the first place. 

They would just have to be careful.

BEN brushed his fingertips against Jeff’s hand, an acknowledgement of his discomfort and brimming need for bloodshed as he responded to the cop once more.

“Uh, okay.. thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, just get in.”

BEN felt the killer’s grip on him become even more deadly than before, his nails getting a bit into the action and making him wince a bit as he grabbed onto him and pulled him inside the vehicle with him. BEN looked at the outside one more time before he shut the door, saying goodbye to his and his friend’s freedom.. for now.

The police officer pressed a button which had instantly locked the door, child lock or something- fuck. BEN didn’t think they’d be in trouble this early in the mission by getting in close contact with an officer, but it’d be fine.

It’d be fine.

BEN will just have to take over control for now, because Jeff just seemed to have almost completely checked out of reality- almost, only because he could still feel his friend’s nails digging into his flesh the second they were pulled into the car. Siiiigh.

“So, what area did you say you lived in?”

BEN thought for a moment about the area the diner and convenience stores he had researched earlier. “Uh, we live nearby this small diner on the outskirts of the nearest city.”

The cop scoffed a bit at this statement as he drove down the hill. “The nearest city? You’re telling me you would’ve been fine walking all the way to the nearest city when it’s around 2 hours by foot?” The cop sighed, shaking their head a tad. “Greenie.. You’re lucky me and the other cops were here to keep you both from being hunted down like the others, you could’ve ended up being the next victims with the amount of time you both would’ve had to hike back home.”

BEN raised his brow at being called _ ‘greenie’  _ but looked out the window to watch the woods pass them by. “Heh, yeah. Probably..”

“Yeah, and with white hood there- you would’ve been an easy target even if you were both protected by the dark of the night.” The cop turned his head to face the boy he deemed ‘white hood’, “You’re not that bright to be wearing such light colored clothing even during the night. Aren’t ya, boy?”

Silence. The cop looked up at the side view mirror, taking a look at the hooded boy who had his hair over what he could see from his face and stared out the window before the cop focused his gaze back on the road again.

“Your friend don’t talk much, do he?”

“Uh yeah, he actually has kind of a reputation for being shy. Good thing he has me around though!” BEN sweat, knowing full well that Jeff wasn’t shy in the slightest at all.. Well, besides during his first times when it came to sex. Completely different topic though.

“Hm, well I gotta ask- what else do I call you boys? I can’t exactly keep calling you both of you kids white hood and greenie now, can I?”

Fuck, he was right. BEN had planned on waiting until they had to make fake IDs for them to have the time to think before they both got to choose their fake names- but it seemed like BEN would just have to pull some out of his ass for them right then and there.

“I’m..” He started, trying to think up a name he could use and the first ones that came up had been part of an album together that he had found while he was surfing the web earlier.

“-Michael.” He finally said, deciding this was the best they could do for now. “-And this tall glass of water besides me is James-”

BEN felt a kick against his leg, making him wince and turn his head to glare at the killer beside him, who seemed to have not noticed or cared as he kept his eyes staring out of the window. BEN huffed silently, hearing the cop chuckle a bit as he noticed the kick from the silent boy.

“Well, as silent as he is, he sure makes up for it in spunk.”

BEN rolled his eyes, “You don’t know the half of it.”

SIlence eventually fell onto them again, but BEN was more than grateful for this since he had grown tired of having to talk to the cop anyways. He had done his part in making sure the cop didn’t suspect him and it seemed to have worked so far. All that was left now was..

BEN turned to the side view mirror on the side that the cop wasn’t on, staring into the eyes of his ghost elfen form.

-Making sure he didn’t see either of their reflections.

BEN turned his head to look at Jeff, shifting his position a bit so that he would be able to look at the other mirror on his side where the cop had been positioned. Initially growing concerned at first due to the fact that it would’ve been easier for the cop to see past Jeff’s form if he looked closer, though it seemed like the hair Jeff had grown throughout the years had been doing a good enough job at concealing most of his face out of view. He sighed in relief, finally deciding to let their body relax and stretch himself out on the police cars cushions- despite the current circumstances they were in, he was at least happy they managed to hitch a ride somehow without walking all the way over to the next place he decided that they should crash at. He leaned his back further against the cushions, breathing deeply as he closed his eyes and saw the faint reflection of his normal self against the window as he watched the trees and shrubs pass by them quickly. He wasn’t used to seeing forests that weren’t absolutely near diminished in sight by the immense amount of fog that laid on them. Or the night skies that weren’t absolutely shrouded by the tall trees and long branches that only produced darkness. He took all the signs of life and nature before he had closed his eyes again. There was just this weird, distant and yet intriguing feeling of nostalgia from within him, and he wasn’t sure what it was currently. 

Maybe the longer he spent time here, he would come to understand it a bit better.

The ghost slowly opened his eyes again, his pupils landing on the rear view mirror for a second- 

Wait a minute. 

The ghost boy’s eyes suddenly widened as they realized that his form was exposed in plain sight. He was stunned by this at first, knowing that at any second the cop could look into it and notice something off about his form- whatever might’ve been off about some pale white ghost elf sitting in the back of his police cruiser that is. Of course, BEN could probably get away with laying down for the rest of the ride so the cop wouldn’t see him.. But then the killer besides him still wouldn’t let go of his wrist. He could still feel his nails on him too- he had his wrist right where he wanted.

BEN kicked Jeff lightly, the ghost trying to pull his own wrist back to his body but ultimately having it be resisted as Jeff had latched tightly onto it again. BEN felt his ears twitch as he heard a soft growl come out from the older boy, and he had wondered why in the hell he would’ve needed to have his damn arm be held captive- until he had managed to make out something shiny in between the fingers of the boy-

His knife.

BEN suddenly felt the sweat drip from the killer’s hand onto his own, the faint reflection that had stared back at the both of them- the reflection that held the true form of the boy beside him, held such intense eyes locked outside the window they stared out of while their fingers continued to play with the silvery blade that he had seemed to have snuck into his hoodie pocket earlier. BEN examined him and his body language a bit more, growing even more anxious over the situation as they realized how much Jeff had been repressing his drive to kill the entire time. HIs mind seemed elsewhere, somewhere BEN couldn’t put a finger on right now- but whatever it was, it ultimately must have lead back to Jeff needing to feel the touch of someone..

Someone like BEN-

To remind and pull him back into the reality they were currently facing together.

BEN thought more about his theory for a second- if the idea was that Jeff would be held by the touch of him, then maybe it wouldn’t have to be his wrist that he would need to touch. Maybe.. Just maybe.. 

He could use something else.

BEN weighed his options- if he were to lay down on the cruiser then ideally it’d be best to be able to lay down with his legs over Jeff. However, with how locked in the maniac’s grip on him was- that didn’t seem like a possible idea. The, most likely occurring, squabble between them over this would definitely get the cop’s attention and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He could do something else though, something that probably wouldn’t lead to a squabble but would probably give  _ some type _ of ease to the killer.. at first.

At this point, BEN didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter.

BEN shifted his position, lowering himself and putting his legs up onto the cushions of the vehicle on the other side he was on before he curled them a bit in on themselves. That left his upper body against Jeff’s hips, with his head and arms resting on his thighs. BEN felt the killer twitch a bit from all the sudden contact he had gotten from the younger teen, and BEN had hoped and prayed he wouldn’t make a big scene about it right now right when they were this close to freedom.. Though, whatever burst of outrage that he had come to expect from the killer had never come. If anything, the older boy had been tense before they began to settle back down. His hand had slowly released the elf’s arm and crawled onto his head instead. BEN’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing while his face had scrunched up in annoyance once he felt the killer begin to twirl and mess with their hair- though he had been reminded of the state the boy had been in when he looked up to face the reflection again. BEN huffed, setting their head back down onto the killer’s lap, his cheek getting squished up against his thigh as he mentally groaned at the weird yet gentle treatment he was facing yet again from the seemingly unaware maniac.

He was lucky BEN was  _ such _ a nice guy.

The rest of the ride had continued on without any issues, the killer had seemed more content now that the elf had been laying on him during the entirety of it. BEN just dealt with it, though not without the burning feeling of confliction spiralling within him whilst he insisted on touching him.

The cop eventually pulled up at the diner on the outskirts of the city that BEN had told them about earlier, a huge yawn coming out of them before they spoke to them again.

“Alright, my station’s not that far from here and I’m getting tired to the point where I think I may crash the car if I continue on like this- so I’ll be letting you both off with a warning this time.”

BEN immediately rose up from the comfort of Jeff’s lap when he heard the sweet, savory click of the police car doors open for them. He instantly began to pull Jeff out of the car, more than ready to finally wrap up this situation for good and never revisit the insides of a police cruiser ever again.

“Yeah alright, thank you sir-”

The cop pointed at them as they left the vehicle. “-And I don’t ever want to see you kids in those woods ever again. You both seem like fine young men, it would be a shame to lose more lives in there, especially young ones like yours.”

BEN just gave a sheepish smile as they waved them off. “Er, yeah. Trust us, we won’t be back there.. At least, not for a while.”

“Hmph, I’ll hold you to that. See ya around, James- Michael.” He began to drive off towards the direction of the station within the city itself. Looking at his side view mirrors as he knew he had to make a turn, and then taking the time to adjust the rear view-

And then he saw some strange figures in the distance held within it.

The familiar dark hair and mutilated face that he had seen on the web, staring at him from the dark grey light of the day behind- alongside what seemed to be this strange yet glowy pale being right next to them-

The cop snapped his head back to see if his tired eyes had seen what he thought he just saw, but when he looked back- there was no one there. Nothing in sight.

All just.. grey.

The older gentleman rubbed at his eyes, groaning as he thought he felt a headache coming on.

He should really start getting home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO i have not updated in exactly 2 months. sorry about that- life ended up getting more in the way and this isn't the only project i'm working on! either way FINALLY! we get our boys thrown right into the actual plot. apologies if this was a more boring chapter compared to the others, though i felt like these two desperately needed to face facts about the dire kind of situation they threw themselves into full force LOL  
> Jeff is so possessive of BEN, even in small ways! HE always tries to make excuses for it LOL thats just how he is in this story- that will be exploited even more later on down the line ;) i guarantee it.  
> BEN is obviously the brains here so he'd be taking charge a lot of the time in social situations, the manipulative bastard can put up quite a front in front of anyone ♥ so why not a cop? haha
> 
> This was a longer chapter buuut i decided this would have been a good enough cut off and the next chapter cpuld have the rest of it in the beginning- i already have timelines and stuff for the story listed out but the issue with me is finding where would be a good cliff hanger cuz im evil LOL.   
> consider this an EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT from me to you, the reader haha
> 
> Im waaay more of an artist than a writer though,so i also struggle with finding the right words in each chapter. the struggle is real u _ u
> 
> anyways sorry for the long wait! this fic ended up getting more attention that i thought it would.. woops  
> hope the tiny bits of fluff(?) and feels was worth the wait haha ; v ;/


	13. The Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a horny killer and his kinky ghost companion finally get down to business.

_"Ow, ow, ow! Quit pulling me!"_ The whines of a young phantom fell on deaf ears as the strong grip of a _very_ pissed off teenager dragged them into the old timey diner, that had _just_ opened up for the day. The sounds had been enough to attract some attention from workers who were just beginning their shifts, but the older boy didn't seem to care much when he practically slammed the doors of the public bathroom open. He threw the younger boy into the room, who had stumbled backwards and tried not to fall down onto the floor that seemed like it had seen much better days- a soft _"Oof!"_ coming out of them as he had finally fallen onto his ass anyways. The ghost raised their head to glare back up at the hostile killer, a low hiss coming out of him from the sudden aching of his ass before he began to speak up to the older teen before him- who’s illusion form seemed to have phased out as soon as the mirrors of the room had made contact with his enraged being.

"Ugh, _Jeff!_ What the fuck?!" was all the boy could manage to get out before the killer interrupted him with a very angry snarl of his own.

 _"What the fuck?"_ He repeated to his friend slowly, clearly struggling to keep his voice down from a strained whisper and onto a full on yelling session. "What do you mean _'what the fuck'?!_ That's exactly what I should be saying to you! What the _hell_ were you thinking, dragging us _both_ into a damn _cop car_ after we had just slipped past all the others in the damn _forest?_ Do you know just how fucked we could've been if they noticed our reflections in the mirrors?!"

BEN lowered their eyelids, looking very unimpressed as they slowly raised themselves back up to their feet and dusted themselves off. 

_“Hey!_ I’m _talking_ to you!” Jeff barked at the other as he did this, demanding the younger boy to answer him as he raised his voice and made threats about how he'd kill him again among other vicious things that he would do to his otherworldly form- his dead friend’s _‘cool, calm and collected’_ demeanor clearly pissing the ruthless teen off even further.

"God damn it- _don’t fucking ignore me!”_ BEN's eyes had finally landed onto Jeff, a look of mere annoyance on his face as he finally responded to the killer's incessant rage.

 **_"Really?_ ** _This_ is what you dragged me in here for? Couldn't we have saved this for some place other than a public restroom at least?" This answer had just resulted in the older teen grabbing the ghost by the collar of his shirt, growling as he shoved him against the wall this time to keep the phantom’s gaze fixed on him.

 _"Fuck no,_ it just happened! Do you _not understand_ the deep shit we were in once we were in the damn car you asshole?!" He continued to yell at his smaller friend, who had just growled and harshly shoved Jeff’s hand away from him in response.

“Christ, lower your voice, _dipshit!_ In case you haven't noticed, there's already people on their shifts outside!” BEN hissed out to the killer in a very scolding manner, he had turned his body to the side as he readjusted his shirt again in annoyance- this was just so the hickey that the currently snarling idiot above him had given him wouldn’t be noticed once they left the room. “Also, about the little _issue_ that you’re _oh so peeved_ off about- Uh, hello, _idiot?_ Have you forgotten that by the time we noticed the cruiser pull up to us that it was already too late to make a run for it?”

 _“Bullshit!”_ The older teen slammed his fist against the wall that BEN had still been pinned against, making the elf hiss out for him to shut up again as he shoved him away from him. Jeff had much more to say however as he continued to bitch at the little guy.

“We had plenty of time to at least throw ourselves into the bushes instead of stand still like some fucking deer in highlights or come up with an excuse so that they wouldn’t have suspected us, we didn’t need to fucking hitch a ride with the damn enemy!”

BEN put his hands on his hips, the irritation in his expression and tone of voice never leaving him as he scoffed at the entire conversation and how stupid and useless it was. “I don’t see why that fucking matters now. You’re complaining about how we _could’ve_ been caught, right? Well guess _what?_ We _didn’t_ get caught, and now we’re in a _filthy_ public bathroom in an _ancient_ diner right outside the city _with_ workers on shift who _will_ only call the cops on us _again_ if you don’t quit your loud bitching!” BEN sighed as he walked over to the sink, taking note of the point he had just made about the filthy restroom and how this bumbling asshole had just thrown him in here- now he had to wash his hands. BEN turned the faucet on, sighing as they realized they probably didn’t have warm water but he’d have to make due as he pressed his hand against the soap dispenser and began to scrub the dirt off his palms. Upon doing this, his ears twitched as he thought he heard the angry footsteps of his idiotic friend behind him again. He had looked up in time at the mirror to notice that the older teenager was making his way back up behind him, making the ghost scowl as he felt the maniac harshly grab his shoulder and force him to face him again.

 _“I’m not done yet.”_ He snarled out, his eyes looked ready to kill the damn kid- but as always, BEN wasn’t phased by the threats of his vicious friend as he shrugged the maniac off of him.

“Well, _I_ am.” BEN replied, clearly over the situation already because it was a huge waste of time. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed this by now but we’re still in a public space, the sooner we get our shit organized and figure out what to do from here on out then the sooner you can go back to your bitching over being forced to get into a cop car.” BEN peeked over his shoulder, finally taking notice of the fact that Jeff’s disguise had seemed to fizzle out as he stared at him in disbelief over the circumstances they were still in.

“-And put your illusion form back on, you moron! If your yelling hadn’t already alarmed the damn workers outside then surely some innocent human who walks in on us and sees your ugly face will be _sure_ to make them call the police on us.”

Jeff huffed, pushing his bangs to the side and out of his face as he finally let go of the smaller teen- the ghost’s ear twitching as he heard the maniac angrily muttering to himself about something that was probably insignificant as he continued to wash his hands. The elf sighed as they shook their head, typical Jeff; being as bitter as always about anything he didn’t like. The elf looked up at his reflection, checking to see if his own illusion form had disappeared, but by the looks of it- it hadn’t as it had shown his past self until he had stared longer into it to see his current elfen form. Thank god he wasn’t an idiot like Jeff who had let their energy go unconcentrated as soon as they entered the bathroom together, especially as Slenderman had already warned them both about the illusion forms potentially being weakened overtime- he didn’t want to find out whether or not that would also mean it would be difficult to summon them again right after they had already had trouble using their normal ghost abilities earlier. They had enough problems today, with what had happened with the camper earlier- thinking about it again made the ghost shiver in disgust, to which the killer noticed and raised their brow at- and then came the cop situation, and then Jeff acting all weird while they were _in_ that situation.

Speaking of which, the elf had grown curious about Jeff’s sudden changes in behavior. Jeff was normally the type to lash out and give others a bad time compared to what he had done earlier- and the way he kept trying to hold BEN in his grip.. He just had to find out what that was all about.

“So, Jeff.” The ghost finally spoke up again after a pretty long pause of silence, making the hunter snap out of whatever it was they were currently thinking about as they looked at the boy again and gave a very irritated sounding _“What?”_ in response.

“About the cop car situation-”

“Don’t remind me, I already calmed down from that. You don’t need to piss me off again by bringing it back up.”

BEN just glared at them, not in the mood to poke at that sleeping bear again. “That’s not what I’m trying to talk about- at least not really.” Jeff raised their brow again as he watched the boy prop himself up onto the counter where the sink had laid- grabbing some paper towels out of the dispenser that was on the wall as he began to dry off his hands, the intrigued look on the killer’s face had beckoned the elf to continue on with what it was he had to say.

“Anyways, I was wondering.. what happened to you back there? You seemed so docile all of a sudden when I dragged you in there. You were unresponsive and quiet, but you kept squeezing my hand like if you let go then you’d die or something.”

Jeff’s body suddenly seemed to have tensed up from this topic- the younger boy pouting while he kicked his legs back and forth underneath the counter, the reaction he had received from the other had only caused the elf to become even more intrigued as he poked at the maniac a bit more for answers.

“I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you be that way, I’m so used to you always being on top of everything and having this really fiery and aggressive nature to you. It seemed.. weird that you even could manage to be that still and.. small for once.”

Jeff just stayed quiet, the elf’s ear twitched as he hoped to hear something, something small like a mutter or whisper come from the murderer- and yet nothing.

“Does that always happen when you’re around other humans?” BEN finally asked, seeing no reason to try and poke around the bush any longer. Jeff shifted his position a bit, leaning on his other leg against the wall as he huffed.

“No.” He finally admitted to the elf.

“Really? I thought by how much of a big deal you made being around humans out to be all those times you came to me to rant, that you’d do this sort of thing all the time while you’re on the surface and I just never witnessed it from you until now.”

“Yeah well, I usually just kill any humans I see. This time I obviously had to hold back, and it was.. _hard,_ especially since it was a _cop_ we were dealing with..” The killer leaned towards the elf again, looking pissed again as he grit his teeth and glared down onto the boy. “Which, _again,_ could’ve been avoided _in the first place.”_

BEN lowered his eyelids, looking bored as he watched the hunter settle back down onto his spot while he cleared his throat.

“Anyways, I tried to concentrate on other things during the drive- other than the urge to stick my blade through their throat, at least. It was like I was detaching myself from reality or something with how much I was suppressing, almost like I needed to touch or hold onto you so that I didn’t completely lose myself in trying to resist.”

BEN blinked, very interested in what Jeff had just told him and how he had chosen to cope with the very sticky situation that they had both found themselves in so suddenly. BEN had already known that Jeff was already rather repressed in a lot of ways, especially when it had come to anything that involved his humanity. Even so, seeing him be repressed in even a way that came so naturally to him now such as killing had only made him feel… pity? Was this pity? BEN didn’t know, he just knew he would rather have to deal with his hotheaded maniac of a friend than to ever see him look so empty and broken as he did when they were both trapped in the back of a police cruiser together. He remembered very clearly how desperate his grip was onto him and just how much they kept pulling at BEN just so he wouldn’t lose him- it was almost like if he couldn’t kill, then he’d latch onto the next best thing that kept him going.. Like his friend?

Though maybe BEN was reading a bit too deep into this, after all- this was Jeff the Killer he was dealing with. Would someone like Jeff ever allow himself to ever be broken or rely this much on someone else? Especially someone like BEN who was so twisted and manipulative and dangerous, that Jeff had already known? BEN stared at his friend, who also seemed a bit lost in thought over him bringing up the topic again. It was times like these where he wished he could read his friend’s mind, wondering what he could’ve done to rationalize the whole thing.

However, now wasn’t the time to be all thoughtful about this. They had dealt with enough issues today with how rocky the mission had started, it was about time they made some light of the whole debacle and actually began to have some fun with their assignments- 

And BEN had a perfect idea of how to get that started.

Jeff had so quickly switched from loudly bitching at him about wearing his sweater in the cold alongside the teasing from the camper situation, and then they had become a very clingy and quiet guy, almost like a shy child who had to resort to hiding behind their parent so they wouldn’t be noticed- the very idea of this had amused him as the ghost boy’s legs kicked underneath him playfully, the thoughtful expression he originally had on his face had now transformed into one that quickly became full of mischief as he finally replied to the killer’s answer.

“Aaaand to combat that, you decided it would be best to keep squeezing my hand so I wouldn’t be able to get away?” The elf smirked as he teased the older boy, “You know, I knew one way or another that I’d actually have to end up holding your hand during this trip.” This sudden twist of the conversation had caught the older teen off guard as their eyes widened and he began to sputter a bit.

 _“Listen,_ I know you’re looking for something to tease me about again- but I’ll have you know that I wasn't thinking _anything_ during it, you little shit.” He spat out as he turned his head to the side and crossed his arms. “I just thought it would help keep me grounded and not end up stabbing them like I always do. I doubt you wanted me to actually do it and end up crashing the damn car into a ditch or something!”

BEN giggled a bit at the reaction he got out of his friend, “Wow. You’re so quick to throw out any naughty conclusions that your mind had suddenly come up with on its own. I didn’t bring up anything that had to do with what you were already thinking, Jeff.” This only made the homicidal teen growl at them again, throwing up an accusatory finger at the smaller boy as he did so.

“Fuck you! You always do this shit to get on my nerves!”

“Do I? Hmm, I dunno.” BEN had pressed a finger up onto his own cheek as they looked around the room innocently- unsettling the hunter and putting them on guard for what they might’ve had next in store for them. “I think you’re still just on edge from the whole thing, actually maybe it’s making you more crazy than usual. How about we take care of that underlying stress of yours a bit later on though? You know, when we’re finally in a secure place where others won’t find us out. I think you know more than anyone that it’ll _certainly_ help put you at ease.” He winked at the agitated teen while he toyed with their mind a bit more- for funsies, of course.

Jeff growled as they pinched the skin between their eyes, trying to keep himself from screaming at the cyber phantom again after he had just put in so much effort not to strangle them in the bathroom. “Ugh, you’re so fucking annoying. I can’t believe I got stuck on this mission with you.”

BEN shrugged as they hopped off the counter and walked towards the corner to throw away the paper towels he had been holding in his hands. “Hey, with the amount of times you keep insisting on lashing out at the others- you should be a bit more thankful that I’m here to keep you in check, Jeffy boy.” The boy walked back over to Jeff just so he could poke a bit at his chest, the very smug look never leaving his face. “You’re so useless without me, aren’t you? Can’t even think about anything but sticking your knife into someone’s gut for 5 seconds without me intervening, huh? Makes me wonder just how you would’ve managed to get through this mission if Slenderman hadn’t assigned me to be your babysitter during this trip.”

This typical behavior from the younger teen had just earned a scoff from the killer. “Who knows? I _could_ tell you what I could do with you _right now_ though.” He said as he pulled something shiny out of his pocket- holding his knife up and letting the light above them hit the blade so that it’s brilliant shine could be appreciated by the other- who seemed to have appreciated it _a lot_ more than Jeff had originally anticipated as another giggle came from the boy.

“That’s awfully kinky of you, Mr. Killer. However, I think the current situation we’re in calls for more attention than your unbelievablely high sex drive right now.”

This was met with yet another deep snarl from the hunter. _“Shut it.”_ The killer had pressed the tip of his knife against the boy’s chest as he began to raise his voice again. “And enough with the fucking sex references! I was already _this_ close to trying to gut you again from you bringing up the cop shit again. Shut your fucking mouth before I drive this through your throat, midget!”

BEN just stuck his tongue out at him, nonchalantly using his finger to move the blade away from his chest. “Hey, I said _keep your voice down._ We’re still in a public bathroom, you know? As tempting as it might seem to you to let out some steam right now from all this pent up stress you have, we can’t exactly have you stabbing me right now.. or doing other things, _unless_ you’re into quickies in filthy bathrooms.” BEN said, completely ignoring the killer’s remark about sex as he heard a scoff come out of them.

“Gross, even if we are experimenting together I still wouldn’t do that shit in a place like this.”

BEN hummed as he sized up the killer in front of them. “Probably not, though it seems like you’ll be needing it soon enough with how tense you look right now.” 

“God damn it, I said drop the sex talk, you fucking asshole!” BEN raised his brow, his eyelids lowering as he finally stepped closer to the killer, his hand grabbing the older teen’s wrist that held their knife and making him lower it as he pressed his body against his agitated friend’s somewhat lean form.

“You’re getting really loud again, Jeff.” BEN said quietly. “Maybe we should cool you off a bit before you end up actually getting the staff involved in this.”

“What the fuck are you-”

BEN suddenly grabbed onto the hunter’s groin, making him jump up a bit in surprise as he felt his friend begin to fondle him a bit.

 _“BEN-”_ He growled out slowly, right when the elf had begun to slide his hand down his pants just so he could feel his dick trapped beneath the fabric of his cotton underwear. BEN chuckled darkly, his body pressing up against his larger friend as soon as he grabbed hold of his dick.

“Now now, Jeffy. I can’t have you being all loud again right now, as fun as it is to toy with you while you’re this way, it’s not exactly ideal when we’re still here in public. So how about you.. just _chill out.._ _just for a bit?”_ Those pauses between words had taken place right as he had massaged his fingers into his violent friend’s package more thoroughly- his teeth biting down on his lip as he watched the killer writhe and moan softly before they glared back down at the boy.

BEN’s eyes had just stared into Jeff’s- the ghost’s teasing gaze had met the hunter’s deadly ones which had threatened to chop him up into tiny pieces however it was no match against the boy who had already been dead. It was almost symbolic in a way that the killer had been looking onto one of the faces of death itself, and that they were seducing him right where he stood. It was almost as if BEN weren’t a ghost, but a kind of hungry succubus whose only goal in life was to tempt them into a life of enslavement through exploiting his unyielding sexual desire towards the boy and his otherworldly body. Jeff leaned into the touch, already beginning to feel the tension in his body start to melt the longer his friend’s soft hand had rubbed against his semi.

BEN giggled as they let their other hand caress Jeff’s neck, earning another growl from the killer as he spoke again. “You feel awfully pent up, and so soon too. _Poor thing,_ you really need to have some way to release all of this in you, don’t you?” BEN proceeded to let his finger play with the tip of Jeff’s dick through the fabric, a very noticeable jolt coming from the maniac much to BEN’s enjoyment. “It really is too bad though, I can’t give you what you want-”

Ben had slowly removed his hand from them, making the killer grab onto their shirt harshly with another deadly snarl aimed at them. BEN was pleased with this reaction however- letting his back press against the killer’s chest with his butt right against his groin while he still held the other’s wrist which wielded the blade to the side. He had reached his arm out towards his partner in crime, using his other hand to scratch under his friend's chin and turning his head so that his friend could see the very sultry look on his face. "-Unless, you’re going to promise to be more obedient to me from now on.” He cooed out to the hunter who looked hungry with lust as he groped BEN’s thigh, trying not to give in entirely as he breathed in the boy’s scent. Blackberry Sage, just as he remembered. His fingers had squeezed and his nails had dug into his friend’s thigh, slightly shaking from the resistance of his temptations until he had finally settled back down and heard the rest of what BEN had to say to him.

“You'll be a good boy for me, won't you Jeffrey?"

Jeff rolled his eyes as he felt his face flush, a bored "Whatever." escaped from his lips as he finally- with some trouble and hesitation- decided to let go of the elf, who seemed pleased with this answer as he gave Jeff a smile while he tiptoed and patted the killer on the head. A few soft and light “good boy”’s being heard from them which had annoyed the killer yet again before he smacked the ghost’s hand away from them. He turned his back on the elf as he began to get started on getting back his illusion form, though upon glancing at his side he had seen that his friend was no longer beside him- and he was instead on his way towards the door.

"Hey. Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Jeff almost barked out at the disguised elf, trying to keep his voice down as he promised the boy who had already had their hand settled down onto the knob of the bathroom door.

"Going out to find us a table, also to finally order us some food- I'm starving. Come meet me when you've finished up with your illusion form back on, ‘kay?" BEN pressed the palm of his hand against his lips, blowing a kiss alongside a wink over to his disgruntled friend before he had finally shut the door on him.

Jeff huffed as he turned his gaze back to the mirror, trying to ignore the semi that BEN had just given him but ultimately beginning to stir in his own anger once again as he thought over what had just happened between them _again._

Jeff dug his fingers into his hair, grabbing at the roots once he had felt his mind skim over the topic of BEN’s power over him again. It seemed like no matter what, Jeff was always the one telling BEN everything that was going on- or that BEN already had him all figured out. He would be able to easily get him to come to him for anything, whether it was support or sex or anything else- it always just came back to BEN. Meanwhile on his end, he would struggle to get any of the same things back from him. BEN had toyed with his body, his mind, some of the sanity he thought he had left- and Jeff had barely managed to scrape the surface of what BEN had already done to him. It was seriously beginning to piss him off just how talented the ghost was at riling him up like this, it was infuriating just how much power he had given him as soon as this whole debacle with his hormonal body started. It was like he was being held down by chains, leashed by the sadistic ghost boy himself as he was treated as a pet- or more accurately would be a toy even. Being stepped on repeatedly as they continued to laugh and taunt them over their humanity and growing body and whatever else the elf had twisted to tease him even further. Driving him further and further up the wall in his constant pursuit in taming the wild teenager for his own amusement, at least that’s what it had seemed like to Jeff nearly the entire time they’ve been fooling around with each other’s bodies. The ghost was so insistent on being in charge of everything, so insistent on being in charge of _him_ and what they got to do. 

_Bullying him into submission,_ just like what the others in his life had been doing the entire time.

And on top of everything, BEN was still another boy- just like him.

The murderous teen looked down onto his hand, clenching it into a fist as he huffed and finally released the vicious memories and sexual confusion that continued to gnaw at his psyche. No, no way would Jeff ever allow himself to be gay. This was just an agreement, a temporary no strings attached type of agreement- made easier by the dead boy’s somewhat more _dainty_ than average features.

 _Actually-_ made _so much easier_ by the fact that he may as well have just been seen as just a girl by Jeff the entire time with those elfen looks he possessed.

Yeah, yeah.. Let’s just go with that.

Also, maybe comparing BEN to the humans he had dealt with in the past could’ve been a _stretch_ considering their very close relationship with each other as a result of their circumstances, however to say that the elf didn’t have some similarities or connections with those he had dealt with in the past would be a mistake to not acknowledge. As innocent as he initially looked, he wasn’t without his own darkness. With all his tricks and ticks and mind breaking abilities he had right at his disposal to use at any given time- the phantom was a force to be reckoned with, but so was Jeff.

-And he was going to prove to him that he wasn’t to be taken lightly either.

The hunter had looked back to the mirror, deciding that he had wasted enough time being grumpy over the situation. They had work to do, and the sooner they got this over with- the sooner he’d be able to get away from it all again.. as well as put the little shit in their place.

Never again would he allow himself to be victimized by the world that had already brought him to this point in his life.

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he focused on his reflection- slowly feeling the last memory of himself from the accident overtake him as he felt his body become light, and his past self being pulled through his mind and into the real world once more.

* * *

BEN had been typing up a storm in the farthest part of the diner, taking a swig of their banana shake that they had ordered a little while ago as they waited on the rest of the food to be prepared for him and his friend. After some prodding he had done to the waitress that had come to take their order, he had been able to get some free Wi-Fi, so he had been focused on researching the area they were in more in depth. A somewhat bustling city, very active nightlife and somewhat safe except for the news about the forest that had still been recent and had still been covered even now due to the crazy mobs and events that were taking place there because of all the fanatics who had traveled to catch a glimpse of the “myth” that was his best friend. BEN snorted at the thought of it again, to think he’d be friends with someone that was so actively sought after and portrayed to be like some kind of cryptid- especially after he had taken the time to dig up some content from forums and other social media about his friend, ranging from fan art to fanfics and even rituals about how to summon him. It was all nothing short of hilarious. He snickered to himself as he remembered arguing between members on whether Jeff was actually real or just a meme that had spiralled out of control whilst he dug up some more info on the current goal they had for now. This will definitely be a trip to remember.

BEN’s ear twitched as he thought he had heard the familiar sound of his friend’s footsteps make his way behind him, the younger teen bent himself backwards- being greeted with a now fully disguised _“Jeffrey Allen Woods”_ again.. who was upside down due to the position BEN had his head in while he was doing this. A bright smile graced his features as he stayed that way for a bit longer, enjoying the typical look of annoyance that his best friend had on his face right now.

“Well you sure took your damn time, didn’t ya Jeffy?”

The hunter grunted as they rolled their eyes and headed over to the other side of the booth, sliding themselves in while the ghost continued to beam that annoying grin at them. “Yeah, no thanks to _you, asshole._ Why the _hell_ would you just suddenly decide that it was a good time to _grab my dick?”_

The elf hummed lightly, the cute smile on his face never leaving him as his eyes trailed back to the laptop in front of him. “Hm, consider it _payback_ for what you did to me earlier. Now _we’re even.”_ BEN continued to type whilst the other glared daggers right through him. BEN ignored him as he slid over some shiny paper over to him, making the killer raise their brow until they looked at it; a food menu. “I haven’t ordered our food yet since I was waiting on you to finish up in the bathroom. I didn’t know what you’d want so I told the waitress to come back later since I thought you’d want me to do all the talking and socializing for you. I _did_ however get a nice ass banana shake to help me curb my hunger while I waited on you though.” The boy said as he shook the styrofoam cup full of banana milk in front of him before he took another swig, the older teen looking over the menu and flipping it onto the lunch menu since they had already had breakfast earlier. Steak, burgers, chicken and fries.. Hm, the killer had thought over it for a bit. Considering the circumstances they were in, who knows when he’d be able to enjoy another meal? Might as well pig out while he still could, judging by how focused BEN seemed to be on his tasks- it was potentially going to be a long while before they can fully settle down. Besides, they had the money to spend for him and his growing bodily needs now. The hunter looked back up at the boy as they noticed they had set their cup back down, being greeted with a ridiculous milk mustache on his friend’s face which had made Jeff hold back a bit of laughter. Jeff’s body had leant down a bit while he used his hand to cover up his stupid grin, he certainly felt stupid for finding this so funny that his body was having an overtly outward reaction towards it. BEN raised his brow as he thought he saw the maniac across from him actually smile for once, like _genuinely_ smile without the influence of his wounds across his cheeks making him question it for once since now he was dealing with his illusion form.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your face.” The older one finally managed to cough out. “You look like an idiot.”

“Huh? What’s wrong with my face?”

“Gee, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you just drank some milk should ring some bells in that head of yours.”

BEN looked puzzled, pondering to himself for a second until he had seen his reflection against the monitor of his laptop. He shrugged, allowing his tongue to lick it off the top of his lip before he began to speak again. “Huh, with how the banana milk looked on me- I’m surprised you didn’t turn it into something you’d be angry at me for. You know, like that time when you kept staring at me while I ate some yogurt?”

Jeff rolled his eyes at this statement, trying to focus back on the menu so he wouldn’t have to entertain this conversation again. BEN noticed this however as he leaned over onto the table so that he’d come face to face with the killer, that all too familiar mischievous grin had made its way back onto his face- which had made the other become guarded once more.

“Aw, c’mon, _Jeffy._ Don’t tell me you forgot about the time you were such a worthless little pervert towards me all over some _thick.._ ” The elf raised their finger. _”Milky..”_ His finger trailed across the top of the menu that Jeff had been using to shield himself from the other’s advances. _“substance..”_ BEN pulled the menu down so he could have another good look at the deadly maniac on the other side of the table. “-that made its way into my mouth?”

Jeff swiped the menu away from the elf and the table, his body turning to the side so that he wouldn’t have to keep looking at the ghost’s taunting eyes again. He had already dealt with enough of it today.

“Oh cut the shit, BEN. You’re going to make me barf before we’ve even had a chance to order anything.”

BEN giggled, lowering himself back down to his side of the booth and letting his legs kick underneath the table. “Hey, you started it. It’s not my fault you keep giving me openings to tease you with.”

Jeff slammed the menu down, his sharp gaze piercing into BEN’s as he tried to keep his voice down to a controlled yet menacing growl: “Tease? Or _bully?”_

BEN shrugged, propping his elbows onto the table as he settled his face into the palms of his hands- his eyelids lowering to suit the rather sensual look he had on his face while he sized the killer up once more. “Hm, perhaps the term _‘taming’_ would be best for our little relationship, no?”

Jeff’s eyes became even deadlier the second BEN had uttered that word, and he was about to strike back at him until a woman had pulled up to their table and asked them both whether they were ready to order or not. BEN had nodded, an innocent smile on his face as he began to say what he’d like. Jeff swore he could’ve seen the ghost glow as they continued to chat up the waitress, sparkling as they laughed along with the lady as they jot their order down. Ugh, at this rate Jeff thought he was going to go blind.

“So Jeff,” Hearing his name had snapped him out of his little trance, his eyes focusing back onto BEN’s gleeful face. “What’d you decide on?”

Jeff stared at the elf, before he realized the waitress was waiting for them as well. Jeff flushed a bit as they coughed, picking up the menu again to shield their face as they muttered out their food choices. The waitress was confused, asking for them to repeat the order until BEN had intervened. Thank god for his friend’s superb hearing.

“He said a sirloin steak, medium rare with mashed potatoes and gravy- one triple cheese burger, no pickles- and large french fries. Jumbo sized cola alongside everything, please.” BEN spoke as they handed both of their menus over to the kind lady who had taken them and reassured them their food would be ready in a couple of minutes before they walked off. BEN giggled lightly as he waved the lady off. “Jeez, Jeff. I know you human’s get growth spurts and all but I didn’t think you’d be ordering this much food this soon after we’ve already eaten breakfast together.”

Jeff stared at BEN, a bit dumbfounded by what he had just witnessed from the other- BEN had noticed the other’s piercing gaze on them and had turned to face his friend once again.

“What?”

“How did you do that?”

“Huh? Do what?”

“You know.. Talk to them.”

The phantom raised his brow. “What do you mean?”

Jeff leaned his back against the booth, crossing his arms as he huffed and kept his judgemental stare towards the puzzled ghost in front of him- which had beckoned the boy to persist on what it is he meant by that. “There’s no way such an indoorsy person like you actually knows how to talk to people.” Jeff finally said, making the younger one raise his brow in response.

“Hey! I talk to plenty of people, voice chats in game lobbies for instance. Those are full of bastards alright! I always manage to sweet talk my way through them, unless.. _they give me a reason to mess with them a little.”_ The elf’s tone had grown darker by the end of that statement, but Jeff ignored it and continued to press on the issue.

“Those are just stupid games though, I meant that you didn’t seem like the type who’d know how to actually socialize with other humans so naturally. You were chatting up a storm, laughing and everything with that lady like it was nothing.”

BEN shrugged, looking a bit pleased with himself as Jeff had mentioned these things to him. “Well, it’s not all that surprising- I mean, I even managed to charm my way into your dead, bitter heart, haven’t I?” BEN had fluttered his eyelashes playfully at the other teen, who had only scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

“Pfft, _you wish.”_ Though the killer had suddenly heard the typing start up again, which made him sigh in relief as he now knew that the topic had been dropped. Right, they were on a mission. BEN was probably doing some planning or whatever before he had interrupted him. So, that had seemed to have left him in his own company for now.

Jeff looked to his side, looking out the window as he tried to find something to distract him before he and his friend would be served their food. It seemed to be good weather outside, sunny and bright now that it had reached around.. Jeff looked around the rest of the restaurant for a clock, his eyes finally finding one however he had struggled a bit with reading it due to it being an older model with roman numerals; 7:15 AM. Jeff sighed and tapped his foot under the table, drowning in his own boredom with the lack of things he was able to do right now. He wouldn’t even have been able to take out his hunting knife to play the knife game without someone being alarmed about a rough looking adolescent in a diner wielding _‘such a dangerous thing’._ Ugh.

He leaned forward as he propped both of his arms up onto the table, using it as cushion for his head while he still fidgeted in the booth he was in. What to do, what to do- He had no idea how much longer it’d take for their food to come, but he hoped it’d be soon because he needed to do something, otherwise it felt like he'd go crazy. Crazier? Hell, he didn’t know.

Jeff looked up again, watching his friend’s focused gaze on his laptop as he continued to type, type, type. It’s all Jeff was able to hear besides some distant traffic and chirps from outside the glass, for once BEN’s voice hadn’t filled in the silence that he dreaded. Dealing with BEN was a pain in the ass sometimes, but it wouldn’t deny that it somewhat kept him feeling.. stable? As weird as it may have sounded, but Jeff had no other way to describe it. Either way, he was bored, and now he had grown curious on what it was that BEN was so concentrated on that it had made them stop trying to annoy him near instantly.

“Hey, what _are_ you doing anyways?”

BEN stopped for a moment to look back at his friend, giggling at how grumpy he looked with his head down on the table before he answered. _“Weeeeell,_ I was determining what our next steps should be after we start the munchies.”

Oh, now this he had to hear.

Jeff shifted himself up onto his elbow, his chin resting on the palm of his hand while BEN had typed away some more. “Alright, what’d you have in mind?”

“For starters, we should catch a bus-”

“Not this shit again.”

“-God, let me _finish,_ will you?” BEN snapped at the killer, who had already shut up the second he swore he saw some flames in the ghost’s eyes. BEN cleared his throat, continuing from where he left off. “Using the bus would be quicker than on foot towards the city, not a lot of people will be on it since it’ll be the first one either so we could just chill out on the backseat.”

Jeff settled back down onto his booth, relieved to hear that there most likely wouldn’t have been more humans they’d have to deal with. “Through having some kind of transportation into the city, we’d be able to scope out some potential places that look like they’d have what we need. I’m talkin’ clothes, money, and a temporary place to stay. I’m thinking we could do it _before_ we get our fake ID’s-”

“Fake ID’s, huh?” Jeff looked unimpressed as he said this, “That reminds me, what the fuck kind of names are _‘James’_ and _‘Michael’_ anyways?”

BEN pouted, knitting his brows together in annoyance. “Hey! I panicked and they just came to me all of a sudden!”

“Where did you even get such stupid names from?”

“Uh, I researched the area we’d be in and it turned out that some famous band came from the state. ‘Lo and behold, we became James and Michael.”

Jeff glared, silently judging BEN right where he was. “I am _not_ being called James the entire time I’m here.”

“Well, do you know what you want to be called on the surface then?” Jeff shrugged, making BEN grin as the killer had just proven his point without trying.

“I think I’d rather be Michael than James.”

“Well, too bad because _I’m_ Michael.”

“Why the hell are _you_ Michael?”

“Because James sounds like a stupid name.”

“Oh, then _James_ fits right at home with you.”

“On the contrary, I think it suits _you_ pretty well given how idiotic you were earlier when changing back to your true form when we were in a public area for christ’s sake.”

“Why you-”

“Number 2!” A woman’s voice had interrupted them as they slid over with their cart full of goods. The mere delicious sight and smell of the freshly prepared food had made both boys begin to salivate as they were set on the table for them. BEN cleared his throat, thanking the waitress as they pushed the cart and themselves away from the corner of the restaurant and left the two boys up to their own thing. BEN rubbed his hands together, setting his laptop to the side as they unraveled the steel utensils that had been wrapped up in fancy thick napkins just so he could start digging into his own meal, which consisted mainly of spaghetti with some sliced up vegetables and chicken that seemed to be covered in cheese and garlic.. alongside a tiny apple flavored juicebox.

What a kid.

BEN snickered as he looked over to Jeff’s hoard of food, the killer raising his head and looking confused as he just began to dig into his triple cheeseburger. “What?”

“You ordered so much food, was the breakfast I made for you earlier not enough to satisfy your stomach?”

Jeff shrugged half heartedly, swallowing the huge chunk he had bit out of his burger before he answered. “I figured I deserved it after dealing with the stress that cop situation gave us.”

“It unsettled you so much that it made you even hungrier? Are you even sure you’ll be able to finish all of that?”

“I _don’t_ see _you_ digging into your food yet, what the hell did you even order anyways? It looks stupid.” BEN exaggerated a look of offense, making the hunter look bored while he continued to chew through his meal.

“This is a Chicken Patty Parmesan and it looked delicious in the pictures while I was researching the area! I thought while we were on the surface that I might as well try out new things, such as food! Too bad you’re missing out on the experience though by ordering some typically boring yet average choices like burger, steak and fries.”

Jeff sneered a bit at this ridiculous answer, only a dismissive “whatever.” had come out of him as he took another bite out of his burger- already halfway done with it and thoroughly enjoying it the entire time and looking forward to tasting the rest of his meal. BEN snuck his fingers over to his plate however, not so sneakily stealing a french fry off from his friend’s dish and making the killer look up at him as if he just commited the most heinous of crimes that even he, _hypothetically,_ _wouldn’t_ bring himself to do. BEN munched down on the fry after they had swabbed it across a good blob of ketchup, his hand making his way back to Jeff’s plate to steal another fry- before Jeff had almost stabbed his fork through the ghost’s hand, making the ghost lightly squeal in amusement before he brought his arm back over to his side. Jeff growled, finishing up his burger as he slammed his fist against the table. The elf looked as mischievous as ever with that damningly stupid grin on his face.

“God damn it, why the hell are you stealing my food now? Didn’t you say fries were boring?”

 _“Whaaat?_ I just thought with that much food on your plate, that you might’ve needed a little hand, that’s all.” BEN sipped some of his apple juice, the smug look on his face taunting the human across from him before he turned his head back to face the laptop. “But anyways, speaking of the area- about our little plan I thought up- It’d be better if we just get this shit over with the fake ID’s before we actually start on _‘Project Genocide City’_.” The younger boy turned his laptop so that Jeff would be able to see the screen, unplugging the headphone jack from the side and turning up the audio so that Jeff could hear the news broadcast that he had playing on the device. The people looked crazy as ever, showing them all crowded around the area they had just escaped from mere hours before they ended up in this tiny diner. Thank god they had left as soon as they arrived to the surface realm, Jeff did not want to know what could’ve gone down had they both not have made it out in time. 

“The mob out there is as lively as ever, E.J. said that it had seemed to have gotten worse overtime instead of better. _Aaand,_ judging by the size of it compared to the last broadcast we saw, I don’t think he exaggerated.” BEN continued on, clicking into another window to show off the site he had dug up from, what Jeff assumed, was part of the deeper parts of the web.

“People usually get the ID’s we need from overseas, but that’ll take weeks and we don’t really have that time. Thankfully after some digging, I ended up finding this back alley business that’ll be willing to do it for us with cash up front. Not that we have to worry about the back alley stuff, considering..” BEN smiled at his friend, who just seemed to have rolled their eyes at the thought of someone trying to mug them or something while they were doing this. 

Yeah, BEN practically had him as a bodyguard at this point. A very.. _‘stabby happy’_ , and angry bodyguard.

BEN let his fingers hit the keyboard while he punched the IDer’s address into the GPS- showing Jeff the route they would have to take to get there and unfortunately, it did require them to use a bus in order to make it there- before dark, at least. “Once we have the ID’s then we’d be able to go anywhere we want, kill at random but leave a trail so that people stop focusing on the forests and instead turn their attention towards the areas that do have people in them already. Copycat killer or not, they’re looking for a murderer that fits the description of you so that should be enough to lure in those deranged animals. Also, by having the ID’s- we can use them to go to motels after police already found the bodies..” BEN turned his head back to face Jeff, an evil sneer on his face which had disturbed the killer during his stress relief session with the steak. “As well as.. _do other things.”_

“Do.. _other things?”_ Jeff repeated, looking suspicious of what the evil little bastard had in mind while they giggled to themselves.

“Oh, we’ll see what happens though.” BEN shrugged, dropping the subject but still allowing the rascally look in his eyes stay. “Anyways, with the rate you’ve been growing, you could probably pass for 21- if not then 18. That should be enough to make people not question us when we rent the rooms out.”

“Pfft, _us?_ Have you _seen_ how you look?” Jeff held back his laughter once he had the mental image of BEN being denied everywhere they would go together and him throwing a fit about it each time. _“Yeah,_ I don’t think so. Sucks to be you with your major baby face and small body.”

BEN pouted, this time reaching his arm out to swipe a handful of fries from the killer’s plate out of spite- making the older maniac growl as he pulled his dish to the side so his friend’s wouldn’t be able to steal them from him anymore. “Say what you will! I rather be baby faced and pretty than an ugly looking grump like you any day.” The ghost said in a huff, dipping the rest of the fries he stole into the glob of ketchup on his dish- picking up his own fork as he finally began to tear through the noodles and sauce and chicken and mix them together, his face looked peeved as he looked up at their friend who had continued to shield their fries from the other.

 _“Well?_ Get to eating. We have a long day ahead of us.”

* * *

“Fares, please.” The bus driver spoke once the two teens had got on, BEN making sure to count and push the money down the machine before he ran towards the back of the bus.

“See, Jeff? Look how spacious the buses are at this time! There’s hardly any people here, so we’ll be sure not to draw that much attention from anyone.” The boy smiled at the older, disguised teen, who had just rolled their eyes as they pushed past them. BEN glared at the killer, calling out to them at first about how rude they were before the bus driver shouted at BEN to find a seat- making the killer snort while he chose to sit near the window seat at the very back of the vehicle.

“Yeah, nice job not drawing any attention to yourself.” The sarcastic tone of the killer had evoked a pout from the ghost as he made his way over, his hands holding onto the metal bars for support while the bus moved.

“Hey, I wouldn’t have shouted at you if you hadn’t pushed me the way you did!” The ghost suddenly realized the spot that Jeff had taken, the window seat that he had wanted. “Get up, will you? I already called dibs on window seat before we even got on the bus, ugly!”

Jeff had just slumped down further on his seat, not caring about making himself _very comfortable_ in front of the annoyed phantom. “Pfft, you called _dibs?_ What are you, _9?_ Just sit beside me, you brat.”

BEN glared at the killer, begrudgingly sitting beside them like he had told them too- though not without him averting his gaze at the older teen a few times to watch him as he hogged up the entire view all to himself. Technically there was no one on the other side of the bus back where they both were, but he didn’t feel like moving all the way over there! Not when Jeff was right here for him to annoy, at least. Though, speaking of annoying the hunter..

The elf’s lips had curled into a mischievous smile as he got an idea, rubbing his hands together while the other boy still had their eyes looking out the window- preparing himself for whatever reaction the human would have as soon as he shifted their weight onto his lap. The killer jumped, started by the elf suddenly touching and trying to get on top of them- and in a _very much public_ area no less. He had struggled to try and force his friend off of him, growling lowly and cursing at them as quietly and non-dramatically as he could so they both wouldn’t have all the other eyes on the bus looking over at them during this little fight between them. However Jeff had eventually lost this fight as the boy had taken advantage of the fact that Jeff tried to keep himself from drawing too much attention to them, his butt finally settling down on his larger friend’s lap. BEN sighed happily in the very comfortable cushion below that his friend had provided him, however it wasn’t the same situation for Jeff as the elf had sat right on top of his dick.

Jeff was about ready to shove the boy off of him, his throat holding back all that shouting he was about to unleash on the boy until he had felt the ghost’s finger on his lips- he looked up to see his all too familiar devilish face.

 _“Shhh,”_ The elf purred out in a very mocking manner. “Don’t wanna bring any _attention_ to us, _do you?”_ The hunter felt himself flush while the elf made themselves comfortable on his lap- all too clearly feeling the boy’s asscheeks burying themselves up against his groin. It definitely felt like a nod to the same thing he had done earlier when he had practically stolen this spot away from his friend.

He was gonna kill him.

Not today maybe, but eventually- he’d find a way to finally put this dead boy to sleep.

 _“You’re so fucking annoying.”_ The hunter snarled quitely to the elf, who just giggled as they turned their head back to the window.

Jeff had been expecting the boy to tease him as he always did, though he had ended up being a bit surprised to see that even after some time that the boy had paid no attention to the fact that he had this opportunity to do so. Actually, it seemed that now he had been putting all his focus on looking at the buildings and people that they had been passing by instead. Jeff remained on guard though, unsure if this was just something that the elf just wanted the other to think.

“Wow! Look at how big the shopping centre is! How could anyone navigate through places like these without getting lost in them?” The ghost said all excitedly, making the killer’s brow raise from how childish yet innocent they sounded when they said that.

“Don’t get too excited.” The hunter’s gruff voice had graced the elf’s ears once more and brought his attention back to him. “We’re only here to look for the fake identity shit just like you said, remember?”

The elf turned their head back to face the window, a visible pout back on their lips to suit the disappointed look in their eyes. “Yeah yeah, I know.” The dead boy said like a kid who had begrudgingly complied with their parent’s orders. That much had satisfied the killer, unbeknownst to the ideas that the sneaky little elf’s mind had come up with already.

Jeff had noticed that the boy still hadn’t done anything to provoke them and their body, though it’s not like BEN wasn’t doing enough just by sitting on him- his ass was right in front of him to play with if he so wanted to. Aaaand considering what the boy had done to him earlier, he felt like it would’ve been very well deserved if he did, just in fact, choose to do that to him.

And it turned out that Jeff would, just in fact, do that to them.

Jeff’s body had shifted, his arms holding onto BEN so he wouldn’t fall off of him and with his groin pressing up against his friend’s behind- startling the dead kid a bit judging by the soft gasp he had heard come out of him. His arms had slowly slid down the ghost’s body, his fingers eventually resting on his friend’s thighs while his thumbs had made themselves comfortable on his hips. A firm squeeze of his lower half had done wonders to the hunter, who had already been stressed from the trip over here. Not to mention, the fact that BEN had already turned to face him again- his annoyed face had gone red from the dry humping that Jeff had begun to do against his dead friend and his phantasmal ass.

 _“What?”_ The elf finally said, his voice struggling to stay down while he tried to sound really agitated by the killer’s actions. “You’re telling _me_ not to get ‘ _too excited’_ when you’re the one with your hands trailing all over me and acting like they own the damn place? Didn’t you get mad at me earlier for giving you a hard on?”

Jeff sneered at this mention, his arms suddenly pulling the elf’s body against his chest as he continued to hump him- further surprising them while they squirmed from the contact. “‘Don’t think you were getting off the hook for that so easily, if we weren’t in a bus- I promise you, I’d be doing way worse to you.” Jeff heard the phantom hiss out as he began to squeeze his nipple underneath his clothes, making the ghost snarl in response to his careless fondling.

“Oh _really?”_ BEN growled out, his flushed face only making the killer hungry for more of this side of him. _“Funny,_ I thought you loved fucking in public spaces. But need I remind you that we’re still on a mission? I thought you wanted to get this over with first before we did anything else, _Jeffrey.”_

 _“Oh don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about the mission.”_ Jeff said while he squeezed the boy’s nipple a bit harder, provoking a sharp gasp out of his body as he continued to writhe in his grip. Jeff had pressed his nose against the crook of his friend’s neck, inhaling that sweet scent he had grown accustomed to before his mouth had made its way up to his friend’s elfen ear- the faint yet menacing whisper had been making it twitch all cutely for him.

 _“I’m just giving you_ **_a taste_ ** _of what’s to come.”_ He finally said, tweaking his friend’s nipple a bit longer before he had finally let go of them. BEN let out a sigh of relief, mumbling a bit to himself about what a pervert Jeff was- to which the killer had found amusing at this point. Jeff had still allowed his hands to stay resting on top of his friend’s squishy thighs however, silently claiming it as his own territory as he made himself and his friend comfortable during the remainder of the ride to their stop. BEN’s face had still been flushed from the whole ordeal and he was silent, however his gaze had gone back to staring outside the window at what the rest of the outside world had to offer him. Jeff had figured he had gotten his fix of asserting his own dominance over the boy for now, instead preferring this silence to overtake them for now before they had to actually start getting down and dirty together.

-But something else had been gnawing at the back of his mind for a long while now, and it may or may not have had to do with how he had been acting towards his _very male_ friend. Jeff kept trying hard to push back on it though- thinking too deeply on the fact that BEN was _another boy_ he had been doing this sort of stuff with this entire time and had only led him down more stressful and confusing routes of his mind.

And quite frankly, Jeff was already enough of a hot mess of a human being with loads of issues as it was. He didn’t need to add more to it. 

He _didn’t,_ he _really_ didn’t..

_At yet.._

His nails lightly dug into his friend’s thighs though as he felt his brain begin to think about it again regardless, the million dollar questions of _“what the fuck were they doing this”_ and _“why did they_ **_still_ ** _continue to do this with him”_ had rang all too loud and clear in his thoughts. 

This was far from the first time he had dealt with these thoughts- in fact, they were often things that usually burnt at the back of his mind after the deeds have already been done and over with. He’d look at the mess he’d made on himself and the other boy while they both panted for air- the lingering scent of sex had intoxicated him yet at the same time, he felt all too painfully aware of the sins he had committed with the naughty elf who continued to keep tempting him into these uncomfortable predicaments with himself.

He felt a bit scattered whilst he felt the heavy waves of internal scorching demands for answers, his body had tensed up and he was quickly feeling himself going back to being agitated over it again. The same rationalizations he had been telling himself about how it’s fine since they had both agreed that this would lead to nothing between them- just a possibly short term arrangement that allowed Jeff to grab a handle on his human issues that he had been badly harboring for about a year now all by himself. It meant nothing to him, It meant nothing to BEN, and most importantly it concluded _nothing,_ **_absolutely nothing_ ** about the killer’s sexuality either. 

There was _nothing gay_ about it, there’s nothing even _remotely_ **_intimate_ ** going on between them. _He may have been another boy but that didn’t mean Jeff was actually into this-_

_No, no, no._

You have it _all_ wrong.

It was _just_ a sex thing, _an outlet for his frustrations._ He had gone far too long trying to suppress this side of his humanity, the part where he had craved for some type of release. It had felt like it had been hindering him in his assignments and training nearly the whole time it had been going on- an clinging, mortal annoyance that kept coming back. Something clawing at him from within and forcing his body to grow sensitive and hot, burning him up inside and distracting him from focusing on what mattered most to him, killing. Of course, when the opportunity of someone offering themselves to you for this very purpose springs up out of nowhere, offering _secretive_ and _pleasurable services_ to you and your aching body that held back such animalistic desires- you would take it. And, so what if it ending up being sex with his best friend? His very conventionally attractive and somewhat delicate looking best friend? He felt _no actual attraction_ in _any way_ to him _or_ other guys and he _never will._

It didn’t matter to him, and it would _never_ matter him.

Yeah.. _yeah,_ that was right.

_This meant nothing._

The hunter’s nails had finally released the dead boy from his deadly clutches, his body and mind beginning to calm down again from the heavy and fast paced thoughts of doubt and anger that stirred up within him again. BEN peered back at the killer, a bit confused from what that whole thing with his grip was all about, but Jeff had only responded by shifting his position again so that his arms would loosely wrap around his friend’s lower half. He sighed, blowing a strand of his hair out of his face as he made himself, as comfortable as he _could_ be with his friend’s butt still on his lap, again- seemingly back to being content now that he had dealt with those recurring issues again.

Though unfortunately for the killer, they would only be temporary fixes for his problems.

After a few more minutes, the bus had finally come to the stop that BEN had told them that they would have to get off at. BEN grinned a little too excitedly for Jeff’s taste, hopping off his friend’s lap as they made their way off the vehicle- Jeff being surprised by the sudden energy that seemed to have been bursting from the ghost’s tiny body. Jeff used the bars to pull himself up, making his way through the other passengers and onto the cement of the sidewalk yet again- expecting to see his friend there waiting for him.

But he wasn’t there.

The doors of the bus had closed behind Jeff, finally taking off while the hunter was all alone and now suddenly faced with crowds upon crowds of people which had been talking up a storm and overwhelming the hunter to the point of agitation once again. His head snapped from side to side, looking around for BEN and initially coming up empty handed as he tried his damndest to spot the boy within these disgusting and loud swarms of humans around him. He had looked on longer, his body barely being able to slip past the other humans while he kept calling out for his friend and growling when he had managed to make contact with others human flesh during this. However hope had sparked back in the killer’s eyes when he thought he was able to see the the ghost again, his form flickering in and out of his illusion form to confirm that yes, that was BEN- and for some fucking reason he was heading in the complete opposite direction from him. 

Jeff shouted at his friend, threatening to slash him by the neck if he didn’t get his ass back here and successfully managing to clear a bit of a path with how horrified some of the passersby's faces looked at him. Jeff obviously didn’t care though as he continued to make his way over to BEN, his eyes looking crazy and his teeth grit as he grabbed onto the boy’s shirt and turned him around.

But _oh shit,_ it wasn’t him.

It was a boy who looked like him from behind, but as soon as he saw their face- it definitely wasn’t him. The other kid’s eyes had practically bulged out from surprise, looking shocked and very terrified by the older teen’s strong grip he had on him, as well as the hell that his eyes had held. Jeff growled as he let go of the boy, looking around yet again because he knew he saw BEN somewhere around here. If he didn’t then he wouldn’t have seen the boy’s form flicker the way it did when he looked over here.

He began to panic a bit, going from content and calm back to fucking freaking out and pissed within a matter of seconds. God damn it, where the hell did that little shit run off to now?! 

Jeff pushed past the crowds, not giving two shits about the nasty looks that came their way because of it while he began to shout out for his friend. His head had whipped from left to right, back to front- and still, there was no sight of the fiendish kid anywhere. His panic had gone from something tiny and manageable and had now seemed to have almost been threatening to blow out from his body.. at any second now, like a ticking time bomb. 

It was as if his friend had just suddenly vanished into thin air, though that was probably suitable for a little ghost like him to do regardless of the circumstances.

The crowds around him were suffocating- So much so that he had felt tempted to begin slashing his way through them as if they were all vines and branches of the forest getting in his way- but had made worthy attempts in trying to not let his annoyance and blood thirst lead the way for once in his life. He had to focus on finding his friend again before he began to seriously consider it.

Eventually Jeff had come into a bit more of a clearing in the insides of a shopping area, it must’ve been a few minutes since the short stack had run off all by themselves but to Jeff, walking through those unbearably loud and disgusting hordes of obnoxious humans had been all too much for him to deal with again. It felt like centuries worth of sentenced torture that he had been assigned to go through in hell itself. Jeff finally sat down on the bench, loathing the city more and more each second longer he had spent here- his body bent over with his arms on his knees and his fingers pulling at the roots of his hair as he still wondered where in the fuck his self-proclaimed _‘partner in crime’_ could’ve gone to.

He raised his head, about to stand up and look for the little bastard after he had spent the past few minutes mentally preparing himself for even more possible run ins and unwanted touching with other humans- until he had been faced with a familiar pair of big vivid rubies that had stared curiously back at him while he was in the middle of heading back into the depths of inner conflict. 

The face had also been munching on something.. something that looked like a toasted pancake?

“Hm, well howdy there stranger. You sure look awfully stressed, sitting down there on that bench.” The ghost said with a bit of a smirk, the practically poisonous stare of the older teenager not registering with them as they rose up from their position to continue eating his little snack wrapped in fancily decorated napkins. Jeff grabbed onto the ghost’s shirt, making the younger teen yelp as he felt himself being dragged off to a more secluded area of the mall- his defiant whines fell on deaf ears as the killer threw him against the wall. Have they been here before? This scenario seemed all too familiar.

“Where the _fuck_ did you run off to?! Does _‘stay in my sight at all times’_ mean nothing to you?!”

BEN had just raised his hands up in defense, trying to calm the killer down with his words and body language while he held the snack in his mouth. “Hey, hey _listen!_ When I was looking up the area, I saw that they had a stand for these delicious looking crepes and I couldn’t resist, alright? I saved myself some space in my stomach just for them! It’s not like I meant to ditch you on purpose!” Jeff huffed at this shitty explanation that the elf had given him, growling while he turned his body away and used his fingers to rub at his temples- at this rate the elf would kill him just by his seemingly endless needs to keep giving Jeff heart attacks today. He breathed in, and out. In and out, in and out. BEN raised his brow, continuing to chow down on his snack while watching his vicious friend try to calm himself down- it was _quite_ the experience considering he had been so used to Jeff blowing his load whenever he had the chance to do so.

 _‘Pfft,_ **_blowing his load.’_ ** BEN snickered at his unintentionally naughty observation of the older teen.

Though, he wouldn’t lie. He did feel a bit guilty about forgetting Jeff in the crowd, and he was lucky that the killer hadn’t begun to kill people while he searched for him. They were supposed to be _discreet_ about this, sooo such a situation _wouldn’t_ have been very ideal for this assignment. BEN looked down onto the crepe he had been eating, getting an idea of how to possibly make it up to the fuming hunter before him.

BEN raised the crepe up to the side of Jeff’s face, using it to poke against his cheek- which had ended up making the killer snap out of their, possibly murderous, trance and bring their attention back to the elf. BEN had giggled a bit, continuing to press the crepe close to the killer’s lips and looking amused while the other still held such a vicious gaze on him.

“Pfft, here. As a _token_ of my _utmost gratitude_ and _undying love_ for you; I offer you this, half eaten strawberry crepe.” The ghost snickered as he saw the other boy attempt to give him the biggest frown he could muster up, the hunter almost smacking the european delicacy right out of his friend’s hands out of pure irritation of the situation and how lightly BEN seemed to have been taking it.

“Get that _sugary shit_ out of my face.” He snarled out, grabbing onto the elf’s arm as he began to start dragging them over to the map of the mall stationed just a few feet away. “Alright, _haha._ You got your _damn_ crepes, now we’re getting out of here and getting those things you said we needed before we go out and start killing people-”

 _“Er-”_ The ghost coughed on their crepe, making the killer turn their head to them again with a confused look on their face as the ghost began to scratch at the back of their own head- their eyes darting to the side with a sheepish grin on their face. “Did I not mention.. the part of the plan where we had to actually buy some.. _other essentials_ in the mall?”

_No._

No no no no no.

Jeff began to back away, the look of horror he got on his face said everything to the devilish little cyber ghost who had just taken amusement in his reaction. His expression had grown dark- sadistic, nearly indistinguishable from the face he had used to mock his victims as he drove them to madness. Jeff, being able to see past the disguise that had been draped over the malefic being, had watched in terror as the ghost’s form began to flicker slightly while his evil rubies shone with such pure malice that it’d make even the most poisonous of foes tremble. The hunter’s eyes had caught onto the somewhat glittery and solid material that began to surround the glitchy phantom, his gaze focusing again and able to catch a glimpse of the rusty chains that had begun to manifest in the ghost’s palms.

_Hell no._

He was _not_ about to deal with some kind of surprise shopping spree that the vile little shit had suddenly decided would be necessary for them to do.

Jeff began to book it in the direction where he had last remembered pummeling through- though he was almost knocked back onto his ass when he had felt the all too familiar heaviness of the metal collar around his neck, and the strong pull of the chain link behind start pulling him back towards the wicked phantom who he felt had been sent by the devil himself to punish him for being such a savage teenage maniac.

-And just how the hell was this tiny guy so good with handling such a strong guy like him with these heavy as fuck chains?

Jeff struggled and growled out as the elf had struggled to drag them into a chain department store, away from the prying gaze of all the humans who seemed to have noticed Jeff’s dramatics- but unable to see what it was that he had been attempting to escape considering the chains were only able to be seen by both BEN and himself. Jeff snarled at the elf as he finally managed to pull Jeff into the store, BEN laughing and acting as if this was normal and relaying that everything was fine to the rest of the onlookers before they had both finally disappeared into the store itself.

“Oh come on, Jeff! Quit being such a big baby before I force you into one of those carts meant for big babies like you!”

“Fuck you! You said we were going straight to the fake ID place, now you ditch me in god knows where with a bunch of annoying teenagers talking on their phones and loud screaming from toddlers and their families for some shitty strawberry crepes- and now we’re in a fucking rundown Macy’s!” The hunter spat at BEN, who seemed to have been ignoring him as he continued to drag him deeper into the shop.

“Uh, did you not listen to me earlier when I was talking to you about the plan?” BEN said as he roughly pulled on Jeff’s collar with his invisible chains towards him. “I said we should take advantage of the fact that we’d be in a city to scope out some potential supplies. It’s not my fault you kept interrupting me each time I tried to elaborate on it, dipshit!” BEN sighed as he grabbed an empty cart, pushing it towards Jeff as he basically commanded that he push it around for them while he dragged them both over to the first and most important aisle: Baggage and Luggage.

The ghost walked through the section full of backpacks, feeling out the material and examining how big they were to see if they’d pass his internal list of requirements before he considered purchasing. Jeff grumbled while BEN did this, his larger body turned away from him while he fumbled with the collar around his neck in some sort of attempt to find a way to break free from this sociable nightmare he had practically been forced into. -Had he acknowledged that BEN was planning to actually buy shit in public, he would’ve gladly waited outside for him to finish instead of being stuck here and chained to him like he was some kind of dog. For all he knew, that was exactly what he wanted- for him to be chained to him as if he were his own little pet. He wouldn’t put it past the villainous midget to pull such a thing like this on him on purpose.

BEN had noticed the feeble little growls and clinks of the metal that had kept his dearest friend trapped beside him, but chose not to say anything about it- preferring the innocent route at the moment as he tapped Jeff on the shoulder to grab his attention again, making the killer’s face snap towards him to be greeted with a seemingly warm smile.

“How about you pick out a bag too, Jeffrey?” He began, his red and glimmering eyes really selling the whole _‘blissfully unaware’_ angle he had been going for. “You’ll need it for when we have to haul ass to the next city over.”

Jeff rolled his eyes. “I don’t care, just pick one out for me.”

BEN fluttered his eyelashes at the sound of that. “What’s this I’m hearing?” BEN leaned in closer to Jeff with his hand up against his twitchy ear. “Did you say.. _I_ could pick it out for you?” The elf seemed giddy, their lips curled up into a devilish sneer and it was making the killer’s body crawl with goosebumps as he wondered what the fuck he was going to do. BEN stepped closer to the hunter, making him back up into the wall as he snarled a warning out to the boy with his hand in his pockets and his fingers preparing themselves to grab onto the firm handle of his knife. Though BEN had just sidestepped around him and walked off, disappearing into another section where Jeff assumed there would be more backpacks. Jeff had an uneasy feeling about this, and rightfully so as the ghost had already started to come back- his arms both behind his back and it was obvious that he was definitely hiding something from him. Jeff glared down at the elf as they continued to smile up at them, finally pulling out the bag behind him that he had chosen for the older teen before him.

A way too tiny and pink, fuzzy care bear backpack that looked like it had been made for toddlers had stared back at Jeff, and made him almost smack it out of the ghost’s hands as they began to laugh at his reaction.

“H-Hey!” The elf said whilst drowning in his almost suffocating bouts of giggles. “Y-You said I could choose it for you, d-didn’t you?”

Jeff grabbed onto the care bear pack, his hand squeezing tightly on one of the straps as he tried his damndest not to tear to shreds in front of the younger boy so that they both wouldn’t have been forced to buy it. “I _said_ you could choose it for me under the assumption that you’d actually be serious about it!” He snarled down at his friend, who still had the biggest and most stupidest grin on his face.

“Oh _Jeffrey,_ when am I _ever_ serious about anything around you?” He said, his voice still laced with some soft giggles here and there as he watched the killer practically throw the pink little pack back in the direction where BEN had gotten it from. BEN cleared his throat, prodding the killer some more on this situation. “You know you’ll need a backpack for when we need to hide your bloody clothing from view, right? Hurry up and pick one out already if you wanna get the ID place over with already, Jeff.”

Jeff huffed, begrudgingly complying with this order while he had begun to skim his gaze over the selection before he had randomly picked out a red backpack that looked around the size of BEN’s- throwing it into the cart he had been forced to push. The hunter made a nasty look towards the elf as they crossed their arms, trying his hardest to ignore the chains that his hands had hit.

“There, I got one. _‘Happy now?”_ His sarcastic tone of voice had made the elf respond to his idiotic question with his dumb smile again. “Now, is there anything _else_ we need to get off your stupid checklist that you’ve never shown me?”

BEN smiled up at Jeff as he began pulling him by his leash again, the killer stumbling a bit while he tried to push the cart and keep himself from being choked out. “Weeeell I’m thinkin’ we should head to the bath supplies for now, maybe after that we could pick out some snacks we could stuff in these packs and eat during our trips and then-”

“Bath supplies? What, did you forget your stupid girly shampoos at home or something?”

“Hey, I was running out of it anyways!” BEN pouted before he turned his head back to the shelves packed full of various brands of product. “Besides, I doubt you’d want to barge into a family’s house, kill them and have to be forced to use their filthy, used toothbrushes because you refused to pick one out for yourself when you still had the chance to.”

Jeff felt nauseous at the mental image BEN had just given him, shaking his head before he groaned out: _“Fine,_ I see your point.”

“Great.” BEN hummed to himself as he searched for his usual bathing products, already picking out a green vibrating toothbrush for himself and throwing it into the cart. BEN had browsed and browsed, not only looking for his own shampoo and conditioner but also for another one he could probably use on Jeff later. He had browsed and browsed, eventually coming across a certain brand of shampoo and conditioner that made him snicker as he pulled it out of its hiding place.

“Hey Jeff, look at this!” BEN had raised the bath products up so Jeff could see the vectors of horses running with a background that seemed to resemble a sunset. Jeff looked puzzled as he continued to stare at it, his brow had raised while he looked down at BEN and wondered why he was showing him this.

“What the hell is that?”

“Mane ‘n Tail shampoo and conditioner!” The ghost read out the product’s name to the hunter, which made him glare at them.

“I can read, dipshit. I’m asking why you’re showing me this.”

BEN smirked a bit at his friend as he lowered the shampoo back down to his level, turning it so he’d be able to read out the back of the label to their confused fellow. “Weeell, I’ve read about these online, and it seems to be a pretty good product for your kind of hair. Though they _were_ originally used for horses-” BEN suddenly reached his arm up, startling Jeff as he felt the giggly ghost begin to ruffle up his hair. “-And with that greasy little mane of yours, this product would be perfect for you!”

Jeff tore himself away from the elf, snarling out at them and their comparison he had just made about him and a fucking horse. “My hair isn’t that fucking long! I don’t need any one of these girly lookin’ fuckin’ shampoos either! Get that shit out of my face!”

“Aw c’mon! Look, there’s even instructions on the back here for _‘Use on Animals’_. What are you? Well, with those chains on you..” BEN trailed off, his smug grin continuing to agitate the killer.

“I swear to god, the more you keep annoying me with this type of shit- the closer I’ll be to cutting your throat open and throwing your body at the back of this mall to let you bleed out.”

“Ouch. Do the pet jokes _really_ bug you that much? It’s not my fault you didn’t want to be here! We’re just having some fun before we actually get to do the bare bones of the assignment-”

“I much rather be using my time gutting people and being chased down by the cops than deal with you and the stupid ass comparisons you make about me and a horse.”

 _“Huh?_ What’s that?” The elf had raised a hand up to his ears with his face showing a look of surprise. “Did.. Did you want me to call you a dog instead? Well, Jeff! I mean- you do have the mop of a horse- _buuut_ with that _‘rrrrruff n’ tuff’_ personality and your obedience to Slenderman, you _kinda_ act more like a dog-”

“-Christ, shut the fuck up, you midget!” Jeff’s fists had begun to shake, immediately trying his luck again at pulling himself away from BEN and out of the chains- but of course BEN had just continued to hold him there with some effort on his end considering Jeff was still larger in stature, and not to mention the sheer amount of strength he had due to training and fighting with ferocious monsters nearly every day. “Enough with the horse shit! What is this? _BDSM?_ Just get what you came for and let’s ditch this place already!”

 _“Geez,_ fine fiiine.” BEN pouted before he began to mumble reluctantly. “If you want to get out of here that badly, then I guess we could skip getting snacks until our next stop.” BEN secretly set the Mane ‘n Tail products into the cart besides his own choice of bath products, another smile gracing his features as he hopped over to Jeff’s side and faced him with those bright eyes once more.

“-Actually, we still have time. If you want, we could also stop by a hairdresser around here. They could cut your hair and everything-”

“Hell no, my hair’s fine. We just need to get out of here as soon as possible.” Jeff turned his body back to face the cart, preparing to push it again until the products that BEN had showed him earlier had caught his eye. Jeff’s face had scrunched up into a scowl as he turned to BEN again, who just seemed to keep their innocent face on.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually buying this.” BEN shrugged, grabbing onto Jeff’s leash again as he began to jerk him towards the next aisle.

“Of course I am! You need to take care of that oily mop of yours more often! I could even help with it again. Actually, maybe we could make it into a little ritual of ours- I tie you up and throw you into the tub, all _‘The Exorcist’_ movie style while you thrash around as I play around with your hair and clean away _aaall_ that pesky grease you have hidden within the _dangerous trenches_ of your _killer scalp.”_

Jeff rolled his eyes at the overly unnecessary and stupid description of his suggest “hair problems” that his friend just just given him. “Right, as if I’d ever let you do that to me again. One time was enough, I don’t need you helping me bathe like I’m some kind of fuckin’ kid, asshole. I’m _older_ than you.”

BEN’s lips had curled up higher and forced his cheeks up below his eyes, a rascally twinkle sparkling in his eyes as he snickered up at the homicidal teens bitter bickering. “It’s _adorable_ how grumpy you still are over it.”

“Fuck off.”

BEN hummed to himself blissfully as he turned away from his friend, the chains that had held Jeff in place were wrapped around his wrist and pulled firmly through the fingers that dug into his palm- Jeff had especially noticed this tiny detail while he kept his eyes behind the elf, and it was irritating the fuck out of him to see the boy act so pleasant while he was still holding him hostage. Jeff let out an exasperated sigh, wondering how much longer this shopping trip will take and if he’d have to try to overpower the elf again if he dared to drag him into some other place like that hairdresser he brought up earlier. Jeff brought his hand up to his neck, feeling the roots that laid there behind his neck before he let the strands flow through his fingers.

His hair wasn’t _that_ long.

It was just down to his shoulders, nothing like what the ghost had described to him, either way there was nothing wrong with it. The asshole probably just wanted to have an excuse to postpone the mission further.. as well as ruffle up his feathers some more. Jeff huffed as he withdrew his hand and put it back into his pocket, his eyes scanning around the store before he was suddenly stopped by BEN.

“We’re here!” His voice sounded cheery and excited, more than what Jeff had been used to hearing from the tiny ghost. The sound of it had unnerved him deeply, striking a chord in him somewhere- wondering what else the elf had in store for them as they slowly raised their head up to face..

Oh shit, it was the clothing aisle.

...

_Oh god, it was the clothing aisle._

Jeff’s eyes had widened- BEN had noticed the panic in his eyes but had been caught off guard when Jeff suddenly began to tug hard at the leash again as he began to try to storm his way out of the store. BEN was initially startled by the killer’s resistance towards this part of their list, but both of his arms had already flown up to grab the chains and try to pull him into the section- his feet continuing to firmly plant themselves back down on the ground with each backwards step he took as he struggled to keep the maniac in line.

“Christ, Jeff! Calm down!” The elf struggled to speak, his voice strained while he focused all his strength on the leash. He grunted as he pulled him towards the changing rooms, a few people had noticed the weird struggle that the two had as they both made their way into the room together- thankfully no one had been using the stalls during this, so BEN had taken it upon themselves to pull Jeff into the largest stall so they’d both have space. BEN used all of his strength (and with the help of his mystical chains) to throw Jeff into the room, heaving as he locked the door shut behind them and leaned over with his hands on his knees- panting from all the energy he had to use to get Jeff in here. The killer growled, about to get up so he could burst through the door and book it out of here- however BEN, with a flick of his wrists and a snap of his fingers had been able to get the chains to wrap around his entire torso- making the killer wrestle against the tightness of the shackles while BEN began to bark at the older teen over what the fuck his problem was again.

 _“God, Jeff!_ What the _hell’s_ got your panties in a twist this time?!”

“Oh don’t pretend you’re so innocent- Why the hell would you drag me over to the damn clothing aisle?!”

“Huh?! What do you mean?” The elf was still peeved, but his face had softened to a confused look whilst the hunter kept hissing and bitching in the tangled mess of steel that he was now imprisoned in.

“I did not come here to the Over Realm to play dress up with you, BEN! Wasn’t doing that with Sally back home more than enough?”

“Ugh, that’s what you’re so squeamish about?!” The ghost sighed, tapping his foot against the ground as he tried to keep his composure over another one of Jeff’s idiotic tantrums. “It’s over now, Jeff! You can’t keep wearing that hoodie everywhere we go. Not only has it seen better days, but it’s also going to be a dead giveaway to who the hell we are!”

“Oh fuck off! I rather wear my hoodie than deal with you and your stupid teasing over what panties you thought would look good on me!” The killer had managed to raise himself to his feet, walking over to the door and attempting to turn the lock with his foot aggressively. “I’ve already dealt with _enough_ of your shit today. I’ve had it with you! Hell, if you want to pick out clothes so badly then fine! I’ll be outside, waiting for you and what you chose to doll yourself up with-”

 _“No way!”_ The boy jumped onto the killer’s back as he tried to leave yet again, wrapping his arms and legs around his friend’s torso as he tried to force the disobedient teenager to stay put. “I need your actual body here for your measurements so we could try on some clothes together!”

“Fucking damn it- _get off!”_ The vicious teen screamed at him, trying to shake the younger boy off of his back while he still attempted to break loose of both the stall and the chains his dumbass of a best friend thought would be necessary to use on him again. Both of them making quite the ruckus together as Jeff shouted and BEN resisted against his efforts to hurl him across the room- so much so that it had caused worry from some of the other shoppers to the point where they had an employee knocking on their stall and stopping both of the boys in their tracks.

“Is everything alright in there?” They asked, their voice concerned and echoing throughout the changing room they had been cornered in- startling the two boys when they first heard it. BEN had just covered Jeff’s mouth- making the killer growl from the unwanted touch against his lips but BEN had just ignored it as he replied back to the employee and assured them that everything was fine. They had seemed to have bought it considering the fact that they had only told them to keep it down and call them if they needed anything before their footsteps went farther away and the door was clicked shut. BEN sighed in relief, glaring down at his rambunctious friend who he had stomach down on the floor while he sat on his back.

“Listen here _you fucking idiot,”_ BEN snarled out, his tone threatening for the first time in a while. _“If_ I unchain you, will you promise that you’ll pick out your own clothes so we can finally get out of here?”

“Aw, what’s with the sudden change of heart, dipshit?” Jeff growled back towards the elf as he suddenly rolled him off of his body and sat back up against the wall- his entire torso had still been confined by the other’s damn chains. BEN’s annoyed face had stayed put while he crossed his arms and stared daggers through the older teen.

“Well with all this dramatic shit you’ve been pulling since we’ve got here, I wouldn’t be surprised if we were _this_ close to being kicked out anyways.” The ghost had raised their hand up with their fingers in a pinching motion to demonstrate what they had meant. “ _Luckily for you though-_ this is the _last thing_ we have to do before we meet up with the damn fake ID guy.”

Jeff seemed pleased by hearing this, for once this day it seemed like he had smiled in amusement and it had been making the cyber ghost irritated. “Us being kicked out? That sounds like the best thing ever. If this shit continues with you dragging me around here any further than this then I’ll make sure to turn it into a _‘banned’_ status.”

BEN scoffed, smiling a bit now from the mere stupidity of what Jeff just said. “That’s implying if we’ll even return to this shithole of a place.” BEN cleared his throat though, going back to the topic at hand. “Anyways, do you promise you won’t run off on me if I take the damn chains off of you or not?”

Jeff sighed while he rolled his eyes. “You know I think promises are _fucking stupid,_ BEN.” He said in a gruff tone, before he started to continue again. “But fine, whatever. I’ll play by the damn rules if it means I don’t have to deal with your shit.”

“Good.” BEN sighed as he snapped his fingers, the mystical chains of death that had once held Jeff the Killer captive had suddenly been torn into shreds and faded away as if they had only been illusions that their body and mind had been tricked by. Jeff stretched himself out against the wall as he regained mobility in his arms and back, muttering a bit out to the elf with his deadpan voice along with his deadpan eyes to match.

“Oh yeah, _and don’t even_ **_try_ ** _suggesting me skimpy clothes to wear either, you degenerate.”_

 _“Oh just pick out some clothes already,_ **_you fucking toddler.”_ ** BEN hissed out to Jeff, done with the conversation as he raised himself up to his feet and began to walk out the door and into the clothing section again- off to find whatever it was that he had his eyes set on already. Jeff huffed as he began to do the same, his hand still massaging at his sore neck over the rough shackles that had choked and harshly rubbed against his human flesh. Jeff had watched his friend walk somewhat farther away than what he expected with the cart that had contained all their items, and it had made the killer suspicious about his intentions now that he didn’t have Jeff on a leash anymore. Was he going to run off again? Ugh, the thought of having to look around for him yet again around this shitty mall was enough to convince the hunter to follow them around so that he wouldn’t be able to slip out of his sight again. Though with that big deal he made about trying to get away from the bastard earlier, he thought it’d be stupid to try and tag along with them-

It was a good thing that he was great at silently stalking others when needed.

Jeff stayed a fair distance away from them as they browsed through the men’s section, snorting a bit and finding entertainment from the ghost as they watched him glare at the size chart and compare it to his own smaller body. Jeff had to keep himself from bursting out laughing at the scene, the ghost huffing annoyedly as they made their way over to the smaller sizes.. Or should they say, the boy’s aisle. Jeff thought back at what BEN had said to him earlier than day about Jeff _‘hitting puberty harder than him’,_ well yes- the ghost still had quite a baby face on him and all, he had developed significantly. 

For instance he had grown a bit taller- his legs were still kind of skinny but had filled out overtime- though they looked somewhat fairylike, and it kept true to his actual appearance. his torso seemed to have lengthened and developed some pecs of his own.. Though those pecs seemed more comparable to buds considering Jeff’s was way more apparent than his. His face had remained dainty as ever but with some changes in his jawline and eyes which appeared to have gotten.. way more pretty..  
Wait, no- pretty couldn’t have been the right word for it. While yes, his eyes were a nice shade of rose- they seemed darker than before, more naughty. It seemed alluring, almost hypnotic in a sense- though that also kept true to the sort of entity he was.

An entity who drove people to insanity. 

-And with that cute face with those magnetic eyes that held this underlying sense of danger, along with the tempting, otherworldly body he possessed..

It was no wonder why Jeff had found himself spluttering again when he found his mind thinking about his friend in this way yet again.

Jeff growled, nearly driving his fist into the wall until he remembered where exactly he was and what he was doing. He let out a heavy sigh, the whole debacle with his sexuality and his friend amongst other troubling things had reared their ugly heads once more and made the hunter all flustered and agitated once again. He could feel the sweat trickle down from his cheek and heat on his face while he tried to keep himself steady from these ideas that spun around and harassed his head that gravely irritated him to no end. He shook his head, raising it back up so that he could try and focus back on keeping track of the little asshole who had been the cause of this pressing issue- but had realized that he had slipped away from him yet again.

Jeff cursed under a hushed breath, his hand slamming itself against a metal pole before his fingers had tightly wrapped themselves around a graphic tee and pulled at it to keep his brimming rage at bay- his hand threatening to rip it apart while his eyes scanned around the area for any sign of the ghost-

“Jeff?” He heard the other’s voice behind him, making him jump a bit as he turned his head to look at them. His head instantly turned back to the clothes he had hid behind though, trying to make it seem as if he hadn’t been watching the elf the entire time and instead was looking through what he could wear just like the other told him to do.

“What?” The older teen said with their typically dark and gruff voice, to which the other boy hardly batted an eye at.

“Pfft, what’re you doing here so close to me? I thought you wanted to pick out clothes on your own,” BEN’s eyelids lowered as his lips curled up again into a teasing smile while his finger had poked up at his friend’s cheek. “Wait, don’t tell me.. You need my help for this after all, don’t you?”

Jeff smacked his friend’s hand away, glaring harshly at the other while he huffed and tore the graphic tee off of the hanger that held it there. “Fuck no, I was just browsing around. Which, by the way, I’d like to get back to doing. Thanks.”

BEN shrugged, his arms behind his back as he slowly and teasingly walked his way over to another section right by Jeff. “Hey, suit yourself.” Was all he said before he began to examine the cotton material clothing items before them. Jeff grunted, his eyes wandering from the stupid graphic tee of some stupid looking band before they wandered over to BEN again. Wait a second-

He’s looking at underwear.

Jeff tore his gaze away from the scene, no. He had just finished getting his mind off the returning issues he had with BEN and his own sexuality, he did not need to go through that again. Jeff had actively turned his entire body away from BEN, trying to focus on what he should get- but the elf had noticed their friend’s little reaction and had grown puzzled as to why he had been so quick to distance himself from him. BEN looked down at the underwear pack he had in his hands, and had instantly answered their own question- the situation giving another smirk on their face. BEN slowly snuck up behind Jeff, his arms travelling around the larger teens stomach and startling them while the ghost began to giggle again.

“Heya Jeffy, why the long face? Don’t tell me you're bothered by me looking around for some underwear for the journey.”

Jeff let out a huff, feeling his face start to burn up again as he felt the elf’s arms hold him tighter against his chest. “Gross, why the hell would I care about what panties you pick out for yourself? Get off and get what you need already, you twerp.”

BEN hummed as he dug his fingers into Jeff’s sides, earning a stifled grunt from the bigger teen as he massaged him where he stood. “Well,” The elf began again in a more breathy tone of voice. “I kind of get it. you like looking at my ass a lot, I wouldn’t put it past you to want to see me wearing something that’d get you off.”

Jeff froze when he heard this, that very statement alone had been enough to make him wonder what in the fuck the elf was thinking. He inhaled deeply, holding it in as they clutched onto the black hoodie he had in his hands and had his thoughts running in circles over his crisis in whether he would actually want the elf to dress up in anything for them or if he’d rather threaten to smash his face into the concrete that laid outside this mall. He growled harshly, throwing the elf’s arms off of him as he turned his body around and stepped towards the boy- asserting himself as the dominant one to the smaller boy while his teeth grit and his eyes clearly warned him of impending doom.

“We came here to pick out clothes, _didn’t we?_ So do me a favor- _shut the fuck up and pick out your damn clothes already so we could get the hell out of here.”_

BEN snickered at the somewhat violent reaction that the other had towards his small bit of teasing, “Hey hey, calm down. I was just messin’ with you! Though..” The elf trailed off as he turned his back towards him to pick up the packaged underwear again, his eyes practically bullying Jeff where he stood with those wicked rubies of his. _“I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing what you’d like me to wear.”_ The elf had said as he pressed his butt against the killer’s groin, making the older teen’s eyes widen and his mouth let out a loud hiss as he roughly shoved the ghost off of him again- his teeth exposed and his mouth spitting out curse after insult at the damned entity who had just taken enjoyment in their little squabble over this. BEN snickered before he threw his packaged underwear into the cart, pushing it towards Jeff and effectively making him shut up from his tantrum.

“Anyways, I’m done now. If I have to be the one to talk to others all the time, then you better make use of yourself and do all the heavy work for me, ‘kay?” He winked at the killer before he started to walk towards the checkout. The hunter watched silently in disbelief, his mouth agape as he watched him revert back to being as cool as ever- acting as if they hadn’t just tried to turn him off in the middle of a fucking Macy’s. Jeff snarled, roughly pushing the cart and keeping himself behind the elf, who looked rather pleased with himself as they went up and made conversation with the cashier. With those careless and bright looks he had been feeding the other, one wouldn’t have ever guessed that he had held a darker and more seductive side to him. Jeff glared at the elf some more before sighing, his head down and his fingers rubbing at his temples whilst his nose rested in his palm.

He could use a good stabbing right about now.

* * *

“So enlighten me,” The dark voice of the teenage serial killer echoed through the room as the a dark stairway that led to god knows where stared back at him. “-of all the other ways we could’ve gotten fake ID’s. You choose the one that’d probably end up with us having to go through a dark alleyway and probably have people try to jump us, _why?”_ They had been walking for a while now, the mall remaining a considerable distance away from the murky alley that BEN had led them to- and this sentence had only made the elf grin as they pat their brooding friend on the back and had their bright eyes meeting his own _‘done with the bullshit’_ ones.

“I thought it’d be more exciting this way, besides it shouldn’t be that farther away from us now.” The elf answered as he hopped in front of the killer, his hand already gripping onto the metal pole while his feet made his way down the stairwell. Jeff huffed, his eyes already observing his surroundings as they also gripped tightly onto the pole- waiting, _searching_ for anything that would pop out to him in his field of vision and raise suspicion in him, and anything else that he thought would pose a threat to his friend. Not much to him, because he knew he could handle anything due to his near death training experience in the other realm.

“Pfft, you realize that humans could be just as dangerous to you as any other monster, right? If something happens to you-”

“I’m not worried.” He stated simply, annoying the killer once more since he had interrupted him. But BEN had stopped in his tracks to look back to his friend who just stared at them while they made their way down to the bottom, a smirk on their face as he spoke up again. “After all, I do have the world’s most sought out killer as my bodyguard _and_ best friend, don’t I?”

Jeff snorted. “Bodyguard, huh? It feels more like I’m the one who has to babysit you. When the hell am I ever going to get paid for these services anyways?”

“Hm, maybe soon.. Or if you really want-” BEN had reached out to hold Jeff’s hand, making the hunter stiffen and stare down at BEN like he was about to slash him open. “-We could have a quickie here, I’m sure all the cute little noises you’ll make will be enough to scare away any other passengers of this cave.”

Jeff swiped his hand back from the ghost before he roughly pushed him to the side and began to walk off. “Piss off.”

BEN giggled to himself as they walked back over to the side of his dangerous friend, for once shutting up and enjoying hearing the loud footsteps that repeated back to them in the near blackness of the path way before them. Jeff felt relieved that BEN hadn’t decided to start wandering ahead of him again and stuck close to his side.. And also he had finally stopped talking, the combination of both of these made his job way easier. Jeff still remained on high alert though, his hand already around his knife as his eyes continued to scan around the shady tunnel. They didn’t have to do it for much longer though, as BEN had rushed forward as soon as they saw some light down the path.

Jeff cursed under his breath, calling out to BEN about what an idiot he was dashing before him. The footsteps of their feet had been loud and fast again while they both made their way to the area, BEN reaching there first with Jeff close behind him as the hunter attempted to grab onto the back of his excitable friend’s shirt- missing as soon as the boy turned the corner. Jeff growled as his hand slammed against the wall, his piercing glare expecting to see BEN still running- but the ghost had already been face to face with a young adult man and it seemed like his sudden and dramatic appearance had interrupted them before they could properly start the conversation. BEN grinned sheepishly at the older man he was talking to, confirming that the _‘angry jagoff’_ was with him and that’d both be ordering up some fake ID’s. The man nodded, pressing the issue about needing cash upfront to which BEN had responded by giving them a fat wad of cash almost immediately after he had brought it up. The man counted all the bills, concluding that they had given them the right amount before he turned his head to call back to their partner who had been busy with another teenage client and her friends about having to whip up another order- the other man giving them a thumbs up in response as they sealed the clear material over one of the cards he had been currently working on. The man walked over to an amateur photoset, waving the two kid criminals over as they spoke to the woman who had been sitting near the camera on a foldout chair and scrolling through their phone. The woman begun to ready themselves and their equipment, smiling at the two boys as they curiously looked on at what the adults had been doing around the place.

“Hiya boys, I’m gonna need just one of you to sit on that chair. So, who’s up first?”

“Me, me!” BEN said excitedly, practically scrambling over to the seat which sat in front of a green screen. Jeff sighed as they watched their friend make a fool of themselves, being told to stay still when they had swung their legs back and forth and raise their chin higher when he had bent over to grip the sides of the seat. The woman adjusted the lens of the camera a bit, probably zooming in and out of the frame so that they would be able to get a perfect shot that others wouldn’t suspect to be fraudulent. Suddenly a bright flash had taken up both boys' field of vision, causing both of them to groan and cover their eyes as soon as the deed was done. The woman giggled as they watched them both squirm in irritation. _‘That never gets old’_ She said to herself as they looked over the photo of BEN and confirmed that it looked good, telling BEN to get off the chair so that his friend could go next. BEN complied, rushing off of the seat and going over to Jeff so he could begin to push him towards the seat. Jeff growled, swatting the obnoxious ghost away as he shouted at him that he knew how to fuckin’ walk. The exchange between the boys had entertained the woman as they held back some laughter behind their hand and watched the grumpier looking teenager begrudgingly sit their ass down on the stool chair and continued to glare over at their beaming companion. The process repeated, the woman telling him to ready himself before the flash had blinded him again. Jeff growled, rubbing at his eyes and getting off the stool chair to lean against the wall as BEN went over to the man they had talked to earlier- who had been behind a computer with a program that looked like Photoshop. After collecting the photos from their woman friend’s camera, they had begun to work on the fine details of the card by using a template of the local area. They had begun to resize the image into the template, making sure all the dimensions were lined up perfectly to the card so that others wouldn’t suspect them to be fake right away. Then they had begun to use up the _‘Text tool’_ , scrolling through the fonts until they had selected the one that replicated the original card’s own.

"So, first, middle and last names?"

"Uh.." BEN mumbled out quietly while he looked around the room, hoping to find something to inspire a last name they could use. His eyes landed on the camera, Glass? Michael Glass? No, that sounded stupid. What about.. The stairs? Michael Stair? No, that _also_ sounded stupid. Come to think of it, Jeff would also have to choose a last name for himself- however the elf already knew since he had already brought up the fake name situation to the killer that he probably wouldn’t have thought about his fake last name either. His eyes went towards Jeff, who had been sitting there with his back against the wall and his foot tapping against the concrete impatiently. The killer had his head turned away from the conversation until he had noticed it die down- also he thought he had felt something, or someone, staring at him. Jeff looked up, his eyes meeting BEN’s and causing him to raise a brow. What in the hell was BEN Drowned thinking about now, he wondered. Of course, he had been listening to them so he knew about the last names part though he didn’t see any reason as to why he began to stare at them like that. BEN had stayed quiet for a few more seconds though, the title that Jeff had repeating in his mind during the course of his decision.

Jeff the Killer…

Killer..

Hmm..

"Keller." He finally said. "Micheal and James Keller."

Jeff froze, he was about to open his mouth to question what the fuck he was trying to do until the older gentleman snorted in amusement. "Both of you? With the same last name? You two don't look related."

"Er, yeah. Step brothers."

"I see." The man said as they began to open up the printing options to let the boys cards begin to process. “Alright, while that’s being done. You two should just sit down, relax and let Mikey over there prepare your cards for ya.”

 _“Great, thanks.”_ BEN said with a friendly smile, finding a dark sense of satisfaction in the fact that the others around them had no idea what lay next due to them getting these necessities for their mission. BEN had just let the guy prepare their phones while he had watched the other man who had been dubbed ‘Mikey’ finish off the sealing of the cards before he handed them over to them. BEN had grabbed them excitedly, stopping himself from jumping with his overwhelming enthusiasm again- though he wouldn’t have had the chance to break out into that anyways considering the sudden hard pull he felt from behind him as one of the cards was snatched away from him.

“Yeah, great. Thank you.” Jeff mumbled out as they dragged BEN away from the scene, a chuckle and a _‘no problem’_ being the last thing they heard before they both began travelling back down the tunnel. BEN continued to whine and resist against the larger teen’s strength, hissing slightly from feeling his friend’s nails digging into him while he jerked him closer and closer to the exit. BEN called out to him over and over again, telling him to get off of him and asking him why he was being so rough all of a sudden. And after a few more repeats of this throughout their little stroll along the tunnel- Jeff smacked BEN over the head, the elf yelping as they held their head down and shielded it from any more bonks Jeff could’ve given him. BEN growled out, glaring daggers at the killer

"Ugh, fuck- What the hell did you do that for?!"

_"Why the hell would you tell them that we're related?"_

Ben raised his brow, confused by what they meant from this. "Huh? Is there any reason why I _shouldn’t_ have?”

Jeff’s breath hitched in his throat, instead choosing to answer with a growl. “Well no but-”

“Then what's the damn problem?"

Jeff stared down at BEN, a very serious and intense look on his voice as he clarified what exactly he felt about this situation. " I dont want others to think I’m _fucking_ my little brother."

BEN looked offended by this. “Uh, hey? What makes you think I’m going to be the little brother?”

“Well besides you being a _pipsqueak,_ you’re also _actually_ a year younger than me-” Jeff raised his hands up to do some jazz hands to mock the tiny ghost. “-I’m _also_ your big, _strong and_ ** _tall_** guide to the _damned hellscape_ known as the Over Realm! Some place you just keep deciding to try and slip away from me to explore on your own like some kind of stupid kid.”

BEN crossed his arms as he gave the killer a childish pout over his answer, seeing his point but not wanting to admit that the maniac was right. _“Pfft, whatever._ But anyways- didn’t you hear what they said back there? We _don't_ look related, _but_ we’re gonna need _some_ kind of cover if we don't want others getting suspicious about us!" He scoffed before he pressed his body against his friends, his hand making his way up to cup his cheek as he gave him a sly smirk. "Besides.. doesn't this make things even _kinkier?_ I mean- you _will_ be my big, strong brother after all, won't you?" Ben wiggled his eyebrows, prompting an eye roll from the killer as he shoved the palm of his hand onto the elf’s face and pushed his face away- making the ghost flail a bit as they whined some more.

"Gross." was all the killer said in response to that. BEN groaned as he used both of his hands to get the killer’s hand off of his face, his annoyed pout had returned but he had already walked away from the older teen’s grasp so he could instead focus on going up the stairwell they had come down from earlier.

“Enough with the name shit, what’s done is done. It’s about time we get to the actual fun of this mission, so what do you say to that?”

This statement had made Jeff perk up near instantly, that familiar blood lust rearing itself up again as he felt himself slowly getting pumped up over finally getting to have the opportunity to slash some family’s throats open.

 _“What do I say to that?”_ Jeff began, a dark chuckle coming out of him and sending a very pleasant chill up BEN’s spine when he heard his friend’s thrilling and husky voice. _“I say let’s tear this city apart.”_

* * *

It had been past dark, they had left the city hours ago in search of the first home they would infiltrate. Spending the time determining which houses would’ve been the most likely to make the news- And thanks to BEN’s handy work in Google Maps, they had managed to find themselves in a gated community full of important people’s families. Politicians, richer people, some of them were even cops. They had blended in perfectly with the night, given the dark clothing they had both purchased from the mall earlier that day. They had even managed to pass by security relatively quickly, BEN recalling that Jeff had also been dubbed a _‘silent killer’_ of the night and witnessing it for himself due to this. Though, they still had security cameras to look out for- and with their illusion forms still on them, they would have to be even sneakier before they could get inside one of these huge houses in hopes of accessing a mirror so that they could switch back to their normal forms. Jeff and BEN laid within the shrubs of a finely kept garden, no signs of any guard dogs anywhere thankfully- this made things way easier for them.

 _“Damn,”_ BEN cursed at himself as he looked over at the security cameras nearby the entrance, and so close to the conveniently open window on one of the top stories of the house. “If only I had written down to buy us ourselves a portal mirror or something, that probably would’ve worked the same way- wouldn’t it? We could’ve been inside by now.”

Jeff hushed his friend using his finger against his soft lips, making the elf’s eyes widen before he glared over at the killer. “No time to mope over that now.” Jeff replied as he continued to look around and try to gain another idea of what they could do. “So, what kind of family is this anyways?”

“Just some important politician, they have cops for neighbors so their bodies should be discovered within the next day or two.” BEN smiled in amusement at the thought of their kill being on national television. _So exciting._

Jeff also grinned, the hunger he had to drive a knife into someone making him lick his lips in anticipation. “God, the mere distance is driving me crazy. I need to get in there already. Today’s already been nerve-wracking as it is, I need release.”

BEN smirked at the sound of that. “Oh Jeffrey, are you getting _horny_ in the middle of a mission? _Naughty, naughty._ I thought Slenderman had taught you better than that, whipped some sense into you or something.”

“Fuck off-” Jeff’s eyes had made it’s way back to the camera’s who seemed to have moved positions for now. “Fuck, alright. I think it’s ‘ _go time’_ now.” Jeff grabbed onto BEN’s arm, roughly pulling the elf close to him and growling into his ear. _“Stay. Close. To me.”_

BEN’s ear twitched from the sensation of his friend’s warm breath and body against him, and so close to his somewhat still apparent hickey too. He flushed, turning his head away and nodding silently as Jeff practically jerked him towards the backdoors. Jeff had suddenly thrown the elf over his shoulder, surprising him and almost making him yell out at the killer for not warning him- though Jeff had already begun to move quickly but jumping onto the pillars- further startling the elf as Jeff effortlessly began to climb his way up onto the balcony of the open window. Jeff had climbed over the rails, his strong arm still holding onto the dainty waist of this friend until he had firmly planted his feet back down onto the ground before he lowered BEN. BEN’s eyes were wide open- somehow feeling a mix of startled, annoyance and yet _a bit turned on_ by Jeff being so forward as to suddenly manhandle him and carry him up into the top of the house. BEN huffed as he crossed his arms, trying to make it seem like he was completely pissed at the killer for this despite feeling his cheeks flushing a bit over it.

 _“Asshole!_ Warn me next time you do that!”

“What? Does a little bit of parkour scare you or something?” Jeff smirked as he rose back up to his feet, walking past the blushing boy as they surveyed the area around them. BEN growled lightly as he also followed suit behind the killer, brushing off the experience of Jeff holding him like he was some kind of ragdoll toy so they could focus again on the mission. Jeff had taken notice of the fact that this wasn’t actually a room..

“We’re in the attic.”

“No way, really? Gee, thanks for telling me. It’s not like I have eyes of my own or something.” BEN said sarcastically, prompting a glare from the killer.

“Anyways, there should be some kind of latter and door to the bottom and it should be..” Jeff walked over to the wooden square door on the floor which had a retractable latter to go with it. “-right here.” Jeff had made sure to open it up as carefully and quietly as possible, a few clicks and all being heard as the latter made contact with the floor below. Jeff had gone down first to check if anyone or anything was around, ultimately coming up with nothing as they called up to BEN to come down- to which he did. The hallways were dimly lit with only a few lights on here and there, but it didn’t matter much to these teens- they practically lived in eternal darkness already. Jeff went first again, searching through each room until they had finally come across a bathroom, _finally._

“Alright, this is it.” Jeff said as they let BEN in through the door before he shut and locked it behind them. “I’ve already done this once before, so I can handle it again. How about you?”

BEN began to sweat a bit from the mention of the illusion form stuff again, silently wondering to himself if there’d be any trouble with it like there was when they had first stepped foot into this realm. “Yeah, yeah. I can handle it.” He replied casually, not seeing any reason why he should continue thinking about it when it was probably just a minor hiccup. Jeff nodded, staring into the mirror while BEN had followed exactly what he did. Slowly, they began to see their forms flicker and fade out the same way Jeff’s form had done earlier that day. Soon they had been completely faced with their original forms again, the elf letting out a huge sigh of relief when the process for coming back came out more smoothly than he had anticipated. Jeff’s hideous face and medium raven locks had also returned, and it seemed like Jeff had been grinning like the madman he was as he pressed his blade against his lips- at least, BEN assumed he was intentionally trying to look sadistically pleased considering the wounds he still had on his cheeks. BEN took some enjoyment out of this though, this was the one time Jeff usually seemed to not be as angry- not that he didn’t like it when his friend was angry since that would always be amusing to him, however it was nice to see him enjoying himself once in a while.

“You seem happy.” BEN spoke up while the killer played around with their knife.

“Of course I am.” He clarified as he ran his finger down the blade, not caring if he cut himself on the sharpness of it. “After this long day of absolute shit, I deserve this.”

“Glad to hear it.” BEN said as they watched the killer open the door again and start to make his way down the hallway again. BEN had just taken advantage of the fact that he was in his actual ghost form again to be able to go through walls again. He had dove into the mirror, and then into the next room, and then the next. He closed his eyes, feeling bliss over the feeling of having control over his powers again.

 _Sigh,_ he missed this.

He opened his eyes again though as his elfen ear twitched- he thought he heard something. After making his form invisible, he had launched himself above the living room- searching for the clinking noise of what sounded like glass and aluminum. The ruffling of what sounded like a chip bag and- were they in the kitchen?

BEN flew towards the kitchen, looking down and seeing a teenage girl shuffling through the fridge at 3 in the morning. Huh, a case of the late night munchies, eh? He could relate. Though BEN had also seen something shiny at the corner of his eye, and turned to face it- and had begun to smirk maliciously as he realized who it was.

Jeff was already beginning to sneak up on the poor thing, how fun. Though, BEN would be lying if he didn’t think about aiding the killer in some way- and of course, he already knew the best way how.

BEN suddenly snapped his fingers, making the entire house’s lights go out for just a bit. The teen girl managed to get startled, looking around as they let out a small cry before they settled down and seemed to have gotten annoyed.

“Ugh, stupid breaker.” She muttered to herself as she began to make their way out of the kitchen and to what BEN thought could been her way into some sort of power cable room- though they never made it outside the kitchen, as they were forcefully grabbed over the mouth and tugged back. They were freaking out, trying to actually scream and worm their way out of the killer’s hand- though Jeff already had his knife pressed against her throat and he was desperately _craving_ for some bloodshed.

 _“Oh no,”_ He whispered out to the girl, the girl having tears running down her face as they clawed and struggled against the larger teen’s body. _“Don’t be scared, you’re going to have a good night’s sleep now that I’m here.”_

Suddenly, his blade had went right through her windpipe, effectively shutting her up and ruining any possibility of screaming out for help while they tore right through the right of their neck, reaching the jugular and covering the shiny tile floor with the high prestige blood of a politician's daughter. Jeff wasn’t done with them though, he had just gotten started and he was pent up over having to be stuck in the Under Realm while he healed from his injuries- not to mention everything else that had gone down once they had gotten back here. The girl was still alive, weakened by the lack of oxygen but still pathetically clinging onto the thinnest strand of life they had left. He had dug his blade deeper into her, making them choke out more as they weakly tried to crawl away from him- but the killer had already begun to stomp on her back. Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp- stomping until he could feel the cracked ribs below his feet. He sat on her back, roughly pulling her back by the hair as they continued to saw through their neck like he was cutting through some raw turkey. He could feel the muscle tissue being torn apart, the feeling of the blade repeatedly grinding against the cervical bones of his delicate yet spoiled victim had been nothing short of completely _exhilarating._ The gurgling of the spit mixed with bile and blood had fueled him with immense pleasure- the sickening crunches of her destroyed ribs and spinal cord had been enough to drive him over the edge. This was it, the fleshy and messy, untamed destruction of another living human- the raw power he felt coursing through his veins was driving him into a high that he wished to never come down from. He could feel the girl’s breathing begin to die down, along with the obsessive scratching at his sleeves and all. By now, he knew he had finally killed them- slowly.

And he loved every second of it.

Jeff sighed shakily, pulling back his knife out of the severed neck of his unfortunate victim before they turned them around so they could see the fruits of his labor. Bruises, bones that were caved in and looked like they could have punctured organs within her, last but not least the _gorgeous_ way that the insides of her neck were on full display for him to enjoy. Excellent.

BEN had watched the entire thing, his legs swinging back and forth behind him after watching the show play out before him. He had silently landed behind the killer, walking up to them and placing their hand onto his shoulder- making the killer jump a bit before he turned to face his friend, his dangerous and crazy eyes along with his twisted grin meeting BEN’s smug one.

“You sure had fun, didn’t you? And what a mess you’ve made, too.” BEN teased the killer a bit, who was breathing somewhat heavily and still seemed to be on high alert despite still being hyped up on this power trip of theirs.

“We’re not done yet.” Jeff spoke as they darted behind the counter and pulled BEN down with them, hearing footsteps and the voice of a clearly older woman, most likely the mother, call out a name that could’ve been the name of the girl he had just killed. _Britney._

The mother walked into the living room, their voice getting closer and closer until they had reached the kitchen. They seemed to have been pissed as they saw red on the floor, ‘Ugh, did she get into the wine cabinet and spill it again?’. She walked over, likely expecting to survey the damage of glass and liquor-

But instead being faced with the girl she had been looking for. 

Dead, cut open- _murdered._

The woman stood there in shock, seemingly not registering what it was that she was looking at before their knees seemed to have given out. They slowly crawled over to their daughter, touching their face and hoping that this was just a prank. No, this couldn’t have been real. This was just some prank, right? Right?

She began to start sobbing silently, what in the world was this? What sick joke could this have been? Halloween wasn’t for another month or so, so what was this? There’s no way, no way this could actually be-

Suddenly they felt something staring at them from behind, and it sent a chill up their spine. They shook as they held onto what was left of her baby girl, their head slowly turning..

Slowly..

Slowly..

And then..

Faced with the horrific and bloody face of a monster.

She backed away, backing themselves up into a corner as they shook their head and sniffled and struggled to speak- it almost seemed like they were in too much shock to react appropriately to the situation. Though that didn't matter to Jeff, it never mattered. All that mattered was that whoever had the misfortune to end up on his path- would end up paying the price.

 _"So, you ready to show the world that Jeff the Killer’s alive?"_ The once again invisible ghost had whispered into the killer’s ear, smirking at his friend who had been pumped full of the thrilling drug known as _adrenaline_ again as he raised his knife- a wicked smile on his lip striking fear within the mother below them who had been cradling their slaughtered daughter before them.

_"You bet."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH MY GODDDD you wouldn't believe just how much I had to cut out from this.  
> 23,971 words this time, holy fuck i did it. I passed the 20k mark for a chapter. Holy shit whats wrong with me, my HANDS HURT SO MUCH BUT ITS FINALLY DONE OOOH MY GOD.  
> this was meant to come out way later but honestly i had trouble deciding what i should keep for this chapter and what i should save for other chapters. alas, theres a lot going on here and YEAH there could've been way more BUT i gotta keep stuff engaging and not throw everything out there all at once.  
> so jeff is finally killing people in front of the readers now! ABOUT TIME, i've been waiting to get to the parts where i can dive into his depravity as a killer- fuck yeah creepypastas being the criminals they were meant to be ammirite?
> 
> also i couldnt really come up with a proper title chapter for this one, but i was blasting "the kill" by 30 secs to mars and JEFF DID KILL IN THIS CHAPTER so i thought, hey why not?  
> anyways, i should REALLY rest my hands now. goddamn, you wouldnt believe just how much i rewrote this before publication. hope it was worth the wait @_@ i need to lay down
> 
> today's date; jan 22, 2021


End file.
